Asylum
by I'mYourDestiny
Summary: Dean and Akuma are both awake after the accident but on the wrong side of the veil, while Sam, Alice, and John are on the living side. Things are going downhill between Akuma and the Winchesters after they discovered exactly who and what she was, but this is just the first of many problems. Buckle in, settle down, and delve into the world of Asylum; the sequel of Insanity.
1. Hello From The Other Side

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

I laid in the bed, staring at the roof. I knew that I could wake up to my body but I wanted to stay in this place a bit longer. I hadn't had to deal with anyone yet and I wouldn't have to until I decided to wake up in my own body. I had been laying here for hours, listening to Sam and Alice mutter out in the hallway and watching Alice come and sit beside my unconscious body, her face worried with an undertone of slight anger. She was gone now and I stood with a sigh, gazing down at my body for a moment before standing and walking out into the hall, my eyes wandering around.

There was plenty of people around but they were all conscious on the other side of the veil so they couldn't see me. I didn't bother avoiding anyone and walked right through them, barely paying attention as I ducked into the room next to mine, having heard Sam and Alice's voices over there. I walked up to them, not really paying attention to them. Instead I surveyed the room, frowning when I noticed Dean. He was laying on the hospital bed, unmoving with tubes and wires connecting to various machines around his body, exactly like my body had. I could feel my heart sinking when I realized that it meant that he could possibly wake up to this side of the veil. I rocked back on my heels, not bothering to try and pay attention to what Sam and Alice were saying and not bothering to avoid Alice as I left, moving right through my sister and turning out of the door.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

I shifted my weight slightly and knocked on the door for my dad's room, waiting for his gruff permission before stepping inside, running a hand over my face. I was glad my dad was okay, but I was honestly a lot more worried about Dean and would rather that dad was in Dean's position. "How you feeling?" I asked, stopping beside his bed and looking down at my father, taking in his ragged face and dark eyes.

"I'm fine." Dad spoke hoarsely, clearing his throat after. He looked just as exhausted as I felt. "I need you to get me some stuff… it'll help protect us, and especially dean, from yellow eyes. We need it if that whore daughter of his is a room over from him." My jaw tightened as I wanted to defend Akuma but I knew that if I did, I would be punished by my father's wrath. I just nodded at his comment and cleared my throat to speak.

"What do you need?" I folded my arms over my chest, sucking in a deep breath, slightly puffing out my chest.

"Acacia, oil of Abrameli, and some candles." Dad croaked, clearing his throat and looking up at me, shifting so he was in a better sitting up position. "Just be fast, we don't want this taking too long. We don't need Dean dying on us. I called a tow truck to take the Impala to Bobby's. Hopefully he can fix up that stupid car." He instructed and I nodded again, barely taking time to mutter 'yes sir' before ducking out of the room and heading down the hall. I sent Alice a quick text to let her know that I'd be out grabbing some things for my dad before ducking out the front doors.

I considered hotwiring a car but opted to call a cab instead, knowing that it would be a lot easier. The cab arrived shortly after I made the call, I shot Bobby a text letting him know about the situation. On arrival to Bobby's, I quickly thanked the man before jumping out of the cab. Walking up the Bobby's house I knocked heavily on his door a few times before the door flew open and the familiar man greeted me with open arms.

"Thanks for doing this Bobby." I smiled as he patted me hard on the shoulder. I winced a bit, still sore from the accident but it didn't bother me too bad. I was anxious to get the ingredients for dad and to make sure Dean was safe, though I was sure that Alice would be able to protect him if totally necessary. But I also wanted to see the Impala and make sure that she was okay. After everything that had happened Dean needed something. Even if she was a bit beat up, Dean should be able to fix her back up. He's fixed her plenty of times before and I didn't see why this time should be any different.

"Anything' for you kiddo. What's on the grocery list today?" I chuckled at his words and offered another smile, though this one was smaller and more worried. It was hard to keep my mind in the present but I had to make sure that I did so I could get things right; I couldn't risk screwing any of this up.

"Did you get the car? Dad said it should have been here by now." I questioned, my voice a bit intense as I followed the older man inside, raking a hand through my hair. I only waited a beat before piping up with the list of ingredients, rubbing my hands together nervously as I spoke, still waiting for a response about the car. Dean needed his car to be okay, or at least fixable, or he'd go crazy.

"Yeah, but it's hard to say what's gunna work and what's scrap. I'm telling ya, this car, I don't think that it can be salvaged. Its gunna take a miracle to fix up that puppy." There was a moment of silence before Bobby spoke again, looking as if he was thinking. "By the way, Sam, those ingredients are for summoning a demon. I don't know what your old man is up to but it's got a bad stink all over it." He finally said after a few moments. I stared at him in shock, feeling a soft anger work its way up my gut. I didn't say anything, only watched Bobby wait for an answer before giving up and turning away. I started, watching for a moment as he started gathering ingredients before I turned and walked out the back to check on the impala and to grab the colt for dad. I stopped when I reached the vehicle's, glancing between Dean's Baby and Akuma's car. Baby was smashed into the side and nearly completely destroyed and the other car was torn up in the front, which was nearly smashed all the way in while the side was pretty fucked up as well. I sucked in a breath and moved around the trunk of baby, prying it open and grabbing the colt, carefully stowing it away before closing the trunk again and taking in another breath. It looked like the impala was completely ruined and there would be absolutely no fixing it, but I knew that Dean was the only one to fix her and he'd do just that. She was our home and there was no way he'd let her die.

I slowly made my way back to the house and gave Bobby another smile, taking the ingredients from him. I had ordered the cab driver to stay outside and wait for me so the moment I had the ingredients I tossed another thank you at the older man and headed out to the cab. I was just about to get in when I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling me around to face him.

"Sam, you keep your eye on John, alright?" He asked, looking and sounding as worried as I felt angry. I nodded at him and slipped into the cab, bouncing my leg the entire ride to the hospital, basically throwing the money at the man and not bothering with asking for change before I jumped out and headed up to see my father, eager to demand why he had asked for ingredients to summon a demon, and what demon he planned to summon.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I woke up with what felt like a groggy hangover, the memory of the accident slowly coming back to me. I groaned and reached up to touch my tender forehead, feeling the long wound across my head. I had to blink several times in order to clear my vision, clearing it just in time to see a flick of long, black hair. Slowly I felt myself waking up and pushed up a bit, taking in my surroundings. Alice and Sam were standing a few feet from the bed, neither of them paying attention to me as they talked, their voices too low to make out. I ran a hand over my mouth and swung my legs over the side of the bed, studying my brother and how tense he was. "Sammy!" I called, clearing my throat to clear it, frowning when I noticed that my brother hadn't even turned a little bit. "... Sammy?" I called again, my voice stronger and clearer this time. Sam didn't turn this time either, though Alice frowned and looked around the room, causing Sam to look as well. Their eyes grazed right past me and landed on something behind me before Alice turned to Sam and muttered something about going to check on Akuma before she ducked out of the room. I bit back a feeling of anger at the woman's name and watched Sam sit down in a chair, his gaze still focused behind me, piquing my interest. I turned to see what he was looking at and stumbled back, freezing when I saw that he was staring at my unconscious body. I stared for a moment before clearing my head, the only thought I could process being "Fuck."

Not seeing any other option I turned and headed out into the hallway to try and find some way to get back to my body, and to find who or whatever had left my room. The hall was completely empty, dragging a slightly frustrated sigh as I walked down, stopping when I reached the open door of the room next to me. Akuma was laying on the bed in the room, her hair spread around her in a dark pool that looked newly cleaned, and her skin was looking more like its regular complexion now, though there was a large amount of wires and tubes hooked up to her, supporting her body just as much as they were supporting mine. I felt a soft twinge of worry, wondering if she was okay but I pushed it away with a fresh wave of anger. She had hidden that she was a demon from me, which was bad but the thing that pissed me off most was that she was the daughter of the monster that killed my mother and ruined my life. She shouldn't be around any of us, if he hated her as much as it seemed then she was just putting us all in danger. She should know that. I glared hard at her body and turned, walking away and down the hall again, not really knowing where I was going or what I was going to do; I just needed to clear my head.

I hadn't been walking for very long when a feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong overwhelmed me, urging me to run back to my room. When I rounded the corner I froze, staring at something big and black, hanging above my bed and reaching out. The monitors were going crazy and there were doctors surrounding me while Sam looked on. I couldn't see his face, but his body was rigid. I ran forward, a surge of panic and anger rising in my chest as I reached out and touched it, a shock vibrating through my body as it reared back and bolted out of the room. I turned and ran after it, vaguely hearing the monitors returning to normal in my room as I ran, chasing whatever it was that had been killing me. I watched the thing turn another corner and I went to move after it, stopping short when I heard someone flat lining in another room. I turned into it and stopped, noticing a young woman with brown hair standing to the side and staring at the bed.

"Hey!?" I yelled, and surprisingly enough the woman turned to me. "You can see me?" She nodded after turning her head back to the room, I peered in to see what was going on. "Is that you?" I asked and she nodded again, not saying anything. I watched as the nurses and doctor tried to help this poor woman, but after several minutes of resuscitation they stopped and pronounced her as dead. "I'm sorry."

"I saw it coming." She turned to me and spoke, her voice low as looked up at me, a small, sad smile crossing her face for a brief moment. "You know, terminal cancer and all." Her eyes glanced over me before returning to mine, her arms moving to wrap around herself. "I'm Tessa."

"Dean. What is this?" I gestured to the space around us, still confused as to why no one could see me except for her. I wanted to ask her about the thing I had seen, but I didn't want to push for that yet, instead I dropped my arms back to my side, trying to be patient as I waited for an answer.

"The veil? It's what ghosts get stuck in, you know, those kinds of stories." She walked past me and waved her hand to follow. I did so immediately, not taking a second to think about it. "I've been out of my body for a while, it's weird you know, feeling but not feeling. So what happened to you?" She questioned as we walked, moving through the halls again. I was curious as to why she was still here and hadn't moved on yet, but I wasn't going to push her about it right now. She was probably just passing time until it was her time, maybe they didn't all move on right away.

"Car accident." I muttered, running a hand over my mouth, glancing over at her and meeting her gaze for a brief moment before I looked away, my gaze wandering the empty walls. There were a few nurses and visitors that passed by and one doctor, but none looked at us. I probably could have moved right through them if I wanted to, but that would have been really weird and creepy for me. This entire situation was weird and creepy, I really wanted to get out of here but I really didn't have any idea on how I could do that.

"That sucks. Well, you're not dead yet, so that's a good sign I guess." I followed her around until we managed to get back to my wing of the hospital, my pace slowing a bit. We seemed to have been everywhere but not really anywhere all at once, and it seemed as if everything was the same. A couple of doctors stood in the hall and there was a nurse that we had passed by earlier. I stopped shortly before we passed Akuma's room and I watched Tessa stop as well, turning to look at me with confusion in her eyes. I really didn't want to see Akuma right now and we'd have to pass her room with the door still open; besides, I doubted that I'd be able to find a way back to the living side of the veil around here, or I would have found it already.

"Got any family?" I questioned, moving to put my hands in my pockets and sighing a bit when I remembered that I was in hospital clothes, which wouldn't have pockets. I moved one of my hands to my hair, rubbing it through the short mess instead. I was unnecessarily fidgety, I bounced a bit and watched her lift her eyebrows and smile a bit. At least I had someone to talk to, if we hadn't found anyone else that could see us so far she had probably been alone for a long time. The thought settled me a bit and I rested back on my feet regularly, holding her gaze calmly.

"No, just me. My parents died in a house fire a long time ago." Tessa explained, her voice dropping a bit as she spoke. Her gaze turned down before she looked back at me, her expression more calm than it had been before, though she still looked mildly upset. She could probably go see her family now, it would be a calming thought in her situation.

"Yeah, my dad and my brother. Actually, I should go see if they are okay." We headed towards the room I thought I saw my dad in earlier, ignoring Akuma's room and frowned when we past mine and I saw a head of black hair. I froze, momentarily forgetting about Tessa as I whipped around, backtracking and turning into my room. My dad and Sam were both in there and seemed to be arguing a bit, both looking pretty upset but I brushed them off, turning my attention to Akuma. She was standing over my bed, her head tilted down a bit as if she was looking down on me. I felt anger rising hard in my chest, making it hard to suck in the breath to speak. "You get the hell away from me!" I snarled, watching her whip around and stare up at me with wide eyes. She looked like her body did, with a deep purple bruise covering the right side of her face, her arms stitched together, and hand shaped bruises around her biceps. The sight disgusted and angered me more, and though those were more aimed at the other demon who had caused them it easily mixed in with my complete anger towards her. She ran her tongue over her lips, drawing my attention to the cut crossing the bottom of her lip. She looked scared and I felt content fill my chest for a moment; she should be scared. She ducked her head a bit and took a step back from her, her hair falling across her face as she hit the bed, causing it to move back a bit...

"You're awake…" Her voice was low and husky as she glanced around as if trying to find a way out. I rolled my eyes at her and held my spot between her and the door, there was no way I was letting her out of here before I got across to her. If she was going anywhere she was going to actually _leave_. Get away from me, my brother, and Alice before she killed us all. "I was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing, just get the fuck away from me." I interrupted her, feeling even more pissed and betrayed now; she sounded as if she was going to say she was checking on me. I didn't need her, of all people, checking on me. My voice sounding completely calm but I was still yelling pretty loud, but she just stared at me. Her eyes were still wide and held fear but she didn't shrink back or try to move again, some sort of determination crossed her face and she stayed still until I opened my mouth again. At that point she lifted her arms and I didn't think before lunging forward, wrapping my arms around her biceps, moving her away from my unconscious and vulnerable body.

"You can't just leave him here like this!" Sam spoke, catching my attention and causing me to finally, fully, realize that dad and Sam were there. I watched them for a moment, wanting them to leave but I knew that they couldn't see or hear me. I let go of Akuma's arm, pushing her back a little, she was facing the door now but she didn't look as if she was going to move. Her lips had formed a thin line and her chin was tilted up as she met my eyes.

"You lied to me! You're a monster, the very thing that we hunt! A demon, Akuma! How could you do this to me!?" I tried to start calm this time and I meant to stop there but realized that it sounded like I cared more about how I felt than anything, which was _not_ true. I was more worried about everyone else. Like always, they mattered first. "And Sam?! We both trusted you! And Alice… does she even know?!" By the time I finished the third question I had started shouting again. I could feel the anger rocking through me as if a miniature hurricane was about to explode out of me and tear down the entire hospital. I could hear dad and Sam raising their voices at each other as well and I couldn't handle it. I looked around and let my one hand fly out, smacking a glass of water that was on the table beside my bed, sending it smashing to the floor where it shattered, splatting water everywhere. I stared down at the glass in shock, not sure how I did it. I noticed that Sam had stopped speaking and looked up at him, watching as he surveyed the room before leaving without saying another word.

I brought myself back to the argument with Akuma, anger replacing the shock in my body once again as I turned and saw her walking out of the room before Sam. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I snapped, moving after her and reaching out, stopping short when she whipped around to stare at me, her face smooth, though her eyes still held fear and a hint of pain.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" She demanded, her voice was ice. Her eyes seemed to clear and she gave me a familiar glare, her blue eyes blazing as she stared up at me, her lips pulled back in a small snarl. She looked defensive and it just made the anger surge in me more. She had no right to be defensive or talking to me like that. _She_ was the one who lied for months, _she_ was the one who put us in danger and was continuing to do so, _she_ was the one who was going to leave and _not_ come back.

"I want you to leave." I growled, still yelling as I spoke. I fought to keep my voice steady and even, refusing to let the anger completely take it over. Akuma didn't speak, just looked at me with a blank gaze, as if she wasn't processing anything that I was saying. "Did you hear me? Or are you suddenly deaf? _You need to leave._ "

"You don't un-" She went to speak but I interrupted her, not caring what she was about to say. She wasn't going to agree to leave so I wasn't going to give her a chance to try to explain or to try to get out of it. Her kind were master manipulators and she would probably convince me to let her stay; that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You're putting us all in danger by being here. You may not care about me or Sam, and we definitely don't give a shit about you and your issues anymore, but you should at _least_ care about Alice." I heard her gasp slightly when I mentioned Alice, she suddenly stood very still, her body stiff. "You're going to be the reason one or all of us ends up dead. Do you really want to be the reason Alice dies? Because you will be. Your _father_ will show up and slaughter her, just like he did to my mother and Sam's girlfriend." I ranted, my hands shaking by the time I was done speaking. I curled them into fists and sucked in a deep breath through my nose, a frustrated growl ripping through my chest as her shoulders slumped forward. "If you stay and let that happen you might as well kill her yourself." I finished, noticing that her bottom lip was trembling now, her eyes were wet and there were a couple of streaks down her face. It was probably wrong but satisfaction settled in my chest as she stared at me for a moment longer, her breathing uneven as she nodded.

"Just watch out for the reaper." She said quietly, her voice shaking as her lips formed a tight line before she turned and walked out of the room.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I shifted the weight of the bag in my arms as I rushed back through the hallways, excited to get to work on my new idea. If I was right then I should be able to talk to dean, or at least Akuma, and get some answers. I rounded the corner to the hallway that Dean's room was in, stopping when I saw Alice walking out of her sister's room. She looked tired and stressed, which I got. We had been talking a bit about everything and she had been pissed at first that Akuma hadn't told her that yellow eyes was her father, we all were, but she was moving past it faster. I was pretty sure it was because she was so worried, but she hadn't really said anything after that. She was just working on staying awake and making sure that both Dean and Akuma were okay.

"Where did you go?" She looked up at me and tilted her head slightly, looking confused. Her eyes dropped down to what I had in my hand and she frowned slightly, her eyes filled with curiosity as she met mine again. "What's that for?"

"I think dean is awake and wandering around on the other side." I opened the bag to reveal the Ouija board, feeling excitement and nerves fill my chest as I spoke; I wasn't sure if this would work, but I was praying that it would. "A glass of water got knocked down while I was fighting with dad… I'm hoping that we can communicate through this. It's a long shot but I'm hoping that this thing actually works." Alice lifted her eyebrows with a slight smile before she offered a shrug. She looked like she didn't think it would work but I could also see a flicker of hope in her eyes. She was probably thinking more about Akuma which I didn't fully care about at this point, I was still kind of pissed with the new information.

"Why not give it a try?" She muttered and I nodded, leading the way into Dean's room. I settled on the floor and glanced up as Alice stood behind me, gesturing for her to sit beside me, setting up the board as she slowly moved and sat down across from me. Her eyes were shaded and her hair fell in front of her face a bit. I reached out and left my hands on the piece that would be used to speak to my brother and sucked in a deep breath, trying to work up the courage. Alice shifted and settled with her knee resting on top of mine, turning and giving me an encouraging smile, though there was still a long silence before I worked up the courage to speak into the open air.

"Dean, you there?" I scanned the room, waiting for a response, feeling the slider move across the board to 'yes'. I sucked in a breath and smiled wide, feeling all the worry in my chest be replaced with relief. "Are you okay?" I continued, watching the slider move on its own and back to the 'yes'. I sighed in relief opening my mouth to ask something else when Alice butted in.

"Is Akuma there?" I glanced over to her, worried about the answer. She looked impatient while we waited through a long pause before the slider slowly inched its way across to the 'no'. Alice frowned, looking disappointed as she sighed slightly before nodding, turning her face away from the board. The slider moved across the board quicker now, spelling out a word and I turned to look at Alice again.

"Alice, can you pass me that piece of paper and a pen?" I instructed more than asked, memorizing the letters as the thing moved, writing them down when Alice handed me to paper and a pen. "R-E-A-P-E-R...reaper? Dean, are you hunting?" I questioned, a frown crossing my face as the piece slowly moved to 'yes' again.


	2. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

**John's P.O.V.**

It wasn't hard to sneak out once Sam was gone. The redhead was nowhere in sight as I walked past the demons room and then Dean's room, anger rising in my chest at the entire situation. I forced myself to move past my eldest son's room without stopping to check on him and slowly made my way to the hospital's basement, holding the bag of ingredients tight to my chest as I moved. Sam came back demanding to know why I wanted ingredients to summon a demon, though I wasn't willing to tell him the reason. I sighed a bit as I reached the basement and looked around, setting things down and clearing a space on the floor before drawing the rune and putting the ingredients in the bowl in the order they belonged in. " _Attenrobendum eos,_ _ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me."_ I chanted out to summon the one thing that I dreaded most, the very thing that murdered my wife and poisoned my son. "Come to me you bastard."

I stood and stared at the area ahead of me, waiting impatiently until the demon showed up, his eyebrows raised and an irritating smirk on his face. I rolled my shoulder back and braced myself, taking all of my energy not to attack the fucker. "You're the last person I would have expected to call me John. But I'm curious as to why I'm not already dead." He sneered, moving closer to me with a glare in his eyes. I felt bile rising in my throat and swallowed it down, forcing myself to keep eye contact as I spoke.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to make a deal." I answered calmly, keeping my face straight and watching the monsters face form a look of shock before it turned into a look of delight, a grin spreading wide across his disgusting face. He gave a quick, grating laugh and moved forward a bit, not leaving much space between us. "I want you to bring Dean back. Save his life.

"Oh now this is interesting. You're ready to drop everything for the eldest Winchester?" He cackled, starting to pace as he spoke, his voice taking on a low growl. "And nothing else? You don't want to know why I'm going through all this trouble?"

"I know what you did my boy, what you want to do to him, your final plan, your end game and I'm telling you right now that it's not going to happen. They will stop you, even if I can't, my boys will." I snapped, another wave of anger rising in my chest. I hadn't spent all of these years tracking him down blindly. I'd been working to find out what he wanted, why he killed Mary and everything else. Demons always seemed to think that we humans never thought that far ahead and they were always shocked when they realized we do. Especially because that's when they ended up back in hell or dead.

"Oh really? If that's so then why haven't you stopped me yet, why am I still here, that is if you even have a rational idea about my plans for Sam. You really have no idea what my end game is, you may just be scratching the surface and yet you are compelled to threaten me." Yellow eyes stopped pacing, standing a few feet away from me, I could feel his hot breath on my face and felt some spit hit my chin. I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists at his words, concentrating on not pulling the colt from my back pocket and shooting him in the face. "And even now with your other son's life hanging in the balance, you still try to be the big, scary John Winchester that everyone is so 'afraid' of, but here we are, you on your knees begging for your son's life. You wanna make a deal, well I'll deal. Under two conditions." He finished and I narrowed my eyes a bit, running a hand over my face. I waited a bit for him to add the conditions, only speaking when he didn't.

"You talk a big game, and you're right I should be killing you right now, but my boys mean more to me than killing you. But don't you worry, I'll find you again and lock you up, torture you slowly for what you've done to my family. Now, get on with it, what are your conditions?" I demanded, ready for just about anything. I expected my soul to be part of it, and I was ready to give it to him. I'd give him anything to make sure that Dean would be okay.

"I want that sweet little toy you have in your back pocket." He held his hound out, looking expectant as I shook my head. I wasn't expecting that for whatever reason, but it would be dangerous to give him the colt. The boys needed it or they wouldn't be able to kill the asshole.

"No."

"No deal then."

"Fine." I said, reluctantly taking the weapon from my back pocket and holding it out to him, growling when he grabbed it, my eyes widening a bit when he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, so her as barely an inch away from my face, though he didn't speak again. "What's the second one?" I demanded, annoyance filling me as his grip tightened on my hand, his skin burning hot.

"My daughter is going to be leaving them soon, and your boys are to be told to leave her alone. No hunting her down to kill her or to get her back. I have big plans for her." He purred, his eyes swirling a bit and his rancid breath filling my senses.

"Deal." I said without hesitation. I would rather that the black haired demon took a bullet from the colt to the head, but if this is what it took to save Dean then I would promise him. They may not listen but I would tell at least Dean that they aren't to go after her, but I doubted they would want to without the colt. She wasn't the biggest threat either, especially if she was in the same state as Dean was. If anything they could get away before she woke up.

"Oh. And one more thing….I want your soul."

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I followed after Sam as he ran to our dad's room. I frowned at the sight of the blankets thrown back and the bed empty. I shrugged it off as Sam grabbed dad's journal from off the stand beside the bed and flipped it open, skimming through the pages. I leaned over Sam's shoulder and scanned the page for information, nothing really popping out at me until I read the bottom. I had to reread the line twice to make sure I hadn't read it wrong and frowned with a groan. "... Reapers can take a human form, huh?" I spoke out loud though no one could hear me, but it had always helped me think. I rubbed a hand over my face thinking back to how I had been following the reaper from my room when I ran into Tessa and how the reaper wasn't actually there when 'she' was 'dying,' like it was when I was supposed to be dying. Anger rocked through me as I stormed out of the room and down the hall. "Tessa!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls. After calling out to her several times with no response, I reached the room where I had found her the first time. She stood by the window in the now every empty room, her back to me as I entered the room. "Hey!" I shouted at her, my hands in fists at my sides.

"Dean." She turned her head slowly, half looking at me from over her shoulder, her eyes dark but still wide and innocent at the same time. I swallowed back anger and glared hard at her, waiting for a moment before speaking again.

"You lied to me. I trusted you...you're a reaper." I growled low in my throat, waiting for her to say something. I took a few steps forward, meeting her as she turned and, in the blink of an eye, she stood in front of me baring a smile.

"And?" She questioned, her words smooth but slightly ragged as she stared at me, her gaze intense. I took a step back, staring down at her and swallowing hard. I was essentially alone on this side of the veil, except for Akuma if she was still even here, but i didn't want or need her help. I didn't have any way to stop her except for managing to get Sam to help, which would be pretty difficult.

"Why did you do it? Why not just kill me instead of playing this game?" I took another half step back to give myself some space, folding my arms over my chest as I spoke. I sucked in another breath and held her gaze, wanting to break our eye contact but refusing to break it first.

"I can't just take souls, that's not part of the job Dean. It's your choice to either to stay as a disembodied spirit, and become the type of vengeful spirit that you hunt, or pass from this world with me." Her voice was smooth as she spoke, her argument was very compelling. I took in the information slowly, turning away from her and pacing towards the window where she had been previously standing. My brows furrowed in contemplation, taking every possibility into account. I knew that I could maybe find a way back, but knowing me I would become a vengeful spirit if i couldn't find a way back. I started to weigh the pros and cons of being a ghost, like being able to stay around and take care of Sammy, but shook my head hard to lose the thought of ever becoming the very thing that I spent my whole life hunting down and destroying. I sucked in a breath, it seemed rather useless considering I didn't actually need to breath in this state and took into account that if I did go with her, I'd let Sam live his own life, he wouldn't have to worry about if I was going to ever wake up or not, he wouldn't have to stay locked away in this hospital with me for the rest of his life. I don't want that for him, I want him to live and not have to deal with all this crap, my being a ghost and having him hunt me down some day and destroy me. I shivered at the thought of my own brother having to kill me and I turned back to Tessa.

"Alight, I've made my choice." I said to her, speaking cautiously. She smiled and approached me carefully, her eyes softening.

"I promise you that you will be happy, some day Sam will join you in Heaven and you'll be together again." She bite her bottom lip slightly, stepping closer to me, her body just inches from mine. I watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up so that her mouth was almost in line with mine. I was skeptical at first but I bent my head down to reach for her lips. I kept my eyes open as my mouth almost skimmed hers, but before our lips could touch her eyes shot open revealing the yellow gleam of _the_ demon. I pulled back fast, almost tripping over myself. She, he, it, reached out and grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me in and placing a hand on my forehead.

"Not yet, kiddo." There was a bright light that seemed to scorch my skin until everything around me was black and numb. My entire body jolted hard, my eyes shot open, sitting up in the bed. The nurse in my room quickly responded to me, getting the doctor and taking out the tube that had been shoved down my throat. There was a dull thumping in the back of my head as the room had slightly begun to spin. I watched as Sam rushed into the room, dad following behind him.

"Dean!" Sam reached out and pulled me into a tight embrace and I winced a bit, my body sore as I hugged him back, relaxing slightly but I was still confused as to what was happening. "You're awake!?"

"What happened, how long was I out?" I asked, my voice gruff as I coughed. My throat was sticky and dry and I could still feel the ghost of the tube in my throat. I swallowed hard as Sam pulled away from me and held my gaze, looking confused, excited, and worried.

"A few days, Dean did you find the reaper?" Sam asked, a smile spreading wide across his face. I frowned at him and lifted a hand to my forehead, rubbing it lightly and pushing my hand through my hair before dropping my hand again, clearing my throat.

"The what?" I asked confused, my eyes glancing between my dad and Sam, looking for answers on their faces. Seeing none on Sam's I turned my gaze back to dad, taking in the relieved and slightly rushed look on his face.

"Nevermind that Sam, just be glad that he's alright." Dad spoke quickly, he was standing over me now. "Sam, I think a couple coffees could do some justice here." He kept his eyes on me as he spoke to Sam. Sam nodded and left the room. "I'm proud of you boy, I regret everything that has happened to you, what I've put you through, carrying the burden for caring for the family, that was supposed to my job, not yours. I'm sorry, son." I felt a dull ache in my chest as he spoke, his eyes welling up slightly with tears. I have never seen my father act like this before. "I want you to take good care of Sammy." I nodded and frowned slightly, knowing that he was about to say something else. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered something to me that made my eyes widen, my lips parted and I stared up at my father. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a single nod and then left my room. I sat there in shock as I let this secret information circle my brain. Sam stopped at the door and smiled, coming in and placing a coffee on my night stand.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked quietly, being respectful of my now pounding headache. I looked up at him and closed my eyes for a second against the glaring light for a moment before I opened them again.

"Went to his room to grab something." I lowered my head and eyed the coffee, not ready to take a sip yet. Sam sighed and opened his mouth to speak again but instead a shrill voice screamed from down the hall. Sam and I stared at each other for a moment before he rushed out the door and ran down the hall to see what was going on. I closed my eyes for a few minutes to let the pounding in my head to settle. The sound of a machine flatlining from next door brought me back to reality and I frowned when I saw Alice sprint past my window and into the next room.

 **Akuma's P.O.V**

I stood in the doorway of the empty room, watching the exchange between Dean and the reaper. I was glad Dean had his back to me so he wouldn't notice me, but I wanted to make sure he didn't anything stupid. The reaper had seemed to notice me when I first arrived but she was too concentrated on trying to convince Dean to kill himself to say anything. The reaper moved unnervingly close and I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes as she spoke about not being able to take spirits. I bit down on my lip, trying to hold off until I was sure whether or not Dean would say yes or no to going. He needed to stay and find a way to get back, but right now it didn't seem like he would. I was about to step in when I saw Dean bend his head down but stopped when he stumbled back and I saw my father's bright yellow eyes. I went to move forward again when he grabbed Dean and said something low but was stopped by a blinding flash. By the time I could see again, the room was empty and everything seemed silent except for the bustle of noise a few rooms over. I ran down the hall and to Dean's room, moving right through Sam as he left the room, looking a bit grumpy.

Dean was sitting up in the bed as John spoke quickly, looking confused and groggy. I didn't bother with listening to the words, only stared at Dean, relaxing when I noticed he was okay. I stepped back and out of the room and ran my hands through my hair, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with my sister but Dean was right. I'd be the reason that she died if I stuck around, my father hated her but he hated the whole idea of me being with her more and he would hurt her if he really wanted to get to me. I slowly moved to my room, taking my time and barely noticing when John passed me. I watched Alice coming up the hall for a moment before I ducked into my room and stared down at my body, closing my eyes before laying down. When I opened my eyes again I could feel how sore everything was, the bruise on my face pulsed, though I could feel that it was smaller than before. I didn't bother wasting time in pulling the breathing tube from my throat, but left the rest of the wires and tubes attached for now. I slowly pushed myself up, wincing at the sound of Alice's panicked scream, but reached out for the paper and pen that had been left on my bedside table by a doctor. I wrote a quick note for my sister before sucking in a deep, painful breath and pulling out the tubes and wires one by one, finally yanking off the cords for the heart rate monitor and gathering my strength, picturing where I wanted to go and disappearing from the hospital.

 **Alice P.O.V.**

I sighed, holding two new coffee's in my hand, one for myself and one for Sam as he had asked me to grab him one after he took a couple for Dean and John. I headed back towards Dean's room. I rolled my shoulders feeling the soreness start to settle in and I stopped outside of Akuma's room to look into the room, relaxing but frowning when I saw her still lying there, her body more healed than it had been even an hour ago. I lifted my coffee to my lips and drank some of the disgusting, lukewarm drink that was more water than coffee. This entire situation sucked and I couldn't wait to get out of here. I continued on and froze as I went to pass John's room. He was on the ground at an awkward angle and I barely registered the coffee's slipping from my hands as I rushed into the room and dropped to my knees. I pressed my fingers to his neck and frantically searched for a pulse, my heart beating erratically, pounding hard against my chest when I couldn't find one. "Someone HELP!" I screeched, moving back and rolling him slightly, grabbing his wrist and attempting to find a pulse there, calling for help again at the lack of pulse.

I stayed there until I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and heard a voice urging me to stand. I followed instructions and moved out into the hallway, looking around and watching Sam approach at a light jog, confusion and worry on his face. "What happened?!" He demanded, meeting my eyes. He didn't look towards the room and I bit down on my lip, sucking in a deep breath through my nose. I didn't want to tell him because I wanted John to be alright but it really didn't seem like he was going to be. Still, I waited another minute, hoping and praying, but nothing happened. I dropped my gaze for a moment before looking back up at Sam.

"He's… there wasn't a pulse Sam…" I stuttered, sucking in a breath and trying to force the words out of my mouth again. I managed a small sigh but nothing else as I took in his panicked and confused expression, my heart dropping.

"What do you mean?" He sounded panicked and looked exactly the same. His eyes hadn't left me yet and I wished that he would look towards the room instead. It would be easier if he did, I didn't want to be the one to tell him that his dad was dead. But with Dean awake and perfectly okay the only thing that would make sense is that he sold his soul. And when Sam said that his dad had him bring ingredients to summon a demon. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again and forcing myself to hold his gaze.

"Your dad... he's..." I tried again, swallowing against the lump in my throat and gesturing to the room instead. He finally looked towards the room and I felt my heart constrict as the doctor pronounced John dead and Sam's face crumpled, his body seeming to cave in on itself as the hallway was overcome with silence. I felt the urge to hug him but the loud sound of a machine flatlining filled my ears and my throat closed. Without another word I pulled away from Sam and ran towards my sisters room and throwing the closed door open. My heart dropped when I saw the bed empty, not sure whether to be relieved that she could be alive or scared that her dad could have her. I turned my gaze around the room and stepped in, trying to force my lungs to inhale air. I managed to get one in before I noticed a folded piece of paper on the bedside table. Opening the paper revealed her scrawling handwriting forming the words "I'm sorry, but don't look for me."


	3. Roadhouse

**Sam's P.O.V**

My heart felt heavy in my chest after they pronounced my dad as dead, I need to get away from the room. I couldn't look at him, not like this. I held back the tears as I wandered back down the hallway, I should probably tell Dean. Walking back to the room I noticed that Alice was standing in the doorway of Akuma's room, a piece of paper in hand, her face even more pale than normal.

"Alice? What's-" I glanced into the room to find Akuma gone. I peered back to her concerned, I reached out and grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Alice?" She was staring at the note, her fingers slowly crumpling the paper, her hand starting to shake.

"She's gone." She spoke through her teeth, anger plastering across her face as she shoved the note into my hand. "What if he has her again?" She paused and freaked out a little before she stopped and grabbed my arm, and giving it a squeeze. "She left us, she left me." I felt her body begin to shake. I looked at the note in my other hand and skimmed over the words.

"Alice, just take a breath." I dropped the note and reached out with my other hand to comfort her now. I knew by the shortness of the note that Akuma had picked up and left and that she wasn't kidnapped. I didn't know which one would hurt less and the last thing I wanted was for Alice was her to be upset, even though there was nothing I could do to stop that from happening. "I don't think that a note would have been left if she was taken. Alice, it will be okay, we'll figure this out, we just need to, and we need to get out of here." The thought of my dad struck a nerve and I could feel the tears start to form behind my eyes again. I half turned away from her to gain control over my emotions, I felt a small hand slip into mine and tug at me so I turned back. I watched as Alice wrapped her arms around me, hugging me and burying her face in my shirt. I reach around and hugged her back, tangling my fingers in her soft, red hair. "I'm sorry about your dad." Her voice was slightly muffled by my shirt but I understand what she said, and I rested my chin on top of her head. I think that she needed this hug more than I did, but it still made me feel better.

"I should go tell Dean." I finally spoke after the long, silent hug. She nodded and we broke apart, though I let my hand linger on her arm for a moment before I swallowed and walked back to Dean's room. He was sitting up in his bed reading dad's journal when I stepped into the room with Alice. He half smiled from behind the book and I slipped into the chair beside his bed, reaching out and pushing the book away.

"Hey." He grumbled, giving me a slightly grumpy look and I swallowed hard. I really didn't want to do this, and I wasn't sure how he'd take it, though it probably wouldn't be good. I swallowed once more before I spoke, cracking my knuckles nervously.

"Dean, there's something I need to tell you..." I muttered, letting my words trail off. There was a silence in the room and Dean looked at me, his face twisting up with confusion. "Umm, dad's gone." I finally pushed out, dropping my gaze for a moment before looking up again.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Dean questioned, his voice weak. His face still had confusion in it but his eyes had darkened and he had swallowed a bit hard. He probably knew but I knew that he wouldn't want to believe it, hell I still didn't want to believe it.

"He's dead." I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back a bit, sucking in a painful breath and refusing to let the tears leave my eyes. My voice had cracked a bit so I cleared my throat and continued to stare at my brother. He had scooted a bit closer to the edge of the bed now and looked like he was ready to get out and go check for himself so I pushed him back a bit, biting down on my lip as the room fell into a brief silence

"What? How?" Dean finally demanded, his voice cracking as well as he dropped his head into his hands for a moment, rubbing one through his hair and the other over his face as he lifted his head again, his eyes dry but cold as he looked between me and Alice. He looked like he was looking for any reason to lash out at anyone right now, but it was quickly covered up by a straight face. Dean had always been good at hiding his emotions.

"They aren't sure what caused it, but they say it was heart failure…" I answered, watching him nod and press his lips into a solid line as I sighed. He shifted his weight and moved so his legs were over the side of the bed, his hands balled into fists around the sheets. He opened his mouth to say something but Alice started talking first.

"And Akuma's gone, she left us." She blurted, her voice shaking hard with every word. I checked over my shoulder and shifted at the sight of her barely holding it together. She looked pissed but her eyes were rimmed with red and filled with tears that looked like they were about to spill but didn't. I turned back to Dean and noticed his narrowed eyes and slumped shoulders. He didn't say anything and I couldn't tell if he was just upset over dad and even upset over Akuma as well, though I suspected it was a mix between the two. He could say he hated her as much as he wanted, but it was hard to hate her. She was on our side and had been through hell helping us. She had lied to us but it was understandable… to me anyways, and though Dean might agree that she was doing it not to die, I couldn't understand why she lied to Alice about who her father was.

"I'm gunna call Bobby to come pick us up." I muttered as I stood up and pulled out my phone. I waited a moment for them to both nod before I dialed the number, walking out of the room, leaving Alice and Dean to talk for a while. After three short rings the phone connected.

"Yeah?" The familiar voice on the other end of the line made me smile, though it quickly dropped from my face. I took a deep breath as I wandered down the hall, stopping outside the door to the room that dad had been in. It was empty now and everything had been remade, it was all so fast and like he had never been here.

"Bobby? It's Sam, I need a favour." I turned away from the door and pinched the bridge of my nose, fighting a headache that was building behind my eyebrows. It was the last thing I needed right now, but my body didn't seem to care right now.

"What is it kid?" Bobby asked, sounding a bit worried. The tension and sadness was clear

"Can you pick Alice, Dean and I up from the hospital?" I moved further down the hall, dragging my feet. I moved out of the way as two nurses walked past, chatting and giggling. I resisted the urge to snap at them to shut up and found an empty chair, plopping my ass down in it, stretching out my legs as Bobby replied.

"Uh, sure thing. Why only you three? What 'bout John and Akuma?" His voice was filled with confusion and more worry than before. I didn't know why it was up to me to continuously break the news but it was and so I did, trying to make sure my voice was solid.

"Akuma's gone, she up and left. And uh...dad's dead." I choked out, my voice barely above a whisper as I finished speaking, but it didn't crack this time. There was a long out of silence before Bobby said he'd be here in about half an hour before the line went dead. I closed my phone and shoved it back into my pocket, leaning forward and resting my head in my hands.

 **Alice's P.O.V**

I stood by the pyre as the boys wandered off and watched the last of the smoke swirl off and up into the night sky, the light grey being swallowed up by the dark blue and stars. I kept my head trained back and stared up, not moving until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It shocked me, but not enough to bring a reaction from me. Instead I turned around to see who it was, my heart dropping when I noticed it was Bobby. I didn't realize that I had hoped it was my sister but I had, and now I felt sick, a twisting pit forming in my stomach. "Come on, let's go inside." The older man said, his voice low but gruff. It would have been soothing on any other day, but today his sympathy made a wave of anger rise in my chest. His sympathy and kindness wasn't needed or wanted. I needed and wanted Akuma but she fucking abandoned not only me and everyone else, just like the selfish bitch that she always is. No matter what I felt I slowly followed Bobby inside and planted my ass in one of the kitchen chairs, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Bobby across the table, waiting for him to speak. "What's going on?"

"You know what happened. John died and Akuma abandoned me." I snapped. I could hear how pissed off I sounded, the sharp sound of the words ringing through the room, but I didn't care. I currently didn't care who I yelled at or who got hurt because it made me feel something through this numb state that had taken over my body. Even the voices were gone and I had thought that I wanted them to be gone the moment they showed up but I felt like I lost something important, everything was so lonely now. I leaned back and took in the look of shock on Bobby's face but I just shrugged it off. "Just get me a fucking beer…. please." I growled, digging my nails into my forearms and watching as he got up and walked to the fridge, his steps slow.

"I know that… I want to know how you're feeling. Talk to me Alice." Bobby sounded sincere as he set the beer in front of me but I rolled my eyes anyways, popping the bottle open with the palm of my hand and tightening my grip around it. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to be left alone and I wanted to hunt and beat the living hell out of some monster. I lifted the bottle to my lips, relaxing a bit at the touch of the cold glass before I tilted my head back letting the bitter liquid fill my mouth and travel down my throat, drinking for a long while to avoid talking. I eventually set it down, leaving only a small amount in the bottle, and let out a sound that was low and somewhere between a sigh and a growl. I felt it rumble in my chest and I bit down on my lip, swallowing a deep breath so that I wouldn't completely lose it on Bobby and yell at him about everything that had happened. I was pissed, but it wasn't his fault. Even so, it took nearly all of my willpower not to scream at him about everything.

"Don't touch Sirius. It's Akuma's stupid fucking car. Don't let Dean or Sam try to touch him either. The stupid demon _bitch_ can fix him if she decides to fucking come back." I finally spit out, finishing the last of the beer and slamming the bottle on the table, a fresh wave of anger filling me. Even if she was leaving us she could at least take the time to fix Sirius. He was my dad's car, he's our _home_ and as far as it seemed she was going to leave him here to rot? I'd fucking kill her if she didn't fix him. I met Bobby's gaze slowly as he nodded slowly, his face filled with shock again. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, tugging at it a bit and closing my eyes, silently pleading for the voices to come back. Not having them was driving me crazy and making me feel lonely again, I had always thought that they were annoying and creepy before but now that they were gone I could barely stand it. When calling to them didn't work I opened my eyes and shoved my chair back and stood up. "Don't let anyone fucking touch him." I instructed before storming upstairs. I knew it was immature to stomp my feet and slam the bathroom door behind me, but I didn't know what else to do. I was completely pissed without a way to deal with it and so stomping and showering was going to be a first attempt. Hopefully we could get on a hunt after this.

With a small groan I shoved my hands through my mess of curls before slowly undressing and staring at myself in the mirror while I let the bath tap run to warm up the water. I looked the same, with the same mess of bright red curls, the annoying freckles covering my face and shoulders, and scars covering my arms and torso from old hunts, but everything was different. I looked dull and lost now and I hoped it didn't last long… I hoped that Akuma would come back, or even the voices… just something so I didn't feel so damn lonely. I turned my gaze away as I started to tear up and pulled the tab to make the water come from the showerhead, though I sat on the bottom of the tub, pulling my knees to my chest and staring at the wall. I didn't bother fighting the tears, I just rested my face in my knees and let go.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I laid under baby, wrenching one of the bolts tight. My hands were covered in oil and grease from tuning up the new engine. I groaned at the thought of having to build Baby from the ground up, it was tedious work but somewhat soothing as it got rid of the whole idea that Akuma left us behind. It had only been four days since we got back from the hospital but we had all been pushing ourselves away trying to cope with everything that has happened, dad dying, the funeral and of course Akuma's whole drama shit. I rolled out from under Baby and wiped my hands off on an already dirty towel, sighing at the sight of her roof dented inwards. Rolling my eyes I slipped onto the bench seat, laying on my back and placing my feet on the roof to try and push it back into place.

"Hey." I heard a voice call and I tilted my head back to see an upside down Sam approaching me, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Hey." I turned over and slipped out of the car. "What's up?" I asked, wiping my face on the towel, not realizing that I had just smudged black grease all over my cheek. Sam chuckled slightly before he spoke, lifting a hand to his hair.

"I found a message on one of dad's old phones." I straightened up suddenly, watching Sam more closely now waiting for more of an explanation. There was a silence between us before I spoke next.

"And, what was it about?" I asked, now leaning against Baby with my arms folding over my chest, tilting my chin back and narrowing my eyes a bit against the glare of the sun.

"There was a hunt that he was planning on doing. I tracked it down to a Roadhouse in Nebraska. I think we should take it, you know finish dad's last hunt for him." Sam voice almost dropped into a whisper. I nodded, understanding what he wanted to do and placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, as well as myself.

"Yeah, I like that idea. I think we all need to get out and stretch our legs a bit, get back on our feet and hunt. We need a good hunt." I smiled slightly and went around to the front of baby where a cooler had been sitting. I pulled out two beers and cracked them open, handing one to my brother before taking a swig from mine.

"Should we tell Alice? I think she needs to get out more than anyone else. She's not taking this whole thing very well. I think a distraction might help." Sam sipped at the cool liquid and joined me in half sitting and half leaning against the hood of Baby. I nodded after taking another long swig of beer. As much as it sucked, I knew that the car wouldn't been ready in time for this hunt; we would have to ask Bobby for a car.

After we had both downed our drinks, we met with Alice in Bobby's living room. She was laying on the couch reading a book again, but she was actually dressed and out of pajamas now. Bobby agreed to lend us a car, or rather a crappy ass van, but it was the only thing that he could salvage in the short period of time that we gave him. Alice was mostly to herself but when she had something to say, she would say it without caring who it might affecting. She had been bitching at Bobby about Akuma's car recently and it was starting to get annoying. Sam spoke first, as if he could see the annoyance in my face.

"Hey Alice?" His voice was soft and smooth. She peered up from her book in silence and watched my brother, her green eyes a bit dull and looking annoyed. "Dean and I found a hunt, you wanna come with us?" She placed the book on the small table beside the couch, stood up, and stretched before running a hand through her hair.

"Anything to get me outta here for a while." I half groaned to myself knowing that the car ride to the Roadhouse would be hell, but I didn't say anything out loud. We packed up our stuff quickly and Bobby pulled out the old, beat up van. I winced at the sight of it as he handed me the keys, a small smirk on his face.

"It's all I got kid." He said, though he sounded like he was a bit entertained by the idea of the van. I looked at it again and sighed, a new surge to get Baby fixed immediately running through my body. I wish that she was already fixed.

"I feel like a soccer mom." I mumbled as I climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle, wincing a bit at the sound of its engine. The drive was just as bad as I thought it would be, Alice back talked every idea that Sam and I had, acting like it wasn't good enough and looking as if she was enjoying getting her attitude out. She needed to get her shit together now, it was risky bringing a moody ass girl on a hunt, she needed to get over everything and get ready for this hunt. I got being upset about this entire situation, but I and Sam were both fine and not bitching at everyone else, she was acting like a giant child and it was taking all of my strength not to bitch her out. Thankfully the drive wasn't very long and we arrived at the Roadhouse in silence. I waited for Alice to comment on how lame this trip was or something else along those lines, but nothing was said. I climbed out of the uncomfortable driver's seat and stretched, feeling the sting inch its way up into my back.

"Looks closed." Sam mentioned, he was already at the door waiting for Alice and me to catch up. He reached out and pushed the door open, I stared at him with slight shock and suspicion and gestured for them to stay back before walking in and looking around. I frowned a bit, taking in the building that looked abandoned but shrugged.

"Come on." I called, walking further in. I heard Alice and Sam come in behind me and shuffle off in a different direction together. I sighed and rolled my shoulders, swearing softly as I felt something hard that vaguely fit the shape of a shotgun barrel get pressed into my back. In one swift movement I stepped back and twisted, grabbing the gun from what turned out to be a small, attractive, blonde woman. I smirked and opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by her fist hitting my face hard.

"The hell?!" I demanded, using one hand to hold the gun and the other to press against my nose, my vision a bit blurry from pain. I gently rubbed the area and blinked a few times before concentrating on the woman in front of me. She was short and thin and had a super pissed look on her face. I lifted my eyebrows a bit and adjusted the gun in front of me as protection from her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded and I narrowed my eyes, I'd had enough of dealing with demanding little brats and I really didn't want to deal with her now. I had the gun and the upper hand so if she wanted answers she wasn't getting them. In fact, she'd be giving me answers. I was about to tell her exactly that but was cut off by Sam's voice.

"Dean." He muttered and I turned to see him and Alice being led into the wider area by a woman holding a gun in each hand to both of their heads. I groaned and adjusted the shotgun in my hands, keeping my eyes flickering between the two women while trying to figure out the best way of escape. There was no way that I'd be able to get both Sam and Alice back for the one woman beside me. There was no doubt that I would trade her for Sam only, but it was always easier to try and save everyone.

"Dean? Winchester?" The second woman asked, her eyebrows raising and eyes widening a bit. I frowned at her reaction and narrowed my eyes as I stared at her harder. I had no idea how this woman knew my name but I'd play it up if it would help us out of this sticky situation.

"Yeah, and that's my brother Sam, and our friend Alice Heatherstone." I muttered, lifting my hand to my throbbing face. I groaned and dropped the gun in my hand as the other woman lowered her guns. Alice relaxed slightly, her face smoothing over, and her hands unclenching as she moved away. I met her gaze and gave her at what I hoped was a warning look for her to keep my mouth shut. I don't know if she actually understood me or if was just being smarter than she had been acting lately, but she stayed quiet and just walked away to stand to the side.

"Well, I'll be damned. What are you kids doing here?" The woman asked, moving forward and setting the guns on the bar before turning to face us all again. She looked more relaxed now as she leaned against the tabletop, a soft smile on her face. I lifted my eyebrows again and moved forward, setting the shotgun down beside the two guns she had discarded.

"Caught a hunt." I shrugged, taking a step back and glancing to my side and watching Sam walk up to me, his body still tense and ready to move at the slightest sign of any odd movement, just as I was. I turned my gaze to the other side and saw Alice still standing by herself. She had her hands in her pockets and her eyes were bouncing around the room, her small body relaxing as it leaned against a wall, though the look on her face said she was nowhere close to relaxation.

"You know these guys?" Demanded the woman behind me. I shifted my weight to see her and studied her face. She looked pretty pissed and just about as confused as I did as she walked up and stood beside the other woman. Seeing them this close together made it clear that they were related.

"Yeah, your daddy worked with their daddy. Then got himself killed, how is your old man anyways?" The woman explained and I winced, looking away. It made sense that she's want to know, but I didn't really want to tell her. The room fell silent for a while and I ran a hand through my hair, briefly meeting Sam's gaze before looking away. I shifted my weight, dropping my gaze to the ground, my shoulders hunching as my breath caught in my chest.

"He's dead." Sam finally choked out, his words were hard and strangled as he spoke. He cleared his throat while I rocked back on my feet and finally looked back at the older woman, taking in the sympathy on her face before turning my gaze to the younger one. She looked curious and had tilted her head, though she had sympathy in there as well. I studied her a bit longer, letting my eyes wander before looking back at her face.

"Sorry for your loss. Welcome to Harvelle Roadhouse, can I get you anything?"

"You're Ellen?" I looked over at Sam and watched him move forward, his eyebrows lifting as he stopped just across the bar from this Ellen woman. A glance over my shoulder showed me that Alice was walking forward as well, twisting her messy hair into a ponytail before she stopped beside me. She briefly met my gaze before looking away again, her eyes resting on the blonde, a small sneer crossing her face.

"Yup, and this is my daughter, Jo Harvelle and a good friend of ours, Ash. I'm the one who called your dad, but I suppose that you guys can handle this hunt then." Ellen said, her voice changing pace. I pulled my attention from Alice and looked between Ellen and the blonde, Jo, nodding a bit in response as my gaze finally landed on the guy named Ash. I hadn't even noticed him come in. I ran a hand over my mouth and coughed, eyeing some of the alcohol behind the bar.

"Yeah we can… mind if I grab a drink?"

Sam's P.O.V.

"Hey." Ash said, walking up to me with a small smile. I returned the smile and leaned back against the bar. "What do ya think 'bout my style? Lady Killer enough?" He asked, turning to show me his outfit and hair, a chuckle slipping from his lips. I laughed with him, and ran a hand through my hair. It looked like an older styled look from some of the artists Dean listened to.

"It's, uh, I've never seen it before. What are you calling it?" I said with a chuckle, I really wasn't sure what it was called but it looked funny and it was something to talk about after the silent pause from Ellen asking about dad. I let my eyes drift a bit and watched Dean for a moment before looking back at the guy in front of me.

"Business up front, party in the back." Ash swished his hand over the back of his hair and Alice giggled, pulling another smile from me. It was the most positive emotion she'd shown all week. I watched her smile for a moment longer before my gaze turned back to Dean, frowning as he leaned closer to Jo. I narrowed my eyes and watched for a while before rolling my eyes and turning my back to him, looking down at Ellen.

What makes you think this thing is a hunt?" I shifted around and took the beer she held out to me, taking off the cap and lifting the bottle to my lips, drinking a small amount before setting it down again, listening intently to the older woman.

"I caught wind of it a couple months back and I've just been storing the information here." Ellen spoke quickly, holding out a folder to me. I took it from her and flipped it open, my eyes slowly grazing the page. I frowned as my eyes dropped down to where they listed the murder suspect. The moment my eyes landed on the word clown I set the file down and felt my stomach drop, hard. Why this thing had to be a clown, I had no idea, but it was and this was going to be a hard hunt for me at least.

"So this thing is disguising itself as a clown? Why?" I cleared my throat as I spoke, trying to make sure that my voice was even as a small shiver ran down my spine. I could fight vampires, I could fight demons, and I could fight nearly anything without caring, but _clowns_? I'd rather face off ten of yellow eyes before I fought a clown.

"I don't know, I mean I could be wrong that it's something of the supernatural world, it could just be a serial killer clown. But the cops don't have any leads yet." Ellen explained, closing the file for me. I shivered again and ran my hand through my hair before drinking more of the beer. I finished it quick and set the empty bottle back on the bar, shifting my weight when Alice stepped up next to me.

"A killer clown?" Alice asked, a smirk crossing her face as she looked between us. The smirk quickly turned into a smile and a small laugh. "It's probably some creep copying 'IT'". That was such a stupid movie anyways." She continued with another laugh as she tossed her hair back, pulling herself up onto one of the tall stools, her legs dangling, the fact that the barely grazed the foot step for the stool brought a smile to my face, though it didn't get rid of the totally creeped out feeling working its way up my back.

"It's a really messed up guy if it is a serial killer. It says that the most recent murder occurred last week, ripping this poor little girls' parents to shreds. Apparently he left the daughter unharmed and that he is dressed up as a clown from the Cooper's Circus, which is not far from here." Ellen continued, straightening up and getting rid of my empty beer bottle.

"Yeah, scary ain't it." Ash piped up, moving so he was standing next to Ellen before he grabbed the file and flipped it back open, his eyes falling to the page. We lapsed into silence for a while while I tried to calm down, Ash read the file, and Alice turned a glare onto Dean and Jo.

"We could go check it out and report back if we find anything." Alice offered, finally turning her gaze back to Ellen, though her green eyes were softened and held a kind of excited glaze. I smiled and relaxed a bit at how normal she looked, though I wasn't sure if she actually felt fine or if she was just putting on a show for the new people.

"Sam." I was about to stand and go tell Dean what was going on when I heard Ellen's soft voice call my name. "Your daddy was a good man, if there is anything we can do to help track down whatever got to him, you let us know. Ya hear?" She worded it more like a fact than a question, as if it would happen no matter what. I stared at her for a moment before giving her a nod and a small smile, feeling a quick wave of sadness crash through my body at the mention of my father.

"It was the yellow-eyed demon." Alice stated, her voice was harsh now and by the look on her face I could tell that she was starting to get pissed again. Her eyes were a darker shade of green and her top lip was pulled up a bit from her teeth. I moved towards her a bit and nudged her lightly, trying to signal that she should calm down or something but I only got a glare in response.

"You mean, _the_ demon?" Ellen sounded shocked as I nodded in response, my teeth grinding together with anger and frustration at the thought of the monster. I wanted Alice to calm down, but I couldn't seem to do the same. "Ash can help you, he's a real genius when it comes down to tracking demons and such."

"Yeah, I can get this thing set up and let ya know if anythin' comes up on demon radar." Ash declared with an easy grin and swish of his hair. It was a really weird and old fashioned hairstyle but it suited him perfectly.

"Thanks man." I muttered, patting Ash's shoulder quickly before I turned and walked over to Dean and Jo.


	4. Everyone Loves A Clown

**Dean's P.O.V**

"So, I think we should hit the cop shop to get a handle on this thing. Maybe talk to the kid?" I suggested to my brother and Alice, running a hand through my hair and looking between them, craning my neck while I did. They really shouldn't be allowed to stand together, the height difference was mildly annoying and hurt my neck.

"Yeah sounds good. Alice, did you bring your Fed threads?" Sam turned to Alice and I followed his gaze. Both Sam and I had already changed into our suits, but she still stood in jeans and a loose t-shirt. She rolled her eyes a bit and nodded, lifting a hand to her hair.

"Duh." She moved and picked up her bag before heading back inside the roadhouse, reappearing a short amount of time later, her hair was twisted into a tight bun, though some curls hung loosely around her face, and she was dressed in a pantsuit. Her blazer hung over her shoulder and the sound of clicking heels filled my eyes, drawing a groan from me. How she planned on fighting in heels if needed at all, I had no idea, maybe she was good at it, but the sound was grating on my ears and I was grateful when we all piled into the van. The drive was short and we all got out of the van, walking into the cop shop. I looked around and took in the different cops, a few of them looked at us with curiosity in their faces, while others looked like they didn't want us around.

"Hey." One of the cops walked up to us, holding a file in his hand. My eyes dropped to the tag pinned to the front of his uniform, taking in the name Jefferson before I lifted my eyes back to his, offering a smile. He remained stoned face and I shifted my weight slightly before I spoke.

"Uh hi, can we speak with the sheriff?" I tried my best to word the question as an actual question instead of a demand, but the tone of my voice probably rendered the wording of it useless. I sighed at myself and ran a hand over my mouth, mentally shaking myself out.

"On what terms?" Jefferson asked, lifting his eyebrows and readjusting the file in his arm and tilted his head. I ran my tongue over my lips and cleared my throat before trying again.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is my partner Agent Hamill and our new recruit Agent Fischer." I introduced us one by one, gesturing as I spoke. The Jefferson dude nodded slowly, but his expression stayed judgemental and his eyes narrowed. He looked like his defences were up and like he didn't want us here or know why we would even be here. He probably knew there was a killer around but he looked like he didn't care at all, which was completely ridiculous. What was the point of him working as a cop if he didn't care?

"Oh, I didn't think the Feds would be coming in for a case like this?" He finally asked after a little bit, his shoulders rolled back and he seemed to lift himself so he was bigger than all of us, but being as he was shorter than all of us, it made me want to laugh. I managed to hold that back though and was about to speak, but got cut off by alice.

"Sir, this is a serious matter, we have a serial killer on the loose. When you guys can't do your job, we get called in to handle the situation." She sounded like she was about to launch herself at the guy for not understanding it. I moved so I was in front of her, shooting her a warning look as Sam moved forward. I got where Alice was coming from but she needed to calm down.

"Sorry, she's fresh out of the field." Sam apologized for her, his voice smooth and calm as he spoke. He was always better at handling aggressive and stubborn cops.

"But she has a point." I pointed out, meeting Jefferson's gaze again, narrowing my eyes when he did. We both remained silent, neither of us blinking or looking away. I shifted my weight and crossed my arms over my chest, frowning while lifting my eyebrows, waiting for a moment longer before smirking when he looked away.

"Alright, I'll get the sheriff and the files." He muttered, turning his back to us and shuffling away, his shoulders hunched a bit. My smirk turned into a small smile at the victory and I exchanged a look with Sam and then Alice. Sam rolled his eyes while Alice grinned and giggled a bit, shoving a curl behind her ear before moving towards the coffee machine.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

I slid out of the van once we reached the grounds and stretched, smoothing my hand over the bun I had put it in as I looked around. I had been to a circus once before when I was younger with my dad. He had wanted to take a break from hunting but the place ended up being used as a hunting grounds for a wolf and so he had left me to wander around while he dealt with it. I had won plenty of prizes and gave them away, knowing we couldn't keep them. All of the kids I gave them to looked super shocked and happy but it was a nice feeling. I had always wanted to go to a circus that wasn't being frequented by some kind of monster, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, I wanna get this hunt over as soon as possible." Sam was saying as he got out of the van, his voice sounding a bit stressed as he spoke. I turned to face him and watched as he eyed the area nervously, his eyes flickering around before briefly landing on me and then on Dean as the older Winchester rounded the van and stopped between us.

"This isn't about one of you things is it?" Dean questioned, lifting his eyebrows while he smirked. I frowned slightly as Sam rolled his eyes and glared at his brother, curiosity rising in my chest.

"What things?" I asked, tilting my head and moving so I could see Sam around the other side of Dean. I crossed my arms over my chest when he hesitated before looking away. He looked like he didn't really wanna tell me but I wanted to know and so I turned to Dean, dropping my arms and waiting for him to answer instead.

"Clowns." Dean laughed and ducked away from a light punch Sam threw in his direction. I smiled as I turned to the younger Winchester, trying not to laugh. I didn't see how he could be scared of _clowns_ of all things. I had seen 'IT' and yeah the clown in _that_ was creepy but it was a movie and most other clowns were innocent and funny looking. They always wore shoes that were like a million sizes too big and the scariest thing about them was their water shooting flower.

"You're afraid of clowns?" I couldn't help but giggle as I spoke, but I bit down on my lip before it got too bad.

"Shut up." Sam grumbled, moving past us. I watched him for a moment before I walked after him with Dean on my tail. We walked in silence for a while before slowing to a stop between two tents, shadows stretching over all of us. I looked around quickly, feeling like there were eyes on my back, but returned my gaze to the boys when I saw nothing. This place was pretty creepy, especially now that it was getting so late.

"I'm gunna check out the ringmaster's tent, if anything fishy is going on here, these guys would know about it." Dean declared, pushing his jacket back and slipping his hands into his pockets as he spoke, a look of determination crossing his face as he looked between us, waiting for both of us to nod in agreement. Sam took a bit longer and seemed to be very distracted as he checked over his shoulder for about the tenth time since we stopped.

"I can snoop around if you want? Check out the manager see if he knows anything about this clown." I smoothed out the sleeves of my jacket and a crease or two on my pants. I was fidgety and working hard to keep my attitude and temper under check. I knew I had been unfair and cranky lately and I could tell the boys were getting pissed with it but I couldn't help it at times and I was doing my best. This hunt was helping already and I just wanted to get it done and kill the murderous bastard that was running around. Hunts helped the last time Akuma pulled a stupid stunt like this, and I was hoping they would help again this time.

"Sounds good, meet back here if you find anything." Both me and Dean waited for a reply from Sam, watching him frown and lift a hand to his hair before Dean spoke again. "Sam?" Dean pushed, moving forward to he could wave his hand in front of his younger brother's face. Sam jolted at the movement and stepped back, his hazel eyes widening as he glanced between the two of us.

"What?!" He sounded panicked, but took a breath and rolled his shoulders, standing straight again and smoothing his face over. "Sorry, I missed that." He cleared his throat and met Dean's eyes, his breathing still a bit ragged.

"Want to check out the booths?" Dean asked, though it sounded more like instructions than a question. He looked like he was holding back a laugh but made no sound of the sort, only stepped away from his brother again, waiting for a response.

"Uh, yeah sure." Sam nodded in response, bouncing in place.

"Come one, suck it up, don't be a baby, we can get this thing done." The older Winchester rolled his eyes, sounding like he was annoyed by the entire situation. I didn't understand Sam's fear of clowns and thought that it was pretty funny but I got it being hard to hunt down something that scares you so much. I'd had to deal with a few situations like that and it had totally sucked, Akuma hadn't teased me though. I bit my lip, kind of feeling bad for bugging Sam now.

"Oh yeah sure, it's like looking for a needle in a stack of needles...and those needles happen to be clowns." The younger Winchester sounded angry and I sighed, ducking away to get started on my part of the hunt, not wanting to deal with it if they ended up fighting. Both of the Winchesters were acting like they had been dealing with their father so well but Sam had been mopey and Dean was being even more dickish than usual. He wouldn't even let Bobby mention Akuma or John's name without storming outside and working on his car. They seemed to get off somewhere thinking they were perfect saints and properly dealing with things but this small argument was just one piece of proof that they weren't. I stopped outside of the tent that looked like it belonged to the manager and sucked in a breath, giving a weak call to the voices again. I knew it was hopeless but I felt like I could maybe at least get a whisper if I tried hard enough. When that didn't work I sighed and pushed my way into the tent.

The tent was dingy and I immediately sneezed when the flap closed behind me, my eyes watering with the dust and intensity of the sneeze. "Uh hi, I'm Agent Fischer, I work for the FBI. Can I ask you some questions?" I managed to get out, fighting another sneeze off as I moved forward, staring at a man that was a bit taller than me. He stooped down, a slightly confused look on his face and I flashed him my fake badge. I quickly rubbed my hand over my nose and switched to breathing through my mouth, though it wasn't much better. The dust settled on my tongue now and I breathed out heavily, trying to keep my mouth wet.

"Yeah sure, what's this about?" The manager asked, his eyes darting around the room. I followed his gaze, noticing how sketchy he looked, but it could be because there was a Fed in his tent. There was really no way this guy could tell that I was a hunter, if he even was a monster. I frowned again and followed his gaze to a corner over my shoulder, though all I could see was a shadow of what looked at a trunk. It was hard to see in this tent with the only light being a small, dull lamp in the far corner of the tent. I had no idea what it was plugged into but I didn't really care, I had more important things to do than try to figure out the inner workings of a creepy ass circus.

"Just following up a lead about a killer clown. Do you know any?" I tried to keep my voice light while I smiled lightly, though the guy didn't seem to get it. I dropped the smile and narrowed my eyes, tensing slightly as the man finally met my eyes. His pupils were dilated wide, only showing a small amount of colour from the irises, a lot like Akuma's got when she was pissed or scared. I swallowed the now forming lump in my throat but refused to look away, though I could see a gleam of sweat on his forehead that relaxed me instantly; he was probably just high on something. High humans were a lot less scary than psycho killers or monsters.

"No, but I'll keep my eye out for one." He said after a long pause, his voice dropping an octave as he finally looked away, running a hand over his face and then through his hair, his breath coming out hard and heavy. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with this guy but I definitely wanted to leave as soon as fucking possible.

"So, how long have you been working at the circus?" I pushed, moving around the tent a bit and checking things out, trying to stay calm and relaxed. I ran my hand over the small desk to the side and picked up some papers, sneezing hard again when dust flew up. God this entire area was filled with the shit; it seemed like they'd been here for years rather than days. I wiped my nose again and flipped through the pages in my hand, making sure I continued breathing through my mouth before I set them down and spun to face the man, lifting my eyebrows when I caught him staring at me.

"My whole life, my dad and granddad worked for this same circus," I offered him a smile and nodded as he spoke, encouraging him to continue. This guy was so open with things, most circus people I'd heard of were very closed off. Akuma said that they could be, she'd had to deal with a few on hunts she took on herself and they never seemed to tell her anything. This guy was probably trying to hide something or convince me that he wasn't lying about a killer clown. "But as far as I know, there are no killer clowns here."

"Have you noticed any strange activity with any of our employees? Aggressiveness, seclusion? Anything like that?" I continued walking again, stopping by a massive trunk in the opposite corner from the trunk, though I didn't open it. Even if I was an actual Fed I doubted I'd have that right without a permit. And judging by the angry sound that the manager made, he didn't want me going in there. I moved away from it and watched the creep from the corner of my eye, watching as he relaxed. He was just opening his mouth to say something when the sharp sound of Dean's ringtone shot through the tent.

"Dean?" I asked, confused as to why he was calling. The sound of crashing sounded moment after I spoke and I heard Dean shouting in the background, sounding like he was swearing at someone. "Dean, I'm coming!" I shouted, though I wasn't sure if he could even hear me. I started running, easily shoving my way through the tent flap and taking a moment to breath in the clean, undusted air before I took off again, shoving people out of my way while I hit the speed dial number for Sam, pressing the phone to my ear, yelling at someone to get out of the way. "Come on pick up!" I groaned, darting forward again after there was a small break in a crowd ahead of me. I didn't understand how anyone could move so fucking slowly, children were excited they should be running. "Move... MOVE!" I snapped, shoving my way through some kids, ignoring the glares I got from their parents. I shoved past another person, dialing Sam's number again and growling when he finally picked up.

"Alice?" Sam breathed, sounding as winded as I felt. Still I sucked in a breath to speak properly, dodging into an open space between two tents, hoping that it would be faster.

"Dean's in trouble." I made it quick and simple, breathing the words hard through my teeth as I jumped over the ropes holding the tents down.

"On my way." Sam hung up after he spoke and I shot forward, rounding the tent when I found it and pulling out my gun before I shoved my way inside, sniffling as dust filled my nose. I had no idea why these temporary places were so dusty but it was more than annoying. I paused and looked around, frowning when I didn't immediately see him, though there was a curtain that

"Dean?" I called, jumping when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung my arm back, spinning after my elbow made contact with flesh and I heard a groan of pain. I took a step back and rose the gun, stopping when I noticed that I had attacked Sam. He was bent over at the waist and his eyes were watering. I bit down hard on my lip when I realized exactly where I had elbowed him. I lowered my gun and moved forward. "I am _so_ sorry. You scared me." I rested my hand on his shoulder briefly before he straightened up, waving me off. As he stood I noticed that his clothing was torn and he was bleeding from a different shallow wounds on his arms and a couple on his face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Clowns." He looked like he was going to say more but we were interrupted by dean being tossed through the curtain, a low groan coming from him. I spun hard, lifting my gun and getting ready to shoot, though the sight of some creepy looking old dude morphing into a clown cut me short.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

The moment the old guy turned into the clown I was gone. Dean and Alice could protect each other but I needed to call Ellen. I meant to before after I had found out what the monster was, but I hadn't had time before the clowns attacked and Alice called. Now I dropped down behind a pile of boxes and peered around it, wincing when Dean went at the clown and it sent him flying, turning on Alice. I felt another wave of panic crash against my chest while I dialed the number and pressed the phone to my ear. Each ring seemed to take forever as I watched the thing throw Alice down and move at her, a cruel laugh filling the tent and causing a sharp shiver to run down my spine.

"Sam?" Ellen finally answered the phone, her voice confused as she spoke. I pulled back so I wasn't staring at the clown and closed my eyes, resisting the urge to run out of there before I knew how to kill the thing. This entire situation was insane and it was smarter for me to figure out how to kill it rather than risking all of our lives because I felt the need to protect Alice, who probably wouldn't appreciate it anyways.

"Ellen!? Tell me everything about a rakshasa!" I spoke quick and winced at the sound of Dean swearing and Alice groaning. Against my better judgement I turned to look again, a low growl sounding in my chest when I saw the clown slam his fist into her gut. I heard a ruffling of papers on the other end of the phone as I shifted, ready to move out from behind the boxes, stopping when I saw Dean tackle the guy around the waist and take him down. I relaxed for a second, though I waited for Alice to sit up before I could completely stop myself from running out there.

"It's a race of Hindu creatures that take on human form and feed on human flesh, they live in squalor, sleeping on a bed of dead insects. Sam, the one sure way to kill it is by using a dagger of pure brass."

I barely stopped to utter a quick "Thanks!" before I shot out from behind the pile of boxes, stumbling onto the small makeshift stage that held an organ. I watched Alice hit the ground again before I turned my attention to the rest of the stage, something that glinted under the waving light catching my eye. I turned my full attention to it and saw what looked like brass attached to the Organ, sticking up from the back... I wasn't sure if it was real brass but it was the only option that I had at this point so I shot forward, breaking a piece of it off before I turned and stared at the clown, noticing that Dean was lying on the ground, struggling to get up while the clown was kicking Alice. I swallowed hard, a mixture of anger and fear in my chest as I charged forward and stabbed the monster in the back with the broken, jagged edge, pushing hard to get it up through his ribs and into his heart. I stepped back, shoving the body so it fell to the ground beside Alice rather than on top of her.

"About fucking time." Alice's words came out like a groan as I helped her up, taking in the blood dripping from her mouth and matting into her hair. I just gave her a weak smile as she stretched and wiped the blood off of her face, turning her gaze and smile to the body on the floor.

The drive back to the roadhouse was mostly silent other than Dean's soft swearing when we hit bumps and he hit his head against the window. I slowed to a stop and hopped out of the van, watching to make sure Alice and Dean made it out safe before I walked inside, giving Ellen a soft smile. "Thanks for the help." I muttered, waiting for her nod before I moved to find Ash. Before we left he had offered to look into the stuff on my dad but while Dean and Alice were getting ready for the hunt I had asked him to look into Akuma as well. I knew Dean was pissed about Akuma's lies, I was pissed that she lied about her dad as well, and I knew Alice was beyond pissed that she had left, but Alice needed to see her. Even if Akuma didn't come back, though I'd try to force her to, Alice needed to talk to her, we all did.

"Hey Ash." I called as I approached him, waving and relaxing at the smile that crossed his face.

"Oh hey, I was just gunna call you." Ash stood up from where he stood, smoothing his hand over the top of his mullet, forcing a few stray strands back into place.

"You found something?" I stopped short and stared down at the man. It didn't seem like he could have found anything this fast… it didn't seem like anyone could have found anything this fast. "Yellow-eyes or Akuma?" I pushed, not caring if it was possible at this point. Ash just smiled and nodded at me, wiggling his eyebrows slightly as he stepped forward.

"I got a lead." He answered, though he didn't answer who. At this point I didn't care what the lead was or who it was for, this man had somehow gotten a lead.


	5. Life in the Fast Lane

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

 ** _August 15th_**

I groaned as I hit the ground, landing on my hands and knees. I winced as the pain jolted through my body, sending pulses of pain through the injuries on my arms and the one between my hips. Everything else seemed to be healing fine, even the bruise across my face, but those three would probably take a lot longer. The first time my father cut between my hips like that, right over my uterus and probably into it, it had taken a few weeks. I was hoping that it would heal a lot better now seeing as my healing abilities had seemed to advance since then. I closed my eyes as the memory of the first time flashed across my mind and sighed before I opened my eyes and looked the house that rested in front of me. It was Victorian in style and white in colour with a darker roof. I waited a moment longer before I pushed myself up, wincing when the gravel dug its way into my skin. I quickly wiped it off before walking up to the door and knocked hard, waiting for a few minutes before knocking again, though this time it was more like I was pounding on the door.

"Uncle! Open. The. Door." I demanded, laying off to listen. I was about to start knocking again when I heard slow, shuffled footsteps and the click of a door lock. The man who opened the door was shorter than me by a few inches and was very scruffy with a beard and short hair. He peered up at me, looking as if he had just crawled out of bed, and blinked twice. Looking around, I realized that the sun was still rising here and I came to the realization that I really didn't know where _here_ was. I had imagined going to my uncle and that's what had happened, which was shocking by itself. When I was younger and my uncle was teaching me the transportation trick, he said that you needed to know where you wanted to go, but I was glad I hadn't envisioned his old house. This one looked similar, but it was a different colour and sat in the cold, frosty country rather than in the city.

"Good lord, what? Can't a demon get some sleep around here?" He demanded, rubbing an eye and tugging a robe closed over his belly. He had a slight glare in his eyes and looked like he was ready to murder someone, though he relaxed a bit when he realized that it was me. I gave him a soft smile, though it felt very forced and I dropped it right away, turning my gaze away with a sigh.

"I-I need some help." I muttered, hating how bad my voice sounded. I cleared my throat and looked down at him, meeting his eyes and watching as he frowned and moved to the side, allowing me to step in. I did and awkwardly stood there, wrapping my arms around my body to keep myself warmer and also kind of to hide my wounds.

"What's happened?" My uncle asked, the frown on his face growing bigger as he closed the door. He started walking into the living room and waved for me to follow him so I kicked off my shoes and walked after him, tugging my jacket tight around me. It was the only thing other than my locket and a new pair of clothes that I had grabbed before I left. Everything else was in Sirius and the clothes had been waiting, probably for when I woke up. He sat on the edge of an arm chair and I hesitated for a moment before I sat on the couch, wincing as my pants brushed against the wound between my hips.

"I left them…. Alice and the Winchesters... I need a place to stay for a while." I forced myself to tell him, not wanting to tell him that I left because of Dean. I could hear my voice shake a bit and swallowed. I didn't feel totally terrible about the whole situation with Dean, but the fact that he told me I'd be the reason Alice died was killing me. I needed to be able to kill my asshole of a father before I could go back… if Alice would even want me back. I broke my promise to her that I wouldn't leave like I had last time and I did. I had never broken a promise to her and she was probably going to hate me... but I needed to keep her safe.

"You know that you're always welcome here sweetheart." Was the gruff answer as he leaned back a bit, his accent thick with sleep as he stood again. He shuffled off through a door, returning a few minutes later with a tray with a tea kettle and cups on it.

"I know, but just for a little while." I started up the conversation from before, rubbing my hand over my arm and watching him pour the boiling water into the plain white cup. "I need to hunt down my father. He needs to pay for what he's done." I explained, hearing my voice harden as a bit of anger and rage formed in my chest. This wasn't the first time I wished I was a regular hunter or even human and not his daughter but wishing would never get me anywhere, the best I could do is track down my father and kill the bastard.

"Woah whoa, hold on their sweet cheeks, you can't go after him now. You are _not_ ready to take him down." My uncle dropped sugar into each of the cups and stirred it in, giving me a hard look that told me there was no way I was getting what I wanted. I narrowed my eyes at him, my body tensing in defense. If he thought that I couldn't do it he would get a rude awakening. I didn't need his _permission_ to kill my father.

"Oh you don't think I can?" I shot back, pulling my arms away from my chest and wincing again. I ignored the pain in my torso and continued to glare at my uncle, ready to fight him tooth and nail on the situation as he shoved tea into my hands.

"Akuma, listen to me. He's Lucifer's right hand man and you've barely got a handle on your abilities. Just give it some time… practice and then we will talk about it." His tone was still no nonsense, the same tone he used to give me when I was misbehaving as a child before I left my father. I turned my glare down to the tea and sighed, lifting it to my lips. He had a point but I still wanted to go after him. "Not to mention that you're injured. You can't kill him if you can barely move while sitting up." He shot out and I sighed, leaning back a bit. All of this was already exhausting me and I needed to heal. My dad caused this while I was forced down and I was going to force my dad down and kill him, but I couldn't do that in this state.

"Fine." I lifted the tea to my lips again, taking a long sip of tea, letting it warm my insides. I hadn't realized that I was so cold, but the tea helped. I finished it off and leaned forward again to get more. "But you have to promise me you'll train me to fight him. I have his blood and he's got stupid abilities, I should have inherited some of them."

 ** _August 28th_**

I sighed hard and set my cup on the bar when I felt some guy slide up to me. He smelled heavily of alcohol and I gagged a bit, lifting my hand to my nose. "Hey sexy." He slurred the words together and I rolled my eyes, turning full on to face him. He wasn't the first guy to hit on me all night and he wouldn't be the last until I found who I came here for, but he was by far the nastiest. His shirt was stained with alcohol and what looked like puke, and he could probably fit three of me into him. I stood up sharply and took a step back, noticing his belly hanging from his shirt. There was days I'd sleep with almost anything with two legs and a heartbeat, but he was not one of those things, especially tonight. Tonight I was on the prowl for a couple of demons that my uncle said could give me information on my father. And if they couldn't, my uncle had given me a trick that could help me kill them. He said he really didn't want to waste good demons but he doesn't particularly care for the ones under my father's command; he said that he has big plans and any that are loyal to my father are just in his way.

"Not interested." I snarled, turning on my heel and walking away before pausing and looking around the bar. I was looking for a tall man with dark hair and another, shorter man with lighter hair. It didn't take long to find one of my targets. With a smirk I walked over, swaying my hips and bending down, tapping on his shoulder and giving him the eyes that every person I met knew meant that we were about to head somewhere and hook up. He stood quick and I bit back a grin, turning and leading the way out of the bar and towards an alley. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be, but that just meant that they were expecting an attack or knew who I was. I could already sense that the other one was behind me.

The moment we were in the alley I lifted the tall, dark haired man up by the throat and pinned him to the wall, feeling the sharp growl rising in my chest even before I spoke. "Where's Azazel?!" I let up the pressure on his throat but I dug my nails into his skin, feeling them draw warm blood. They were sharp and ready to kill if needed and I was ready to. The demons response was a snort and a smirk, his eyes melting to black. He looked so smug and it was probably because he thought that I couldn't tell his friend was sneaking up on me. I met his curse with a swing of an arm, a sick smile crossing my face as I heard his friend's body hit the wall. "Answer me or so help me God."

"I don't know!" The dark haired demon yelled, looking panicked now. I dug my nails further into his neck, feeling blood drip down my fingers I held his eyes and let my own eyes melt away to the black and yellow pattern they picked up when I was pissed. I saw a look of anger and slight fear cross his face and I pushed hard onto his throat, turning to look at the other one, pulling my lips away from my teeth and letting out a short growl.

"Liar! Tell me where Yellow-eyes is!" My hand tightened further around the dark haired demon's throat, a bone cracking under the pressure.

"We don't know where he is. He went into hiding after dealing for the Winchester." The light hair demon finally spoke, a dark look on his face as he laughed a bit. I felt a wave of anger rise through me. It couldn't have been Dean or Sam. I saw them both when Dean woke up. They were fine… and John wanted him dead. None of them would deal with my father, none of them were that dumb and they were all fine when I left. These fuckers were filled with lies and I couldn't let them get to my head.

"Winchester? What are talking about?" I concentrated hard and turned to the dark haired one, sending a shockwave through him. I watched him convulse in pain for a moment and let up on his throat again, sucking in a deep breath and trying to keep my head even. I couldn't go too far with this or it would turn out badly and that's the last thing I needed.

"The older one!" I could hear the pain in the monster's voice as it spoke and I faltered for a moment, my hand loosening a second as I thought to Dean. There was no way in _hell_ he would make a deal with my father. I'd _kill_ him if he made a deal with my father. If Dean was that dumb he'd probably be killed soon anyways. "He sold his soul for the punk kid of his." He finished and I relaxed slightly in my shoulders, but I tightened my grip again and checking to make sure the light haired one was still held tight.

"You're still lying, the Winchesters are too smart to make a deal with a demon." I snarled, and they weren't, especially John…. but it would make sense as to why I saw my dad's eyes in the reaper that Dean had been talking to and why Dean had been waking up immediately after that… but there was no way John fucking Winchester would make a deal with and get killed by the monster that killed his wife. I had heard enough from my uncle since I met up with him that there was no way this could be true.

"How do you know?" The light haired one demanded as I tightened my hand around the dark haired one's throat again, completely cutting off his circulation and tossing my hair back so it was out of my face. It was times like this that I was tempted to cut it but I knew that I never would.

"I was working with them. Who do you think I am?" I laughed as I spoke, they really couldn't tell by my eyes which was pathetic. Demons liked to act like they were all high and mighty and knew everything but they really had no idea about anything, they were disgusting and dumb and I had no idea why anyone kept them around except for grunt work.

"You're his daughter aren't you?" The first one choked out and I loosened my grip again, though I was getting very tired of this back and forth. I wanted to kill both of them but I couldn't. I had to take at least one of them back to my uncle's place so that I could use them for practice. "Yeah, I remember hearing stories that he had a kid...look at you. You're the real thing then, huh?" He finished. Despite my hold on him his eyes took in my face and I blinked hard, forcing my eyes to return to their normal blue. I hated being associated with him, it was out of control that I had let the yellow out. I had to get a better control of myself in that area. I could be terrifying without my father hanging over my head.

"Shut up...answer my questions." I snapped, swallowing hard to keep my anger under control.

"Or what? You'll kill your own kind? You won't do it. You need us, you won't kill us...you can't, nothing can kill a demon." The light haired one cackled, his eyes black from where he was against the wall. I smirked and lifted my eyebrows; even the ones working for my father had no idea just how powerful he was, and that I knew someone who could teach me his tricks.

"Watch me." I purred, my voice low and husky. I did want one for practice but I could always find another of my father's minions so these two bastards could both die. I concentrated on the dark haired one pinned by my hand, ignoring the light haired one's laughter. I concentrated hard and pushed past the pain, using my anger to fuel me as I concentrated on curling up the smoke that was his being into his gut, envisioning him burning out, his life leaking away. It caused a small headache and I could taste the blood on my tongue but it worked; he flickered a few times before petering out, his body falling to the ground when I released it. "Ready for your turn?" I asked as I spun to the other one. He tried to escape but I easily pulled him back down, repeating the process and releasing his body as well.

I didn't want to believe that John had sold his soul, but he could have. I had no way to know, I was banished from the group by Dean and myself. I spat blood on the ground and wiped off my lips before returning to my uncle's house, cursing the effects of using that ability.

 ** _August 30th_**

Then have her uncle calm her down and get her onto different training, perhaps strengthening her psychic pinning. Have her have a small side track thought of missing Alice.

I leaned back and closed my eyes for a second, taking a moment to breathe before I opened my eyes and stared down the demon across from me, trying to pry my way into her mind. My uncle had been a bit upset that I killed both of the other demons and it had taken a while to find another one but here we were and I was supposed to be practicing my mind reading, but I was getting absolutely nowhere. This was the third day and he kept telling me to clear my head but she fought me even when it was clear and today was just not working. I had an angry drunk voicemail from Alice and a pissed text from Bobby and I couldn't get either out of my head. Dean obviously hadn't told them what actually happened and I was ready to fucking hit him. I knew I promised not to leave Alice, but she would understand if Dean explained it to her the way he did to me, though she'd still be pissed. The entire situation was fucked up. I tried to shake it off though and momentarily cleared my mind, concentrating hard on the woman, growling low in my throat as I tried harder. I couldn't get anything more than a few pictures and sentence fragments, no matter how fucking hard I tried.

"I'm not getting anything." I snapped, slamming my hand down on the table and twisting in my seat to glare at my uncle, narrowing my eyes as he ran a hand over the scruff on his face. He looked so calm and like he was actually controlling himself. It was infuriating. He could be helping more, but I had a feeling he picked a strong willed demon bitch to make it harder on me. I was sure it would help in the long run but right now I wanted four shots of whisky and to go find some random at a bar.

"Keep trying, sweetheart. Have you cleared your mind?" His voice was smooth as he spoke and walked up to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I smacked it away and glared at him, feeling one of them prodding my mind. Before he brought this demon in to me he had made me learn how to sense when someone was trying to get into my mind and how to protect myself. It felt like fingers digging into skin and all it took was a solid brick wall to block them out, but sometimes it took a lot of work. He said it would eventually be a second nature and it seemed to be moving towards that already.

"Yeah, I have!" I stood up and stared down at him, my body tense as he met my gaze. He placed his hand on my shoulder again and shoved me into the seat, his grip iron as he pressed his fingers into my skin. I looked down at it but didn't try to move it. I knew he wouldn't budge, it was his way of telling me I was acting like a brat, though I hardly felt like I was at this moment.

"Are you sure?" He leaned down to talk in my ear, his voice still smooth and his accent thick. I looked over at him and stared for a moment before sighing and forcing my body to relax, taking a moment to think back to Alice, a pang of loneliness pressing into my heart before I pushed it away and staring back at the demon, determination filling my chest instead. No matter how hard it was to stay away from Alice and hurt her this was more important. I needed to train to kill my father. After another moment my head was clear and I met the demons eyes, getting a solid flash of my father's face, twisting and laughing. I flinched away and took a shaky breath before trying again, a smile spreading across my face when I got more than a single word or small picture.

"...gunna tell him…."

"Tell who? Tell who what?" There was only three but it was almost the whole sentence and I was proud. I had gotten further now than I had all week, before the fragments were things like 'and' as well as 'he' and it had been beyond frustrating. This made more sense. I felt a squeeze on my shoulder and nodded, bringing my mind back to the task at hand. This one wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know; I had to push past her walls and get the answers by force.

"...Winchester…..gunna die….blood….big plan….Azazel…."

"What does that mean?!" I felt panic rise in my chest at her thoughts. I had no idea what Winchester but neither of them could die, especially not by my father's hand. I tried to push again but pain filled my head and a metallic taste filled my mouth while a warm and sticky dripped from my nose. I lifted my hand and wiped it away, looking down to see the sharp contrast of bright blood against my pale skin. I growled and tried to push again but felt my chair get pulled back.

"That's enough for today. We can get more answers tomorrow." My uncle's tone told me I didn't have a choice and the pain in my head seemed to agree. With a frustrated growl I stood up sharply and turned, walking out of the room and heading for the shower. I was fine, I could keep doing this. I just needed to work through the pain but if I wanted to kill my father I had to play by my uncles training rules and it made me furious.

 ** _October 13th_**

"I have a hunt for you dear." I was laying across the couch with an old book about demons when my uncles soothing voice filled the room, grabbing my attention. I watched as he entered the room, a glass of scotch in his hand, only a small amount in the bottom of the glass.

"Is it something to do with my father?" I asked, setting down the book and sitting up, running my hand through my hair to get it out of my face. I stared at him as he swirled around the rest of his whisky for a moment before he downed the rest of it, a serious look crossing his face.

"Not exactly, but-" He started to speak but I had already heard enough. I rolled my eyes and stood up from off the couch and lifted my hand, signalling him to shut up. He narrowed his eyes as I started to speak, anger forming in my chest.

"What's the point then? I won't do it unless it has to do with him. We have talked about this before. Come on." I'd been here long enough already I was sure that I'd learned enough to be able to go face off with my dad. He needed to be killed and I didn't want to be put off anymore. The longer that this took, the longer it would take me to get back to Alice and Sirius. I had fixed him up but he was still stuck at Bobby's and I had no time to go get him, my uncle didn't even know I had gone.

"If you would let me finish." He placed the glass down on the table and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Its wolves and vampires working together to take humans that won't be missed and using them in a human trafficking ring but for food." He sounded frustrated as he spoke and began to pace the living room, his steps heavy. "And if you can take this thing down alone then you can go after your father." I quickly cleared my head and reached out with my mind to read his, picking up the right wavelength and managing to catch the gist of what his last thought was. I bit down on my lower lip, debating on whether to take the hunt or not. I knew that he was lying and just wanted me to take care of a few problems for him, but after thinking about the final outcome I realized it was the best option. After all, he was telling the truth about werewolves and vampires working together, _and_ about being able to hunt my father after this, if he thinks that I'll be ready by then, then so be it.

"... Fine." I said, tossing my hair back and standing up. "I'll need a car to drive around there." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and staring down at him.

"Your car's outside. You should know it's hard to hide your thoughts when you're determined to do something, you practically project them Akuma. I had someone collect it the other day after you finished working on it." He waved his hand dismissively and shrugged. "Get going, we don't want this taking longer than it needs to."

 ** _October 25th_**

I shivered slightly as a cold, damp wind made its way through the barn and across my skin. These monsters had been looking for slutty women with no one that would miss them and so I stood dressed in tight pants, a shirt that barely covered anything and heeled boots that came up past my knees. I had been worried that it wouldn't be slutty enough and that I would have a harder time with it, but anything skimpier wouldn't allow the hiding of the giant silver knife hidden in my boot. A glance at the window told me I didn't have much time before this man went wolf, but we were supposed to be waiting for his friend that was supposedly going to hook me up with more drugs, but I was starting to think this guy was in it for himself. "So when is your friend going to get here?" I slurred, keeping my voice low and confused, though I was alert and ready to kill the thing when I needed to.

"It won't be long now sweetheart, don't worry." The man's voice had taken on a feral growl and I looked towards the window again, swearing softly as I watched the sun start lowering over the horizon. I crouched down and went to tug my knife from my boot but was thrown to the ground instead, a big, furry, and hot monster landing on top of me, his breath filling my senses. It was rank and smelled like something rotting and made me gag hard as I tried to shove the thing off, though my arms weren't exactly in the position to do so. I got him back a bit and managed to position my arms better, though I had to use one to hold him back by the throat.

"Looks like my uncle got some bad information." I snarled, gathering my legs close to me and shoving the thing off, pulling my knife out of my boot. I spun in time to be taken to the ground again and swore when the knife skittered out of my hand, my arm smacking the thing back just hard enough so that when it tried to bite me it would do nothing to me but leave me with a nasty wound but I wasn't up for that. It started scratching instead, using its back legs to try and tear up my legs and stomach. I rolled to dodge and winced as its claws tore into my hip and his jaw snapped close to my shoulder. I shoved it back again and was about to make a break for my knife when I heard about three sets of footsteps approaching moments before the barn door was thrown open. I had time to catch a glimpse of red hair before the wolf snapped at me again and I had to turn my full attention to guarding myself, rage filling me as I saw it tear open my leather jacket.

 **A/N: Disclaimer:** We don't own any of supernatural or the characters form the show, only Akuma and Alice and our ideas.


	6. Untamed

**Dean's P.O.V -** ** _August 16_** ** _th_**

I got up early to go work on Baby; I wanted to get her fixed up as soon as possible so that we could get out of here. I had spent probably an hour working on the tires and the engine and she was almost ready to run; I was satisfied with my work. Mechanics had always been my strong suit and a good distraction for me, but after about an hour of solid work my mind started to wander and I started thinking about everything. There was a sudden pit in my stomach that formed while I was tuning up the new battery. The thought that after everything that had happened so far with Akuma leaving, dad dying and the whole Alice downfall, it's hard to even focus on what good we can offer. With all this bad looming over me, it felt like the weight of the world was suddenly on my shoulders. I gripped the side of the hood and held back my anger, trying to keep my mind off of it, but my mind betrayed me and continued to process everything. Dad had told me to keep an eye on Sammy, he told me things about my baby brother that I didn't want to believe, things that I won't accept as the truth. But it's not even that my father thinks my own kid brother is this threat, but it was that I trusted Akuma, I trusted her and she turned around and stabbed me in the back. I growled low in my throat and slammed the hood closed, picking up a tire iron and started to tighten the wheels, trying to get Akuma off my mind, but again I failed and more thought filled my mind, making my blood boil under my skin. _She lied to me, to Sam and to Alice, she's a friggin' demon! She's yellow-eyes' bloody daughter and because of that we were the ones who got screwed over. How could my dad leave me here like this, leave me to take care of my brother and to save the world from demons, from things like Akuma!_ The thoughts were a sharp growl and by this point I was so furious that I had to take a step back away from the car to take a breath. I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes and I lost it, forcing the tire iron through the side window of my baby. I felt the anger pulling me farther and farther over the edge, past the point of control and I started smashing up my car, denting the trunk, shattering the window and beating up the side a bit as well. Tears had slipped from my eyes by now, streaming down my face as I let out a loud growl. I turned and threw the tire iron off into the yard and I grabbed my head to stop myself from screaming. I collapsed to the ground beside Baby and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to comfort myself but not really feeling anything except for another wave of frustration.

 **Alice's P.O.V -** ** _August 29th_**

I looked up from my computer and rubbed my eyes and the sound of my phone going off. It was only about eight in the evening, but it felt so much later. I reached across the table and grabbed the phone, flipping it open and pressing it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, lifting up my water bottle and taking a sip. My throat felt sticky and dry and about ready to crack, and the water was cool and made it feel better almost immediately.

"Hey Alice, its Bobby. Just wanted to check in on you and the boys. How's the hunt goin'?" Bobby's gruff voice floated over from the other end of the line. He had been calling on and off quite a bit since everything happened and he was probably worried but he never brought up the problem at hand, which I was grateful for but also kind of wished that he would. It pissed me off but Bobby seemed to understand and the boy's still had each other so it's not like they could actually understand how I felt right now.

"We're fine, everything's just fine. This hunt is pretty much done, the boys just went out to finish it off. I figured I'd stay behind and finish up research and stuff." I closed my computer and pinched the bridge of my nose, I was trying to find another hunt and it wasn't exactly going amazingly. Things seemed quiet right now and it was a bit sketchy, there might be another hunt that was starting but there was little to nothing to go one.

"That's good. Now Alice I wanted to ask you somethin'."

"Yeah?" I asked, not really liking the tone of the older man's voice. It sounded like he was about to break some bad news or something and I could already feel my heart beating hard in my chest, making it a bit painful to breathe. If he was about to bring up something bad then I didn't really want to deal with it alone, even though I knew that I could

"Akuma's car has been gettin' fixed up a little bit, and I was wonderin' if you knew anythin' 'bout it." Came the slow response and I felt my throat close a bit. Sirius was getting fixed up, which meant that she wasn't dead, but it also meant that she could go wherever she wanted and wasn't some prisoner and could have come by to see me.

"What? What do you mean?" I stuttered out, not quite sure what else to say. I felt numb and I knew it was shock, but the rage was slowly forming in my stomach and brushing it away. She couldn't fucking get away with this shit.

"Someone is fixin' up Sirius... I think it might be Akuma." Bobby was irritatingly calm and his voice didn't even fluctuate with emotion. He should be pissed or upset or _something_ but not calm. I shoved my chair back as I stood and it fell back with a loud crash, a frustrated growl forming in my throat as I stormed to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a beer. It was made in Canada and it was the only way to go, American water was fucking beer and did nothing. I'd probably be walking to the liquor store right away anyways.

"Well then good! She better be fixing up that damn car. Dad gave it to her to keep safe and she hasn't bothered to come by and talk to us about having it fixed up, instead he was just gunna sit in the junkyard to rust. But now, now she's finally fixing him up and yet she doesn't have to audacity to come and talk to me, to talk to anyone to explain what the fuck she's doing! It's been weeks, weeks! And I haven't heard anything from her end. When that car is fixed she better fucking take it away and I hope I never have to see it again." I snapped, popping off the lid and tossing it against the wall before picking up the bottle and taking a long swig, the bitter liquid washing through my body.

"Alice, I think you need to take a breather. I know you're mad but-"

"Mad? I'm furious. "I cut Bobby off, not wanting to listen to him sympathizing with her anymore. It's all anyone ever did and it fucking pissed me off more than anything else. I took another long swig from the beer, basically finishing it off and slamming the bottle on the counter, my hands shaking when the bottle cracked up the side. I stared at it for a moment before turning away and grabbing my jacket. "No you know what? I don't even care anymore. She do whatever she wants. If I ever see her again I will give her a piece of my mind and I won't hold back, she deserves to have an earful. But you know, I don't care." With that I hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter, pulling on my boots and grabbing a few weapons just to be safe before heading out to the bar, my body shaking with anger.

 **Bobby's P.O.V -** ** _September 17th_**

The house had been quiet and lonely since everyone had left for the new hunt. It was nice having the boys back to visit, as well as Alice. Ever since her dad had been killed her and Akuma have been almost like daughter, same as those damn boys. I've never actually wanted kids before but having them run around after their parents had died and gone off it felt almost natural to parent them. Even now with them all grown up and out hunting on their own, having them here felt more like home than anything I've ever felt before. Everyone was having a hard ass time accepting Akuma as what she is, I mean it's understandable, demons did kill both of their parents. But they should be damned happy that she has been the one protecting them for all this time and they didn't even know. I had been lost in thought so many times throughout the last month trying to wrap my head around why they couldn't understand that Akuma did what she needed to protect them. So even now, with the boys and Alice gone I had gone out a few times to check on Akuma's car. Alice had told me not to, but I needed some closure to know that if I could fix this car, I could fix this horrible dysfunctional family.

I had gone outside to do a loop around the junkyard, the usual scout out just to keep the salted iron bars in place and secure. Everything had checked out and I was on my way back to the house when I heard some footsteps in the gravel and constant swearing from somewhere in the middle of the yard. I frowned and glanced at the watch, which told me that it was past midnight. I quietly worked my way around to the shed and grabbed the shotgun that I had stashed away in there, just in case. You could say that I was a little too paranoid, but I was always prepared no matter what. If I had the time I'd build a bloody panic room. I stocked around the yard, weaving in and out of the old scrapped cars. I continued to hear the clink of metal on metal as I rounded a corner, only to catch a glimpse of a flashlight swinging around out by where I had parked Sirius. I frowned and moved quietly, stopping when the flashlight stopped moving. My eyes steadied on the woman as she tossed a wrench to the ground with another swear.

"Akuma?" I called out in disbelief, she whipped around startled. Her eyes flashed the yellow-black that had been somewhat familiar to me now, but still sent a shiver down my spine. She growled low her throat after noticing that she has been caught and that sent a new wave of fear through my body. She dropped the flashlight and vanished into the night air with the blink of an eye. I let out the breath that I had been holding and walked up to the car, noticing that she has been fixing him up in secret. I had noticed the car looking better each night that I would go and check out the car to make sure that he wasn't rusting as well as fixing the little thing here and there. But now looking at the car with the flashlight that Akuma had dropped I could see that the car was almost finished. I sighed and picked up the tools, carrying them to the house and placing them on the desk with a loud thump. I grabbed a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and poured myself a glass, shot it back and then collapsed on the couch. I wasn't ready to deal with all this drama alone. If this was going to happen, everyone needed to be here to deal with it.

 **Alice's P.O.V.** ** _\- September 26th_**

I had gone to bed early, not feeling very well after chugging back a large glass of whiskey. I had been feeling like crap all week but today was for some reason worse. I drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours before I finally dozed off in the blackness of my mind.

 _I stood in an old barn, pieces of the roof lay on the floor and the wind was howling outside. There was the figure of a man ahead of ma and a woman beside him, her figure and stance familiar. "Akuma?" I called softly, freezing when she turned and looked at me. Her face was pale with blood splattered across it but I could already tell that it wasn't her own. A sick smile spread across her face and her eyes melted to black as she looked down. I followed her gaze and screamed at the sight of Sam and Dean's bodies lying at her feet. "What did you DO?!"_

 _"_ _Well I killed them of course." Her voice was slick and icy as she stepped over them, moving towards me. "And now I'm going to kill you."_

 _"_ _Why?! Why are you doing this?!" I screeched, my throat hurt but I needed to know why. I tried to stand my ground but ended up backing up until my back hit the wall, a short sob clawing its way from my throat._

 _"_ _Because I told her to." Came the sickening reply from the man who had been standing with her. I caught a flash of yellow moments before everything went black._

"Hey, Alice. It's okay. You're safe. Wake up." I could see the dark figure hovering over me and I felt his hands lift off my shoulders, allowing me to flick on the lamp that was beside my bed. It was Sam, he was standing beside my bed with a worried look plastered on his face. I sat up in the bed and ran a hand over my face, feeling the cool wetness of tears that had slipped down my cheeks. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I didn't answer, I didn't know what I wanted to say, what I could say. "You were calling out in your sleep. I was worried that something had happened." I watched as he lowered his eyes, I followed his gaze down to his chest, his bare chest. I blushed finally noticing that he was in fact shirtless, I turned my head away quickly to hide my rosy cheeks, feeling the heat of my blush spread over my body.

"No." I finally spoke after he had let out a breath as if to get up. His eyes darted back to me, and I gazed up at him feeling tears start to prickle behind my eyes. "Please stay." I felt this deep pull starting to form in my stomach; I didn't want to be alone anymore. After Akuma had abandoned me, I couldn't let Sam leave, not tonight. I needed something, warmth, protection, I felt so alone now that the voices had disappeared from my head. I have never felt like this before, so closed off and far from everything and everyone. Sam half smiled and shifted on the bed, pulling himself beside me so that we were sitting side by side with our backs against the headboard. He didn't say anything else, he just sat beside me, listening to the sound of wind outside the window. I had found my eyes growing heavy again and so I laid back down in the bed and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I had my back turned to Sam until I had drifted into a soft lull of sleep. At some point Sam had reached over and turned the lamp off and laid down beside me. I guess the bed wasn't as big as I thought it was because the next time I woke up Sam was pressed up against my backside, I could the heat of his chest through my back. The warmth had set in but I wanted more, he was so warm it was soothing. I felt a hand clutch the sheets around my waist, realizing that his arm had been draped over my waist. I smiled to myself feeling safe under him, so much so that I had drifted off again.

The next time I woke it was by a soft murmuring sound. I sucked in a breath, feeling around for the blankets but the only thing I could feel were my own arms wrapped around Sam's chest. His arm tossed over my side, I could feel his hand stroking my lower back in a soothing way and I leaned into his chest trusting him. The bridge of my nose had been settled under his chin, my breath warm against his throat, my lips almost brushing his skin. Whenever I was around him I could feel this pull, this want of intimacy and now I had him or rather he had me wrapped up against his chest. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against the soft skin of his neck, just under his ear. I felt him suck in a breath and then slowly let it out. I watched as he leaned his head back slightly, his eyes opening slowly.

"Did you just…" He spoke in a whisper. I smiled and pulled my hands up to his chest, and answered with a low 'yes'. Feeling a hum fill his chest I smiled and he bowed his head to meet my eye level, our lips mere inches apart. There it was again, the pull, I lifted my chin just enough so that my lips met with his. I felt his head nudge back a little but then he pushed into the kiss as I let him. His lips were soft on mine, everything that I had hoped they'd be. His mouth moved with mine, slow and simple, I didn't dare push any farther. He pulled away first, smiling, and he brushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Get some sleep." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I let my face fall to his shoulder where I nuzzled my face into his warm skin and drifted off until morning.

 **Sam's P.O.V. -** ** _October 17th_**

"Hey guys so get this. There's a hunt that I found that might be one of the biggest ones we've ever done. It's a whole nest of vamps and werewolves working together, it's just across the Canadian border." I looked up from the article on my computer that Ash had sent me, looking between Alice and Dean. Alice pulled a face that looked like some mix between interest and disgust, though she closed her computer and looked forward. Dean mostly looked confused and I felt the same way, why wolves and vampires were working together was beyond me but it sounded bad.

"That sounds heavy." Alice finally muttered after a long silence, she ran a hand through her hair and frowned as she tugged her fingers through what looked like a tough knot.

"It's only a couple day's drive away and well this thing is pretty big and has been causing a lot of trouble for the locals and the tourists. I mean if you don't think we can handle it, then-" I started, turning my gaze on Dean when he waved a hand at me, dismissing me before he started to speak.

"Oh we can take anything. We're going." He said, leaning back in his chair and finishing off the beer in his hand. We had been here for a few days and I was getting antsy too but I hadn't wanted to do another hunt when ash had told me he was close to locking down a location on Akuma, not to mention that the weird news we could find was basically air, giving us nothing to go off of to actually call it a hunt.

"We can scout out the place when we get there, settle in so that we can get a handle on what this shit-show is really about." Alice stood up and stretched a bit, her gaze slowly drifting around the kitchen. She looked wide awake and more her than she had in a while and I was hoping that seeing Akuma would help her, if we even could. The last time we got close was last month just before we came to Bobby's and we got there late. They didn't know I was trying to get us to Akuma but we found a vampire mess that had been taken down and the cops had said a black haired agent with weird blue eyes had been there and taken care of the murders that had been happened. Alice had lost it a bit and started drinking a lot more and I almost changed my mind on tracking Akuma down, but I talked to Bobby about what I was doing and he agreed that it was best.

"Wow, Alice, tell us what you really think." Dean shot out, his tone bitchy and annoyed. Both of them had been arguing a lot and getting on each other's nerves, especially since the last hunt. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my mouth, holding back my frustration so I could stay calm and deal with them both.

"Shut up." Alice shot back, her eyes narrowing as she glared at my brother.

"She's still a little wasted…" I whispered to Dean, leaning so I was close to him. Alice turned her glare on me and I gave her a small, weak smile "She's been drinking since we got to Bobby's."

"I can hear you, I am sitting right here." Alice rolled her eyes and walked a few steps away, grabbing some food from the fridge and moving to the microwave, looking like she was making an effort to ignore us. After she had the food and a fork she turned and leaned against the counter and stared at us, mostly Dean, lifting the pie in the container to her mouth. I smacked Dean on the arm as he made a disgruntled noise and turned my attention to Alice. Why she had to eat the last piece of pie I didn't know, but it wasn't apple pie and that's all that mattered.

Alice smirked and stuck her tongue out at Dean before looking at me and speaking. "Anyways, that's a good idea. We can pack our stuff and get on the road later, drive to this place and camp out for a few days if we need to get everything settled." She mumbled around a mouthful of pie. I rolled my eyes and finished my own beer.

"Hey Sammy don't forget your passport." Dean laughed as he spoke and I groaned softly. The picture was from forever ago and I was young and a mess. Dean loved to look at it and bug me about it from time to time and I didn't want this to be one of those times. I looked up to see Alice lifting her eyebrows at me, a devilish look crossing her face, a look that I learned tagged along with her pulling some sort of prank or getting up to something else that would leave either me or Dean embarrassed and it seemed like this time it would be me.

 **Dean's P.O.V - October 20** **th**

It was a bit difficult keeping my eyes on the road this early in the morning but we had just crossed the border and were in the homestretch now. Both Alice and Sam had insisted on leaving early in case it took forever to get across the border and so here we were, at seven in the freaking morning with the heat blasting because it was fucking cold with snow basically everywhere. To keep myself awake I turned up the music and started humming, jolting and swerving when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Dean…"

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, pulling baby back into the right lane and glaring over my shoulder at Alice. I had completely forgotten she was in here because she had been so quiet since we started this trip. Her lips were in a straight line and she looked grumpy, but at least she was sober for now. I turned my gaze back to the road and swallowed, turning the music down and tightening my hands on the wheel when Sam started laughing.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that you could take the next turn off of this highway." Alice spoke softly and I glance in the mirror just in time to catch her eyes darken in colour. She looked like she really didn't want to be talking but it didn't matter. She made me get up way too early, scared me, and now she was trying to lead us in the wrong direction. I couldn't hold back the wave of frustration as I turned my gaze back to the road, my shoulders tensing.

"Why? That's not where we are going." I concentrated on keeping my eyes on the road as her small body hit the back seat of Baby and a sigh escaped from her lips. I rolled my eyes in anticipation for what she was about to say next, already sure that it was going to be something useless information that I didn't need to hear.

"I've got a place we can stay. My house is not too far from the attack site. It's just a little ways out of town anyways." She growled out, returning my frustration. I rolled my eyes but frowned when she mentioned her house. I wasn't sure how or why she had a house, the only hunter I knew that actually had a house was Bobby and that's 'cause he'd been living in it forever and actually owned it. I couldn't see how she could have a _house_

"Your house?" I glanced at Sam as I took the turn Alice had mentioned, noticing that he had completely turned in his seat to look at her, shock and confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, well more like a farm...with a barn…" Alice muttered and my eyes widened as I looked in the rear view mirror. _She owns a fucking barn?!_ "Next left." She instructed and I did so, following her directions until we pulled up to a two story, classic, white farmhouse. It was white with a beautiful balcony and a red barn sitting not too far away. I raised my eyebrows with excitement. The house had been well kept and looked practically brand new, of course with the old style appeal of a farm.

"Holy shit." I breathed, putting baby in park and looking at Alice. "You own this?"

"Yeah… my dad finished paying it off when he was young. I was his only family member, and his daughter, so he left it to me in his will." She said with a shrug, opening the door and causing me to shiver when the cold air hit. "Just… stay out of the attic." She closed the door behind her as she moved and I frowned, wondering why she hadn't bothered to grab her things before I realized that she probably had more stuff inside, due to it being her own house and such. I stared at the house for a moment longer, still taking in the look of it. It was such… an apple pie place to live, it was gorgeous and somewhere I would've liked to live if I had a normal life. I swallowed hard and got out of the car, tugging my jacket tight around me before grabbing my bag and trudging to the house, frowning as it started to snow. I didn't understand how it could snow so much anywhere and I definitely was _not_ going to go any further north. I would be content to stay in the states in the areas where it didn't snow at all.

Once inside I stomped my feet at the entrance and slip out of my shoes, stepping further inside and looking around. The place looked like it had been around for years, but everything had been updated to new appliances. I wandered around a bit and set my bag down on the kitchen table, listening to Sam whistle low as he came into the kitchen with Alice right beside him. "This place is incredible. Why don't you stay here more?" I asked, not able to help myself, even if it might have been a bad idea. I would want to base my life here if I had the chance, it didn't make sense why she wouldn't.

"Because I'm not here a lot. And I don't want it getting wrecked by some vengeful monsters or something." She shrugged and flipped on the lights, rubbing her hands over her arms. "I'm going to start the furnace… the room at the end of the hall on the right is my room. Take your pick from the rest, they're all on the second floor." She muttered, looking between us and waiting for us to nod in response.

"Thanks…. let's get set up and you and Alice can get into your Fed threads I'll stay here and research." Sam instructed, catching Alice's attention before she left the room. She turned to look between us and lifted her eyebrows at Sam. I turned and looked at my younger brother as well, wondering who died and made him boss.

"Really now." I frowned at him and quickly glanced at Alice who rolled her eyes. I didn't want to babysit her, she'd been grumpy and getting on my nerves constantly lately, it wouldn't be a good outcome for either one of us.

"What? Can't handle the fuzz?" Alice's voice was teasing but I frowned in confusion. I had no clue what the fuzz was, she was talking nonsense.

"Fuzz?" Sam laughed but he sounded just as confused as I did, a weird frown crossing his face. I turned back to Alice and stared at her, narrowing my eyes when she burst out laughing.

"The cops." She explained, shoving her hair out of her face and grinning wide at us, her eyes light. "It's Canadian slang dipshits. Anyways. I'm turning on the heat, but go get changed, Dean, and you two can pick a room." She didn't wait for a response before she turned and opened a door to what I assumed was a basement and I walked up to the second floor. The first thing I noticed was a spiral staircase going up to what I assume was an attic and frowned, tilting my head. I had no idea why Alice had said to stay out of the attic but my curiosity was getting the better of me so I walked towards it. I was expecting some sort of creepy attic with spider webs and something hidden but when I pushed open the door I was facing a room. There was a black bed in the middle of it that was close to the floor with a wide window above it, while the opposite wall was filled with bookshelves. There wasn't a lot of decoration other than a couple of framed pictures on the dresser in the far corner and some boxes across from me. Against my better judgment I walked further in and picked up one of the pictures, taking in the woman there. She was tall and had bright green eyes but hair as black as Akuma's and my heart dropped. I'd seen a similar picture before in Akuma's locket and I came to the realization of whose room I was in. I set the picture back down and backed up slowly, my eyes grazing the room one more time. It was really simple and only coloured black and white, and everything fit her. I swallowed hard again and spun on my heel, heading back to the second room and throwing my bag into a random one before getting changed and ready to go talk to the cops.

 **Alice's P.O. V.** ** _\- October 25th_**

It had taken a couple of days to actually track down these bastards but we had finally done it after getting the information from one of the vamps that had been teaming up with a wolf. Apparently his partner was on the hunt right now and with the sun so low to the horizon we were rushing to get to the location we had been given. I swallowed hard and bounced in my seat a bit, excited to get this hunt over with. The vampire wouldn't talk about why or how he had teamed up with the wolf, no matter how many times we tried. Either way this thing needed to be stopped before it could take another life or turn someone.

It didn't take long before the old barn was in sight and I narrowed my eyes at how close it was to my house. The monsters used to stay away, especially when me and my father were home, but I and Akuma had only made a few stops by lately. It was nice being home and I really wanted to stay but I couldn't with Akuma's room hanging over me. I had seen Dean's face when he came down to talk to the cops with me on the first day we were here and I could tell he had gone into the attic anyways, he had looked shaken up and confused but wouldn't talk to me about anything until we got there. I was dragged out of my thoughts by a bump and notices that we had reached the barn. I easily slip out of the back seat and pulled out my gun, loaded with silver bullets, and headed towards the doors with the boys. My heart dropped at the sound of growling inside and the sound of someone shuffling around with the occasional crash of an object. I exchanged a glance with Dean before the door was thrown open. There was a wolf on top of a woman with black hair. She had frozen but her face was hidden by hair and the wolf took the chance to attack, causing her to spin and face it again. I stood with my hands lowered at the ground, staring in silence as one of the boys shot the wolf, hitting it in the shoulder and causing it to stumble back. In that moment, the woman reached to her side and grabbed a massive knife that glinted silver before disappearing into the wolf's head.

She turned around a moment later and stared at all of us, her pupils were dilated wide and there was blood on her face but she looked like she was ready to bolt. She took a step back and I dropped my gun, launching myself at her and taking her to the ground, my fist easily meeting her face.

 **Akuma's P.O.V**

I didn't bother moving for the first few hits that Alice place on my face but at about the third one I shook off the shock of them being here enough to fend off the next hit and flip us so that I had her arms pinned over her head and me knee digging into her gut, a growl forming in my chest. I knew she'd be pissed but my jacket was ruined enough, they almost caused me to get hurt by the stupid wolf and she fucking brought _Dean_ of all people. Why she'd do that if they were trying to be here on purpose, I had no idea. But we hadn't been up here to Canada in ages, we had agreed to stay in the states because there were enough hunters here, she had to be doing this on purpose. She was being a brat.

"Bitch!" Alice managed to get one of her arms free and punched me in the mouth, causing blood to drip from my lips and down my chin, though she winced a bit at the contact. "You left me! Selfish bitch!" She spat, bringing her fist towards me again, though I swatted it out of the way easily, glaring down at her.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I snapped, my eyes going wide as a sharp pain went through my head, followed by my head being yanked back. "DID YOU JUST PULL MY FUCKING HAIR?!" I screamed, grabbing her hand and pulling it away, pinning it down again. I had had _enough._ If Dean hadn't told them what happened I was going to fucking kill him. This was all his fault.

"You pushed me away like everything else!" Alice snarled, spitting at me and trying to pull her arms away again, her green eyes dark as she twisted under me. I shifted my weight and pinned both of her hands with one arm, wiping the spit off of my cheek and pulling my fist back, a wave of anger filling me, though I was stopped from hitting her when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my into the air, another pair of hands prying Alice's wrists out of my hand. I twisted and glared at the one who grabbed me, relaxing a bit when I noticed it was Sam. If it had been Dean I would have fucking lost my mind. I spun and faced Alice again, growling when I noticed Dean helping her up.

.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I didn't want to leave." I tried to force my voice to be calm as I struggled against Sam, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. His grip was iron as he held me against his side, though Dean had to hold Alice down and away from me when she tried to launch herself at me again. She was panting hard and I was too but I couldn't believe she had believed Dean's fucking lies. She was smarter than this, unless she was blinded by her stupid schoolgirl crush on the younger one.

"Oh really. Then why did you abandon me, bitch!?" Alice snapped, trying to get away from Dean only a couple of times before giving up, her hands shaking.

"That dickwad told me too!" I said, giving up on trying to get away from Sam and gesturing at Dean instead, a smaller wave of anger pulsing through my chest and making me feel sick. I shouldn't have let him convince me to go but he had been right and the fact that he lied about it was fucking disgusting, but I was too exhausted to get totally pissed at him. I'd been running on anger a lot lately and I could use a nap and a nice long bath, and almost went to the farm for one but I couldn't go there. It was a place for both me and Alice, I wouldn't be able to stay there alone.

"No I didn't." Dean stuttered out and I turned my gaze onto him, meeting his eyes and pulling my lips back form my teeth. He couldn't seriously be keeping up with this lie, he was so fucking dumb if he thought that he'd get away with it.

"Oh yes you did!"

"When?" Dean demanded, letting Alice go and crossing his arms over his chest. I looked up at Sam and he let me go, giving me time to stretch before I rounded on Dean, moving closer but making sure to stop a few feet away so they wouldn't feel the need to fucking pin me again.

"At the fucking hospital!" I growled, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans and moving forward, I bumped Alice away with my hip and stopped about a foot away from him and glared hard at him as I spoke,

"I never saw you at the hospital, I was in a coma." Dean looked defensive and I rolled my eyes at him, tossing my hair back and glaring at Alice when she tried to yank on my arm. She backed off and I turned back to Dean, a sick smile crossing my face when I met his eyes, I couldn't believe that he was trying so hard.

"Tessa practically had you tied around her little finger!" I said slowly, my voice going calm as I spoke, there was no point in wasting anger on this situation; he didn't deserve it. None of them did. They were all fucking acting like I was some massive monster. And I may be some sort of monster but I _wasn't_ a monster.

"Who the fuck is Tessa?" Dean looked confused and took a step backwards, his eyebrows furrowing as he met my eyes, though his gaze dropped away after about a second. The asshole couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"The REAPER!" I snapped, rolling my eyes and throwing my hands up in the air out of exasperation and rocking back on my heels, shoving my hands into my hair and tangling my fingers in the strands, tugging a bit and closing my eyes, taking a deep breath in through my nose. That bitch almost had him convinced to kill himself, thinking about it disgusted me.

"The what? What the fuck is going on?! I don't know what you're talking about, you're crazy!" Dean's voice started to raise with every word, which only fueled my anger.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" I raked my hands through my hair, tugging hard at knots and staring him down, my teeth worrying my bottom lip.

"I mean…..I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Dean shouted back, looking as if he wanted to strangle me at this point. This entire conversation was going nowhere.

"So you don't remember yelling at me and telling me that I need to leave or else everybody will die? Well I took your word for it and left to go hunt down my father." My voice was completely calm as I spoke, sliding my hands over my jacket and fingering the holes the damn wolf left. If he wasn't already dead I would have skinned him alive. I'd had this jacket since I left my father and this was the first time it got ripped and I'd die before it happened again.

"Funny, 'cause we're hunting him down too. You know after he killed my dad and all." Dean sounded sarcastic as he spoke and rolled his eyes at me, his hands going to the back of his neck and his gaze dropping down to the ground again. He kicked it hard and I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking another deep breath.

"Oh so it's now all about you and your dad again?!" Alice shot, her voice filled with anger and sarcasm as she moved forward a bit, looking as if she wanted to swing at one of us, though she didn't look like she was sure of what one.

"Shut up Alice!" Dean and I snapped on her at the same time before we turned and glared at each other. I turned my back a bit and face Sam who looked like he just wanted to leave and I felt the exact same way, this entire day had drained me of almost everything I had.

"You leave for three months because Dean bitched out at you, without telling anyone, you cannot tell me to shut up. I have more than enough things to say to you, and you're going to listen." Alice ranted, moving so she was standing in front of me, her hand lifted and finger pointed directly at me.

"Well look who grew a pair." I could feel the sarcasm in my tone but I didn't care, instead I smirked at the glare on Alice's face getting bigger and more intense as she moved towards me, her hands balling into fists.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about right now, can you just stow your baggage for like ten minutes." Sam spoke up and Alice stopped as we both turned to face him. I was about to ask what he meant when I heard he movement outside and groaned. I thought my uncle had been lying about a nest of vampires, but he just have been lying about something else. I turned and grabbed the handle of my knife, pulling it out of the wolf's head with a sickening suctioning noise. Without hesitation I turned towards the door and lifted my hand, causing them to blow open and a couple of vampires to freeze long enough for us to go at them. We made quick work of them as it was a small nest and it was easier for me to keep multiple pinned at the same time. But throughout it all I could think about was that my uncle hadn't been lying to me about this but he had been about something, maybe it was about going after my dad but I couldn't be sure until I could get back to him.

"So you can either come with us willingly or I'll shackle you and stuff you in the trunk." Alice said as she dropped the last vamp. I stared at her and lifted my eyebrows in response. I knew I could get away from her, until I felt a firm grip on my shoulders and turned to see Sam there, a determined look on his face. I could get away but I didn't really want to. I missed Alice, even if she did hate me, and I could interrogate my uncle later… but still. I turned my attention back to Alice and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest and staring down at her.

"We gotta pick up Sirius." I instructed, lifting my chin a bit so I was staring down my nose at Alice. She gave me a confused look and when I turned to the others they both looked just as confused "I fixed him up and took him. He's at the bar in town."

"You are not driving anywhere." Dean grumbled, pulling his keys out of his pocket and glaring at me, the look on his face was weird and I couldn't read it. I frowned and resisted the temptation to dig into his mind for an answer and turned my gaze away.

"Fine, Sam will drive my car...with me in the passenger seat." It was the only compromise I would give. I missed Alice but she was about ready to kill me. Sam was calmer and I had a feeling he'd actually talk to me. Sam had loosened his grip a bit and seemed to accept the deal so I stepped away from him, taking in the look of complete and utter shock on her face.

"What?" Alice looked like she thought I was sick and it took a bit of strength not to laugh at her. I barely let her drive my car so I could understand her confusion, but I would face off with my dad alone before I sat in a car with Alice or Dean for that long alone, even if it was a short ride. I kept getting flashes of the farm from all three of them and feelings of envy from Dean, so I had a feeling that they were staying there. Not to mention that it was close and free.

"You heard me. Sam will drive." I said, turning and looking at Sam. He had a confused look on his face and his eyes were wide like a puppies. I lifted my eyebrows and pulled out my keys, handing them to Sam before we all piled into the impala.


	7. Night of the Hunter

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

I rolled out of my bed with a groan and pulled the blankets with my onto the floor before I stood up, glad that my bed was so close to the ground. It had been so long since I slept in my own bed and I was glad that we had all agreed to stay in Canada until the end of the month. I was hoping the fact that we were leaving the day of or the day after Halloween would distract Alice from the fact that it was my birthday, but I knew it was probably wishful thinking. She always remembered and she never let me live it down no matter how much I hated it. With a groan I pulled the blankets tighter around me, glad I wore pj's to bed the night before so I wouldn't have to drop the blanket to get dressed. The house was cold and it was only about eight in the morning but I didn't bother staying quiet walking down the stairs. There were still hunts to do and we should be getting on it, not sleeping in.

I yawned as I finally made it to the kitchen and shuffled around, gathering things for coffee before starting it in the pot, crouching down to stare at it pour down. I rubbed my eye and yawned, glancing over my shoulder when I heard shuffling feet. Dean stepped into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes before glaring at me. "Did you have to wake up the whole house with your stomping?" He grumbled and I turned my attention back to the coffee pot.

"You're the only person that's awake so no." I answered, straightening up and moving to the kitchen chair, sitting down and pulling my knees to my chest so I was curled up. "Hope you like your coffee black or just with sugar, I don't think we have powdered cream that's any good. I take my coffee black, and Alice doesn't usually care. Plus we haven't been here in forever." I shrugged my shoulders and buried my face up to my eyes in the blanket, peering out at Dean and smirking at the grumpy look on his face.

"Yeah, black is fine." He grumbled, plopping down across from me and shivering slightly as he shoved a hand through his hair and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. I stood when the coffee beeped and used one hand to keep the blanket around me and grabbed two cups, pouring the coffee and taking mine and leaving the other on the counter as I headed to the living room, flipping on the old radio and sitting down on the couch, watching as Alice walked down the stairs and shot me a small glare before turning and walking into the kitchen. I sighed, closing my eyes as I held the coffee in my hands and taking another sip, resting my head back against the couch. I didn't know how long Alice was going to be mad at me but it was already annoying. She wasn't even trying to get over it or understand _why_ I left but she still wanted me here. I wanted to be here, but not really if she was going to be glaring at me all the time. And I knew the boys didn't trust me and that Dean was still pissed at me. I wasn't going to purposely try to read their minds but when they looked at me and had such flashes of emotion I felt it, and now that I had honed my mind reading abilities it was harder to block it out.

I finished my coffee off quickly and moved to the kitchen, setting the cup in the empty dishwasher and avoiding looking at Dean and Alice but feeling their eyes on me as I went upstairs to my room, ditching my blanket on the bed before grabbing clean clothes and a towel, making my way to the bathroom for a shower. I could already tell this day was going to suck and my birthday was only about a week away, which would suck even more. I sighed and got into the shower, taking my time before getting out and changing, twisting my hair up in the towel and walking downstairs again, giving a small wave to Sam and frowning at Dean. "So is there anything else with the nest from the other day? Or was it really that small?" I asked when no one else spoke. This was already getting ridiculous.

"No one's looked yet…" Sam piped up, his hair still sticking out in every direction as he sipped his coffee. Alice was usually the morning person and she did look wide awake but was acting as grumpy as I usually was. "But I can in a sec… just let me get my computer." He mumbled with a short yawn. I sighed and nodded, walking to grab my jacket.

"I'm going to get firewood… anyone care to help?" I asked, looking between them. I doubted they trusted me to leave alone and so I waited patiently while Dean and Alice stared each other down, Alice smirking when she won and Dean stood up, rubbing a hand over his hair.

"Give me a sec to find something warm." He grumbled, moving up to the second floor. I hesitated for a moment and went to the closet, digging around and pulling out one of dads, Alice's dads, old jackets. It was thick and warm and about Dean's size. I frowned when a whiff of his old cologne came off the jacket along with dust, making me sneeze. It was hard to believe a smell could cling to the jacket for so long. I shook off the emotion and closed the closet door, pulling on my boots and pulling my hair out of the towel, putting it in a tight bun instead so that it wouldn't freeze to my skin. It wasn't really that cold out yet so I wasn't that worried, but I was used to it. The moment Dean was downstairs I handed him the jacket and waited for him to pull it on, my lips forming a thin line before I turned and walked out the door.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

"I can't fucking believe her!" I snapped the moment the door shut behind Akuma and Dean. "How can she be acting like everything is normal?!" I turned to Sam, keeping a tight hold on my coffee mug. Whenever we were here she shuffled around in a blanket until she'd had her first cup of coffee and then she showered and when to get wood for the fire. Ever since she was first here and decided to stay she did that and she usually went with my dad instead of Dean, and then she'd finally eat if she felt up to it. It was infuriating that she was acting the same, so much had changed since we were last here and she had fucking abandoned me. She didn't have the fucking right.

"Well what else is she supposed to do? Ignore us all like you and Dean are doing to her?" Sam asked, looking like her regretted what he said when I glared at him, feeling my face harden in response to what he had said. "Look… all I'm saying is that we all dragged her back here and we want her here but you two are ignoring her. It's not like she can do anything else." He tried to explain but I rolled my eyes. He may be right but it still pissed me off, she should be acting different, like maybe trying to suck up to me or something.

"I guess… let's just find a hunt or something. Something to distract me before I lose it again." I grumbled, finishing off my coffee and standing to get more. I thought my temper might get a bit better if we found her but it wasn't. She should've come back to us on her own and fucking apologized. Instead we had to find her by chance and then bring her back here partially by threats and she hasn't fully apologized, just made excuses and tried to blame Dean for everything. Like I got that it was partially his fault, he told her she'd be the reason we'd all die, but she still could've, and _should've_ made the choice to stay. She is a grown woman.

"Actually… what if we just send Dean and Akuma on a hunt?" Sam asked, and I turned to face him, frowning when I noticed his eyes were on the ground and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his pj pants. I tilted my head and lifted my eyebrows curiously.

"What would we do then?" I asked, abandoning my coffee cup on the counter and crossing my arms over my chest, taking a few steps forward and biting down on my lip as he shifted his weight, shying away slightly.

"I dunno, we could both use some relaxing… maybe we could go to dinner or something?" He blurted and I felt my face go red. I wasn't sure if he was asking me on a date or what, though a part of me was really hoping he was, but I was never sure of how to read these situations. Akuma was always good at that, that's why she was the one that flirted to get what she wanted.

"L-like a date?" I stuttered, biting down hard on my lip and staring at him, waiting for an answer. He lifted his head to speak, looking relieved, but also had a slight dust of pink wash over his cheeks. I knew my face was probably as red as my hair, I was never good at fighting off blush and anytime something like this or something embarrassed happened I was instantly red. Sam opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door slamming open and a gust of cold air.

"- because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't know how to properly cut wood!" Akuma's tone was angry and frustrated and I sighed, rolling my eyes at the sound of her stomping snow off her boots. "I told you I needed help carrying it, I've been cutting wood forever. _You're_ the one that doesn't know how to cut it!"

"I never said it's because you're a woman!" Dean snapped back, his low voice sounding just as annoyed as the door slammed closed again and something fell to the floor. "And if you look closely my wood is cut a lot better than yours." There was more sounds of stomping feet before they both trudged by, clinging to their jackets.

"Yeah, if you're looking for kindling." Akuma growled, glancing between Sam and me quickly and lifting her eyebrows before smirking and turning away. I swallowed hard and felt the blush slowly drain from my face now that the tension was gone. Dean looked pissed and grumpy, as usual, and his face was red from the cold. He shot a glare at Akuma's back but followed her into the living room.

"Do you really want to be stuck on a hunt with those two?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows at me and smiling. I shook my head in response and turned back to my coffee, picking it up and pressing it to my lips, letting it warm me from the cold air that had gotten into the house.

"Find something… maybe they can get some cream while they're out. And some proper food. I want Akuma to make eggs before we leave." I grumbled, relaxing as Sam nodded and went up the stairs, returning a short time later with his computer.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I left Akuma to start the fire and padded upstairs, pulling open the closet and pulling out a towel before heading to the bathroom, shaking out the towel to make sure it wasn't too dusty. Alice said that she sometimes had a cleaning service come by to tidy things up every once and awhile, but it looked like they hadn't been by for at least a month. With a small sigh I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, setting the towel on the closed toilet and setting the water to hot, letting it run while I got undressed. I let the warm water wash over me when I stepped in, shaking off the chill from outside as I thought about everything going on. It was strange to be in a house that wasn't Bobby's and especially for so long. I had to admit, it was nice. I could see why Alice loved it here, out in an open field, a forest resting on the property line. It was succulent but not entirely, it was quiet and peaceful. I guess it was easier for Akuma out here, to be alone and to be herself where no one had to deal with her stubbornness and her, well you know, the whole demon thing.

I groaned slightly when the hot water started to turn cold and shut off the shower, wrapping myself in the towel and moving down the hall to the room I had claimed, digging through my bag for a warmer pair of clothes, settling on jeans and a thick long sleeve under a t-shirt. I was not prepared for this weather, but Akuma had said I could keep using the jacket she had lent me earlier which was helpful. After I was satisfied with my attire, I walked downstairs and into the living room again. Akuma was sprawled across the couch, with her hair down again and a book in her hands, the fire popping and snapping as I sunk into the arm chair by the couch. I sat in silence for a moment before sighing and looking over at Akuma. "Watcha reading?" I asked, stretching my legs out and relaxing as the heat washed over me. She looked up at me and met my eyes for a moment before rolling her eyes and looking down at the book again, flipping the page and continuing to read. I sighed and leaned forward, reading the title. It was titled 'Bulfinch's Mythology' and had a design of what looked like a shield with medusa's head on it and the writing and designs were all gold and red on a black background. It was styled to look old but it really looked as if it were only a couple of years old.I sighed and looked away when I noticed there wasn't really anything on the back cover, my eyes studying the fire for a moment before they turned to my brother as he walked into the room.

"Hey… I have a hunt for you two." He said and I frowned lifting my eyebrows at him and waiting for an explanation. He shifted his weight a bit and I swore I saw blush on his cheeks but couldn't get anything in before he started talking. "Both me and Alice are going to stay here to do some research." The moment he finished Akuma laughed before muttering something softly, though the only thing I could make out was something about research and bodies. I ignored her and turned my attention back to my brother.

"You guys can do research on the case, at the hotel." I argued, sitting up straight and crossing my arms over my chest. There was no way I was going to be stuck with Akuma alone after everything that had happened, not to mention that she was acting like a total cow today. She had started an argument over nothing while we were getting wood and it would be hell to be stuck with her for however long a hunt would take.

"Suck it up dean, you two can get it done fast and the cops would be suspicious about four agents from the FBI, and yes I know we could hide and stick to research, but there is no way we're going to stay locked up in a hotel room when we could be here." Sam argues back, rolling his eyes and flicking his gaze from me to Akuma and back. "The research is about something down in the states and I doubt either of you have the attention span to dig for something this small."

"He's right. Let's just get it done with." Akuma said from behind me and I spun to face her, narrowing my eyes at the smirk on her face. She met my eyes briefly before setting her book down and looking back over my shoulder at Sam. "Where is it? And what's it about?" She questioned, stretching out her legs before standing, her smirk growing bigger as she met my gaze again. She looked like she was doing this just to piss me off and I wasn't getting a chance to argue from either of them, and Sam did have a good point. I hated the research portion of hunting; that was his specialty.

"A couple of towns over, Carlson, looks like a shapeshifter, but it could also be a werewolf." Sam muttered and I turned to see him standing a bit more relaxed and shoving his hands into his pockets. "There have been the usual murders with the murderers saying they were in a completely irrelevant place when the murders happened."

"Alight then. Get your shit together. We're taking my car." Akuma shoved her way past me and headed upstairs to grab her stuff, I rolled my eyes with a groan reaching into my pocket and handing Sam the keys to my car.

"Keep her out of the snow." I grumbled and went to pack my bag, I knew that deep down Sam was doing this on purpose, he wants to get me to apologize for something I have no recollection of, but they was never happening. Akuma was downstairs when I packed my bag and weapons, she spun her car keys on her finger like she was parading around and showing everyone that she was the greatest thing ever. I was already done with her shit for today, not to mention that I had to spend the next couple days with her. I groaned again and followed her out to the car.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I had made a reservation for a fairly nice restaurant that wasn't really formal, but it was far from casual. I had put on a nice pair of slack and crisp white shirt, placing a black jacket on over top to complete the look. I figured that a blazer and tie would be too over the top, and I had probably spent more time trying to fix my messy bed head than anything. Once I was satisfied I trotted from my bedroom and down to the living room to wait for Alice, my stomach fluttering nervously. I let out a slow breath and turned when I heard the clink of high heels on the stairs. My eyes followed the wooden staircase up to where I met her slick black shoes, pale legs, short and tight black dress, and, finally, her face. A light pink dusted over the bridge of her nose when we finally made eye contact and I swallowed down the lump in my throat, trying to formulate words to say just how beautiful she was. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as I managed to squeak out something.

"Hi." I spoke, feeling heat rise in my chest at how lame I sounded. I wanted to say more but I was at a loss for words. Her hair was still curled but she had managed to tame it to fall down her back in wider and soft curls instead of the fluffy tangle of curls she usually had.

"Hi." She replied with a smile, her lips a dark shade of red. She barely had any makeup on other than black eyeliner and the lipstick, but it was enough; she really was beautiful. I swallowed hard again and took a breath, resisting the urge to shove my hand through my hair.

"You look great." I glanced over her again, I could barely keep my eyes to myself. The dress clung to her in all of the right places and the black colour made her eyes seem greener and her hair seem much brighter.

"You're not so bad yourself." She giggled and clasped her hands together. I could tell she was just as nervous as I was, which helped me relax a bit.

"Dean lent me his keys since they are taking Akuma's car on the hunt, so, shall we?" I offered my elbow to her and she took it, her green eyes shimmering as I lead her out to the Impala. I opened the door for her and ushered her into my brother's most prized possession. I closed the door behind her and studied her for a moment longer before I slipped into the driver's seat and started the car, pulling away from the house and onto the highway heading into town.

Once we got to the restaurant, we were seated by the window. Frost had worked its way into a circle around where we sat, making the view a little more romantic. She opened her menu and giggled, noticing I was still watching her. I glanced away as the waiter came back with a bottle of red wine and smiled while he filled the glasses before taking our order. Surprisingly Alice and I had ordered the same thing, drawing a grin from my lips, knowing that she was absolutely my type.

"This is really nice, Sam." She spoke, her eyes glittering in the dim light as she leaned forward a bit. I held her gaze and continued to smile, though it dropped slightly, not sure if this was too much or if she would prefer something less.

"It's not too much is it?" I asked, mostly for confirmation. I hadn't been on a real date in a pretty long time and I thought Alice would like something like this, but there was never a way to be completely sure. I could have done something more or something less, but this was more my style and I was hoping that it was hers to.

"Not at all. It's perfect, this is really amazing." Alice offered another soft smile, though she seemed less shy about it this time. I smiled back and relaxed easier this time; glad that she was enjoying it, she needed a night she enjoyed. "I'm really glad that you, uh, asked me out tonight. Things were getting a little heated."

"I wanted you to relax, I know you've been having a really hard time lately. You need a day off from hunting and demons and things and to just be normal. No fighting, no hunting, no crazy siblings." I ended with a slightly nervous laugh and fiddled with my fork, running my thumb over the metal of the utensil before lifting my gaze to hers.

"Just this. It's, I love it. Sam, thank you. I really needed this." She said softly as the food arrived. Through the meal we stayed quiet other than light talk and a few jokes. The food was amazing and we stayed for dessert and Alice had a few glasses of wine while I stuck to a single glass. I really didn't like to drink and drive. After a piece of cake each, I led the way back to the car and we headed back, Alice already talking in the passenger seat.

"And when the waiter dropped the pie on that guy." Alice laughed as we stumbled into the house. She was a little tipsy but just enough that she had let loose. She had insisted on holding my hand the entire car ride back and I was happy that Akuma's car was gone so I wouldn't have to deal with Dean mocking me for taking Alice out on a date. Alice and I had had a great time, there was hardly any mention of hunting and monsters and siblings for the entire night. This is the kind of life that I would have wanted to have, a normal life, taking girls out on dates, finding someone to be with and settle down. Not that I would jump to something like that with Alice, yes, I liked her, a lot, but yet I didn't want things to go too fast and hell I didn't even know if she felt this same pull that I felt every time I was around her.

She had pushed her way through the door and into the living room and since our hands were still connected, she was practically dragging me all over the house. She pulled me into her suddenly, walking backwards until she was against a wall, a sly look on her face.

"Alice?" I spoke just before her lips found mine. The kiss a little more chaste than I wanted it to be but I kissed her back, moving my mouth with hers. I felt her teeth skim across my bottom lip and I smiled into the kiss, leaning forward to push her a little harder into the wall so I could balance myself. Her hands held my shoulders, slowly snaking around my neck so she could intertwine her fingers in my hair and I licked at her lips, asking her for permission to enter her mouth. She moaned into the action, which allowed me entrance. As I explored her mouth she released my hair and started to explore my chest from under the jacket that she had pulled off and dropped to the floor. My one hand braced myself against the wall and the other held her waist, pulling at the soft fabric of her dress. A loud ringing brought me back to myself and I broke away from the kiss, a soft sigh escaping my lips as I reached into the pocket of my slacks to grab my phone. I was slightly out of breath when I answered, though I didn't think it would matter. Dean's voice filled the other end of the phone asking some questions about the lore about skin walkers and I rolled my eyes, realizing that he just ruined the moment big time. Dean then proceeded to complain about how stubborn Akuma was being and I turned to Alice, who was now smiling as she overheard the conversation about Akuma. She leaned in and wiped her thumb over my lip to get rid of some of her lipstick and I couldn't help but smile as I continued to deal with my brother.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

"I fucking told you it'll be harder to catch than that!" I snapped, running a hand through my hair before yanking it back into a ponytail, taking a deep breath and turning to face Dean, narrowing my eyes at the look on his face. He looked smug, though I could see the frustration in his eyes. He had some brilliant idea to trap the skin walker when we should have been tracking it through the sewers where they liked to hide, and the idea had failed, majorly.

"Well it was an idea when you had nothing." Dean shot back, his voice low and holding a slight growl. We couldn't agree on anything for this hunt and it was doing nothing but causing bigger issues. I pressed my hand to my face, rubbing my eyes and looking to my side, my gaze landing on the manhole cover in the middle of the street.

"No. I had a plan and you just didn't want to follow it because you were scared of getting your pretty face dirty and clothes stinky." I growled as I started to walk towards the cover, crouching down once I reached it and pulling it up and off with ease. It hit the hard with a loud clank and I looked back at Dean, lifting an eyebrow and smirking. "News flash. Showers and washing machines exist, so get in." I slid into the hole and hit the ground hard, wincing as pain jolted from my knees. I missed my jacket, but at this point I was glad that I didn't have it so I wouldn't have to drag it through this. I pinched my mouth into a line as she smell hit my nose but refused to react as I looked up at Dean who had hesitantly started climbing down the ladder. "Pull the cover back over, will you?"

"You should've climbed down and pulled it over. We don't all have freaky hulk strength." Dean's voice was low but it echoed down the hole and easily made its way to my ears. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, starting to walk down the side of the sewer sidewalk. I had heard him grumbling to himself as we walked the path to get deeper in the network of tunnels. I paused abruptly after hearing water splashing around ahead of us. I signalled to him and he pulled out his gun; It was fight time and we had to get over our little feud for like ten minutes so that we could get this thing done and over with. I led the way into the next set of tunnels, sensing that the creature was close. I had loaded my gun with silver bullets back at the hotel, wanting to make sure that this thing was going to stay dead once we handled it. I had also shoved a silver blade into my boot just in case. I could feel the air begin to thicken as we rounded the corner to see a skin walker transform into a very large dog. I swore under my breath but pressed forward, aiming at the now charging canine. I shot off a round or two, hitting it in the leg, but the thing jumped and landed on me. It was heavy and teeth were now nipping at my face, slobber and blood speckled my face as I fought off the beast as much as I could. I called out for Dean to get his ass over here to help me but he called back that he had been 'busy'. Loud growls and barks echoed through the tunnel as another skin walker had attacked and sent Dean stumbling into the nasty water, causing a small smirk to cross my face; we were in trouble but I was glad he was in the gross water instead of me. I managed to pull my blade from my boot just as the skin walker went for my neck and I pierced the blade into its chest twice, making sure I stabbed the heart. It transformed back into the man that it had once been and fell limp on top of my body, making it easy for me to roll out from under it, wincing as pain shot out from the fresh bite and claw marks on my shoulder. My shirt and pants had been ruined and I growled a bit under my breath in frustration. I turned to see Dean practically drowning in sewer water as the other skin walker trapped him underneath it and I picked up my gun and shot it in the head, causing it to get knocked sideways off of Dean, letting him come up for air before he jumped out of the water, shaking off his entire body and gasping.

"What the hell?! I could have died!" He shouted at me, coughing up water and glared in my direction like it was my fault that he got jumped. I hadn't set him up for it, I was distracted trying to keep my body intact.

"Like you had my back." I turned to show him my new wound, my gaze going over my uninjured reaction to see his reaction. It didn't hurt now, but I was pissed that it had ripped apart my shirt that badly. It was one of my few long sleeved shirts and it was my favourite. This hunt was supposed to be easy, but I forgot how vicious the monsters were in Canada, not to mention that they teamed up. "And look, my favourite shirt is ruined! Immediately after you made me let down my guard with the wolf and got my shirt ruined!"

"Oh come on! It's a fucking shirt! I was drowning in shit water!" Dean snapped, his voice picking up a short growl. I flipped him the finger in response, not wanting to bother with arguing more. It's all we had been doing and I just wanted to get back to the hotel. I turned and shoved past him when he opened his mouth again, not giving him a chance to catch up to me until we were pulling ourselves out of a manhole. "Fuck I am showering when we get back to the farm." He grumbled and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're fucking changing first, you are NOT getting into my car in those clothes. You need to burn those." I left no room for argument as we walked through the tiny town to the hotel we had been staying in. I easily gathered my things and waited in Sirius for Dean to shower once and come out in clean clothes. I watched him closely as he put his bag in the back seat and got into the passenger side, his face set in an angry mask. I rolled my eyes, glad that I was clean, and drove back to the farm fast. When we got inside the house Alice and Sam were both in comfy clothes and sitting in the living room, Alice had her feet on Sam's lap. I lifted my eyebrows as I walked past them, but I made a beeline for my room dumping my stuff and grabbing a towel before racing to the bathroom, smirking when I beat Dean in and he sent a glare my way.


	8. Birthday Surprise

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I had woken up early this morning to get everything ready. This was the only day in my life that I would willingly get up at five in the morning, any other day it was difficult to get me out before ten. I had gotten everything together by the time Sam came downstairs, asking questions as to why I was banging around in the kitchen at 5:30 in the morning and why I was covered in baking flour. I simply smiled and shushed him, lifting an eyebrow and gesturing to the birthday card I had set on the counter and shrugged. "It may be Akuma's birthday." I said softly, grinning wide and turning to check on the cake. Sam chuckled a bit and helped me pull out the finished cake. We set it on the counter and ran up to our respective rooms to change and I cleaned my face before rushing downstairs, icing the cake with chocolate icing and writing happy birthday on it. Sam tried to help but mostly stood to the side when I shot him a playful glare for making me screw up the 'H'. "Wait." I quickly called to him in a loud whisper when he started towards the stairs.

"What?" He answered at the bottom of the stair case. His eyes shimmering as he lifted his eyebrows curiously.

"I want you to put this on. It is Halloween after all." I giggled and pulled a bagged costume out from the closet, holding it up for him to examine. Sam took a quick look inside and looked up at me with a disgruntled look. I pursed my lips in response and reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He sighed as he bent down to me and I planted a kiss directly on his lips, a smile spreading across my face as I pulled away and released his shirt. "I have a matching one, it'll be cute. Please Sammy." I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip and widening my eyes a bit, staring up at him before he finally sighed again and took the bag from me with a soft smile.

"You're lucky you're cute." He grumbled before kissing my forehead and heading up the stairs to get ready. I took my time to clean everything up before I went and got changed into my angel costume and walked downstairs again, shoving 26 candles into the cake and lighting them all. I grabbed the card from the counter and put it in my and that supported the bottom of the warm pan and walked upstairs, meeting Sam and Dean on the way up. Dean looked like he had just been woken up and had a confused look on his face as I exchanged a smirk with Sam before pushing open her door.

"She's not all big about the whole birthday thing so if she freaks out...run." I whispered before stepping inside of the room. Akuma was asleep in her bed, the black netting that hung from the roof falling softly around her. Her black hair was spread out across her pillow in a silky wave and her chest was rising and falling slowly, signalling that she really was asleep. I gestured my chin at the netting and Sam pulled it out of the way so it wouldn't catch on fire. "Akuma." I spoke softly but firmly, waking her out of her somber.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaat?" She groaned, her voice low and sticky as she rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, a hand rising to push some hair from her face. Her eyes landed on the cake in my hands and she groaned again, reaching out and grabbing a pillow.

"Happy Birthday!" I sang, as she pulled the pillow over her face. I handed the cake to dean and reached out, pulling the pillow from her and tossing it across the room before grabbing the cake again and holding it out to her, feeling the wide smile on my face. My sister shrunk away from the cake as if it was poison but I held it out further, sucking in a big breath and preparing to sing the entire happy birthday song. "Toooo youuuuuu." I started, going slow and waiting for her to react.

"Alice! What the hell!" She snapped, glaring at me as she was forced to blow out the candles before I pulled away, giving her the space she needed to get out of the bed. She stood and turned her attention to the boys, her eyes narrowing as she stomped across the room, wearing nothing but a small tank top and underwear that barely covered anything, grabbing a housecoat and pulling it on, though it only fell to her mid-thigh. She turned her glare on me and frowned as she turned her gaze to my left, where Sam stood, and then back to me, probably realizing that we were both in costume. "Oh real classy guys." She gestured to us, a sneer coming across her face as she shoved a hand through her hair and turned her back to all of us. "Alice, you know that I hate celebrating this shit."

"Come on, it'll be fun." I was still pissed at her and I knew that this was the best way to get under her skin, but I had fun baking, especially with Sam… even though he mostly just stood there and looked cute.

"Ugh, seriously…." Akuma groaned, keeping her back to us as she crouched to grab her pillow. "And with those costumes, you've got to be kidding me." Her voice was nearly a growl and I could practically hear the eye roll in her words as she stood again.

"I think it's adorable, you know, them matching and all...like a normal couple." Dean offered, clearing his throat. He still sounded half asleep and blushed slightly at his words. I mean, he was right and all but it was still embarrassed to have it pointed out.

"Couple?" Akuma questioned as she turned to face us, lifting her eyebrows and meeting my gaze, her eyes getting light. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of this and I was prepared for almost anything she had to say next. "I thought they were just fucking." My jaw dropped and my face went beat red at her words, that was the one thing I was _not_ expecting. She was supposed to be the mind reader who knew things, though she obviously kept her skills to herself but the only time I had… we hadn't done anything like that yet… well outside of my dreams, but my dreams didn't count.

"You didn't know?" Dean's words were filled with sass and I rolled my eyes as I envisioned him sitting on the high horse he obviously thought that he was on. "They are dating. "I turned and looked at Sam, watching him open his mouth a few times and try to speak, though nothing really came out. I giggled a bit and leaned back on my heels, lifting the cake up a bit.

"Well, I didn't wake up at 5 am for nothing. Why don't we let Akuma get ready and then we can have some cake." I waved the cake around for a moment before heading to the door, pausing before turning to look at Dean. "Oh and Dean, you have to dress up too, party rules."

"What?! No!" Dean protested, a firm look crossing his face. I lifted my eyebrows and grinned at him, knowing that he would do exactly as I said.

"Unless you want to pay for the drinks tonight." I shot back before I walked out of the room, dipping my finger into the icing and licking it off of my finger.

"Rules." Sam called as he followed me out, chuckling as Dean grumbled something in response.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I grumbled to myself as everyone left my room, already pissed that Alice had woken me up early. Now she had made a big deal out of my birthday, which she knew that I hated, and I had to prance around half naked in my room in front of Sam. I didn't care that much about Dean, he'd walked in on me naked before and I didn't care about showing off my body to people I didn't care about but Sam was just so… Sam it was awkward... Well if Alice was going to play with fire then I was willing to stoke the flame. She wanted to play dress up then so be it, I wandered over to my closet and dug into the back corner of it, hoping to find the few clothing articles that I wanted. After finding what I was looking for I quickly changed and did my hair and makeup, admiring the finished product in the stand-up mirror. The costume was pretty slutty, but I didn't really care. I had my mind set on getting laid tonight and I was going to pull out all the stops. I had put my hair into two low hanging pigtails and dressed in shorts that just barely came past my ass and a dark blue plaid shirt that tied together in front of my chest. I was glad the cold didn't affect me like it would if I was fully human, but it still affected me a bit so I'd be making Alice warm up the car well before we left. For now I smirked at myself and walked out into the hall, lifting my eyebrows when I ran into Dean. A shocked look crossed his face as his eyes trailed up and down my body, causing me to grin. I quickly looked over his costume and rolled my eyes; I should have guessed that he would dress up as a medieval king's guard. The costume consisted mostly of leather and crises crossing belts and swords.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." I patted him on the shoulder and then walked away swaying my hips as I moved. It came naturally but I would be lying if I wasn't putting in an extra sway. I could hate a guy and still want to tease the shit out of him. I glanced over my shoulder and smirked again before slowly making my way down the wooden staircase, my heels clicking as I walked.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"So, got any plans for tonight?" Dean questioned, leaning back in his chair and looking over at Akuma who sat in the chair beside him. We had all piled into the car and gone out to the closest bar, sitting down at one of the free tables in the center of the room. Surprisingly Akuma had already had like five shots while the rest of us had one or two drinks. She was powering through shots and drinks like she was determined to get smashed, but she didn't even look tipsy yet. But with her genes it would probably take a lot more than she had already drank before she would even been close to drunk.

"Getting wasted and laid." Akuma replied, not hesitating before taking another shot. This one looked like whisky and she grimaced after but flipped the glass and placed it rim down. She moved her hand as it to run it through her hair but changed direction and tugged on a pigtail, turning to look at all of us, her blue eyes a bit darker in colour. She lifted an eyebrow at Dean and I spoke before he could, asking a question that had been bugging my most of the day.

"You don't like celebrating your birthday?" The question was awkwardly worded but by the look she gave me before bursting out into a bitter laugh let me know that she understood. I swallowed and sipped at my beer as she took another shot. I planned on being the most sober tonight and was cutting myself off after this one, but the laugh she had given was so cold and mildly scary that I was considering another.

"No. I don't." She said shortly, turning away and running her gaze across the bar, her eyes hesitating in some places before carrying on. "You know, there's just something about being physically and verbally abused twice as bad on those days for most of my life that's just… make me not want to celebrate." She laughed again and waved a waitress back over, pointing at something on the menu before finally looking back at us, her blue eyes light in colour and a sick smile crossing her face before fading away again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I muttered, swallowing hard. Our dad had never been the best and he could be an ass a lot of the time, about he was pretty good when it came to birthdays. The thought of being beaten or screamed at all day left a weird aftertaste in my throat and I finished off my drink.

"Alice is doing this whole thing," Akuma gestured to the costumes we were all wearing and rolled her eyes, leaning back. "Just to piss me off." She laughed again and looked over her shoulder, her shoulders tense. Dean was dressed in his basic knight costume and Akuma was dressed as a very slutty cowgirl, which made sense if she was just planning to get drunk and laid.

"Glad that Sammy and I are all peaches and cream." Dean grumbled, sounding grumpy and I glared at him in warning. I turned around to find Alice and realized when I noticed her bringing more drinks over from the bar. It was awkward and Akuma had been ignoring Dean while he had been making small annoying comments and Alice had been gone for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah well you guys seem to be a lot more buddy buddy." Akuma muttered, looking up when Alice sat down and handed out the drinks. "Pretty codependent if you ask me." She grumbled, taking a long swig from her drinking before setting it down on the table and licking her lips. I sighed and ran a hand over my face as Akuma continued to make comments and take shots at us, mostly at Alice and was about to get up and go grab more drinks when Alice turned to face me as she finished off her drink, looking a little annoyed. I leaned back and the song changed, causing Alice's eyes to light up before she stood and walked around the table to me.

"Come dance with me." Alice tugged on my red cloak, pulling me away from the table. I gave Dean a wary glance as I was pulled out into a crowd of people. Alice laced her fingers in mine as I spun her under my arm so that I could gain control over where we were going. She tucked herself against my side as she swayed against me and I smiled down at her. She was already quite tipsy, although her dance moves were still a lot better than mine. I was never really that good at dancing, but I didn't care by this point, though that could just be the alcohol talking. Alice pressed her small body hard against me and I gripped onto her hips to steady her as she danced. I was glad that she left the wing part of her costume in the car or else I would be getting smacked in the face with white feathers. I spun her around and under my arm to change positions so that it was easier for me to move around and dance with her. She nestled her head against my shoulder and her arms reached up and around my neck so she could hold herself closer against me before she tilted her head back, meeting my eyes. I could feel her breath on my neck, which sent a tingle down my spine and I pressed my lips to her forehead as the song turned into a slow song, allowing us to move to a slow dance. She lifted her head so that her mouth met with mine, locking our lips together as we kissed. I knew that Dean was watching, though I didn't care that he saw Alice and I kissing. It was time to come out and actually say that yes we are dating. I felt her fingers card through my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly so that she could stand on my feet. The kiss started to feel rushed and a little sloppier than I usually liked it to be, but Alice and I were both pretty drunk. We parted for a few moments so that we could finish our drinks that we had left on the table.

"Looks like you're having fun." Dean joked, his eyes darting to Alice who had just chugged back her vodka paralyzer. I finished my beer and glared at my older brother who was in fact sitting alone at the table. Akuma had gone back to the bar to order more shots, she wasn't kidding about getting wasted, and she was already about fourteen shots in.

"Shut up." I called back and took Alice's hand, pulling her back out to the dance floor. I knew that we weren't going to be at the bar much longer, Alice was grinding against me a lot harder now that she had downed her last drink.

"Wanna get outta here?" Alice whispered, her lips brushing my cheek as she spoke and I nodded. I quickly scanned the room as she led me towards the door. I pulled out the keys I had taken from Akuma when we got here and sent Dean a text, telling him to take care of Akuma before we got into the car and I drove us back to the farm house. The alcohol had washed over me completely as we got into the house and the place started to spin a bit by the time we got into the living room. Alice was stumbling around trying to find her way to the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh at her clumsiness, even though I wasn't much better. Alice had started shedding her angel costume on the stairs, pulling the halo off her head and tossed it behind her followed by her white heeled boots. I had kicked off my shoes too and followed her upstairs, barely making it into the room. I tugged off my red cloak and shirt at the same time Alice pulled off her silky dress. Her lips found mine again and this time everything was spinning and I collapsed onto the bed with her straddling my waist. I had shut my eyes to keep my mind from spiraling out of control but that didn't seem to help. I felt the pull of sleep behind my eyes ever though Alice had already started to try and rid me of my pants, but something told me that she wasn't too far behind me. She leaned forwards to kiss me again, my eyes shut completely and soft breaths escaped my mouth. I felt all of Alice's weight on my chest suddenly, forcing my eyes open to see her passed out on my chest and I smiled. Rolling over so that I could wrap my arms around her as we fell asleep, so much for the idea about having Halloween sex.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I sighed and rested my chin in my hand and let my gaze wander to the rest of the bar. Akuma had left to get drinks a while ago but hadn't come back yet and Sam and Alice had taken off, probably to go fuck, so I was alone, barely tipsy, and lonely. I twisted in my chair and lifted my eyebrows when I saw Akuma at the bar taking another shot. I turned completely to watch and lifted my eyebrows when she made her way onto the dance floor with some random guy. I had no idea why she was dancing with him or why she was doing it in such a sexual way. The guy really wasn't that attractive and looked like he's a couple of years older than her which brought up the question of why he was even here. He looked like he was at least over thirty and the cut off should be like twenty nine at a place like this. But Canada was weird and so are the people. I rolled my eyes and turned, grabbing my beer and drinking the rest of it before standing and making my way to the bar, leaning against it and ordering a water. I didn't want to stay here much longer but I was probably going to forced to so I might as well try and get sober.

I sighed and downed the water, ordering another one before turning to the dancefloor again, groaning when I noticed Akuma was on top of a table, dancing with someone else that had taken her hat. Her hair had been taken out of its pigtails at some point and was spilling down her back. She was beyond wasted and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember any of this in the morning. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, finishing the water and paying off the tab before going over and tapping on Akuma's leg. She looked down at me and grinned wide.

"Deaaannnnnnn." She slurred, followed by a short giggle. "Help me." She said, holding out a hand and waiting until I took it, though he basically jumped onto me. I chuckled a bit and helped her steady herself on the ground, grabbing her cowboy hat from the guy as he got down and placing it back on her head.

"We gotta go." I told her, rolling my eyes when she started to pout. "You're wasted, Sam and Alice took your car, and I am _not_ leaving you alone in some random club with a bunch of strangers. One of them could be a monster or something." I said, leaning in to speak next to her ear as the music got louder. I had no idea why people liked this, but Akuma had insisted to come here, and she had been forced to celebrate so we had all agreed. But it was time to go.

"But Deeeaaaaannnnnnnnnn." She whined, wrapping a hand in my shirt and attempting to give me puppy eyes. I chuckled and pulled her hand away from my chest, clearing my throat as I stepped back and grabbed her wrist, tugging her away from the dance floor.

"No complaining. You're super wasted, people are going to take advantage of you." I stopped off to the side, taking a moment to dig out my car keys, sighing and grabbing her wrist again when she tried to head back onto the floor, feeling a wave of annoyance wash over me at her insistence.

"But what if I want you to take advantage of me?" She purred with a giggle. My eyes snapped up to her face with shock. I faltered for a second before shaking my head. She was drunk and didn't know what she was saying, how could she, she hated me just as much as I hated her. "No you don't. You're just drunk. Come on now, don't make me carry your ass out of here."

I drummed my thumb on the steering wheel, my eyes scanning the road periodically for animals and other vehicles. Akuma had been leaning against the window falling in and out of consciousness for most of the ride when she wasn't making jokes and randomly laughing before spitting out random facts about lore.

"Oh! I love this song." She sat up and went to reach for the radio to turn it up but I swatted her hand away. I was irritated and the song was good but I had a feeling she would start trying to sing if she turned it up and I couldn't really deal with that. "Hey, no. Turn it up!" She braced herself on the dashboard, her words slightly slurring as she spoke.

"Go back to sleep." I pushed her hand away from the radio again and she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the road, my eyes wandering around for anything that could potentially jump out.

"Fine, but you're a party pooper." She giggled to herself and then flopped over on the seat, her head falling on my lap. I tensed and straightened up, feeling a blush cross my collarbone. Clearing my throat I eased up on the steering wheel a little, still feeling tense as her hand had rested on my thigh beside her face. I wanted to ask her to move, 'cause she was making me feel pretty uncomfortable but I could feel her breath slowing, indicating that she had fallen asleep…. or so I thought. "You're so warm." She whispered into my leg and I gripped the steering wheel a little harder when she wedged her hand between my legs to keep her freezing fingers warm. The cold easily seeped into my skin and I shivered a bit, shifting my weight again.

"Uh, could you not do that? I'm trying to dr-" I finally spoke, feeling the rush of excitement hit low in my stomach when she cut me off.

"Shhhh. It's okay, I'll play nice." She giggled to herself and changed her position so that she was facing down, her fingers lightly trailing up my leg. I swallowed hard as her warm breath washed across my lap, the excitement in my stomach sinking lower as she lifted her hand higher. I lifted my gaze back to the road and stared hard at the pavement in front of me as I felt myself grow hard. I glanced around for anything on the side of the roads yet again, trying to force myself to think of all of the bad things that happened lately, hoping she wouldn't realize just how much she was turning me on. I would be lying if I said I wasn't sexually attracted to her, she fucking hot, but this whole situation was weird and I wasn't really sure how to go about it. I shifted in the seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure in my pants but that only made Akuma giggle and move her hand up towards my belt, undoing it easily.

"Hey! What are you do-" I glanced down to her, but her hand slipped into my pants as I spoke and I swallowed hard as I stared down at her. Her fingers slipped past my underwear and grabbed a hold of my already hard cock. I gasped at the pressure and my eyes shot back to the road, a swear escaping my lips when I noticed that I has started to drift into the other lane. I swerved back into my lane as her still cold hand moved gently over me, a short groan starting in my throat as she squeezed a little harder in just the right place. I glanced down again when I felt her pull my dick out of my pants. She had gone mostly silent now and she ducked her head down, stopping with just her lips on the tip of it. I lifted my hips a bit as she started to slowly move her hand before lowering her head and slowly moving her tongue over my length, though she pulled away as if to tease me. I let out a low groan of disappointment before sucking in a sharp breath when she dipped her head again, this time she removed her hand and took in my entire length, and not bragging or anything, but I'm not small. Waves of pleasure washed over my whole body and I let out a louder, longer moan, pulling over to the side of the road and leaning my head back. I groaned at how slow she was moving and wrapped a hand in her hair, trying to urge her to go faster, though she resisted and continued to go slow until I bucked my hips again. I tightened my hand in her hair as she finally started going faster, half words and single syllables escaping my lips between low moans. I hadn't had a lot of blowjobs before but this was by far the best I had had. I bucked my hips again as she brought her hand back to my cock and used it to work the area she wasn't covering with her mouth anymore. I felt edge of my orgasm coming too soon; this was the fastest I'd ever been pushed to my limit and I was very surprised. There were barely any thoughts in my mind as she hollowed out her cheeks, using her tongue to do most of the work. My head fell back on the seat as I came, my breathing heavy, one hand gripped the steering wheel white knuckled while the other clung to her hair.

"Oh fuck." I called out as I came down from the high of the orgasm, feeling a bit surprised as she sat up and swallowed it all down before licking her swollen lip. I groaned at the sight of it and pressed my lips into a thin line, resisting the urge to reach forward and kiss her and to push things further. I could feel my cheeks burn as she smiled at me, her eyes light and playful. I opened my mouth to say something to her but she laid her head down on my lap, passing out in just a few moments. I sat there and stared at her for a few minutes, panting with my dick still out, my face flushed, and still very confused. "What the hell just happened?" I whispered to myself, tucking my softening dick back into my pants before doing them up and pulling back out onto the highway. Akuma had actually fallen asleep now, which I was glad of because I was a confused wreck the whole way back to the house.

When we got back I carried her into the house, setting her down on the couch and covering her with a blanket. There was no way I could make it up the stairs to carry her into her room, I was already too freaked out by the fact that she had just sucked me off; being in her room with the possibility of her waking up was more than I could handle. I tucked her into the couch and propped her head up on a pillow so that she would be comfortable before turning back to the stairs I managed to hop into the shower to clean and the dirty and advantageous feelings I had about Akuma. I didn't want to think that I was taking advantage of her, after all it was her who sucked me off without permission, but yet I didn't stop her or say I didn't want it. I shuddered and let the water run over my face; I need to get to sleep, I wanted to sleep this whole feeling off and forget that tonight ever happened. I could tell that Akuma was drunk enough that she wouldn't remember it, so that was a bonus anyways. She would probably kill me if she knew what I let her do….to me. I dried off and slipped into bed, but every time I closed my eyes I could see Akuma bobbing up and down in my lap, making me horny again and I groaned, rolling over. This was going to be a nightmare to try and forget.


	9. Tall Tales

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Thanks Bobby. Yeah, I'll call if we need anything. Talk to you later. Yeah, I know. Bye." I muttered into the phone, hanging up and walking over to my brother, sliding the phone into my pocket. "Hey, so Bobby just called. Said that he found us a hunt." I explained, running a hand through my hair and meeting his eyes for a moment before he looked away over his shoulder. He had been acting a bit off since Halloween, especially when Akuma was around. He looked at where she was sitting on the couch before he looked back at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What's it this time?" He questioned, taking a bite of the apple in his hand. He looked grumpy about it but Alice only had healthy snacks, though she had bought a lot of apples last week and Akuma had used them to make pies, but Alice had bought enough apples that there was enough left over, even after the pies had disappeared seemingly overnight. Alice stepped into the room and stood back behind Dean, tilting her head, waiting for me to speak.

"Not too sure, but Bobby said that there are a bunch of bizarre deaths in Springfield, Ohio." I said, reaching out and grabbing an apple for myself from the coffee table, sinking my teeth into it and letting the sweet taste wash over my tongue. It was nice having fresh fruit, we didn't always get it while on the road, we had been making small hunts out and around the province we were in, one had been wendigo's and others had been wolves and vamps, but there hadn't been any news up here the last couple of days so I had called Bobby for a hunt down in the states.

"Bizarre how?" Alice asked before Dean could and he shot her a look, but said nothing.

"Well, this one that just happened said that a college student was abducted by aliens, probed him, forced him to slow dance and then left him naked and dead in the soccer field on campus." I wanted to roll my eyes at the situation like Dean did because it sounded hilarious, but it seemed to be true.

"You sure it's not some nasty drug trip?" Dean laughed as he spoke and leaned back in the arm chair he had claimed, his eyes lighting up a bit as he took another bite from the apple, his legs stretching out.

"They found alien type hand prints on the victim in a kind of metallic paint. So, I think it's at least worth checking out." I said, making quick work of my apple and looking between Dean and Alice. I glanced over at Akuma to see if she was paying attention but her face was still hidden behind the book she had in her hand. The title was in a language that looked like French and I felt my eyebrows raise in slight shock. I knew a lot about Alice, especially from the last couple of months, but I was realizing how little I knew about Akuma. She was very talented at making it seem like you knew everything about her when you knew almost nothing.

"Sounds like fun. Crazy, but fun... I'm coming." Alice announced, pulling me back to the conversation at hand.

"You're not going anywhere, we have a lot to talk about." Akuma piped up and we all turned to face her, shocked that she was actually paying attention. Alice looked like she hadn't even known that Akuma was there and Dean looked like he forgot that she was there. She put a bookmark into the book and closed it, sitting up and staring Alice down. The look she gave her sister made me shiver, it was a look that said there was no arguing and I wouldn't have thought of it but Alice must have been used to the look by now because she didn't look phased at all.

"Like hell, I've got nothing to say to you." She said, her voice getting icy. They still hadn't spoken a lot and Alice seemed almost scared to when she talked to me about it. Akuma had been trying to make things better and trying to get Alice to talk to her since she had gotten back but Alice really wasn't having it.

"Then I'm coming too." Akuma shot back, her eyes getting a bit dark as she stood up. Her pupils dilated a bit and she dropped the book on the couch, walking past all of us, her body tense.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be all happy-go-lucky." Alice called after her, receiving the bird from Akuma in response before the older woman turned the corner and walked up the stairs, her steps heavy, but not heavy enough to be considered stomping

"Alright, so let's pack up and get this hunt done." Dean laughed nervously and stood up, his eyes meeting mine before he pulled me to the side. "Uh, Sammy, you can ride with Akuma and I'll take Alice. You know, less conflict and all." He muttered and I went to argue, but it made sense. It would be best to have someone with Akuma, but having Alice with her would end in fighting and neither Dean nor Akuma would give up their car to ride with the other.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I parked in the parking lot of the small motel and got out of baby, leaving Sam to converse with the girls while I went to go get two rooms. I was already angry that this hunt was going on basically no information and now the girls had to come along. After spending the last couple weeks stuck with a cranky Alice and now Akuma constantly bitching out at Alice and her bitching back, I was ready to shoot myself. I wanted things to settle down for a while, to go back to just Sammy and I, to like it was before the whole Akuma being a demon thing; I needed a break. I tapped my knuckles on the counter trying to get the attention of the man behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" His voice was raspy with a hint of annoyance when he finally noticed me. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned forward a bit, feeling annoyance rise in my chest when he rolled his eyes at me.

"Uh, yeah. I'd like two rooms, two beds in each, thanks." I was short with him while I placed my credit card on the counter and waited for a response. The man was old and moved very slow, not making my mood any better as he took what seemed like forever to type into the computer. I rolled my eyes and picked up my card, tapping it impatiently against the desk and turning my glare to my hands.

"I'm sorry, we only have one room left. I can have the maids come in a set up a cot if you like. There are only two beds in this room." He coughed after speaking and I sighed, looking up at him and wrapping my hand hard around the card.

"How many beds can you fit into that room?" I groaned, this was the last place on the list that had any open rooms. We had spent all morning driving around town looking for a place that had any vacancy. It was a slightly bigger town, had to be to have a college, but it was still a town and there was nothing going on so the fact that there was only one place with a vacancy was crazy. Not to mention that it only had one room. I could already tell that this hunt was going to be complete hell. If I was lucky it would be a short hunt and we wouldn't have to spend too long locked in a single room with the girls, but with how things were going today I wouldn't be surprised if it took a while.

"Let me see here." He pushed his glasses up higher in his nose and leaned into the computer and I groaned again, shaking my head in response.

"You know what? I'll take the room, just put a cot in there, please." I gave him my card as he handed me the keys to the room and he scanned it while I grumbled under my breath, taking the card back from him. I huffed as I walked out to the car to go get my bag and tell them that we would all be bunking in the same room. Once we got inside we all started to unpack our crap. The room was big, or it would have been with just two of us, but it was small enough that it felt crowded with all four of us in the room.

"Well I call one of the beds!" Akuma shouted, flopping down on the bed and spreading out to claim it as hers. There was a soft smile on her face though it didn't reach her eyes and it faded from her face when Alice spoke.

"I dibs the other one." Alice called from the bathroom and I groaned, setting my bag on the ground by the door. Akuma had stood up by the time I turned around and her face was hard, while she turned her back to the room and started digging in her bag, holding a newish looking journal as she turned around. It was black and had a clasp with some other metal decoration on the over that I couldn't really make out due to the fact that she grabbed a pen and immediately sat on the couch with her back to us.

"Why don't you two just share a bed? That way one of us can get a bed and the other can get the cot." I suggested, not really wanting to sleep on a cot or the floor. If I could get them to agree then I would definitely be stealing a bed.

"Oh I am not sharing a bed with her!" Alice called again from the bathroom, her voice getting cold and I let out a soft sigh escaping my lips at the words and tone. If they couldn't get along this was going to get worse and worse.

"Neither am I. She could sleep on the floor for all I care." Akuma snapped back, her voice picking up a growl. I chuckled lightly, trying to hold it in as I plopped down onto the edge of the bed that Akuma had claimed and ran a hand through my hair.

"For the love of….well then, Sam, you and Alice could share a bed. You're dating and stuff." I grumbled, smirking slightly when he blushed and shot me a glare, I winked at him with a grin knowing that I was pushing his buttons.

"Dean!" Sam shot out, finally speaking up after being quiet since we arrived. His face calmed and went a bit back to normal colour as he moved forward towards me. He looked like he was annoyed, but his eyes told me that he was happy and it kind of looked like he enjoyed it. It had probably been awhile since he was teased in that kind of way and it was somewhat my fault and I still felt pretty bad about it, though I was happy to have my brother with me.

"I won't promise that nothing won't happen." Alice finally came out of the bathroom, steam clouding around her as the towel was being wrapped around her head and her monkey suit on. She cocked an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes at her, though I smirked when I noticed that Sam blushed again.

"Okay, no. Ew. I'd rather sleep in the same bed as Dean than have to imagine you guys going at it." Akuma sat straight up and glared at her sister from over the back of the couch. I groaned and flopped onto my back, not liking the direction that this was going in. I ran a hand over my face and closed my eyes, keeping my mouth shut.

"Ha! I bet you couldn't last one night in the same bed as Dean." Alice shot back, drawing a bitter laugh from Akuma and a short chuckle from Sam. I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes, moving so I could see everyone.

"Hey!" I called, not wanting this to turn into something where Akuma would try to prove that she could. The last thing I needed was to share a bed with her. I still couldn't fully stop thinking of what happened and having her so close would make it so much worse.

"Guys cut it out." Sam piped up, moving forward a bit to try and step between them.

"Alright, then it's settled. Dean and I are sharing a bed. Sam gets the cot and Alice can sleep in the other bed." Akuma declared, standing up from the couch and closing her journal. I groaned, knowing it would be easier to accept it than to argue. I grabbed my suit and rolled off the bed, replacing Alice in the bathroom.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

"You two can handle the...hit and run...in the bedroom. Sam and I can get a head on asking around. This thing could be a bizarre ghost or something." I said softly, smoothing my hand over the bun I had put my hair in. I rolled my shoulders back and looked up at Dean, waiting for him to argue. He had seemed upset with a lot of things lately, especially when it came to my sister, though that made sense. It seemed like Sam was the only one who wasn't upset with her.

"Yeah alright. Call if you get anything." Dean grumbled, taking a few steps back.

"You too." I tugged at Sam's hand and pulled him away to start interviews. We had lined up some people to interview about the death and the janitor that had discovered the bod was on the top of our list.

"Thank you for coming," Sam started, his eyes falling to the name tag on the man's shirt. "Barry." He finished, his voice going all official. I bit back a smile and looked at the file in my hand, trying to distract myself from the light blush that had climbed my neck a bit. I'd always had a thing for men in suits and when he talked like that it affected me in ways that weren't exactly appropriate.

"Oh it's nothin'. Anything I can do to help." He smiled and I tilted my head to the sound of his voice. It was playful and had a slight accent. His voice sounded very familiar and I could have sworn I heard it before; it was the kind of voice that I'd be able to pick out in a crowd, but I couldn't quite figure out where I knew it from. The man was quite short, only a little taller than me, which was odd considering I'm tiny as hell.

"So can you tell us again how you found the body?" Sam asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. I lifted my gaze and looked at the man again, blinking in slight shock when I noticed he was staring at me. I frowned and glanced at Sam for a moment before looking back. The man had looked away and was looking at Sam for now, but the moment he started speaking he looked back at me.

"Uh, sure thing. Well, I was mopping the hallways, like I always do, and when I passed by Mr. Johnson's door I noticed that there was, well what looked like blood coming from under the door. So I knocked and there was no answer. I managed to open the door to see him on the floor, he looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad, but then I noticed that there was a tire mark on his chest and face. Ain't that bizarre." He laughed to himself before smiling at me, his whisky coloured eyes lighting up as I smiled back. There was something in his voice that called to me, it sound like he was almost singing, singing a familiar song, it was really bugging me now. I had definitely heard his voice before and not being able to figure it out was bugging the shit out of me. I parted my lips to speak but nothing came from my mouth, I don't know why, I mean I wasn't attracted to this man, he wasn't really my type. It was more like I was befuddled and speechless at the fact that he was so damn familiar.

"Agent, are you alright? You look a little lost." Barry spoke up, his eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed hard and nodded, taking another moment before I could spit out words.

"Uh, no. Just thinking." I pulled a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Is there anything else that you remember? Like a smell, or a cold spot, maybe electrical failures?" Sam had glanced down at me to make sure I was alright, I gave him a small smile and then turned my attention back to the janitor, watching as he ran a hand over his golden brown hair.

"Hmm, no. Not that I can think of, well the body did smell pretty bad though." I smirked to myself as he chuckled, Sam on the other hand stayed silent.

"Well thank you, you have been very helpful." Sam's voice had gotten lower and he sounded a bit grumpy and like he wanted to leave now.

"If you don't mind me askin', do you know how tire marks could have gotten on the body?" His golden eyes twinkling as he leaned in to speak. The side of his mouth quirking up as he spoke and I gave him another smile, though I wasn't aware of making the decision.

"We cannot release that information." Sam pushed, clicking his pen and putting the notepad away, signalling that he was done. He was suddenly grumpy and I turned and gave him a frown before turning my attention back to the janitor.

"If you think of anything else, please call us." I handed him a card that had my cell phone number on it and he took it carefully. His finger brushed against mine, sending a pulling sensation through me. It was similar to the pull that I felt to Sam in that it ran deep and made me feel safe and gave me the need to be around him to stay safe, but it was different in a lot of other ways. It only lasted a moment and I pulled away a bit too fast before offering another smile and following Sam out of the Janitor's room, a slight shiver running down my spine.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, pulling at my arm as we rounded the corner to meet up with Dean and Akuma. I hoped that they had been more successful than us, we needed some answers on this case.

"What was what about?" I answered him back after a bit of hesitation due to me needing to be able to process that he actually spoke. I could tell that he was a little jealous, even though I don't know why; I had no interest in that guy and anyways Sam and I were already together.

"You and the janitor, he could barely keep his eyes off you." He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away from me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was cute when he was grumpy and it had about as much effect as a puppy being upset because it didn't get its way. If Sam were to turn into any animal, it would be a dog.

"Oh, sweetie, that's nothing. He probably thought I was pretty, and anyways, I'm all yours." I went up on my tip toes to reach his lips, pressing mine against his forcefully to let him know that he was mine. "You've got nothing to worry about." I ran my thumb over his lip to clear away the lipstick print I left, smiling when he smiled and kissed my thumb.

"Look at the lovebirds, ain't that cute." Dean sounded grumpy and sarcastic as he came around the corner, followed by a gagging noise that Akuma made as she stood beside him. I meant to give her a glare but she wasn't even looking at me. Instead her eyes were trained somewhere down the hallway and their usual light, icy blue was leaning towards a cloudy grey. I'd never seen her eyes get that dark with emotion before and I felt a moment of regret before I remembered what she put me through and I pushed away the regret.

"Get a room you two." Akuma folded her arms over her chest, obviously struggling to keep her voice light as she finally turned her gaze to me. "Anyways, what did you guys find out, unless you were too busy making out in the closet again." She finished, flipping her hair out of her face. She had opted to keep it down this time though I wasn't sure why. She had let it grow out a lot lately and it was basically at her hips rather than just past mid back like usual.

"It wasn't a closet, Akuma!" I grumbled, rolling my eyes and turning my gaze to Dean instead.

"Basically the janitor's story pans out. He said that he didn't feel or smell anything out of the ordinary so this thing could literally be anything. Did you guys get something?" Sam asked, sounding like he was hoping that they did. I was hoping that they did as well; we desperately needed something to go off of.

"Nada." Dean sighed and I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Great, back to square one." I muttered.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

"What did you do to my laptop?!" Sam snapped just as I was rolling out of bed. I groaned, having taken a nap due to the lack of sleep I'd been getting. I'd moved to the cot after sharing a bed with Dean for a night, not wanting to cause more shit with anyone. Sam was the only one who would talk to me without getting grumpy or weird and he was the only one who wasn't glaring at me every other minute. The cot was nothing but a thin, lumpy mattress and it dug into my muscles and made me sore as fuck, which led to me being even crankier and starting more fights. We had all been arguing a lot lately when we weren't on the field or basically ignoring each other and I was starting to get completely pissed off with the entire situation. I wanted my own bed and room back and I also wanted to see Bobby, but I was scared that he was pissed at me as well.

"I didn't touch your laptop." Dean shot back as I stood up and straightened out my sweatpants and tank top. I turned to face both of them, trying to work knots out of my hair that desperately needed to be cut. But Alice was still being a raging bitch and I didn't trust anyone else to cut my hair. It was growing weirdly fast and was at my ass now. It was a hassle to do anything with it other hand put it up in a ponytail, and washing it was hell.

"Yeah you did! Look you froze it and now my hard drive is overheating! Dean, how many times have I told you not to touch my stuff!" Sam flipped his computer around to show me and Dean, and I burst out laughing when I saw that it was frozen to a 'busty Asian beauty' porn website.

"Burn…. Looks like you got caught." I snarked, twisting my hair up into a pony tail and walking towards the instant coffee, laughing again as Dean glared at me and Sam cursed him out under his breath.

"Real mature Sam." Dean slammed the door open and I groaned, dropping my head onto my journal. Dean was supposed to go out and figure stuff out while Alice went for a jog about two minutes ago and Dean had opted to go try to find a new lead, but that clearly wasn't happening anymore. I sighed and pulled myself up, closing my journal as Sam spoke.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from the computer that he was still trying to fix after he found it frozen on porn this morning. He had made some headway not too long ago, which was nice, but he was still kind of grumpy with Dean.

"Slashing Baby's tires. That's real low, even for you." Dean snapped and my eyes widened at Sam. Freezing a computer was bad but going as far to slash tires, especially on Baby, was low and a total dick move.

"I would never do that to your car." Sam rebuffed as I winced a bit when I imagined what it looked like. I swallowed hard and rested my chin in my hand, deciding to keep my mouth shut and let this play out, it was better that way. I didn't want Dean yelling at me again.

"Oh but you did….look...evidence." The older Winchester held up the Younger's wallet and I pressed my hand to my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and getting ready for them to start yelling at each other for like the tenth time today, which was already pissing me off.

"So it was you who took my wallet." Sam snapped as he stood up and tried to grab his wallet from his brother. His voice growling in frustration.

"You're gunna pay for the damage you did to her...as well as my emotional trauma." Dean danced out of Sam's reach and opened the wallet, pulling out some cash as he glared at his brother. I groaned and sunk deeper into my chair but pushed it out, preparing to stand up and intervene if things got too far out of hand.

"Oh boo hoo, Dean I didn't do it!" Sam was nearly yelling at this point as he darted towards his brother, though Dean moved out of the way and laughed, tossing the now empty wallet on the ground at Sam's feet. I groaned again, more loudly this time, and stood up, moving around the table but staying a decent distance away.

"Guys stop, you're over reacting a little." I muttered, keeping my voice level and even.

"Shut up!" They snapped at me at the same time and I narrowed my eyes at them. They were pissed at each other, not me, but they needed to stop fighting. We all needed to stop fighting so much. It was annoying and exhausting and stopped us from doing a proper job on this hunt.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean rounded on his brother and I ran a hand through my hair, twisting it back up into a bun and making the decision to get it cut right away. Alice obviously wasn't going to come around anytime soon, no matter how much that sucked, and I needed to get it cut soon. I was thinking that I could go to a hairdressers place in town after the hunt but I wasn't sure if that would even happen.

"Dean, I didn't….okay if we are going to go there then we will. You are gross, get your food out of the fridge, it's old and gross and greasy and your stupid socks in the sink." I sighed softly but said nothing, opting to close and lock my journal before storing it away in my bag instead. There was nothing to do but sit around and watch them so I just leaned back, deciding to wait it out.

"What's wrong with my socks? And brother, don't get me started on you, you and your damn hair and multiple shampoos." I didn't point out that the shampoo was mine, Sam had a small bottle that was enough. I had like three things going at once to deal with my mess at the moment and then Alice had her own shit for her crazy curls. Dean was the only one who could survive with the complimentary shampoos given by the motels.

"Boys!" I interjected again, getting tired of the useless banter. Sam needed to fix his computer or get on Alice's so we could try to find leads as to what this thing was. Standing around and throwing our weak insults was just going to cause this to take more time.

"Give me my money!" Sam lunged at Dean and tackled him onto the bed, struggling to get his money from Dean, though the older Winchester was managing to keep the younger one at bay. I stood and watched them wrestle, laughing slightly at how ridiculous they looked, until they fell off the bed. At that point I stalked over and grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt, easily lifting him up and onto his feet before grabbing the money from his hand and throwing it at Sam. I took a step back as a wave of annoyance and anger coming from Dean hit me like a solid wall. I had been doing my best to keep my mind closed off and not feel their emotions or get to their thoughts but the powerful ones were hard to keep out and it was hard to keep their shit out when I was so frustrated with everything.

"Get your shit together. What the fuck is going on with you too?!" I demanded, clearing my throat after I poke but pretending I hadn't felt what Dean had thrown out. It almost felt intentional. Alice had intentionally thrown out waves of strong emotion or strong thoughts to me after I explained that my mind tricks were more sensitive and I was trying my best to keep them blocked off. She wasn't giving me the chance to talk or make things better and was just purposely trying to make them worse instead.

"It's all his fault." They both answered and I rolled my eyes, heading to have a shower in defeat.

The room I stood in was mostly dark, with the only light coming from the red and black candles that had been lit and placed by the curtained windows and bedside tables. I moved through the room slowly, barely touching the ground as I walked; it was as if I was walking on air. I could feel a light breeze drift through the room, making me shiver slightly, which was strange; I've never been one to get cold easily. I glanced down at myself to see why I would be cold and lifted my eyebrows when I saw a black lace bra clinging to my body perfectly, pushing my breasts up. At this point my cleavage almost spilling over. I leaned forward a bit, only to see a black lace thong and thigh high socks attached to a red satin garter belt. I lifted my head and noticed a mirror not too far away and walked up to it, grinning at my own appearance. I knew I was attractive, but standing in this lingerie and in this lighting just made me look a thousand times better. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and admired my figure a little longer, sucking in a breath when I felt a pair of warm hands caress my waist and slip around so that they hovered over my hips before one of the hands slid down my leg and the other made its way up my torso. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the man's touch, feeling his bare chest press against up against my back. His lips kissed my bare shoulder and worked their way up my neck while his hand left my torso and turned my head so he could finally meet my lips. I kissed him back hard and turned so that I could run my hands along his chest and shoulders, keeping my eyes closed as we moved. He lifted me up off the ground and tucked my legs around his waist as he walked over to the bed where he set me down and began to kiss and suck at my neck. I turned my head to see our reflection in the mirror and took in the way his muscular body draped over me, his hands running over my sides, leaving a tingling sensation after every touch. I groaned low and looked past the mirror, lifting my eyebrow curiously when I noticed a wall of whips, handcuffs, ropes, gags and various sizes of dildos; I wasn't sure I really knew what was happening but I liked it. A shudder ran through my entire body as the man dug his nails in near my hips, causing me to arch my back into him. He moaned into my skin as I rubbed my body against him, moaning when I felt him grind up against me while he bit hard into my shoulder. I moaned again as he slid one of his hands down and between my legs and met my lips with a hard, lust filled kiss. I could feel the familiar burning of excitement as it started to pool in my lower belly and I arched up again at the feeling. I wanted nothing more than to bring this all to sex, but it seemed like the man was determined to make me wait. I groaned against his lips as he slowly pulled his hand back up my body, grinding his hard dick against me. I moaned hard and loud as he moved faster against me, a low chuckle escaping his lips as he brought me over the edge to an orgasm that let me panting. I was drunk on his touch and desperately needed his lips on me, but I wanted to know who it was. I finally opened my eyes to look down at the man, just as he glanced up to meet my gaze from where he hovered near my belly button. His green eyes shimmering in the candlelight and my body tensed suddenly as a smile grew on his lips.

"Dean!" I half screamed and half moaned, waking myself up from the dream. I sat up on the cot, sweat plastering my hair to my face. My eyes shot around the room, stopping when they landed on Dean who was sitting straight up in the bed above me, his eyes wide as the light was flicked on, by someone else. I swallowed hard and felt my face get hot with blush, and noticed that Dean's was the same, though I didn't know why his was red. He wasn't the one who had a sex dream.

"What the fuck was that?!" Alice called from the other bed and I turned my attention to her, only noticing now that she was awake and staring at me. "You did NOT have a sex dream and project it on me...that was not cool." She sounded like she was more entertained than anything and I lifted a hand to my face, wiping my hair out of my eyes.

"Wait what?! You saw that?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. I couldn't believe that out of everything that could have happened, or anyone that I could have had a sex dream about it just _had_ to be Dean.

"Yeah, really Akuma...Dean?" Alice replied, a small laugh escaping with her words. I shoved a hand through my hair and used my free hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, not even wanting to look at Dean.

"Oh thank god!" Sam sounded relieved and a flash of worry hit me from him, like he had been scared that _he_ was the one who had the dream. Either way it happened and it was terrible.

"You saw it too?" My voice was weak as I asked, turning my gaze up when I heard someone's feet hit the ground.

"We all saw it." Dean's voice was low and he walked past me and into the bathroom, the door slamming hard behind him. I winced and a wave of panic hit me, making my breath come out in short spurts.

"Oh my god, I swear I didn't mean to….I don't, I've never dreamed about stuff like this!" I tried to explain to them, though Alice was laughing again and Sam looked a bit scared. I groaned and pushed myself up, grabbing my jacket and pulling it over my pyjamas. "I need to take a walk." I muttered, pulling my boots on and zipping them up and around my sweats before making my way out of the room, letting the door close hard behind me.


	10. Trickster

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

I grabbed the jacket from back of one of the chairs, slipped it on while I hurried out the door, feeling the embarrassment wash over me as the door slammed shut. As soon as I was outside I could feel the cool early morning air hit my flushed skin, calming me a bit, though I couldn't get the heavy weight off of my chest. My strides were long as I walked, trying my best to put as much distance between the motel and myself as possible, and as quickly as possible. I sucked in a deep breath, slowing my minor anxiety attack and let my eyes close as I rested my head against one of the walls in the alleyway that I had ducked into. How could I have been having a sex dream about _Dean_? Out of all the people, it just _had_ to be him. I groaned and opened my eyes carefully, making sure that I was calm enough that they would be in their human form and not black with my demon side.

A sudden scream drew my attention and I moved out of the alley and into the parking lot across that it opened up into. I could hear a loud growling sound from across the lot and I ducked out into the open to see what was causing the attack, pulling a blade from my jacket. It looked like I forgot to empty my pockets again, but it was a good thing that I didn't. To my surprise I was facing a man that was no older than myself being chowed down on by an alligator. My jaw dropped and the blade slipped from my grip as I took a step back and swallowed hard, panic rising in my chest. This alligator was fucking huge, probably longer than I was tall, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I stood there frozen as the man was devoured by the beast, though I could see a man lurking and from out of the corner of my eye. I could just barely make out his figure as he laughed at everything that was going on. He had his hand up to his mouth as if he was eating something, which would explain the small interruptions in his laughter. He must have seen me because he glanced at me and we made eye contact for a moment before he disappeared into the shadows. I turned my attention back to the alligator and swallowed hard when it turned its head towards me and let out a long and low hiss. There was no way I could stand a chance against that thing while I was this panicked and especially not after everything else that happened. I took a deep breath and turned, running back to the hotel at a full sprint, slamming the door behind me and leaning against it the moment I was inside. The cold from the door seeped through my clothes but I welcomed it. My skin was burning from running and because of the way Alice waggled her eyebrows at me.

"You alright there, Akuma?" Sam asked, lifting an eyebrow at me from where he sat at the table. I shook my head and bent over at the waist, resting my hands on my knees and sucking in a breath, trying to fill my lungs. I couldn't get rid of the image of the gator with blood dripping from its mouth out of my mind and it was freaking me out.

"Uh... no." I muttered when no one spoke, swallowing hard and closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked from right beside me and I jumped slightly when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head a bit and opened my eyes to see her crouched in front of me actually looking concerned. I was a bit wary but she knew that I only had two fears; my father and anything with scales and sharp teeth. She used to tease me a lot by putting fake snakes in my bed until I had a really big freak out one day over it because it felt so damned real.

"There's been another murder." I spat out, pushing hair from my face and meeting my sister's eyes, dropping my gaze when she removed her hand from my shoulder.

"Where? How do you know?" Sam piped up again and I looked over at him, letting out a low groan.

"I saw it. Giant alligator, down the street." I said, rolling my eyes when Alice giggled. She straightened up and dragged me with her, her eyes twinkling when she spoke.

"Awe, is someone a little scared of an alligator?" She teased and I wanted to be mad but only smiled at her in response. She must be coming around if she was teasing me. I wasn't completely sure though and didn't really want to get too hopeful about it, though it was kind of hard.

"Like, a sewer gator?" I looked up as Dean spoke, my face going a little red when he met my eyes. I swallowed hard and leaned my head back against the door, nodding in response.

"Yeah, just like that." I uttered, pushing myself of the door and shrugging out of my jacket. "We should get to work… we really need to figure this out." I said, dropping the jacket on a chair and sitting down as they all uttered agreements.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

Sam had gone out and brought everyone the strongest coffee that he could find while I hit the books, trying to figure out what the hell this thing is and why it was using the most obscure ways to kill people. It was still pretty early, but Sam and Dean had both changed into their Fed threads in preparation to go to the new crime scene; we were all hoping that they could pick something up there that would help.

"Besides a giant gator, did you see anything else?" Sam asked my sister and I looked up again. That dream had been pretty vivid for all of us and she was doing her best not to say anything, though she needed to. I could tell she was super freaked about seeing a gator. She'd had this weird fear of them ever since she saw a horror movie where reptiles were eating people but it had never been a reality until now. It was kind of a funny fear, but right now she looked paler than normal and kind of looked like she wanted to puke on the table.

"Uh, yeah, there was a man standing across from me. He was watching the attack, as if he was enjoying it. I think he might have been eating something as well." She explained, finally running a brush through her hair. It was so ridiculously long at this point and I was still upset with her so I hadn't gotten around to cutting it. I felt like I was holding onto no real anger at this point; I kind of felt like I was mostly doing it to hurt her like she hurt me but we had all been ostracizing her pretty bad. I hadn't realized how bad it was getting until she had looked at me with fear and shock when I tried to comfort her earlier.

"Could you I.D. him?" I asked, pulling my legs up and under me as I typed away on my computer, trying to find some sort of information.

"He actually kind of looked like the janitor from the building where the first vic was." She offered and I stopped typing, lifting my gaze to her instead. Thinking back, the man was strange and did have a weird vibe that radiated from him. I frowned and pushed my hair back from my face, taking a moment to think before I spoke

"Really?" I stood up and went over to my duffle bag and pulled out an old book out from the very bottom. I brushed over the old leather book cover with my fingertips, taking in the feeling of the old worn texture with a small smile. I've had this book for as long as I can remember; I thought that it was given to me as a birthday present but I couldn't remember. The book was extremely old so the pages were made of wax parchment and it was all handwritten in Latin. A few of the passages had been translated in a handwriting that I couldn't recognize, but it was still readable. I had never shown the book to anyone before, maybe because I had a special connection with it; it was my favourite book. I traced the indented title with my thumb and let my eyes graze over the lettering, though it was a word I couldn't recognize. I carefully flipped open the book to a translated page that spoke of a trickster, being careful not to wreck the frail pages. I bit my lower lip, reading about the habits and the motive of the trickster. It was a rare and powerful species that can warp reality, time and space. Maybe I was wrong about this one because it was such an uncommon occurrence, but I had this feeling that we were dealing with something powerful, something that we'd never seen before.

"Hey, the cops just called. Said that they found parts of our vic in the sewers, as well as a crap load of candy bar wrappers." Dean walked back into the room, sounding like he was a bit tired; but we were all tired. I stifled a yawn with my hand and read over page again and checked over my shoulder, looking at Dean for a moment.

"I think we're dealing with a trickster." I sat back in my chair and looked up more lore about them on my computer, which didn't help at all considering that no one has really seen one before. I sighed at the small amount of information and ran a hand through my hair, considering opening a translator so that I could read the rest of the passage. I was about to go to it when I flipped the page and noticed more translated information.

"A what?" Sam asked and I turned to him just in time to catch his frown of confusion.

"Trickster." I sat forwards and traced the words with my finger. "It says here that they are Demigod-like immortal creatures that thrive on creating mischief and mayhem. With the power to make objects materialize out of thin air, the Trickster accomplishes its destructive feats via unusual and often humorous means, its intent to humble the self-important. The Trickster's metabolism is such that it craves sugary treats and consumes calories voraciously." I read from the page, running the parchment between my fingers as I did so. My eyes scanned over the handwriting again, admiring the calligraphy. "They are a very rare species, not many hunters have ever crossed paths with one."

"Makes sense, that's why you guys have been at each other's throats ever since we got here. He's playing with you guys. You know the computer thing, and your car." Akuma piped up from the couch. Her knees were up again and she was holding a pencil, writing in her journal. She'd been writing in that a lot lately and I wanted to ask but we weren't even close to being on those terms yet so I didn't bother.

"That explains your, uh, your dream." Sam sounded like he was trying to laugh and I cracked a smile while Akuma glared between the two of us, her face going a light shade of red. The dream was an experience and a half, but it was also pretty fucking funny… to me anyways.

"But wait, how come you haven't been 'tricked'?" Akuma turned her attention fully to me, her eyebrow raising and tone holding a mixture of jealousy and annoyance.

"Actually, yeah, why haven't you been messed with yet?" Dean piped up too and I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think back. They were both right, I hadn't been tricked at all which was really weird. Throughout this I had been cranky, but that was definitely due to things that had nothing to do with this trickster. I frowned and rubbed a hand over my mouth, leaning forward a bit more.

"That _is_ weird. I don't know." I grabbed my book from where I set it on the table and scanning the page again. "It doesn't say anything why it wouldn't play tricks on anyone. They like wreaking havoc on as many people as they can." I let out a soft sigh and shook my head in frustration. Maybe his way of screwing with me was by not actually screwing with me.

"Well, if it is the janitor, he was like eyeing you up and stuff. Maybe he likes you or something." I turned my attention to Sam as he spoke purely because he sounded jealous again. I lifted my eyebrows when I met his eyes, smirking when I noticed that his face was a bit red.

"That's not creepy at all." Akuma shot, her voice was joking but we all into a pretty awkward silence after that.

"Does that book of yours tell us how to kill it?" Dean asked, finally breaking the silence. I glanced at the page again and scanned it until I found a title I recognized, glad that this part was also translated. Come to think of it, I had only ever seen two or three passages in this thing translated.

"Yeah," I began to read from the book. "To kill a Trickster one must obtain a stake dipped in the blood of its victim and plunge it into the creature's heart." I shut the book and chewed on my lower lip.

"Alright, we gotta find the next victim then. You know...since the last one is being digested inside of an alligator and all." Sam joked and I smirked a bit when I saw Akuma shiver from the corner of my eye.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I sighed as the others took off in their different directions. We had agreed it would cover more ground if we split up, but Sam and Alice had the weapons and I felt like we were in Scooby Doo and making crappy decisions. I hadn't fully agreed with splitting up but the others had insisted and I'd been forced to go along with it. I sucked in a breath and headed towards the auditorium, searching for lights and freezing when the some mood lights lit up on what looked like a stage. I frowned and moved forward, lifting my eyebrows when I noticed that there were women that looked a bit like strippers, on a bed in the middle of the stage. "The hell?"

"Like what you see? You can have them." Came a low voice from somewhere in the darkness. I made my way to the stage and scanned the area until I saw the janitor, a short guy with an older style haircut; his honey coloured hair slicked back. He really didn't look that intimidating, but from what he had done, I knew that I couldn't get away with underestimating him.

"So you're the bad guy?" I shifted my weight and moved for the weapon I had. Even if I couldn't kill him I could fight him off until one of the others got here. Hopefully the first one that showed up would be Sam or Alice, but Akuma could be pretty terrifying so I wouldn't complain about that either.

"I'm not bad...I'm something else." The trickster moved away and I was about to go over to him, swearing when I felt the then the strippers knock the knife from my hand and pull me back to the bed. I struggled a bit but they were all pretty strong and had their hands quite literally all over me. I narrowed my eyes and pulled lightly, though I was distracted when the door slammed open. I turned my head and watched Akuma walk in and down so she was only a few stairs away from the stage, a look of slight annoyance but entertainment on her face.

"Dean, this is not the time to get laid!" She called out, moving forward but stopping when the trickster moved into her line of sight.

"Akuma, yes, I've heard a lot about you...demon child." His voice was low, sounding dangerous. I frowned as he called her the demon child, judging by his tone he wasn't the type to hang out with demons and they were really the only ones that knew about what she was. I didn't get much of a chance to think more on the comment though because Akuma was already in motion, her face changing from annoyance to anger.

"'Scuse me, bitch." Akuma didn't hesitate as she walked up to the trickster, her eyes dark but staying normal as she moved. I tried to pull forward again but was yanked back, swearing as the thing pulled out a long, silver blade that didn't look like any weapon I had ever seen. In one, quick movement, he lunged and swiped the blade down as if he was going to attack her face, though it met her arm instead. He was faster than I had thought he would be, I knew that Akuma was fast because of her demon side but this was something that I'd never seen before. Alice should have read more in that book of hers about this creature so we could have known more. The moment it hit there was a sound similar to a sizzle and a dark blue, almost black light emitted from the wound as she shrieked loud, the sound grating against my ears as she stumbled back, the wound shining for a bit longer before fading and revealing a thin line that barely dripped any blood, as if it had been cauterized. I stared in shock at what had happened and turned towards the trickster as I tried to get away from the strippers again, lifting my eyebrows at the look of shock on his face. Akuma looked completely pissed now and was about to launch herself at him when she was thrown back and landed somewhere out in the seats. I struggled hard against the strippers, only managing to break away from one before there was a fighting noise and the trickster came down, crashing through the seats and landing hard on the stage, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth.

"Bite me, bitch." Akuma called down from the seats where she was now standing, her voice holding a slight growl. I was practically frozen, I had seen Akuma fight before, but never actually showing her demon side. I could feel the fear settle low in my chest, making me nervous. I muttered an 'oh shit' under my breath as I watched her prowl, her back arching slightly, her lips drawn back over her teeth, she has practically primal. I sunk back into myself, knowing that I didn't want to get into the middle of this fight.

My eyes shot across the room as the door was kicked open, only to reveal that Sam and Alice had heard the commotion as come to the rescue. They both had their weapons drawn, though Sam and I looked to each other, my eyes trying to tell him that I needed these strippers off me. Alice and Sam separated, Alice going down the aisle and Sam working his way across the back and down the opposite side.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I turned my gaze from the trickster to the doors when they opened to reveal Sam and Alice and I relaxed slightly, though I was still pissed. I had no idea what that asshole had cut me with but it was sharp and it fucking burned. I stopped my prowl to bend and pick up the weapon the thing had dropped, my eyes returning to his as he stood and I started moving again. I was about to launch myself at him when I felt more than heard Alice scream "Stop!" in the moment I hesitated the trickster knocked me to the ground again and grabbed the blade from my hand, lifting it above his head like he was ready to stab me with it. I was about ready to kick him off of me again when a pair of arms wrapped around the things body and lifted him up and off. I rolled out and away and stood up a small distance away, watching as Alice came up, ready to stab him, though she stopped a few inches away, her face pale.

"What the hell Alice?!" I demanded, moving forward with my hand out. I was prepared to force her to stab him but Sam got to it first by shoving the trickster onto her, the blade making a sick sucking sound when it sunk into his body. Alice stumbled backwards, letting his body slump to the floor. His body turned to dust and Sam reaching out over the pile to touch Alice, making sure she was okay. I growled and turned to look at Dean taking in his pale face.

"I'm so done with this shit…. If you need me I'll be at the strip club across the street." I growled, running a hand through my hair before storming past everyone and out the door.


	11. Wendigo Wednesday

**Sam's P.O.V.**

It had been a few days since the trickster hunt and we had all been pretty grumpy with yet another lull in hunts. I was about ready to start going off of nearly nothing when Akuma announced she'd received a phone call a few moments ago about a new hunt, though this one was back in Canada. "Either way it's a hunt. I'd rather go back to Canada then sit around and do nothing." I groaned, stretching my legs out on the couch I was sitting in. Not only that we might be able to stay at the house again and I would be lying through my teeth if I tried to say that I didn't miss it.

"I agree." Dean added from where he was leaning by the fridge, a beer in hand. "We've done fuck all for the past few days. I need to get out of here, we could all use another hunt." We had gotten out of the town where the trickster was and done another small hunt but it was easy and we had finished it in a night and all it needed was Akuma to get pissed again and kill the thing before any of us had a chance to even get into the fight.

"Then it's settled. We'll go up to Canada. It's in the mountains by the house again, lucky us." Akuma said, pushing herself up from the chair and stretching. "You coming with me again, Sam? Or am I on my own this time?" I sighed and sat up a bit more. I would rather be with my brother or Alice but Alice wouldn't ride with her sister because she was still pissed, which was completely ridiculous in my opinion.

"Yeah I'll ride with you." I said, offering a smile and ignoring the look that Alice gave me as I stood and grabbed my bag. Everything was basically packed except for a couple of shirts so I threw them into the bag.

"You don't need Sam to ride with you." Alice's voice was almost a growl and I groaned, running a hand through my hair. Alice was actually looking for reasons to bitch at her sister now and it was getting on my nerves at this point. Akuma was trying to talk to her but she wouldn't give her a chance at all.

"Well you and Dean both hate me and I'd like _some_ company while I drive for like four hours, so yeah, I kind of do." Akuma spat back before turning and walking out of the room, probably to head to the room over to grab her stuff. I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose before turning to face Alice.

"Alice its fine. And she's right. It's a long drive and she's going to need someone to talk to." I said, lifting my eyebrows when she was opened her mouth to speak. "She's still human, and humans have feelings. It would be nice if you guys would stop yelling at each other for a while, you know, we," I pointed to myself and Dean. "Have feelings too, and you guys are getting on our nerves." I gave her a tense smile before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before I walked out of the room to meet Akuma, a bad feeling about this hunt washing over me.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

I tossed my bag down on my bed and sighed, digging through my bag before changing into sweats and a loose t-shirt. I hesitated for a moment before I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and went downstairs, relaxing when I noticed Akuma wasn't down yet. It was almost midnight because we had left so late and Dean had hopped into the shower, complaining that he hated feeling gross after travelling. With another sigh I headed to the kitchen and dug out some soup cans that shouldn't have expired yet, ready to make soup for myself and for anyone else who wanted some. I was still upset over the comment Sam had made before we all left. He was right that Akuma had feelings, but I had feelings too, and she had hurt them badly. I might be taking it overboard but I felt worse about annoying Sam and Dean than I did about how I was handling Akuma. She was _my_ sister and I could deal with it however I wanted.

"Hey…" I jumped a bit and slammed the pot on the stove at the sound of Akuma's behind me. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard her approach, but she was also getting more and more silent when she walked. "Can we talk?" She asked quietly. I swallowed hard and grabbed the can opener, not bothering to turn around.

"About what?" I asked tensely, waiting a few minutes for a reply before finally turning around when I didn't get one. "Well?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at her. She looked small compared to me for the first time. She usually had a lot of confidence in every situation and it made her look a lot bigger than she actually is. I swallowed hard as I met her eyes, which were light but leaned more towards a grey than their usual bright blue. She looked like a kitten that had been kicked but was still trying to come back, though for all I knew it could be an act. She was good at that too, she was good at a lot of deception.

"You know what I want to talk about Alice…" Her voice was low and she kind of looked like she was shrinking in on herself, trying to look small and submissive. The action made me snort a bit and I waited for her to push further, pressing my lips into a thin line to resist from making a snarky remark. I was going to let her start this, and if it turned into a fight then so be it. I'd started enough already. "I'm sorry for leaving, but you know that I had to." She sighed and I rolled my eyes, moving my arms so my hands could grasp the edge of the counter.

"We both know perfectly well that you didn't _have_ to do anything. You _chose_ to walk out on us." I snapped, sucking in a deep breath to calm myself before I continued. "You need to admit that."

"I did it to keep you safe." Akuma's voice was more firm now and her chin lifted a bit so she was staring down at me instead of trying to be at my level or lower, which only pissed me off more. She couldn't get defensive when she was trying to apologize. "I was trying to save your life, unlike you were trying to do to me with that fucking trickster. You looked like you were about ready to let him kill me. Is that what you want? Me dead?" She snapped, her pupils flaring so that there was only a thin ring of blue around them. I laughed hard and rolled my eyes again. She was just pissed and fucking crazy if she thought that that's what I was doing.

"I wasn't trying to get you killed. But if you think that why are you even here? You could just walk out again." I snapped, leaning forward and growling low in my chest. "If you were trying so hard to protect us then why did you bother coming back? If you're so sure you're doing the right thing you wouldn't even fucking be here right now." I moved my arms across my chest, resisting the urge to walk past her. "You want me to talk about it? Then fine. You're a fucking liar and I don't really trust you anymore, you should have told me about who your father was. And you need to stop fucking running away from your problems. Any time your dad comes around or something goes back you turn into a selfish bitch and leave me. It's not up to you to decide what keeps me safe." I ranted, sucking in a deep breath. "The only person that you actually care about is yourself and you know what else? You're just as manipulative as your god damned father, if not more. The longer this goes on, the more like him you become." I spat, regretting the words the moment they left my mouth. I had wanted to hurt her as much as she knew me but that was real low. The colour drained from her face and her pupils shrunk to pinpoints. I moved forward, reaching my arm out to her, but she had turned and stormed away before I could reach her. I heard the door slam, followed by a splintering sound moments before Sam rounded the corner and Dean came down the stairs. They both looked shocked and Dean looked pretty pissed.

"That was way too far Alice." Dean growled before turning and heading out after Akuma, the door creaking as he opened and closed it.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I didn't bother grabbing my jacket or my shoes when I ran outside and I didn't really care. I heard the door splinter behind me but I ignored it as I took off running into the field, the cold shocking my system slightly as I ran. I heard someone come out behind me and call my name, one of the boys, but I didn't care. I needed to put as much distance as I could between me and all of them. I knew Alice was pissed but I didn't think that she was mad enough to pull something like that and we both knew it wasn't true. I swallowed hard and wiped my face from the tears from wind and anger, changing my direction so I was heading towards the trees. I knew this was dumb and dangerous with this hunt but I really didn't care at this point. I was just about to the tree line when I felt something hit me and I fell to the ground, face planting in and choking on snow. I screamed more out of anger than anything when I felt claws tear into my back and I bucked, managing to get the thing loose so I could flip and knock its hands away from my face. It came at me again, drool dripping onto my chest and throat as it tried to slash. I heard someone yell my name again and I looked over to see who it was when they swore and more snarling ensued. I hadn't thought that they would actually follow me out here and I swore softly, wincing when the thing scratched my face. "Fuck. OFF." I growled, twisting my head when it snapped at my face. I wanted to get out and away but the cuts in my back must have been deeper than I thought because I was starting to see dots. I swallowed hard and tried to move again but couldn't move fast enough, darkness taking over when the wendigo hit me hard in the head.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

"Akuma!" I called out after her, though she was way too fast. She probably didn't hear me. I called out again just as a black figure collided with her, throwing them both several feet before hitting the ground. I skidded to a stop, trying to see where they had landed. It was dark out but not dark enough that I couldn't see. I squinted hard to see Akuma thrashing out and yelling but I lost sight of them for a second and felt myself get tackled to the ground from behind. I felt the taste of dirt and blood in my mouth as my face smashed into the ground. A scream ripping through my throat I felt a sharp stinging pain run down my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see its animalistic face, lifting my leg, I kicked it hard enough to send it falling backwards. I pulled a knife from my belt and stabbed it in the chest as I lunged forwards to get away from it. I didn't know what I was fighting until I had gotten close enough to stab it, now knowing that my action was basically useless. It managed to reach up and claw at my face as I jabbed the blade in again, aiming for the throat. I made a break for the house, running as fast as I could with a limp until I threw open the door. Slamming it hard behind me, pressing my back to the wood, my chest heaving hard. Sam and Alice both stared at me, concerned and worried. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Dude, are you okay? What happened?" Sam uttered out, his voice dropping once he noticed that I was really having trouble keeping it together, still trying to breath, I had never run so fast in my life. I wouldn't admit it but I was scared out of my mind.

"Did Akuma do this to you?" Alice spoke, I could hear the judgement in her voice, her arms folded over her chest as she looked at me with disapproval. I reached up to my face, feeling the fresh blood slip down my face from the claw marks. A groan escaping my lips as the sting set into my skin.

"Uh, no." I managed to get out, finally catching my breath. I grabbed at my shoulder as I felt the blood trickle down my back. "Wendigo's."

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

"Where's Akuma then?" I spoke, hearing the worry and panic settle in my tone. I was desperately hoping that she got away or at least fought them off enough, otherwise there might not be much of her left by the time we found her.

"One of them got her." Dean touched his face again, sucking in a deep breath. I could tell that he was worried too. The boys had never fought one of the wendigoes from here before and they knew that they were a lot stronger. "We need to go get her!"

"We can't go now." My tone was harsh, commanding, and stern, there was no way that I was letting Sam and Dean go out in the middle of the night with wendigoes wandering around. I wasn't about to lose them too.

"Why not?" Sam was trying to be calm, his voice was smooth when he spoke and I sighed at the thought of trying to explain that it was just stupid to go out after her now. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam.

"They are strongest at night, and they team up." I told them, taking a step back. "I'm going to find some maps. Sam, take care of Dean and then go get flares and flammables from the basement." I commanded quickly, my hunting mode setting in and taking control. I turned after both Sam and Dean nodded and ran up and to my room to get the maps. I tossed the maps on the bed and picked out the proper one that shows the mines and caves in the mountains. I smiled slightly, knowing where the path was; it was easy to get to from here. I hurried down the stairs and dropped the map on the table, calling the boys over to look at it with me. Sam was holding a bag of flares and other flammable materials, Dean on the other hand was holding a bag of frozen peas to his face to take down the swelling, he was grumbling about how his face felt like it was going to freeze off. I let Sam place the flares by the door and a thought struck me. I made my way back downstairs, remembering that there was gear in the basement that Akuma and I had used for hunting wendigoes a few years back. Only managing to find a few pieces of gear that were still salvageable, I brought what I could up and dumped it on the floor by the door.

"I found three caves or mines they could be at, but there's only one that's relatively close. They must have moved in while we were gone down in the states awhile back." I strode back over to the two table, pointing at the places on the map to show them where we were going. It had been circled in red pen previously, making it easier to find. "We had to clean this one out like ten years ago but we haven't stayed around much since then so…" Sam is nodding in response to how prepared I was.

"How long do we have to wait?" He set his hand on my shoulder, I'm sure that he could see how stressed out I was about this whole thing.

"Sunrise… it should happen relatively soon." I glanced at the clock, sighing. "I'm going to pack the bags."

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"Let's go" Dean shook me awake, even though I had been lightly sleeping. We all fell into a napping state in the living room, it would be easier to get up and ready this way. I sucked in a breath as I sat up quickly, more nervous than anything. I made my way over to the door after I woke Alice up, grabbing the sweaters and jackets, passing them to my brother and Alice. We had bundled up as best we could for the winter while being completely unprepared for the weather. I had slipped on my shoes; nothing else would fit, so they would have to do for now. I was hoping that the snow wasn't too deep. We followed Dean out to where he had been attacked and then we were going to head to where he saw Akuma get taken down. I could see a little bit of blood in the snow from where Dean had stabbed the wendigo, though there was not much blood. I heard Alice call out, finding where Akuma was taken down. I could see the pool of blood in the snow, followed by a long bloody drag mark that lead into the woods.

"Damn." Dean spoke through his teeth. "I didn't think the fight was that bad." His eyes wandered over the patches of ground and snow where Akuma and wendigo had been brawling. I glanced over to Alice, seeing the panic settle on her face. She pulled out the map and turned to find the trail. I moved and gripped her shoulder lightly, letting her know that we were going to find Akuma. Even after everything that has happened and Alice being a completely asshole to her, she still cared about her sister.

"How much longer?" I asked, after about an hour of trudging through the deep snow. My ankles were beyond freezing now, and for the most part my toes were numb but that wasn't a good sign. Alice stopped and dropped her bag into the snow.

"Almost there, we need to do a weapons check." Alice pulled her flare gun from the bag and shoved it into her pants, along with a blade and some lighter fluid. Dean and I followed and placed our weapons somewhere easy to grab.

"Sam, you find Akuma. You're currently the strongest and best suited to carry her." Alice continued, handing me a small bag with a blanket and some extra clothes.

"Alright." I uttered out, feeling the cold settle in. We make our way around the path and found the entrance. Once we managed to get in, we split off, Dean and Alice headed down where they heard some growling echo through the cave and I searched down the other path. It was silent for a long time, the only sound was my feet padding across the rock floor. My flashlight skimmed over the tunnel ahead and down a few more as I passed them. A sudden low groan echoed through the tunnels and I pulled out my gun, resting my hand over the flashlight. I followed the noise hesitantly, knowing that one of the wendigoes was just around the corner. I shut off the light and tightened my grip on the gun, sucking in a breath I turned the corner and it lunged at me, though it was smaller and weaker than I thought it was going to be. I kicked it away easily and shot it in the chest with the flare gun. I noticed that the monster had one of Dean's blades shoved in its throat. As it let out this loud screeching noise I reached out and pulled the blade out of its neck, knowing Dean he would be pretty upset if he lost one his blades. It burned to an ash pile on the ground and I winced a little as I stepped over it. I continued down the path until I came to an opening, finding an upside down Akuma hanging from the rafters of the mine shaft. She was covered in some fresh cuts and bruises, along with the long claw mark down her back. Blood was dripping from the wounds and pooled on the floor, her black hair dragged below her, soaking in the blood. I lunged forwards and carefully hoisted her up a bit and before I cut her down. I set her down on the ground and carefully rolled her to check her wounds, wincing when I see how badly and dirty they were, realizing that I'd have to reopen some of the ones that healed more because they have dirt and shit in them. I carefully wrapped her up in the blanket trying not to make her feel uncomfortable before I lifted her and placed her over my shoulder, making sure that if we got attacked I could still manage to somewhat fight. I felt her wake up slightly and groan as I shifted her over my shoulder. I glanced around the room quickly, seeing the other victims that they had captured and already killed. I slowly headed out, trying my best to keep a weapon hand free and trying to keep my flashlight going. I could hear Alice's voice as I neared the other tunnel before I practically ran into them.

"Dean." I called out, hoping that he could help me get a better hold on Akuma, she was shifting over my shoulder, making feeling uncomfortable and worry that I would drop her. My eyes went straight to a new set of wounds on Dean's chest; the other wendigo must have snuck up on them, the claw marks went through the jacket and sweater, leaving a red ring on his clothing. I nodded to Alice, seeing some blood on her shoulder.

"Let's get outta here." She spoke and we made our way back to the house. Dean was helping me carry Akuma, making sure that I wouldn't slip and send the both of us sliding down the side of the mountain.

After the impossibly long trek back to the house I relaxed a bit. I could feel Alice's gaze on me as I carefully set Akuma on her stomach on the couch. "Give her some alcohol and painkillers so it takes effect. She'll knock you out if you don't." I nodded with a slight smile, I felt a lot better now that we had Akuma back. Alice grabbed the painkillers while I went for the straight vodka with no sugar or flavours to water it down. I could hear Akuma waking up a bit before I could get to her wounds. Her eyes fell on me for a moment before drifting to the materials I had laid out for her. She sighed and pulled her hair away from her back, a small groan escaping her lips as she moved. I glanced over my shoulder to see Alice lingering by the kitchen, probably staying away because she didn't want to upset Akuma.

"I'm going to have to open some wounds again to clean them out…" I started to say and Akuma groaned, resting her head on her arms to say that she was ready and to do it fast.

"M'kay... sorry if I hit you…" Akuma groaned out, half muffled by her arms, and though could tell that she was kind of out of it. I hesitated for a few moments before getting to work. I could tell that it was very painful for her, but she seemed to get through it without hurting me or destroying the couch. I cut the last stitch and sat back, rubbing my sore fingers together, letting my hands rest.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly as Sam pulled his hands away from my back, having finally stitched all the wounds. He was standing up and starting to walk away but I reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Can you just… Can you stay here?" I asked, clearing my throat.

".. Uh yeah, sure." Sam spoke softly as he sat down by the couch. I let go of his hand and he pulled it back into his lap, looking both concerned and confused.

"Thanks... I just... You're the only one who doesn't hate me…" I muttered, looking away from Sam's face, a pang of anger and pain filling my chest when I thought back to what Alice said to me before I left. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes to hold back tears at the thought. "Or you're at least better at hiding it." I choked out, my throat feeling tight.

"No… I don't hate you… they don't hate you either." He was quick with his words and I could hear the desperation in his voice. I could tell that he was sincere but I laughed and opened my eyes again, though I stared off at the fire place. I probably got blood all over the couch.

"Alice does now… I'm so tired of fighting with her." I continued, feeling a bit dizzy from the pain, alcohol, and painkillers. Neither the alcohol or pain killers would have worked on their own, but the combination always put me a bit out of it. "It's so draining… she won't give me the chance to make up for it. She thinks I'm like my father." I could feel some tears spill over at this point as I spoke, and I couldn't stop them this time. I blinked them away and finally met Sam's eyes, my breath shaky in my chest.

"She's just… I'm sure she doesn't actually believe that. You should have seen her today. She really was worried about you." Sam's lulling voice was putting me to sleep. I laughed again and closes my eyes, too exhausted to keep them open

"I'm so tired Sam." I leaned over and rested my head against his shoulder, just barely catching his last words before passing out.

"I know." I felt his hand touch the side of my head and then I was gone.


	12. Forgive and Forget

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I had woken up late this morning, after yesterday I was exhausted and needed to sleep for as long as I could. I passed by Akuma's room, hearing Dean's low voice as he spoke to her, I rolled my eyes and jogged down the stairs. He was probably up there making sure she was alright. Sam was lounging on the couch and watching a movie when I entered the living room. Seeing how comfortable he was, I strode over and kissed his forehead. He glanced up and smiled; grabbing a hold of my shirt he pulled my down onto the couch beside him. He snuggled his face into the back of my neck, and I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder as he let out a sigh.

"Morning." I turned my head to kiss him, and he hummed into my lips. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. He usually wasn't this cuddly but whatever was on his mind must have been bugging him.

"Alice?" He half whispered into my ear. I could tell that whatever he was going to say was going to be important because he had shifted his weight so that I fell back into him and could see his face.

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head so I could see him better and lifting an eyebrow a bit. I felt a small pit form in my stomach at the look on his face. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say.

"I wanted to talk about you and Akuma." I felt my heart drop slightly and the pit turned to more annoyance than anything. I didn't want to talk about it. I knew that I had hurt her by what I said and nearly gotten her killed and I felt terrible, but I was still annoyed at her for leaving. She had been spitting out the same excuse again and again.

"Alright." I was short in my answer but kept my face straight and eyes clear as I replied.

"I know that you're angry with her, I get it, I really do. But this whole fighting thing is draining her, she's trying to make things better. She's forgiven you for everything, she's just taking your….she's just letting you be a dick to her because she cares about you. She doesn't want to hurt you more and you're not letting the side of her in anymore. You're letting all the bad and pain and the anger cloud your judgement. I'm worried for you, Alice. I don't want you to be like this anymore, I know that it hurts you just as much as it hurts her. I understand where you're coming from, Dean and I were like that for a while and even before my dad died, he fought every minute we were in the same room and I don't want you and Akuma to become like that. Please, just talk to her, let her listen to what you have to say and you have to listen to her." Sam sounded like he was almost begging and I swallowed hard, turning my gaze away from his for a moment. He was right but I didn't feel like I could accept any of it. I swallowed hard again as I turned back to him and met his gaze, trying to keep my voice steady as I spoke.

"I know. I just...I just don't want it to happen again, she broke my heart and I don't know if I can go through something like that again, Sammy." My voice cracked on the last word and I broke down, squeezing my eyes shut as Sam pulled me close and stroked my hair, letting me go until I was done.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

"Hey." I muttered to Akuma as I walked into her room. She gave me a somewhat dirty look and I sighed a bit, hesitating in the doorway of the room. I really didn't want to do this or bring it up but I felt like I needed to. We had a few things to talk about, but it was hard with her giving me that look and being so tense.

"What?" Her tone was hard, though her face was strained and pale compared to what it usually was. Most of her minor cuts and bruises were gone but she was leaning forward, telling me that she was still sore and not fully healed. I ran a hand over my face and glanced around before I finally looked back at her, taking a small step forward.

"Can we talk?" I asked, pushing forward and sitting next to her on the couch she had up in her room, taking a breath and swallowing hard when she twisted slightly to face me, her eyes clouding for a moment before clearing as she tensed again, shifting so there was more space between us.

"About…?" Akuma lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, glancing down to the couch before back up at my face as if she didn't want me to sit here. I swallowed hard and leaned back, I wasn't going to move but I felt bad. Sam had talked to me about what she had said before she passed out last tonight and thinking back I could see why she thought we all hated her. I was getting pissed at Alice for treating Akuma like crap, but I had been as well. I had been giving her the cold shoulder and starting arguments because I didn't want to think about or talk about the dream or blowjob and it was a bad idea.

"Uh, some things." I let out a nervous chuckle and then cleared my throat when Akuma lifted her other eyebrow, waiting for me to go on. "What do you remember about your birthday?" I was hesitant to ask but I forced it out, watching a look of confusion wash over her face.

"Ha, not much. Like I'd want to anyways." She said with a small laugh. I gave a nervous laugh in response and shifted my weight. I really wasn't sure how she was going to take this.

"No, really. This is kinda serious, what do you remember?"

"Did I kill someone?" I lifted an eyebrow at her and narrowed my eyes a bit, mildly shocked that she would be so serious about the question. "Fine, okay. I remember being at the bar and seeing Sam and Alice making out hard on the dance floor." She paused and turned her gaze away, looking as if she was trying to remember more. "I was dancing too, with a lot of people and I wanted to get laid. I don't really know. Dean, what the fuck is going on?"

"Oh trust me I know you did." I paused and turned to her, taking another breath to keep my voice steady. "Well I drove you back home 'cause there were like greasy old dudes all over you and I wasn't about to have you get gang banged by a bunch of creepy fuckers. You were way too drunk to take care of yourself and it was time to leave." I shifted my weight and cleared my throat for what I was going say next, more worried that she'd react badly than anything. "Akuma, when I was driving you back home we passed out on my lap, and uh, you,"

"I what? Did I puke on you? Oh you poor baby." Akuma's voice was heavy with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes a bit before shaking my head, swallowing and hesitating for a moment.

"You gave me a blow job, alright!" I finally choked out, the nerves clear in my voice. I glanced away as I spoke and when I looked back Akuma's eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock. If this was a cartoon, her jaw would have quite literally hit the floor.

"I what?!" She hollered, wincing as she stood and lifted her hands up in front of herself, as if she thought I was going to get pissed or something. "I'm so sorry! Oh my god. I didn't mean to, god, I'm so sorry." She stuttered, a blush creeping up her neck and into her face.

"It's fine. Well, no I mean it wasn't fine, it was a good blowjo-nevermind. Its fine, it doesn't bother me that much. I mean you were really drunk and stuff. I just wanted you to know that it happened and that I didn't take advantage of you. I was trying to keep you from being taken advantage of back at the bar." At this point I was more talking to myself than anything, not sure how to go about this or what to say now. Akuma was still standing but the blush had been replaced by a bit of nervous laughter at my words. "Why am I making this so awkward?"

"Well I'm not going to read your mind." Akuma crossed her arms over her chest again and looked away, her eyes falling to the ground. "It's probably 'cause you're awkward about everything."

".. Yeah you're probably right." I nervously laughed to myself, standing up and slowly pacing around Akuma's room for a few minutes before awkwardly sitting back down on the couch. Akuma nodded and shifted her weight before looking around and shivering slightly. I figured it was from her being disgusted by me, but she turned and grabbed a giant sweater from off her bed before pulling it on and groaning in pain.

"I'm thinking about ordering pizza." Akuma spoke after a long silence and I nearly jumped at her sudden speech.

"That would be pretty cool." I stood up again and adjusted my shirt, trying to find something else to fiddle with to make myself feel less awkward. Akuma nodded again and headed out of her room and, though she didn't gesture for me to do anything, I quickly followed behind her. Akuma ducked into the kitchen and I hesitated before following her, feeling kind of like a lost puppy. I grabbed a beer and sat down to disrupt me from following her around more. Akuma's phone rang, drawing my attention back to her as she got the pizza's, though she didn't sit down, instead she stayed leaning against the counter but eventually sat on the ground, leaning forward and resting head in hands; clearly in pain.

A bunch of thoughts had crossed my mind from the staircase to the kitchen and there was still the dream that she had that I wanted to ask her about but my phone went off, pulling me from my next question. Bobby was on the other end saying there's a hunt down in the states. I hung up and turned to Akuma. "There's a hunt to do if you wanna tag along."

"No, we're going to stay here and let Akuma heal. We need to work some shit out anyways." Alice said as her and Sam walk into the room. Alice's eyes were a bit red and I could tell that she had been crying. I was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be coming back with us but I was also kind of happy that Sam and I could have some time together.

"Ah… alright…." I thought for a minute, turning back to Akuma. "Are you two going to want to meet up again?"

"Give us like a month." Akuma spoke, her voice muffled by her hands. "We can all meet up at Bobby's or we can go down and help you two with a hunt down there."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam smiled, and I nodded with him.


	13. What Is and What Should Never Be

**Dean's P.O.V.**

It had been about a month since we had split off from the girls and I would have been lying if I said I didn't miss the extra company, but I would also be lying if I said that it wasn't nice to get away from them and their constant bickering for a while. I had missed hunting with just me and Sam, but when Bobby called about a thing called a Djinn I wasn't about to turn down help. Neither Sam nor I had fought one of these things before and apparently they were strong and dangerous, and if that was the case then Akuma's freaky powers would probably come in handy. "Wake up, Sammy." I muttered as I pulled up into the motel that we had agreed to meet the girls at. I was happy that we were out of Canada, especially because it was middle of December. I don't like being cold and I was in no hurry to go back to Canada after being attacked by the wendigo in the middle of a blizzard; there was no way in hell that I'd want to do that again.

"Nnn what?" Sam groaned as he sat up from the window, he had passed out against the glass and there was drool all over it, making me groan.

"We're here." I patted the outside of the car as I spoke. I wandered over to the office to get the two rooms because I was sure that I would end up in a room with Akuma while Sam and Alice stayed together. I tossed Sam the key to one of the rooms just as he had sent a text to the girls.

We had only been in the room for almost five minutes when the sound of loud rock and roll music echoed through the parking lot, accompanied by the roar of Akuma's car. It reminded me of the first time that Sam and I had meet them. The girls strode into the room, smiling and giggling to each other, it was easy to assume that things were looking better for them now. I noticed that Akuma's hair was down and shorter than before but not by much, I don't know why I noticed but I did. I watched as Sam and Alice reached out for each other to kiss, followed by Akuma fake gagging, and I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes.

"Hey" Akuma greeted me, dropping her bag on the bed as she made eye contact before turning away and stretching. "Any beer?" She asked and I chuckled, rolling my eyes as she looked around.

"Fridge as usual" I answered, handing Sam his computer when he pulled away from hugging Alice. We needed to get on this hunt and start trying to find lore on it. I had never heard of it today and neither had Sam.

"So what's the hunt on?" Alice asked and I rolled my shoulders back. I could feel the soreness settling in from the long car ride. I sat down at the table and stretched out my legs, hearing my knees crack. I didn't really want to sit around after driving so much, but there wasn't much choice until we figured some stuff out, sore or not.

"Bobby said it was something called a Djinn?" Sam looked at me for confirmation and I nodded in response. He sounded confused as he sat across from me and opened his computer. He looked like he was about to speak when Akuma interrupted him.

"Really?" She spoke as she turned, opening the beer bottle in her hand. Her eyes were bright and she looked excited, pulling a confused look from myself and Sam. I glanced over at Alice, she had a confused look on her face as well, though she had raised one eyebrow as if she was expecting something. "Those things are pretty cool. They're usually Arabic and Islamic but there's some from Rome and here in North America and other English countries we call them genies." She went on, not even taking a sip from her beer yet. I lifted my eyebrows and bit back a chuckle, waiting for her to finish. She didn't seem to realize she was ranting but none of us were going to interrupt her. I looked at Alice again as Akuma finally took a sip from the beer, smiling at the look the redhead was giving her sister. A quick glance at Sam told me he was confused but also entertained by the small burst. "They are one of the three great beings created by god in the lore and there's stuff about them in the Quran. They have free will just like we do, which is rare in most creatures like them. They can be good, neutral, or…." She slowly trailed off when she finally looked at the rest of us, probably taking in the looks on our faces. I cracked another smile as her nose scrunched up a little before she tilted her head. "What?"

"You're a nerd." Alice laughed and Akuma flipped her the bird before rolling her eyes and taking another drink of beer, a smile crossing her face afterwards.

"... Alright… well we're hunting one that apparently chose to be evil." Sam, took what Akuma had ranted on about and grinned to himself at his joke. I let out a breath, telling Sam that it was a stupid joke. He shrugged at me and continued, this time resting his eyes on Alice. "So we gotta go talk to the police about the murders and such, try and find some leads about where this thing could be hiding…."

"They like places that they can hide their victims… like ruins, usually the bigger the better." Akuma chimed in, she must really be excited about hunting this thing, I mean, and I've never seen her act like this before. It was refreshing. "Two of us could go check out abandoned places while the other two go and check out leads."

"I'm going with Sam." Alice giggled, knowing that we wouldn't have a choice. "You two can go check abandoned places, warehouses maybe?" She offered but continued after she glanced between Akuma and I. "Also you're kinda scary with your powers and you kinda ripped your Fed threads on the last hunt and….other reasons." Alice smirked and Akuma rolls her eyes, sticking out her tongue.

"Not my fault" She took another sip of beer, slightly blowing across the top to make the bottle whistle. "Can we wait a bit and catch up with the boys? I'm sure you and Sam wanna spend some non-work time together." She spoke with a teasing tone, making Alice blush. I shot a glance over to Sam, he had tensed awkwardly causing me to laugh.

"Sure. It would be nice to catch up… but first, do you know how to kill this thing Akuma?" I called back to Akuma who had taken her jacket off and tossed it on the bed.

"A silver knife dipped in lamb's blood." Akuma tossed her hair back over her shoulder and leaned against counter, downing the rest of her beer.

"So how'd you wreck both your suits?" I asked playfully, knowing that this was going to be some crazy story. Akuma half glared at me.

"Well one was wrecked by this really hot chick at a bar, we made it back to a hotel and she didn't like it on me I guess. I guess it looked better ripped and on the ground." Akuma had no problem sharing just how intimate they were, and I almost dropped my drink. I had no idea that she was into chicks...but she was also into dudes….which means that she is bisexual. Yeah, I can get used to this. Akuma's laugh brought me back from my thoughts. "Aaaannnd then I got cocky on a hunt and went after a shifter myself, the only suit I had left was the one with a skirt that Alice MADE me get, and she made me wear heels, because she hates me. So I went down into the sewers alone and the thing fucking attacked me and threw me in sewer water before jumping on me and so that one got destroyed as well." I could see her cheeks turning a light scarlet, she was probably more embarrassed about how the second suit got ruined than about her rolling around in the sheets with a random chick from a bar.

"Oh by the way….I dibs first shower." Akuma announced, cocking an eyebrow at me and I sighed while Sam tugged at Alice, telling her to get her stuff and bring it to the other room.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

I changed in the room while Alice took a shower and ran a hand through my hair, making a quick list of addresses while I waited. It had been nice hunting with just Dean and myself for a while, but I was glad that the girls were getting along again, and also I had missed Alice. It was nice having someone to be close to again that wasn't Dean and in a more intimate way as well. I had been looking forward to this since the week after we left, and it looked like it would be pretty easy. Akuma was on top of the lore and so it wouldn't be hard to find it at all.

"Hey." Alice called from behind me and I turned, giving her a smile. Her hair was still wet but it was already back in a bun and she was dressed in her Fed threads. I walked over and scooped her up in another hug, a light feeling filling my chest as she hugged me back. I really did miss having her around, it was hard trying to keep a girlfriend while on the road and travelling so much so none of my other relationships worked out until I had stayed at Stanford for school, and then the whole thing with Jess. It got me wondering that I will have to protect Alice with everything I have, I didn't want my bad luck with women to hurt her in anyway.

"Ready?" I asked as I pulled away and kissed her forehead. She nodded in response and held up the keys to the thunderbird. "She's letting you drive Sirius?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows and chuckling a bit. They must be doing a lot better if she was allowed to drive him.

"I kinda bitched her out because she let you drive him before she let me drive him. And I pointed out that Dean would probably wanna drive his baby when we got here." She said with an evil smirk before laughing and tucking a stray curl behind her hair. "Let's go. We don't wanna put this off too long." She said and I nodded in agreement, following her to the car and sliding into the passenger seat.

"It's nice to see you two getting along again." I spoke after she pulled out of the parking lot, fiddling with the radio before leaning back. I wasn't with Dean anymore so I could freely change the station and Alice didn't seem to care. She glanced at me and offered a smile, though she immediately looked back at the road, her hands still on the ten and two positions, making me chuckle slightly. She was being really careful to keep her driving privileges.

"Yeah it's a lot better…" She replied as she pulled into town, her shoulders relaxing. "It was really draining to be fighting and I was being kind of stupid… We talked a lot about everything before we started hunting again so we didn't do a whole lot of work. Akuma took some time to heal too. The wounds were kind of deep." She shrugged and glanced at me as we hit a red light. "First address?"

"71 Wyoming Street." I said, turning my gaze to the street signs as she started driving again. "Uhh... I think that's Wyoming... take that right turn." I instructed, reading the house numbers. "Stop here." I waited for her to pull to a stop before I got out and stretched, looking up at the house. "This is the family of the latest victim… we should ask where she was last seen… and try to be sensitive, you know." Alice rolled her eyes and giggled a bit.

"Noooo I'm going to be totally rude and make them cry." She said in a sarcastic tone, making me laugh. "Let's go Sammy."

We approached the door, knocking firmly and then waited for a middle aged woman to open it. I gave her a soft smile before flashing my badge. "Hi, I'm agent Page and this is special agent Roxanne. We're investigating the recent string of kidnappings."

"Oh… right, come in…." She seemed lost for words, maybe she was scared or just worried. I didn't know but I want to find this thing and bring her some peace of mind. Her husband was standing by the fireplace in the living room when we walked in, he was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a picture of his daughter in the other.

"We only want to ask you a few questions…you two can take your time answering, this must be hard for you." Alice started when we sat down on the couch, her hands clasped in her lap as she watched the man hand her the picture. She was still young, maybe eighteen or nineteen years old. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, a cross hanging from her necklace.

"We will do our best." The woman spoke, her hands on her husband's. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Basically the parents knew nothing about their daughters 'after school activities', which means that we had no way of actually trying to figure out where she was taken. She was lying to her parents as to where she was and with whom, teenage rebellion, we've all been there.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I leaned forward a bit when we pulled up to an old beat down warehouse. It wasn't the first on the list but it wasn't the last, though I had a feeling we'd be lucky on this one. "Oh heads up, don't let it touch you. It'll seriously fuck with your mind." I told Dean, leaning over the seat and grabbing the blades and jar of lamb's blood.

"And you didn't tell me this before why?" Dean's deep voice rang through my ears, I didn't miss his voice, but it had a nice sound to it. I glanced back to see his eyes dart up to my face, I could tell that he was more joking with his words than anger.

"I have a better feeling about this place… meaning it could be here. It's a bit exciting. I've never fought one before." A smile sprang across my face, I could tell that I was geeking out again but I didn't care. "Anyways, be careful, if they touch you could die." Dean nodded after opening his door and hopping out of the car, giving me more room to get the stuff ready. I opened the jar, and dipped the blades into the blood, handing Dean the weapons.

"We should stick together now, just in case." Dean cleared his throat, I should have guessed that he would be a little more nervous than excited. It made sense, I could use my abilities to protect myself, where as Dean only had his knife to save him. I thought for another minute and then nodded in agreement. This thing could be stealthy, and if I'm not watching my back, I'd rather have Dean then go in alone.

"That'll be best so that it can't sneak up on us." We walked up to the building, it was eerie and gross smelling and I was a bit hesitant. I was only a few steps in when my senses started going off like crazy, some kind of strong thoughts filling my mind. I swallowed hard, realizing it was probably the dreams of the other victim and tried to block them out but it was too late. Scents from the dream filled my nose as I stumbled a bit. The djinn was definitely here and I had to warn Dean. I stumbled again and trailed behind Dean as we went further into the warehouse. For a moment my senses cleared up, giving me the chance to call to Dean but the moment I went to a sick feeling washed over me and my vision started flickering into a room I didn't recognize. "De-" I managed to get out before something wrapped over my mouth and nose and everything went dark.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I continued down the hallway, keeping my head low to search for anything that might be a threat. I stopped at a corner and turned to look at Akuma, but she was gone. I turned all the way around and peered down the hallway, a frown crossing my face and a feeling of panic washing over me.

"Akuma?!" I yelled, trying to keep it at a whisper. There was no response, so I went back down the hallway to another intersection, hearing a muffled groan. I made my way into the next room, finding Akuma laying on the floor in the centre of a very dark and dusty room. I rushed over to her, rolling her over carefully, gently brushing the hair out of her face. "Akuma?"

"Dean." She slurred as she let out a breathy moan, her skin pale and feverish. She passed out again and I shook her lightly, swallowing hard when her head just rolled, her eyes closed and her breathing very deep and slow.

"Akuma, wake up." I whispered, noticing a burn over her mouth and chin in the shape of a handprint when I looked closer. "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself just before I heard the creak of the floorboards behind me. I turned just in time to see the djinn reach out and touch my face, making everything go black.


	14. Djinn and Gin

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I felt my body stiffen before my eyes fluttered open slowly to a blinding light. I sucked in a sharp breath and sat straight up, feeling the silk blanket slip from my body. I furrowed my eyebrows, glancing down at my very naked self, realizing that I was in someone else's bed. I kicked off the sheets and frantically looked for my clothing, I didn't remember where I was or how I got here, or why I was here. The room I stood in was large, decorated with black and white furniture, very modern, and I was really liking the style. I made a bee-line for the wardrobe, hopefully there would be something here for me to wear. I almost jumped at how the clothing was organized, it was all sorted out by colour and by style. It was most definitely men's clothing, and it was all in my size. I slipped into a pair of dark blue slacks, a dress shirt and a blazer, if I was going to walk out of this house, it would be with class.

I creaked open the door, carefully padding down the hallway, passing a massive bathroom. I stopped mid stride and backed up, eying the open, black tiled and stoned sidings. The shower itself was a walk in with crystal glass sidings, a rain shower head with side spray nozzles built into the wall. I couldn't help myself but feel the burn of want for this house, it was perfect. I had to drag myself out of the bathroom before I spent all day in the shower. I crept down the grand staircase stopping again after I noticed the chandelier hanging in the Fourier. The stairs themselves looked to be black granite. I had to admit, whoever owned this house was filthy rich. I passed by the living room, noticing a bunch of pictures lining the massive fireplace. I homed in on the picture of my mother, I could see her from across the room. I picked up the picture, almost cradling it. It was a picture with her my dad, though she looked older than I remember. Another picture caught my eye, noticing that I was standing beside my mom, in my graduation cap and gown and I nearly dropped to my knees. This was impossible, she couldn't have been there, she was dead. What is going on? I placed the picture back on the mantle just as the phone rang. I turned to the sound, following the noise until the ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up the call.

 _"_ _Hey, my little angel. I just wanted to check in to make sure that you got in from your flight and to remind you that Sam is coming over tonight. Don't forget about the dinner please, I know things are a little hard right now, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Call me back when you have time. Love you. Bye."_ Her voice sung through the air, making my heart drop. I could never forget her voice and that was the sound of my mother. I felt the hard pull in my chest, feeling the tears slip down my face. In a panic I searched the main floor of the house until I found a phone book. Looking up Winchester, finding myself, and Mary, but not John. I swallowed hard and ripped out the page, grabbing a set of keys of the counter in the kitchen and ran out of the house, finding the Impala in the driveway. I let out a breath knowing that my car was okay in this weird world, or dream or something. I pulled out the paper and then it hit me. This massive mansion was mine. I almost puked at how freaked out I was. I drove off and made my way across the town, tracking down the address of Mary Winchester.

I pulled up to the house slowly, sitting across the street so I could look into the front window. I could see a blonde haired woman vacuuming in the living room. I set the piece of paper on the seat beside me and got out of the car, not taking my eyes off the house. As if I was afraid of what I would find inside, I nervously knocked on the door. She opened the door after a few seconds, smiling brightly when she saw me, my legs almost gave out from under me when I saw her. She was beautiful, she was my mother, which means that Azazel never killed her.

"Mom." I didn't know if it was a question or a statement.

"Dean. I didn't know you were back from Hong Kong. "I stared at my mom as she spoke, too entranced by her being here to really register what she said. She was still here, still alive. I had no idea what was going on but she was here and alive and I really didn't care about much else at this point. But she had said I was back from somewhere?

"Hong Kong?!" I finally blurted out. She probably thought I was sick or something, that was the way she was looking at me, but again, I really didn't care. I was just overwhelmed that my mother was alive. I wondered if Sam knew… I'd have to remember to call him.

"Dean, are you okay? Do you have jet lag? You should be resting." My mom looked worried as she moved forward and rested a hand on my shoulder. I cleared my throat and swallowed hard, my heart filling with joy as I blinked back a few tears.

"No, mom, I'm fine. I just wanted to see you." I choked out, reaching out and pulling her into a hug, burying my face into her shoulder. She smelled just like I remembered and it was hard for me to finally pull away while she laughed a bit. I didn't want to let her go at all but she already seemed a bit freaked and I didn't want to make it worse.

"Alright." She laughed again and stepped to the side, allowing me to step into the house. I looked around and smiled at how homely everything looked. "I was just cleaning a little. Would you like something to eat? You must be starving?"

"Yes, please." I muttered, sliding out of my shoes and walking further in, my eyes grazing over the pictures. There were a few of me and dad and one or two of me and Sam when we were younger, but that was about it for us. The rest of them were us alone with either mom or dad, or just separate photos in general. I swallowed at the thought that here we might not actually get along. I frowned and stopped short of what looked like a wedding photo, though I didn't look long enough to register who was in it. Mom had waked back in with a sandwich and I smiled at her, blinking back more tears, swallowing hard to keep my voice steady. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Was her reply as she handed me the sandwich, a soft smile on her face.

"It's about dad."

"Oh." She sat down next to me and gently touched my hand, the look on her face returning to worry. "I know you've had a rough go at things since he passed. It was hard on all of us, his cancer tore us apart, but I want you to know that he loved you so much and he knew why you weren't there that day. Dean, sweetie, I thought we went over this, your wife said that you were getting better? Is there a reason why you're relapsing? Dean are you drinking again?"

"I-uh-I no. I think you're right. I'm probably jet lagged." I put down my sandwich and tilted my head back, taking a moment before I took my mom's hand. "Dad still loves you, very much, and I love you too." he gave me an easy smile and patted my hand before she got up and moved away, starting to clean again.

"Sam and his girlfriend are in town tonight, we're all going out for dinner. Don't forget. And Dean, this time could you be nice to your brother, he has big news for us. I know you and him aren't on the best terms right now but, if you could just show him a little compassion for me." I stared at my mom and blinked in slight shock. I had been a bit suspicious because of the lack of pictures of us together on the walls but this was… the confirmation was hard. I couldn't remember a time we hadn't been close.

"Anything for you mom." I could feel my voice get low as I forced a smile and continued to eat the sandwich, the shock of everything that was happening hitting me hard. I had no idea what was going on and as much as I wanted to stay here with my mom, I was sure something was wrong.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I shot up and blinked hard, rubbing my eyes and peeled what seemed to be a piece of paper off of my face. I pulled the paper from my face and rubbed my eyes, my eyes taking in the words Arrest Warrant in big bold letters at the top of the page. I shoved myself away from the desk and swore loudly when the chair tipped and I fell backwards, a groan escaping my lips as my head hit the ground. Further inspection revealed that I was in a cop uniform, a badge hanging at my waist. I frowned as I rolled and shoved myself up, turning and taking in what seemed to be an office. "What the hell?" I turned back to the desk I had woken up on and picked up one of the framed pictures, my eyebrows lifting and the picture falling from my grasp. It had been me and my mother standing in a field while I was dressed in what looked like a graduation gown. I swallowed hard and set the picture back on the desk, turning to another one of the pictures and picking it up. I blinked back tears at the sight of this one. In the picture I was standing with a wide smile on my face and I was wearing a wedding dress with my hair in an updo. My eyes immediately fell to my left hand and I swallowed hard when I saw a diamond ring on the proper finger. I set the picture down again and backed up, digging in my pockets for a phone and rushed outside, my breath catching in my throat when I couldn't see Sirius anywhere. The only car in the lot was a sleek black jaguar. I searched through my contacts, hesitating when I saw Dean's name before continuing to Alice's and hitting Dial.

"Hello?" Alice answered after a few rings, sounding very groggy and tired. I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair, looking around. I noticed that the sign on the building read Lawrence P.D.

"Hey… Uh... can you come get me?" I asked, sitting on the ground and resting my head in my free hand. "I'm uh. At the police station? I just... I can't find my car." I grumbled out, I unconsciously rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a kink in my shoulder.

"You what? It's like five in the morning Akuma…"Alice groaned out, her voice sounding a little more annoyed than I had thought it would be. "We've been over this before. It's the fancy black one… have you been drinking again?"

"Have I? What? No. Sorry. Go back to sleep… I'll uh... I'll be home soon. Just tired. I was here all night." Alice grumbles something after I finished mumbling and hung up. I took a moment to breathe before standing, still looking around and taking in this strange feeling that had settled in. I checked my phone again, searching the contacts, stopping when I saw my mom's number. I hesitated before I closed my phone and took out my keys before getting into the car. I took another moment to look at my phone again, thinking about how I could find my way to my house. Finally figuring that I could use a number to track it back to an address. I put the car in drive and followed the directions to the house, seeing a light on I stopped in the driveway. James always had lights on and was always up early, it was something that I was used to when I was living on the farm with him and Alice. I swallowed hard and got out of the car, hesitating again before walking up to the house and knocking.

"Hey! You're here early." James opened the door and greeted me, but I couldn't help but stare for a while before hugging him hard, burying my face in his shoulder. "Are you okay? Did something happen with you and Dean? Or is it your partner?" I pulled away quickly and gave him a very confused look.

"What? Dean? Uhm… I'm just...having a hard day." I muttered out, wiping away the tears. James frowned and moved to the side, giving me room to step into the house if I wanted to. "Come in sweetheart. We'll get you some coffee." I slipped passed him, looking into the house in awe as I took off my shoes. It was weird not seeing him in the farm, but it was nice. I swallowed and looked at him again, a thought crossing my mind and filling my chest with hope.

"Is… is mom here?" My voice was soft as I asked, not sure what I wanted to hear. It would be amazing if I was right and she was here but it she wasn't I wouldn't know what to do.

"She's coming downstairs in a bit." James continued, showing the way to the kitchen. I nodded and we sat down in the kitchen. I heard my mom singing from upstairs in the shower, followed by the sound of the water shutting off. My head fell into my hands for a moment as I tried to clear the fuzziness from the night before out of my head. I stood up quickly, almost knocking my seat over when my mom entered the room.

"Akuma?" I turned around sharply at her voice and shot forward, hugging her hard. I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want to start anything. I was just happy that she was here and very much real and alive. She smelt like rain and grass just like always. I was never sure what perfume she used but she never seemed to run out.

"I'm just… my partner stuff." My mom hugged me back and I felt the tears start to slip down my face. My mom just rubbed my back until I had stopped crying and got control of my breathing. I pulled away after a while and looked at her, she was just as beautiful as I remembered. Her green eyes were soft and bright and her lips were pulled into the smile I remembered so well.

"You've stayed clean though right? You've been doing so well. No relapses, not even with alcohol. I'm proud of you." I crinkled my nose slightly at the thought, feeling confusion wash over me for a moment, but I nodded and let my mom lead the way back to the table to sit down. James had set down the coffee and I eagerly pulled it into my hands. Everything was so weird and confusing, but I wasn't about to screw everything up by asking questions.

"Yeah, I have been… I was at the station all night though. I'm exhausted." I took a long sip of the coffee, looking between my mom and James. I noticed the wedding rings on both of their fingers and I chewed on my bottom lip, realizing that they were married. I smiled at the thought. It was weird but whatever was going on here, this had always been something I dreamt of, especially when I was younger.

"Well you should go home and nap, have a shower and relax before tonight's dinner." My mom smiled, her hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail. She patted the back of my hand and waited for me to respond. I checked the clock on the stove, realizing that it had taken me almost three hours to get here and I've already spent basically another two hours just sitting here taking everything in.

"Dinner?" I questioned, tilting my head and studying her smooth face. I never wanted to let this moment go.

"Yeah, Alice has something big to tell us all." James explained briefly, while I finished my coffee and stood up.

"Alright… Uhm, could you send me the address again? So I can get there…" I ran a hand through my hair, swallowing hard and glanced between them again.

"Of course sweetie." James was the first to answer. They both gave me a hug before sending me out the door. "Tell Dean we say hi, and please talk to him about how you're feeling. He's always the one who understands best." I just nodded, though I was very confused about why they kept mentioning Dean, but I just went with the flow.

"Alright... I...I love you guys." I cleared my throat, moving out the door. I could feel the tears coming again. "I love you a lot."

"We love you too" They both said at the same time, almost in a harmony. I swallowed hard and waved at them again before returning to the car and starting the engine, frowning when I realized I had no idea where I was or where I was supposed to be living. I leaned back and listened to the car radio, realizing that if Dean was here I should probably find him. I had no idea where he would be, so driving around and finding the Impala would be my best option.

I only had to drive for a few minutes before I spotted the impala parked outside a huge house. I lifted my eyebrows as I parked in the driveway and got out, walking up to the door and knocking hard. "Dean?!"

I heard approaching footsteps before the door opened and Dean stared down at me, his face a bit more pale than usual, and eyes tired. "You could've just came in. The door is unlocked." He moved to the side to let me in and I stared up at him, tilting my head a bit.

"Why would I?" I frowned, pushing past him and looking up at the giant staircase in front of me before turning my gaze to the rest of the area around me. It was all huge and grand. Dean must be fucking rich if he was living here.

"You live here too." Dean sounded a little shocked as he moved around me so that he was standing between me and the living room. I kind of did a double take and stared at the back of his head, feeling my eyes going wide before I peered into the room, seeing the massive fireplace lined with framed photos.

"What do you mean I live here too?" I turned back to Dean, he was standing a lot closer now, making me a little uncomfortable. I couldn't help but think about why everyone wanted me to say hi to Dean for them. Dean cleared his throat, bringing me back out of my thoughts and I kicked off my shoes before following him into the living room and over to the mantle. Dean pointed towards the pictures on the fireplace and I walked over to the one picture that caught my attention. It was a wedding photo of me and Dean and all I could do was breathe out a "Holy shit." I turned to look at him and set down the picture, taking in a deep breath. "Well… I'm… I'm gunna get changed." I pushed past him and darted up the stairs, trying to keep my breathing under control. I walked past a massive bathroom and to the last door on the right, stopping outside and pushing it open. My eyes darting around the room, taking in all the features. It was huge and in a style that I loved. I hesitated before stepping in and looking around, tugging on the end of my low ponytail as I moved to the closet, my eyes widening when I opened it and realized that it was a walk in. It was all organized by size, colour, and style and took my breath away. It was definitely something I could do if I had the time, I was crazy about keeping things organized. I leaned against the door frame and sucked in another breath, forcing myself to stay steady as I walked in, pushing through the female, my, clothes and frowning when I realized that there were only skirts and dress shirts before I reached the dresses. There were no pants…..whatsoever. "What the fuck?!" I blurted out, looking again and groaning. My mom had said there was a dinner and Alice had something big to tell us, which probably meant that we should dress up. I clearly didn't own any nice pants so I sucked it up and went for the dresses, groaning softly as I picked out a light blue sundress that would match my eyes. I made quick work of changing and pulled my hair from the pony tail, grabbing some heels with another groan before moving to the bathroom. I had no idea what was going on or where I was and despite the thing I didn't really like, like not having Sirius, it was nice. My family was whole and even if it was _Dean,_ I was married too, which I didn't really understand, but it was nice.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

Akuma had gone upstairs to change out of her work uniform and I wandered around the kitchen again, trying to locate anything that I could snack on before this whole dinner thing. I could hear her heels clicking on the stairs as she made her way down. She entered the kitchen slowly, trying not bring attention to her, I knew that she was uncomfortable in dresses but she did look really nice. After a long silence, I spoke.

"Alright well… this is kinda weird." I tapped my finger on the granite countertop. She nodded in response and then moved towards the coffee machine, giving me a quick look over before she started to make coffee. I walked over to the stools on the other side of the island counter and sat down, watching her carefully. I noticed that she was wearing a rather large diamond ring on her finger and I smiled to myself. _Nicely done Dean, nicely done._ I thought to myself, and I glanced down at my wedding ring, it was a solid gold colour with three small, thin cut, rectangular diamonds. It's wasn't as elaborate as Akuma's but it was a nice ring.

"So, we're married." She spoke, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, for like almost two years...but we've been living together for almost seven." I had looked into our past, there had been what looked like a scrapbook that was kind of like a wedding gift from someone. It had articles and written stories and, according to this scrapbook, we had both ended up in rehab. Mine was for apparent alcoholism over something that had happened when I was a teen and Akuma had been addicted to a couple of drugs. I guess we still had some friends from there and they had added stories of how I had helped her with the harder withdrawals and we had become quick friends. It was all kind of sappy and I would definitely be lying if I said it hadn't pulled at a heart string and made me kinda giddy. I shifted my weight again and looked at the time. "Hey, we should try to go find this place."

"My mom gave me the address." Akuma cleared her throat, obviously she was emotional about her whole family situation, as was I, both of our mothers were alive and well.

"Your mom?" I questioned, remembering that her mother had died when she was young, like mine. Though she hadn't told me much about her mom, so it was kind of difficult to understand where she was coming from. For all I know, she could have died a normal death… well as normal as a young death could get. Either way it was hard to lose a mother at such a young age.

"Yeah… my dad… I mean Alice's Dad is alive too... they're married." Akuma's expression changed from sad to a lighter, happier grin. I had never seen her happy but never quite this happy...I didn't want to ruin this for her, but I knew that something was very wrong with this whole situation. I bit down on my lip, taking a moment before I said that something was wrong. We still had things to do, and I wasn't going to put her in a shitty mood for that.

"That's awesome…I, uh, I saw my mom too." Akuma stared at me for a moment before grinning wider. I was happy to see my mom, but I was concerned that this was all one big dream and that somehow Akuma got into my head. It was weird, her dream life overlapped with mine, or maybe it was all in my head and I was dreaming all of this on my own. Whatever it was it was starting to give me a headache, so I took a big drink of the coffee that Akuma had made for me.

"That's really great… did you see your dad?" She seems hesitant when she asked, maybe she was unsure about if my life was like hers? After all, I would want to have one big happy family right?

"No…" My voice dropped, I didn't know if I was disappointed in myself or just that she had mentioned my father. Akuma just nodded in response before going to set down her coffee cup on the counter. She wasn't paying attention and set it on the edge so it started to fall, though when she turned she didn't try to catch it, she just kind of held a hand out and watched it drop to the ground and smash. I stared at the mess on the floor for a moment before lifting my gaze to hers, meeting her wide eyes with my own. She had clearly thought she wouldn't need to physically catch it, she had her powers for that, but here she was apparently human. She put the pieces together and a strange, a way too happy smile crossed her face, making my heart hurt a bit. I swallowed hard and looked away. I had finally accepted her for who and what she was, she was actually kind of awesome with her powers and all, kind of like a superhero and if she was human then she was vulnerable; which worried me. I glanced down at my watch and stood up. "... We gotta go. Don't want to be late. Wanna take Sirius?"

"Dad still has him... I have a nice new Jaguar though… so let's take Baby. That car makes me uncomfortable." Akuma muttered, running a hand through her hair and moving away from the mess of coffee and glass on the floor. We'd have to clean it up later.

"Oh… alright…" I grabbed a jacket from the closet and handed it to Akuma, hoping that she liked the gesture, after all I was trying to be a gentlemen. Maybe this would put in a good word for myself. I knew that Akuma had been a little awkward around me since the whole drunk blow job, so I wanted to make her feel more comfortable with this whole situation. She smiled and pulled the jacket on as we exited the house. I followed her down to the impala, opening the door for her and let her get in first. Slipping into the driver's seat I gave her a smile before starting the car. I asked for the directions, in which she was almost overjoyed that I, a man, asked for directions.

We pulled up to the restaurant and parked, staring at each other for a moment before I asked in the most awkward way possible. "So, uh, are we supposed to hold hands or something? I mean like they think that we are married. Should be all couply and stuff?"

"Okay, you can hold my hand but we are not kissing." She laughed slightly before she got out of the car. I chuckled while nodding in agreement.

"Alright." Akuma took my hand and we walked in, noticing that my mom was already sitting at the table. I smiled and tugged Akuma in that general direction and I had just now realizes that I never told Akuma about the dinner. My eyes met with Sam's as we neared the table, I didn't see him before from the angle that I was in but I could see that he generally looked the same. Alice was seated beside him, no surprise there, but two other people sat beside them. I figured that they were Akuma and Alice's parents. They were chatting and laughing together when we sat down beside my mom. They all greeted us and continued making light conversation until the waitress came back with the appetizers and then taking our order.

"So Dean, how was Hong Kong? Did you get everything in order?" Akuma's dad asked and I nodded, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Yeah, everything is great. Glad to be home though." I smiled at Akuma and she looked at me and then to her dad, smiling back.

"And work is going good, Akuma? I'm sorry to hear about your partner." My mom breathed softly, her eyes soft as she reached across the table touched Akuma's hand for a moment before pulling away. "But congrats on the promotion to chief!"

"Thank you, and yes, everything is getting better." There was an awkward silence before the waitress came back with our food, we all took our orders and fell back into a silence. I studied Akuma's mothers face again, still stuck by how similar they looked. They had the same high cheek bones and dark hair and the only real difference was that Akuma's mom had more normal coloured skin and it was a bit more tan, as well as her bright green eyes rather than Akuma's bright blue ones. I swallowed my mouthful and shoveled another forkful of food into my mouth and tilted my head a bit when I noticed Akuma's mom looked as if she had remembered something exciting.

"Akuma, I almost forgot to ask, how was your ultrasound? Did you find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?" At that moment the water that I had been drinking sprayed all over the table and Akuma started to choke on her food.

"Oh my god, Akuma, you're pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me?" Alice squeaked, clapping her hands together quickly before reaching out and holding Akuma's hand, the small ginger's smile wide and eyes bright with excitement. I swallowed hard and took another drink of water, making sure that I actually swallowed it this time.

"What?!" Akuma and I looked at each other and then back to everyone else. Akuma's mom and my mom were both grinning and Sam looked a bit shocked but also a bit grumpy about it. I leaned back and thought for a moment for a reaction that they would expect.

"Uhm, it's surprise, we want it to be a surprise." I answered, keeping my voice steady as I looked back at Akuma, taking in her white face and wide eyes, though she returned Alice's smile.

"You changed your mind about knowing? Well good for you. What colour are you going to paint the nursery then?" My mom asked and I shrugged a bit, waiting to see if Akuma would reply first. I had no idea how to handle this situation. It was all so fucked up.

"I… I have to uh... pee." Akuma pushed her chair back and stood before turning and walking deeper into the restaurant. I watched her until I couldn't see her before turning and facing everyone again, offering a nervous smile.

"Uh… Akuma is the one picking that out. I suck with colours." I turned my gaze to Akuma's step father and bit down on my lip at the look he was giving me. It was a full out death glare, though I wasn't sure why. We were supposed to be married which clearly led to…. other things. He seemed a little over protective of Akuma, and by a bit I meant a LOT.

"Congratulations." Sam glanced at me for a second but then turned his attention back to Alice, she clapped her hands together as she let out a small giggle of approval. Soon after we had fallen into an awkward silence again Akuma got back, her face was still pale and her eyes were a bit red but she smiled at me softly as she sat down.

"So what do you guys have to tell us all?" She asked, meeting Alice's eyes.

"We're getting married." Alice blurted out, practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. I had assumed that her father would already know, as Sam would have probably asked him for permission. Though my mom and Akuma's mom seemed outrageously surprised, they both half screamed at Sam and Alice. I watched as Akuma got up and hugged Alice. I stood up after her and reached across the table to shake Sam's hand, I was proud of him, though he didn't seem to care what I thought.

"My goodness, this is the best birthday ever." Mary had squeaked out, clasping her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel the pit in my stomach grow deeper. I was sure that I was going to bed with a bottle of gin tonight.


	15. Happily Never After

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

I rolled over on the bed, feeling the smooth the silk sheets slipping off my shoulders. I sucked in a breath as the sunlight peaked through the window shades and smiled to myself, feeling refreshed for once in my life. I slipped out of the sheets, my feet landing on the black wooden floor before sliding into the slippers that were laid out on my side of the bed. I stretched out my arms and legs, cracking several bones and feeling the relief of stiffness in my joints before I padded over to the walk in closet, grabbing a white robe from the hanger by the door and slipping in on over my nightgown. I followed the hallway to the enormous bathroom, soaking up the fresh scent of floral soaps and bath bombs the entire place was so amazing and relaxing, I wanted to stay here forever. I turned the shower on, letting the water run hot for a few minutes to fog up the glass walls, getting undressed and then stepping into the hot water. It almost burned, and I cringed slightly, turning the temperature down, realizing that I was reacting to different temperatures differently now. After adjusting the water to a temperature that felt better, I let the water run over my body, my hands finding their way to my stomach and resting on the small bump that identified my unborn child. I swallowed hard and tears prickled my eyes when I felt a small movement. It had been impossible before… I think. The more I thought about everything the more I remembered. I remembered the wedding and the honeymoon and telling my mom and Mary that I thought I was pregnant and the joy that came along with it. It really seemed like everything else was some vivid and terrible nightmare.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and finally picked up the shampoo, taking my time to wash my hair and body before stepping out and grabbing a towel, a shiver running down my spine. I took the time to brush out my hair and wrap it into another towel before changing back into my robe and slipping on the slippers, moving to the room and digging in drawers until I found sweats and a loose T-shirt. Dean was asleep on the couch when I got there and I frowned, studying him for a moment before pulling a blanket over him and narrowing my eyes when I noticed the bottle of alcohol on the ground. He had been doing so well lately. I picked it up and walked to the kitchen, dumping the rest of it down the sink before tossing the bottle into the recycling and searching in the fridge for breakfast food.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I woke up on the couch, the daze of a hangover layered my body like a second skin. I groaned and rolled off the couch, hearing Akuma in the kitchen, I wanted to avoid whatever she was going to say about last night or even about my gin bottle that had mysteriously gone missing from my hand. I carefully made my way upstairs, the smell of cooking eggs filled my nose, but I kept walking, I needed to get this gross layer off of me. Maybe a shower would help clear my mind. I had been dreaming about a woman in a pale blue dress, her body blood and weak, she reminded me of the victim that we were supposed to be looking for. I pushed through the door to the bathroom and started the water in the sink, splashing my face with the hot water. I grabbed a towel from the rack to dry my face, glancing in the mirror at myself to see the same woman from my dream standing behind me. I turned quickly but there was no one there, but when I looked back in the mirror she reached out for me, her mouth moving as if to utter the words 'help me' though there was an absence of sound. I turned again, still seeing nothing, I thought hard about it. Maybe the victim was reaching out to me from her world, she found a way to cross the threshold, maybe if I could get Akuma to see what I was seeing she would believe that this is a dream.

"Akuma!" I called from the bathroom, almost in a panicked voice. I heard her race up the stairs, calling my name fearfully.

"Dean, are you alright?" She pushed open the door, holding her stomach protectively.

"I'm fine. Well not really, look, I want you to see something." I looked into the mirror, still seeing the woman reaching for me through the glass. Akuma stood beside me, looking into the mirror where I was pointing. "Do you see her? The woman, our victim?" I asked and she peered up to me, her eyebrows furrowed, concern plastered on her face.

"Dean, sweetie, I don't see anything. Are you sure you're alright? I can call Mary if I need to." Akuma's voice was soft and worried as she took a step back from me, her eyes flicking back to the mirror before she met my gaze again.

"No, I told you I'm fine, but you're telling me that you don't see her?"

"Dean, you're scaring me. Are you having a midlife crisis or something? Is it work? I know that travelling has always been hard on you, but please, baby, if you're having problems you know you can talk to me." She reached out and touched my face gingerly and I grabbed her hand, realizing that she just called me baby. I backed away and swallowed hard, running a hand over my mouth.

"Baby? No, this isn't right. This," I gestured around us. "This isn't real. Akuma, it's all a dream. The djinn has us in some crazy dream world. You have to believe me. He need to find this thing and hunt it, like now. You're falling for its tricks." I was basically begging her to realize but with every word she looked more and more scared, like I had gone off the deep end of something terrifying.

"Dean, I'm calling Sam." I watched as Akuma backed up some more and spun, walking out of the bathroom. Her steps were a bit heavy on the stairs and I groaned, moving to the room to get changed into new clothes. I needed to get out of here and go hunt this thing down and kill it as soon as possible, or at least find a way to make this normal for myself so I could get Akuma back to reality before this thing killed her. After I changed I dug around the room for a silver blade, it would be easy enough to get lambs blood from somewhere else. When I couldn't find anything in the room I bolted downstairs, ducking into the dining room and stopping when I saw a china cabinet. I hesitated for a moment before bolting forward and pulling open the drawer, smiling when I found the silverware. I grabbed a knife and turned, moving to grab my keys but stopped hard in my tracks when I saw Akuma standing there, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing everything." I grumbled, feeling a wave of annoyance wash over me. I had no idea how she fell for this stupid illusion so fast. I needed her help but here she was convinced she was human and that this whole crazy world is actually her world. "Let me past please."

"You're not leaving… at least not until Sam gets here." She moved forward slowly, her voice was calm even though it was suspicious. I knew that in this stupid world I was an ex alcoholic and she was an ex junkie, but honestly they didn't have any faith in this version of me. I hated it, I hated that Sam hated me and that they all thought I was crazy and I had no idea how anyone would actually believe this is true, no matter how nice some parts of it seemed. It just wasn't worth it.

"Fine." I rocked back on my heels as I spoke, relaxing as I heard the door open. They didn't take long at all which meant that I could leave soon. "Perfect. They're here. Can I go now?"

"We're coming with you." Sam said as he walked up behind Akuma, his posture rigid and his face set in stone. I bit back a groan of annoyance and plastered a smile on my face. Alice had tagged along and looked pretty worried as well, they all looked as if they were just going to try and entertain me before locking me up. I huffed and just nodded, not wanting to waste time arguing with them.

"Dean you should just sleep. Let this go." Akuma's voice was getting harder now, the tone that usually meant she got her way, but it wasn't happening while we were in this place. I rubbed my eyes and looked over her shoulder, swallowing when I saw the woman in the white dress again, her face more pale than before.

"No. We have to go, either come with me or leave me alone." I moved past them and shoved my feet into some shoes, grabbing my keys from the hanger and stepping outside, only stopping to wait in the car. Once they were all in I started baby and took off, making a quick stop at a butchers and returning with lamb's blood before taking off again.

"What's in the bag Dean?" Sam asked rom the passenger seat. I turned to look at him and gestured to the knives on the seat.

"Dip those in that would ya?" I asked, ignoring his question and turning my gaze back to the road. I heard a short gasp following the crumpling of the paper bag.

"Dean what the hell?!" This time it was Alice and I rolled my eyes, taking a turn off that should lead to the warehouse that the djinn would have been in.

"I'm calling mom." Sam's voice was dark and I could see him pull his phone out from the corner of my eye. I sighed and rolled down the window, turning my gaze to the side long enough to grab the phone, give him a short smile, and toss the phone out of the window. I ignored their yelling and pulled to a stop a few minutes later outside of the warehouse. I shot them all a look that told them to shut up as I pulled open the jar and dipped a couple of knives in it, watching as it dried.

"You guys can stay in here but I'm going inside." I wasted no time in closing the jar and getting out of the car, storming towards the warehouse, sucking in a breath when I saw the woman again. This entire situation was fucked, the place was empty and it looked like it was actually an abandoned warehouse. I slowed to a stop after searching around and swore loudly, jumping when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"See there is nothing here?" Akuma's voice was soothing but it made a shiver run down my spine. I hadn't heard any of them get out of the car, hadn't heard any of them walking behind me either.

"Dean, come on man. Let's get you to the hospital maybe you have a tumor or something." Sam's voice was less harsh than before as I turned around and faced all of them. They had strange looks on their face.

"No, I'm right I know I am. This isn't real." I tried, worried that Alice and Sam were here as well, all trapped in this stupid false fantasy world.

"Dean you're really scaring me. Please come home and stay with me. Your baby needs you." Akuma's hand dropped to her stomach and her eyes got a bit dark, like she was getting pissed off. I took a step back and groaned in frustration, running a hand through my hair.

"No. Akuma, you have to wake up. This isn't real. You're not pregnant, we're not married, and you're not human." Akuma stared hard at me and tears slowly filled her eyes before spilling over, her free hand pressing to her mouth. She stepped back and Alice wrapped an arm protectively around her, hitting me with a death glare.

"Dean that is enough. Let's go, I came to help you but this, this is too far. We are leaving." Sam was on the verge of yelling now and I used my free hand to keep him away from me as he tried to move forward.

"I said no! If you don't believe me than I'll prove it!"

"Prove what? That you're a psycho?!" I glared at my brother and dropped my gaze to the sharp silver knife in my hand, swallowing hard and lifting it slightly before digging it deep into my gut.

"DEAN! NOOOOOOO!" Akuma's scream filled my ears as everything started shaking and my knees his the ground a shattering noise sounding before everything went black.

The pain faded as I woke up, groaning slightly as I opened my eyes, tugging at the ropes that held me. My wrists were already slick with blood and it seemed that I might be able to get out. Though I froze when Akuma's scream ripped through the room, piercing my ears. I turned my head to look at her, a lump forming in my throat as her eyes opened, tears staining her face. I could feel tears on my face as well, I had wanted everything to stay real and I felt like I had lost my mother all over again, not to mention a normal life, but Akuma looked more broken than I felt. She was in her perfect world and I just took that from her, guilt quickly filled my stomach and tightened in my chest. I was about to say something to her when Sam and Alice burst into the room, both of them looking panicked. When I looked back at Akuma she had her eyes closed and head down, though her breathing was irregular and her shoulders were shaking slightly, telling me that she hadn't fallen back into the dream world. "Sam!" I called, turning to them as he stepped in front of me, cutting me down and supporting me when I hit the ground. "You need to help Akuma." I muttered, pulling away from my brother and steadying myself as he nodded and moved to cut her down, catching her when her knees gave out.

"What happened?" Sam asked, letting Alice take Akuma from him. They both shifted and sat on the ground, Alice holding Akuma and stroking her hair while she cried.

"It doesn't matter… where's the djinn?" I demanded, looking around the room. It was only one part of the warehouse but it was crowded. "Did you bring more weapons? And we need to help the other victim. I think she's still alive."

"I... don't know. But the other girl she's not too far away." I nodded and looked around. "We need to find the djinn first and kill it." I demanded, holding out my hand for the blade Sam held in his hand, ready to go find the thing and kill it for putting me through that, but more for putting Akuma through that. I still wasn't sure how her mom died but it was painful for her, and so was losing her father again and having everything she wanted. I missed my mom but a world where I wasn't close to Sammy wasn't perfect at all.

"Don't worry about the djinn. I'll catch the fucker." Akuma's voice was low and rough as she pulled away from Alice and stood up, holding a blade that Alice seemed to have given her. "I'm going to take it down just get the other girl out and I'll meet you outside. She slowly lifted her head and I swallowed hard when I noticed that her eyes were black with a small swirl of yellow creeping in. She no longer looked broken, she looked completely pissed.

"Yeah... alright." I muttered, looking at Alice hesitate and exchange a hard look with her sister before finally nodding and following Sam out of the room. I watched her for a moment longer before I followed them to the girl, checking her pulse and relaxing when I felt a light beat against my fingertips. Sam cut her down and we carried her out, setting her in the backseat of baby.

"What happened?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence, her green eyes bright in the fading light. "Akuma hasn't gotten that pissed after everything that has happened since the hospital and she's had every right to."

"The… the djinn. It knocked us out and put us in a world that seemed like it would be amazing… um... my mom… my mom was alive... And so was hers and... Your dad. Your dad and her mom were married and uh Akuma… she was… _we_ were... married. And she was uh..." I took a moment and sucked in a breath. I didn't want to talk about it right now but I didn't want Akuma to have to explain it later. "She was pregnant. She got… she fell for it. She got sucked into the dream and the only way I could get the both of us out of it was by killing myself." I muttered, taking in Sam's shocked face and Alice's pale, shocked, and scared face.

"Why didn't you fall for it?" Sam asked, meeting my eyes for a moment before I looked away again, running my hand through my hair.

"The both of us weren't on the best terms. You basically hated me. I couldn't believe that." I muttered, running my tongue over my lips and looking back at Alice. Her lips were pressed in a thin line and she looked worried.

"Well she's going to have fun killing that thing then." Alice finally spoke, her voice strained as she stared at the doors before turning back to us. "You guys should bring her to the hospital. I can wait for Akuma here." She didn't really leave room for argument, though I wanted to make sure Akuma came out alive before I left. I was about to open my mouth and say something to Alice when the door was thrown open and Akuma stepped out, blood splattered over her arms and clothes.

"It's dead." She announced, moving closer. Her eyes were blue again, though they were dark and her pupils were still dilated, but none of the blood on her was her own. "Let's leave. You guys should take the other victim to the hospital. Keys please Alice. I'm fine to drive." She sounded kind of rushed and like she didn't want to slow down, but no one fought with her and so Alice handed her the keys and we got into our separate vehicles. I knew that this was going to bother Akuma for the next while, and I knew that she would want her alone time to cope with what had happened.


	16. Love, Lust, Life, and Lies

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I paced around the room slowly before finally sitting down. Counting out the days it's been since the djinn, only two. We had stopped at a motel not too far from the town where the hunt took place but Akuma looked pretty sick, so I insisted on taking her up to Bobby's house to settle down. It was like a second home to us and even though Bobby would be out hunting, at least she would feel safe there. "I'm just really concerned about her. She's barely gotten out of bed since we got back." I turned to Sam, who is leaning against a desk in the room. "She seems really screwed up over everything that happened… like that is quite literally everything she's ever wanted. She was _human_ for Christ's sake. She's not doing well. She's…." My voice trailed off, realizing that I was ranting again.

"She's going to be okay Alice… She's just going to need a bit of time. Dean said it absorbed her, it'll get better for her. Just give her some time." Sam spoke as he straightens up in the chair, never taking his eyes off me, though he looked a bit off.

"I don't know Sam… my… _our_ dad was alive and so was her mom… and just..." I stopped myself to take a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions under control. Sam stood up and was standing closer to me now, so that he could look down at me with his big soulful eyes. "I really don't envy her. I really want her to be okay."

"I know Alice." Sam's voice was gentle and his eyes were filled with sadness. I felt my body tremble slightly, seeing him like this, so broken but so passionate. I didn't know I was cupping his face until he grabbed my hands to hold them in his. I leaned in waiting for him to speak again, I knew there was more he wanted to tell me.

"Alice, I think I should have said this a while ago but I was scared that if I said it, I would scare you away. After seeing what Akuma and Dean have been through and what we have been through, I don't want anything to happen to you before I get a chance to tell you this." There were tears on the edge of his eyes, I knew that what he was saying, he really meant it. I was trying hard to control myself from stopping him and just letting him fall into my arms so I could hold him, and tell him that I wasn't going anywhere. "Alice." I felt his grip tighten on my hands slightly and I took a half step closer to him. "I'm in love with you." At his words my breath caught in my throat and my mouth hung open slightly. He waited for me to say something but I couldn't make out any words. Instead my body moved forwards, my mouth crashing against his. I felt his body react with mine, pushing me backwards until my legs hit the edge of the bed and I fell back. Sam held himself above me on his forearms, our mouths never parting. I could feel his tongue exploring my mouth, and all I could do was moan into him, arching my back off the bed as I started to pull the clothing from his torso. Accidently ripping the fabric of one of his sleeves I tore off half of his shirt, leaving the other piece hanging off his torso. Sam pulled the rest off, taking his mouth off mine for a short period of time, just enough to bring a groan from my throat. His lips attacked my neck this time, sucking my skin and leaving what felt like hickies in a long line from where my shoulder meets my neck all the way up to my ear. I had wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get whatever friction I could. I could feel just how excited he was, and I wiggled under him when he nibbled on one of the sensitive areas on my neck, pulling a gasp from my lips. I could feel him smile against my skin, so he continued to kiss lower on my neck until he reached the collar of my shirt. Pulling back he gripped the fabric and pulled it off, taking a moment to look me over.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and then went back to trailing kisses down my chest, leaving hickies on my breast and stomach. I arched my back again, feeling the pleasurable sting that his mouth was leaving behind. This gave him the opportunity to unclasp my bra and fling it across the room. I laughed slightly and he brought his mouth back up to mine, giving me the chance to capture his lower lip between my teeth. He let out a moan and rolled his hips, sending shivers through my body. I wanted this for so long, we had never actually talked about it face to face but even on Halloween, it was very clear that he wanted this too. I felt his hand skim up my chest and run over one of my breasts, this was filling every fantasy I'd had about Sam. They flashed through my mind again, reminding me just how badly I had wanted him, and I reveled in the fact that now I'd _know_. I'd know what he tasted like, how his skin felt under my fingertips…what it felt like to have him inside me. I moaned at that last thought, and Sam chuckled. Releasing his lips from mine, he stared directly into my eyes. I nodded at him as his hands went to my jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. He pulled them off slowly, raking his fingers down my leg until my jeans fell to the floor. He ran his hands up my thighs and slipped his fingers into the waist of my lace underwear, slipping them off as well. I sat up to watch as he started to undo his and I stood up, pulling his hands away.

"Let me." I hummed, and reached down and undid them for him, followed by his boxers. Both dropping to the ground in a puddle beneath him, and I smiled, pulling him by his hands back over to the bed. I laid back carefully, letting my red hair pool around my head as he hovered over me, his lips swollen from my kisses. I pulled him down to lock our mouths again, I wanted to taste him forever. I felt his body line up with mine, rolling his hips against me again, I let out a needy moan. I felt his hand reach between us, his fingers running lightly over my entrance. I didn't realize how wet and ready I was for him until I felt his fingers slip into me slowly. I moaned again, wanting more.

"It's okay, I got you." He whispered again and I closed my eyes as he added another finger, slowly pumping in and out until he was satisfied. He removed his finger and I sighed at the sudden absence, only to hear the sound of a condom being opened. I smiled and adjusted my hips on the bed, ready for him. He nudged himself against me and nodded. He slowly pushed into me, drawing a low groan from my lips, I tilted my head back and let him rock in and out slowly before he pushed in all the way. My breath caught in my throat again, tilting my hips forward slowly, to make sure that all of him was buried in me, stretching me, filling me completely full. I couldn't help but watched as his eyes glazed over at the feeling, running my hands over the straining muscles of his arms. I clenched myself around him, wanting him to feel me as much as possible, satisfaction filling me up when he moaned as he started to move, slowly at first. Not long after we both moved furiously, Sam slamming into me as I met his thrust, both of us clawing and grabbing at each other as our skin slapped together. I could barely breathe by now, every inch of my body screamed for him. He was moaning with every thrust, I could tell he was close, and I wasn't far behind. I managed to roll us over so that I was riding him now, the change in angle sent a shockwave through my body and I almost screamed. I was pretty sure that Dean and Akuma could hear the headboard slamming against the wall but I didn't care. My fingers dug into Sam's chest, I could feel myself being pushed over the edge, I didn't want this end so early but I could barely see straight. I clenched down hard around him when I felt the spasm in his body, and I couldn't hold out any longer, I let go too, exploding around him and squeezing his release out of him. He shouted, a strangled and primal sound as he leaned forward and bit into my shoulder to muffle the noise. I sat still on his lap, coming down from my high, I felt his arms around my body; as if he was holding onto me for dear life. I let my hands run through his hair and down to his shoulders where I rubbed circles into his skin until he was ready to let go. He glanced up at me and smiled, cheeks still red and warm from his orgasm. He laid back on the bed and I pulled myself off of him, laying down beside him. I watched how his eyes danced over my face, his lips pulling tight into a smile. I was a sweaty, hot mess of panting nerves and he still called me beautiful. I nuzzled his cheek with my nose and kissed him slowly, more gentle than before.

"Sam." I whispered to him, running my fingers over his lips.

"Yeah?" He kissed my fingertips.

"I'm in love with you too." I smiled and he chuckled, rolling onto his side so he could cuddling me. I shut my eyes and let the exhaustion take over.


	17. Dream Land

I opened my eyes and sat up, my stomach sinking when I saw that I was wearing a white nightgown and standing in a meadow with a few scattered flowers yet again. A light, cool breeze brushed past me, making my skin prickly slightly as I moved forward, waiting for this entire situation to fall down the rabbit hole and go to hell. The field was gorgeous and it would be nice and relaxing if this wasn't the sign that I was about to hate everything I was.

"Hello Akuma." Even though I was expecting it I froze and shivered at the sound of his voice behind me, a small wave of panic rising in my chest. He had left me alone so far and I had no idea why he was here now. It couldn't be worse timing, I just wanted to be left alone. I swallowed hard and turned to face him, making sure my face and eyes were blank. His eyes were yellow when I met them and he had a stupid smirk on his face, the look he usually had when he was going to bug me about how he knew something I didn't. "Glad you could join me."

"What the hell do you want?!" I demanded, trying to keep the growl out of my voice but failing. Yellow Eyes always managed to drag the monster out of me. I hated it, but I hadn't found a way to control it. I had a feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing and that he took joy from it.

"Well that's just it now, isn't it? The big question. What is it that I want with you?" His laugh sent a chill down my arms; he was teasing me, trying to put me on edge so I would react badly to what he was going to say. I was catching onto his tricks, though he didn't seem to get that.

"Can we just get this over with? I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Alright, well, I came to tell you that you're going to help me." His voice dropped and he seemed more serious. I stared at him for a moment before I let my head drop back as I laughed, it sounded forced and fake, and it felt the same.

"I'd rather stab myself than help you with anything…..oh wait, I've already done that." I sassed, lifting an eyebrow when I finally looked back at him. I lifted my arms and crossed them over my chest, wanting him to get his point across and leave me the hell alone.

"Cute...what I mean to say is that you're going to help Sam, you will serve him, and that way you help me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you so obsessed with Sam?"

"Ha! Obsessed, no, interested in his...biology...yes. Anyways, you, my sweet, I have big plans for you...and Sam. It's a shame that that bloody sister of yours is sleeping with him. You and Sam Winchester are the perfect match, Hell's whore and the boy king!"

"The boy king? What the hell are you on about?" I felt the pit in my stomach drop hard at the thought of Alice and Sam and how he knew about them. Then a sinking feeling forced me to suck in a breath, I could never hurt or do anything like that to Alice and also it's totally disgusting.

"You'll see in due time, and yes, you can do that to her, you will." Yellow eyes laughs, I was deeply disturbed that he just read my mind. I was so done with this conversation, everything about it had my stomach turning. "You'll see….you'll _save_ him...blood bag." And with those words, his voice echoed loudly as if it was thunder, wrapping around me and suffocating me. Everything around me started spinning and falling away and I was hit by the sudden sensation that I was falling and turning head over heels before I finally sat up in the car with a short scream. Everything was still spinning and I had to hold my hand over my mouth as the feeling vomit started to work its way up my throat.

"Pull over!" I shouted, feeling the sharp sting of bile in my throat. I pressed my hand hard against my mouth as Alice swerved, my ears barely registering her panicked voice as she stopped hard and I threw open the door, throwing myself from the vehicle and puking the moment I landed on my knees. Tears of pain stung the back of my eyes as I emptied my stomach, the ground still spinning as I tried to breathe. The moment I was done I coughed hard and spat on the ground, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and thanking the made up lord that none of it landed in my hair. I rocked back onto my feet and pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes trying to stop the spinning. Everything was silent for a moment before the low rumbling of both the Impala and Sirius returned to my ears and I heard all three of the others trying to get my attention. I knew it was them but the moment I felt a hand hit my shoulder I ripped it off and flipped them beside me. "Don't… don't touch me." I managed to get out, finally opening my eyes and swallowing when I saw Dean lying on his back next to me, a bit of pain clouding his eyes.

"Akuma?! What the hell is wrong?!" Alice's panicked voice filled my ears and I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes again, sucking in a shaky breath. I really didn't want to talk to them about it. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it, but I had caught a thought from my father, he did something to Sam and I needed to find out if Dean knew what the hell it was about.

"Nothing... Just… it was a nightmare." I forced myself to stand and looked between them all, though my eyes stopped when they landed on Dean who was slowly pushing himself up. "Dean. I need to talk to you." I snapped, my voice a bit harder than I wanted it to be. I took a deep breath and shoved a hand through my hair. "Please." My voice was softer this time, but I didn't wait for a reply before I stepped around the mess at my feet and headed out into the field.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I pushed myself to my feet and stared after Akuma as she walked away. I had no idea what was going on but if the nightmare had to do with what happened earlier it would make sense why she wanted to talk to me, though I didn't fully want to. Have this conversation I glanced between Alice and Sam for a moment before I cautiously moved after her. When I reached her she was standing in the knee high grass, spotted with flowers, her face drained of what colour it usually held and her eyes frozen on the head of a flower she held in the palm of her hand. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I was hit with a strong image of yellow eyes standing in this field and staring down at me. "What the hell?!" I demanded, taking a step back as the image cleared.

"Sorry." Akuma said simply as she turned to face me, her face hardening. "This is… my father, yellow eyes, has visited me in my dreams for a lot of years. In this meadow." She let out a nervous laugh and shoved a hand through her hair. "He's a sick bastard, probably planned this." She swallowed. "Didn't mean to project." She shrugged and dropped the flower from her hand, her gaze hitting the ground.

"What happened? What do you want to talk about?" I frowned as I studied her.

"Yellow eyes visited… said some not so pleasant things. Among them he called Sam the 'boy king'... I think he did something to Sam." She spoke fast but I caught every word, followed by my father's words ringing through my mind. "Do you know if he did anything Dean? To Sam?" She pressed, her eyes searching mine when I finally met her gaze. They were so piercing, though I knew that it had nothing to do with what she was or what she could do. She would still have the same look if she was fully human, though I had found a kind of soothing ache in her demon side.

I stared at her for a moment longer and opened my mouth to speak, meaning to tell her a lie about how I had no idea what she was talking about, though I stopped myself short. I didn't really want to explain everything right now, not like this, but I also didn't want to lie to her. I felt bad when I thought about lying to her, and so I swallowed the lie and tried again this time managing to come up with the words to tell her what my father had told me about my brother.


	18. Croatoan

**Sam's P.O.V.**

 _"_ _Dean, stop. You don't need to do this!" I heard myself say, the foreground was blurry, making me sick. I could tell that something was very wrong, this wasn't actually happening right now. This was a dream, no, this was something different. My head pounded hard against my skull, making my mind spin. I tried to focus the scene in front of me._

 _"_ _I do." Dean's voice was rough, echoing through the room. I couldn't take my eye off of my brother. He held a gun in his hand and aimed at a strange man that I didn't recognize._

 _"_ _Dean, no!" I turned my attention to myself, seeing how I tried to stop him but I was too late. He pulled the trigger, making me jump._

"Woah, Sam you okay?" Dean placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling my attention back to reality. My head pounded hard and I lifted my fingers to my temples, rubbing them in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"I don't know." I pressed hard as I rubbed into my temples, sucking in a deep breath and leaning back.

"What's going on?" Alice's soft voice came from my right side and I opened my eyes to look down at her. Her green eyes met mine and were filled with concern. I gave her a small shrug as she took my hand and rubbed small circles into my palm. I blinked and studied her, trying to think about what I had seen.

"I think I just had a vision?" It obviously hadn't actually happened so a vision was the only thing that made sense, but I still wasn't sure.

"A vision? You haven't had one in a long time." Dean piped up, his rough voice coming from the other side. I winced a bit and nodded, though I relaxed a bit as the headache began to fade.

"What was it about?" Alice asked the question and I was glad. Her voice was soft and helpful but Dean's kind of grated and made my head pound.

"Uh, Dean killed someone." I muttered, holding Alice's gaze.

"What? Like a person or a monster?" Dean's hand finally left my shoulder as I stood up and moved across the hotel room to the fridge to grab a beer. I popped the lid off and tilted my head back, letting the cool liquid wash down my throat before replying.

"A person, I mean it was only just a glimpse, but he seemed pretty human, he was defenseless. I was trying to stop you." I finally answered, setting the half empty bottle on counter and finally meeting Dean's eyes.

"Are you sure it was me? I mean it could be a demon or a shifter?" Dean pushed, his eyes hardening a bit. None of us would want to hear that we killed a regular human.

"I don't know, but I think it really was you." I shrugged and finished off the beer, swallowing hard.

"Do you remember anything else from your vision? A place? We should check it out, visions don't just happen, and they mean something." I jumped when Akuma finally spoke, I had forgotten that she was here. I looked over to where she sat on the couch and frowned at her, trying to think for a while before answering.

"Uhm, I think we were in a hospital, there was medical equipment. And uh, yeah, there was a sign on the wall, it was Rivergrove."

"Oregon?" Alice moved across the room to her sister, plucking Akuma's journal out of her hands. "Well, I think Akuma's right. We should check it out." She said, closing it and smirking at her sister. I hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"We should go and check it out." I said softly, looking at Dean again and waiting for him to nod.

"Agreed. Let's go." Akuma stood and grabbed her journal back from Alice, tucking it under her arm and moving for the door. "I'll grab my bag from the other room and we can go." She said, looking between us all and waiting for us all to nod before she left. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I gotta go get my bag too." He muttered, reluctantly following after Akuma. A few minutes later I was in the impala waiting for dean while the girls were in Sirius. Dean was silent when he got into the car and took off. The trip was long but filled with upbeat music. The town was basically deserted when we got there so we parked and piled out of the cars.

"Well this is… strange." Akuma muttered, stretching and looking around. I frowned when I noticed that her pupils had flared a bit but shook it off. It happened sometimes when she was excited for a hunt.

"Yeah it is. Definitely our kind of thing." Alice piped up, walking off ahead of us, peaking into a store window. I walked after her and stopped when I noticed an inscription in a telephone pole.

"Croatoan?" I ran my fingers over the inscription, remembering the story of the lost colony of Roanoke that dad had told me about years ago. "Hey, what do you guys know about Croatoan?"

"Uh, not a whole lot. Just that it was supposed to be some kind of virus that killed off a bunch of people." Akuma sounded distracted as she popped open the trunk of Sirius and grabbed a gun and knife.

"It's the name of a demon associated with plague and pestilence. I remember reading about it in my book." Alice walked over to me and looked at the telephone pole.

"Look who's the nerd now." Akuma's voice was teasing as she closed the trunk and stretched her arms above her head.

"If this has any relation to that then we are in way over our heads." I groaned a bit, not really wanting to deal with this at the moment.

"I don't think that we are dealing with anything more than a couple demons. I mean, this place is pretty..." Dean railed off, looking like he had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Abandoned." Akuma filled in the blank and met his eyes, giving him an easy smile. I lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the way Dean returned the look but kept my mouth shut, turning to Alice when she started to speak.

"Yeah, which is weird don't you think? I haven't seen anyone." She muttered, moving away from me and starting to move up the street again.

"Maybe we should go look for someone to talk to. Maybe not in our Fed threads?" Akuma suggested, playing with the knife in her hand and pricking her finger with the tip, causing me to frown again. She was acting a bit off.

"Yeah, want to split up?" Dean looked at me and I shrugged.

"Sure, I'll go with you, we can take the car and drive around some more, see if there is anything or anyone on the road. That way Alice and Sam can check out downtown." Akuma's voice was light and she moved closer to Dean, flipping the knife so she held the blade and held it out to him. He frowned for a moment before taking it from her. She grinned and turned to us.

"Sounds good. Meet back here in," I looked down at my watch for a moment before looking back up at them. "Two hours." They both nodded and Akuma tossed Alice her keys before following dean to the impala.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I sat in the passenger seat, feeling antsy about this place. I had a slight headache forming at the back of my head, at the top of my neck. It was a pulse but it felt like the one I had gotten when my uncle hard started to teach me how to read minds. It was the only time I had gotten a headache at that level or in that place. I frowned when Dean stopped at what was supposed to be another exit from the town. It was completely blocked off and there was a few people milling around. "This one too?" I asked, rubbing my neck and sitting up a bit straighter. This was the fourth exit we had checked and there was only one more after this.

"Apparently. How much you want to be the last one is blocked off too?" He responded, sounding a bit grumpy. I let out a short laugh and looked at one of the humans outside, a strong flash of red and a scream flashing through my mind when he met my eyes. I tore my gaze away and looked out the windshield. "You okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Some guy has a pretty strong thought process going on." I leaned back and glanced at Dean offering him a short smile. "Let's just go check the last exit, hopefully it's actually open. If not we can call or text Alice and Sam." I muttered with a slight sigh. This place was fucking creepy and I was feeling my darker side constantly struggling to gain some sort of control. I could keep most of it under control, like the dark thoughts and anger, but my senses were going off more and more the further into town that we got.

Dean nodded and started driving again, swearing when we reached the last exit and found it closed. "Call Sam… I'm going to try and talk to one of these people." I didn't wait for a response before I got out of the car, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The moment I started to walk forward people surged at me and noise washed over me. I backed up as one broke away from the crowd and ran at me, looking completely pissed off. "Fucckkkk." I groaned, backing up until I hit the impala, I could hear Dean inside and everyone's breathing and footsteps. My senses were more heightened than they had ever been and I felt as if I could feel their hatred on my skin. I pulled the door and slipped back in, pressing my fingers to my temple. "We need to go." I groaned, trying to think of a reason as to why this was happening to me.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

"Sam and Alice are at the hospital." I was blunt as I drove quickly through the town, wanting to get back to my brother before whatever was affecting everyone else made him go weird. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on but Akuma looked like she was barely functional and I was worried about Sam and Alice.

"What happened are they okay?" Akuma's voice was strained as she spoke. I shoved away the wave of worry that hit me over her and concentrated on my brother, not wanting to deal with anything like that right now. There were more important things to worry about.

"They're fine. They scouted the town and found some people...they were being held hostage by their crazy son who tried to stab Sammy but he's fine. They took the guy to the hospital after Alice smashed him over the head with a frying pan. But they want us to check something out. It's about his blood." I explained, taking a sharp turn and glancing to my side when Akuma swore softly.

"For fucks sake, alright...hurry...I think I have a theory, but I gotta check with Sam." Akuma sounded a bit annoyed and impatient now, making me roll my eyes.

"Why?"

"Something he said earlier today got me thinking. I don't think that this was an accident, this whole thing stinks of demon." Akuma sighed, her hand grabbing the dashboard. It wasn't long before we pulled up to the hospital, the door had been chained shut, and the windows blacked out, it made me really nervous. I sent a text to Sam and he told me that the side entrance was our way in. Akuma had been all jumpy about everything since we turned back, she had something on her mind and it was bothering her, I could tell that much by the hard squint that she was giving to her feet.

"Sam, what's going on?" Akuma pushed past me and reached for Sam; she had gotten a lot more protective over him in the last day or so. I narrowed my eyes a bit and shoved my hands into my pockets over the action, though I didn't say anything.

"Come, I'll show you." Sam said, sounding a bit worried. We followed him into a closed off office where a nurse stood at the counter, looking into a microscope. "Dean, Akuma, this is Stacy, she's a nurse here."

"Well, doctor in training." She offered a smile and then cleared her throat before turning back to the scope. "Now I'm guessing you want a run down for what's happening. I took a blood sample from, well, that guy and his brother to test and I found something very strange. There seems to be a sulphur compound in their blood."

"In both of them?" Akuma demanded, moving towards the nurse, though she stopped at the counter and grabbed it hard enough to crack it, drawing a surprised look from the Stacy woman.

"Well, one for sure, the other is still being tested. Amy said that she would be back in a few minutes, though it shouldn't be taking this long." The nurse sounded a bit shaken as Akuma bent at the waist and pressed her head against the counter. I stared at her for a moment longer before I started to pace, not knowing what else to do with myself. I glanced at the two guys that were tied down, one of them knocked out and the other awake, meeting my eyes.

"Sam, I think that your dad's theory was right." Akuma finally got out, straightening up again as I turned to look at her. She looked pained and her pupils had flared a bit, the one nurse swallowed but stayed where she was as Akuma turned away to meet my eyes for a brief second before she turned to Sam.

"If this virus is a demonic plague, we need to stop it from spreading immediately." Sam sounded ready to take over as he moved closer to Alice who had been quiet so far. She looked like she was about to say something when one of the men started yelling. I turned to look and stared in slight horror when I noticed the one that was infected had started having a seizure. It didn't last long but it looked painful. Yellow foam had leaked from his mouth and when I could smell the sulfur from here. I hesitated for a moment before moving forward and untying him, glancing over my shoulder at Sam and gesturing for him to help. After a few moments we had his body in the closet with a chair up against the door. I was about to say something when the other nurse walked in.

"He's got it too." Were the only words she said, not even looking at the other man who was still tied up?

"What the hell are you on?! I'm CLEAN." The guy yelled, pulling against the restraints. He looked pretty pissed now, though he had been calm a moment ago. There was no way to tell if it was from the virus or just a bad reaction.

"Oh just SHUT UP." Akuma snapped before anyone could react. She met the guys gaze with a glare and he stared only stared at her for a moment before swallowing and nodding, proving that for now it was just a bad reaction. "Alright, this place is now on lockdown. No one gets in or out. This virus, you say, is transmittable by blood so keep your liquids to yourself." She continued, turning to look at the rest of us. Her eyes were cold, but her pupils were normal which was a good sign for now.

"I want all the weapons are to be placed in the closet...for now…" Sam piped up and I shook my head at him.

"No way Sammy, how are we going to protect ourselves?" I demanded, receiving a straight face and slight glare from my younger brother.

"Dean please, I don't want my vision to come true." Was all he said. I held his gaze for a second longer before letting out a disgruntled sigh and holding my gun out to him. I wasn't pleased with this situation at all, but there would be no fighting him.

"I feel naked." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Shut up and let's figure this thing out. Maybe we can find a cure." Sam muttered, finding a chair and sitting down. I shook my head and glanced at Akuma who head sat on the ground and put her head in her hands again. Alice crouched down beside her and she lifted her head up and nodding at something Alice had said, offering a small smile before Alice stood and walked away.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

I sat down in one of the many uncomfortable plastic chairs, processing what everyone had just said. I already had a minor headache from all the screaming that went on in the house, and now this. Dean was sure as hell going to kill that guy if Sam didn't take away the weapons. Sam told me about the vision and I had been worried about Dean's possible slip up, though what the other nurse, Amy, had said didn't make any sense if the man in Sam's vision was innocent.

"Wait, are you sure that he's infected?" I stood up from my chair, glancing over to Sam quickly before turning my attention back to Amy.

"You doubt me? I'm pretty damn sure. I did the test." Amy looked completely pissed as she met my gaze and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. She moved towards me and I backed up, curling my hands into fists and meeting her glare with one of my own.

"Woah, okay, we believe you." Sam moved closer to me as if to protect me. It was only when Sam had turned to me with a small smile to make sure that I was alright that I saw the scalpel in Amy's hand. I opened my mouth to say something but she had cut open her hand and then lunged at Sam.

"Sam!" Was all I could get out before Amy slashed at Sam, cutting the arm he raised to protect himself before she grabbed the wound with her bleeding hand. I rushed forwards as they fell together, knocking the small blade from her hand though she clawed at my neck, drawing blood. I yelled out in pain as she flipped me over and grabbed at my neck, choking me. It was Akuma who kicked the bitch off of me. I coughed hard, rolling onto my stomach to watch as Akuma and other girl fought. Dean had managed to grab Sam away from the fight, pulling a knife from under his pant leg he grabbed the woman and stabbed her as she straddled Akuma, She was screaming bloody murder the entire time. The wound killing her instantly and she flopped on top of Akuma and Akuma kicked her off. I stood up slowly, grabbing at neck, feeling the sting of cool air hitting my wounds. I froze, I could practically feel the blood fade from my face. She bled on my scratches, I was infected, which means that Sam was infected. My eyes darted to Sam, his face filled with horror as he came to the same conclusion that I had.

"Alice! Fuck!" Akuma stood and waved a bit, lifting a hand to her head and letting out a low groan "Shit." Akuma shouted. I couldn't tell if she was angrier with me or for herself. I noticed that there was blood all over face, and in her mouth. I almost gagged, realizing that the blood came from Amy. Akuma was spitting it out all over the floor, her pupils had already taken over and I thought I could see some yellow working its way into the black; she was pissed. I felt a sickening feeling wash over me, we were all infected and there was no cure. I let out a low sigh and then started to feel woozy, I pressed a hand to my eyes to try and clear my blurring vision. I kept my eyes shut for a long moment, trying not to throw up, I could hear Dean checking on Sam and Akuma. He was bandaging up Sam's arm when I opened my eyes.

"I need some help over here too." I spat out, stumbling forwards just enough to grab a hold of the counter.

"Alice?" I heard Sam say, though he sounded like he was miles away, my vision blurring completely and my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. My whole body started to feel cold, like I was being held under ice water, I felt myself hit the floor and begin to shiver hard. The voices in the room were just white noise now, the blackness around me sinking in until there was nothing.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

We had sat there waiting for a least a few hours. Akuma had seemed completely fine, not that I had doubts that the demon virus would affect her since she was part demon. Alice on the other hand had me extremely worried. She had broken out into a fever about an hour ago, falling in and out of consciousness. We placed her on one of the tables in the room, I sat beside her, cooling her down with a wet cloth. I hadn't shown any signs out having the virus but Alice was affected differently than the other victims. They had all broken out into a fit of rage and turned murderous towards the other people of the town, infecting the ones who survived the brawl.

"Anything?" I glanced over to the nurse, she had taken Akuma's blood as well as mine and Alice's blood to make sure that we were not infected with the virus. Akuma's blood was clean from what the nurse could tell, not that was shocked.

"Nothing. You are clean too." She confirmed that I was fine, though I was more worried about Alice. I held onto her hand after she reached out and tugged on my jacket. She was murmuring to herself in a language that I couldn't understand.

"And Alice?" I cleared my throat, glancing between Dean and Akuma.

"Well, it's weird."

"Well get on with it, is she gunna be okay?!" Akuma snapped, her voice dark. She had seemed like she was handling this situation better than everyone but I guess I was wrong. She was freaking out just as much as I was, though she looked a lot better than she had before we were attacked.

"Her blood does have the sulphur in it but it's not affecting her the same as the others I've tested. It appears that it can't penetrate her blood cells to infect her, and so as a result her body is fighting against it as hard as she can. That's why she has a fever. As soon as her body breaks the fever she should be back to normal, though her body is, how should I say, has more cells fighting than normal. But then again it could be the side effects of the 'demonic germ', as you say." She spoke, standing up and walking over to Alice and me.

"But she will okay?" I asked softly, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yes, I can give her a shot of antibiotics to help her fight back. It will be easier on her body, it might even bring down her fever slightly." The nurse's voice was soothing and I relaxed a bit, though I was still worried. Akuma ran a and through her hair and started pacing, muttering something low under her breath that sounded pretty close to a string of curses. I glanced at the door, waiting from Dean to return from doing a quick scan of the hospital to ensure that it was safe. I only had to wait a few moments before he opened the door and stepped into the room, looking confused but relieved.

"There's no one here." He breathed as the nurse gave Alice the antibiotic. I held her hand tight and frowned at Dean.

"What?" Akuma's voice held a slight growl and she turned to look at Alice again, her blue eyes filled with worry and a bit of fear as she moved closer to her sister and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Everyone, they're all gone. I checked outside and the phones are working again." Dean sounded a bit rushed but I got distracted by what Alice was trying to say.

"...zod leh fah….Sammy…..pah dey rah….." She tugged me down and I frowned as I listened to her, wondering what language she was speaking in. It really didn't sound like any language I had heard or heard of.

"Alice? I don't know what you're saying." I said softly, rubbing her shoulder lightly and looking up to Akuma with a frown. Sometimes hunters had their own code so maybe it was something like that. "What did she say?"

"Uhhh... demons...and always...or forever…I think." Akuma gave me a confused look, as if she had expected me to understand her.

"It's not Latin, what is it?" I pressed, returning her look with a frown. I was beginning to get a headache from this entire situation. I just wanted Alice to be okay.

"I don't know." Akuma pinched the bridge of her nose and I sighed, about to say something else when Dean interrupted.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here before we get trapped again." He sounded impatient but I had to agree, we needed to leave before anything else happened. Alice looked better since she had received the shot and it would be best to get her out of here. I scooped her up and started walking, falling in behind Dean while Akuma fell into step behind me. I placed Alice in the back seat of the impala and climbed in beside her, glancing out the window and drowning when I saw Akuma starring Dean down before saying something too quiet to hear, though she sounded pretty pissed off. Dean just shook his head and took a step back when she reached out to him before pulling her hand back and turning around, storming to her car.

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

The sound of the cars echoed between the buildings, drawing a smile from my lips. I was very much aware of the unique rumble of Akuma's engine, I could pick it out anywhere. I pulled out the phone from my pocket, pressing speed dial, the call picking up in under three rings.

"Yes, Sam is immune….as expected."

"And the girls?" The gravelly voice on the other end hissed.

"The whore is clean...the other is much more interesting."

"How so?"

"She's not affected like the others."

"This is news….continue your trail...keep your distance." The line went dead and I hung up, glancing in the direction that the two cars went, and I smiled at my reflection of the car, my eyes flicking to black.


	19. Dirty Little Secret

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked from the passenger seat, making me jump slightly as he pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to look at him and frowned.

"No." My answer was blunt as I looked back at the road. I had been wondering if I should listen to Akuma and tell him about what dad said. She was insistent and had been pissed at me before we left that freaky town and when we had stopped to switch Alice to her car. She had tried to convince me and looked like she was ready to hit me when I said no for the third time since she told me about her father.

"Dean, you've got your pensive face on." Sam pushed and I sighed, tightening my hands on the wheel, trying to prevent myself from driving too fast.

"I said no." My voice had settled into a low tone.

"You can tell me. Is it about Akuma? She seems to be wanting to talk to you a lot lately." Sam was teasing and I let out a short groan to go along with my eye roll. Akuma was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"No!" I snapped, swallowing and forcing myself to loosen my grip on baby's wheel.

"Woah, okay. Touchy touchy." I shot him a short glare before returning my gaze to the road and grumbling a bit under my breath before I hit the brakes and pulled off to the side of the road. I took a small breath and got out of baby, closing the door and running a hand through my hair. I turned, watching the girls pull up behind us and get out at the same time.

"Alright, alright! Fine! I can't do this anymore." I blurted out, throwing my hands up a little. It was all so stressful.

"Dean?" Akuma and Alice spoke at the same time and I turned to face them again, meeting Akuma's eyes and silently urging her to go away. She stared at me for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face and she got back into Sirius, gesturing for Alice to follow her. Once they were both in the car again I turned to face my brother.

"Alright, Sammy, you gotta listen to me." I said softly, pressing my hands against the roof of Baby.

"I'm listening, are you okay?" Sam pressed, sounding worried about me. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my head drop while I hesitated.

"I'm fine, but you're not." I finally blurted, swallowing hard and lifting my head to re-meet my brother's eyes.

"What do you mean?" His voice was harsh as he moved towards the back of the impala. I mirrored his movements, both of us stopping behind her with a few feet of empty space between us.

"After I woke up from my coma, before dad died, he told me something. Something about you."

"What did he say, Dean?"

"That Yellow eyes did something to you, before he killed mom." There was a long pause and I stared at my brother, feeling my heart break a bit. "And he told me that if I can't save you, then…." I trailed off and swallowed hard, lifting a hand to the back of my neck and digging my nails into the skin at the look on his face. He was clearly waiting for me to finish but I couldn't.

"Then what?" Sam moved forward and I took a step back, my eyes moving to where the girls were sitting before I returned them to Sam, swallowing hard.

"Then I'd have to stop you." I felt tears prick my eyes and I looked away again, refusing to look at him and hoping he get it.

"Stop me...as in…"

"Kill you." I moved back to the driver's side and turned my back, leaning against Baby and pressing my hands to my thighs, leaning over and sucking in a deep breath.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"Oh." I stepped backwards to give myself some space between Dean and I. Despite what I had thought before, that there was actually nothing more than a demon attack on my family, this actually kind of made sense. Dean implied that there was something wrong with me, something very wrong, and I could tell. I could always tell. I was different from everyone, I felt different, I could never fit in, and I would never fit in. If dad had told Dean to put me down if he couldn't save then something was very wrong with me. Yellow eyes had come into my house and killed my mother, he was in my room, and he wanted me. But why? What was so special about me?

I turned to glance at Alice for a moment, maybe I was looking for safety, because all I wanted to do was run away. I wanted to be somewhere safe and warm, I wanted Alice. I could feel the tears start to well up under my eyes. I let out a shaky breath and rolled my shoulders to try to calm myself down. Turning back to Dean I asked him the question that was bothering me the most. "Do you know what he did to me? Yellow eyes?" Dean took one look at me and he closed his eyes, I knew that he knew I was hurting. He knew that I was upset but he couldn't do anything to prevent that.

"No, but it doesn't matter 'cause I'm not gunna let anything happen to you, Sammy." Dean stayed in his position, half leaned over on the other side of Baby across from me and I lifted a hand to my face, wiping wetness away from my eyes.

"Would Akuma? I mean she's _his_ daughter." I pushed. She might know, she hated her father but she had mentioned that he visited her sometimes a while ago, or maybe he said something when he kidnapped her. But there wasn't a way to know. Dean had been getting along with her better, maybe she could have mentioned something to him. I really didn't know. I wanted answers.

"I don't know, maybe ask her." Dean finally stood up and moved towards me, though I turned my gaze back to Alice, taking a breath.

"I think we should go to the Roadhouse."

"Why?"

"We need to talk to Ash." I wanted to try and find more psychic children like me. I needed to know if we were the same, if they knew anything about the yellow eyed demon. I wanted to put the missing pieces into the puzzle. I nodded to Dean and we got back into the car. We sat in silence for the next twenty minutes. He had called Akuma to tell her that there was a change of plans and we were heading to the Roadhouse. "Dean."

"Yeah?" He answered, his eyes focused on the road.

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"No, Dean. Things were too crazy, it's better now. I forgive you." I watched my brother and smiled a bit, releasing a small sigh as he relaxed. I leaned back and turned my attention to the landscapes that was passing by, chewing on my lip as we moved.


	20. Hunted

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Hey thanks for doing this for me." I said, offering Ash a small smile and rocking back on my heels.

"Man, you don't have to thank me. I do what I do, but also I get to check if there are any hot girls with freaky powers." Ash laughed and waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him and his antics.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." I patted his shoulder and turned, walking over to where Dean and Alice were standing with Akuma and Jo. "Hey Akuma, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, watching her turn to me. Her blue eyes suddenly held concerned, she nodded, walking away from everyone else and towards me.

"Dean finally told you?" She asked and I frowned at her, I wasn't mad that Dean hadn't told me, but I would be annoyed if he had told Akuma first. "My dad visited me in a dream, told me he did something to you. I made Dean tell me what John said, but he made me promise not to tell you." She explained as if reading my mind. It was something she could do, but she had given us all her word that she would never read our minds unless absolutely necessary. She actually got mad at us sometimes if we did what she called projecting. She had given us all some tips on how to block our minds from her, as well as other demons actually.

"Oh... yeah he did." I said, running a hand through my hair. "Did your dad tell you what he did to me?" I pushed, searching her face. It was completely smooth and her eyes had lost any emotion they had held before. She was good at not giving facial cues or anything when she didn't want to, and she rarely did. It was like she still wanted to stay cut off from the rest of us and not let us know what was going on or something, but it could also be in response to talking about her dad.

"No. Sorry Sammy." Her voice was gentle as she lifted a hand to her hair and pushing some of it back. I blinked at her for using Dean's nickname for me, though I didn't tell her off as I usually would when I noticed that her eyes had drifted somewhere over my shoulder and hardened into a glare. I twisted so I could look over my shoulder and smirked when I saw Dean flirting with Jo, though I got rid of the smirk when I turned to face Akuma again.

"What did he say?" I pushed again, hoping to get some answers from her.

"That Hell's whore is supposed to help you, the 'Boy King', reach his potential." She turned her attention back to me, a growl coming off at the title that yellow eyes had apparently given me.

"Hells whore? Who's that?" I asked, frowning when she tossed her head back and laughed. It was a cold laugh and I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I frowned when I turned and saw Dean behind me, looking a little concerned.

"I am. And trust me, it's not going to happen, Sammy. Sounds too dangerous and exactly what the dick wants." Akuma said after a long while. She dropped her head, her hair falling in front of her face and the cold glare in her eyes landing on Dean. "If you want my advice, do the exact opposite of what yellow eyes says. That's what I do and it works." She said calmly before shoving her hair out of her face again and turning to walk away.

"Did she just call you Sammy?" Dean frowned at me and I shrugged. There was no use with arguing with her, she was stubborn and would do it just to piss me off more if I did. Alice did the same thing for a while before I gave up.

"Twice." I said, stretching my arms out a bit and holding back a smirk at the look on his face.

"And you let her?"

"Yeah."

"Well she seems to be warming up to you." Dean held annoyance on his tongue, frowning at the fact that Akuma was more comfortable around me.

"She's always pissed off at you Dean, and occasionally Alice. I've been the one treating her like a normal human being after everything that's happened." I sighed, feeling slightly irritated. The information Akuma gave me didn't help at all and it seemed like she had been about to say something else when Dean walked up.

"She's not a normal human though." Dean muttered, trying to be quiet. He was obviously still off from earlier but he didn't have to be a dick. I was about to say something when Akuma piped up.

"Yeah, and you're a raging dick. What's your point?" She called from across the bar and we both turned to look at her. She was glaring at Dean, though there was something else in her eyes than the anger and annoyance that was usually there when Dean pissed her off, though I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Leave it alone Dean." I muttered, cutting him off before turning and walking over to Alice, wrapping an arm around her as I sat down. "Hey, what're you up to?"

"Nothing… was Akuma any help?" Alice asked and I shook my head. She sighed and looked over my shoulder, rolling her green eyes. "You think they'll ever stop fighting?" She asked, turning back to me. I was about to reply when Ash walked up, looking a bit excited.

"I found something." Ash was practically bouncing in place. I nodded at him to carry on what he was saying. "I found someone like you, well, rumours mostly, but uh, his name is Scott Carey. He lives in Lafayette, Indiana." I felt a small rush of excitement at his words and sat up straighter, my eyes searching his face. I only spoke when he hadn't continued after about a minute.

"That's great!"

"Well, not exactly, see, he was murdered a month ago, gnarly blood bath. I think demons were involved, but uh, you could check it out. There's a pretty lady there too, Ava Wilson. See if you can find her, she was a witness to the murder." Ash scratched at the back of his neck. I sighed at the new information, I needed to know what was going on with me and with all the other people like me. Maybe I should go check it out anyways, just in case I do dig something up.

"Sam, do you want me to come with you?" Alice's voice was soft in my ear as she brought me back from my thoughts. I turned to look at her and studied her face for a moment, thinking everything over and offering a small smile.

"You'd want to come?" I questioned, searching her eyes. It was logical that she'd want to, but with everything going on I didn't expect her to want to be around me a whole lot. I didn't expect anyone to want to be around me a whole lot.

"Anything for you." She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek lightly, stroking her thumb over my cheekbone and I smiled. I leaned into her touch and held her eyes, feeling myself relax a bit. I leaned forward to kiss her but jumped back when Dean spoke.

"Look at you guys being all cute and disgusting." He groaned as he walked up, Jo not too far behind him. I leaned back at glared at my brother.

"Shut up." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest when Alice pulled away and blushed.

"So what's the plan Bigfoot?" Dean joked and turned to Jo for a response, she smirked for a second before it faded, her eyes trained on Akuma, who was still glaring at her. I chuckled a bit and turned my attention back to Dean, briefly meeting his eyes.

"Alice and I are going to Indiana." I said, shrugging and standing to stretch a bit, but also knowing it would be easier to get my way with Dean if I could look down at him.

"And you're not inviting us?" Akuma asked, leaning her hands on the chair behind Alice and using one to mess up her sister's hair. Alice grumbled something under her breath and pushed her hair back and out of her face, giving Akuma a playful glare.

"It's just to check out a lead on someone who's like me." Akuma opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her. "We will be fine, it's just to check it out for a few days." I explained, not leaving any room for argument.

"Alright, if you say so. If anything goes sideway you call me." Dean sounded reluctant but didn't argue, though I was sure he knew that he wouldn't win. I nodded and gestured for Alice to follow me before taking the keys Dean held out to me and heading to the impala. I popped the trunk and pulled out Dean's bag, handing it to Alice who transferred it to the thunderbird and replaced it with her bag. I did a quick weapons check before getting into the driver's seat while Alice got into the passenger seat.

The drive was quiet other than the music. Alice had a nap and I just drove, trying not to be absorbed by the thoughts running through my head. My favourite thing about driving the Impala without Dean in it was the fact that I could choose the music so I could turn on the radio to something I liked rather than listening to the same old songs over and over again. Once I pulled into the town I reached over and shook Alice's shoulder slightly. "Wake up... We're here." I said, pulling into a motel parking lot.

"Mmph." Alice grumbled, lifting her head and rubbing her eyes with a yawn. We made quick work of checking in and dropping stuff off in the room before taking off to the police station quick. We needed to get this guy's file before we could do much else.

"So basically this guy was nuts? It says that he saw a psych because of his crazy apocalyptic dreams." Alice read from the file as soon as we left the cop shop. I smiled back to the sheriff for letting us take the file with us, which he was happy to lend. The Sheriffs of small towns weren't always so willing to lend us files, so it was nice to meet the few that were.

"Well, maybe he was having visions like me. Does it say anything else?" I asked, stopping beside the impala and looking across the roof at Alice, though she was so short that I couldn't see much of her.

"Yeah a bunch about how he has severe anxiety and depression due to a childhood trauma." She said, pulling open the door and getting in.

"Let me guess, his mom died in a house fire?" My voice was bitter as I got into the driver's side and started the car, glancing over at Alice who nodded.

"Yeah, and his father was murdered when Scott was nineteen. Wow this guy had it rough." She muttered softly.

"Well maybe we can find more at his house. What's the address?" Alice gave it to me and I started driving. We sat in silence on the drive over to this guy's house, she was nose deep in his file until we got to the house. She placed the file in the backseat and glanced over to me as we got closer.

"Ready?" Alice asked once I had parked. I swallowed and nodded, sliding out of the car and looking up at the house. I was a bit nervous about everything and I did want to go through with it, but I also didn't want any of this to be true. I wanted it to all to be fake and to be normal, but I knew that there was no way in hell there was any chance of that ever happening.

"Let's go." I muttered, not waiting for a response before I walked up to the house. I quietly picked the lock and pushed open the door, letting Alice walk past me before I stood up and walked in, using my flashlight to look around. "Let's check upstairs, in the bedroom." I suggested, easing the door closed. She nodded and I headed for the stairs, walking up them and pushing open the first door. The room looked like an office and there were sketched pictures on the wall and floor as well as the desk.

"What the hell?" Alice's voice was soft and quiet as she bent and picked up one of the pictures, her eyes scanning over it before looking at me, her face a bit pale. "I think it's yellow eyes" She sounded a bit scared and I moved to the desk, picking up another picture and looking it over. She was right, it was exactly like yellow eyes had looked when he wasn't in my father, and there was some yellow colouring added to the drawings.

"Fuck." I muttered, dropping the picture and looking at a map that was spread on the table. I felt Alice come up beside me as my eyes drifted to a list of names. "Jake, Ava, Lily, and Andrew." I said quietly, turning to Alice with a slight frown. "Who do you think-?" I cut off at the sound of footsteps behind us. I raised my gun, pointing it at the woman who froze on the spot, her face pale.

"Wait! Oh god! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….are you Sam?" The woman asked, looking between us. I frowned and looked at Alice before returning my gaze to the woman. I kept my gun trained on her and studied her face, getting a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Uh, yeah?" I offered after a few more moments of silence. The woman swallowed a bit and switched her gaze from Alice to me, her eyes intense and wide as they met mine.

"Oh good. Look this might sounds crazy but I think you're going to die." Her voice was low, though my hands dropped a bit so the gun was pointed more towards her stomach. I held her gaze and stared, silently waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Alice demanded, moving forward and making the woman move back until her back hit a wall.

"I-I saw it. I know it sounds crazy but I saw you get blown up in a dream, just like how I saw him get murdered." She sounded panicked and spoke fast, holding her hands in front of her body.

"Are you Ava Wilson?" I asked, lowering my gun completely and frowning at her.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I think you're like me. Ash was right, kinda." I moved forward to where Alice stood and put my hand on hers, pushing her gun down. "We both have visions."

"You mean you see people die too?" Ava asked, her voice confused but hopeful at the same time.

"Well, not exactly. I think we should talk." I muttered, shooting a loot in her direction and putting my gun away, watching as Alice did the same.

"Maybe not here?" Alice muttered, walking past Ava and into the hallway, showing that she wasn't going to give us a chance to argue.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

I groaned as we got back into the car and drove to the office of the psychiatrist that Scott had been seeing. After Scott's house last night we had made plans to meet Ava earlier this morning to talk things through before going to do anything else. I only had a few hours of sleep and barely had time to shower before we had to meet this creepy woman and the conversation had taken hours. Now it was just past dark and we were heading to this stupid office but all I wanted to do was sleep and pretend that nothing was going on. Once we were there I was easy to break into the office. We only had to search for a few minutes before I found what we were looking for. "Here we go; this is his file." I pulled out the package and handed it to Sam. He quickly skimmed through the pages, stopping and sitting down in one of the chairs. "What is it?"

"It says that he 'thinks' he spoke to Azazel and was told about an army of psychic children being used in an upcoming war." Sam's voice was low and rough and I could feel my heart drop a bit. I swallowed hard and bit down on my lip, my eyes flicking over Sam's face.

"Psychic children, as in us?" Ava spoke up but I didn't bother looking at her. Every time I did I got a sick feeling and knew that the voice would be telling me to avoid her. Not to mention I wanted to punch her in the face for some of the looks that she gave Sam.

"I think so." Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back from his face.

"A war? What war?" I pushed, trying to get to the more important topic. There was obviously no other psychic children and so we needed to know what his whole war was about. I made a mental note to call Akuma about it later, but for now I needed to get these guys to think about the bigger issue.

"I don't know, but I have noticed a rise in psychics around, and with all this demon talk, I'm worried that something is happening right under our noses and we don't see it!" Sam gave me a small glare and his voice was harsh, causing me to take a step back but I said nothing. I knew he was freaking out, I was too, but I had no idea how he felt. This directly involved him. I swallowed and nodded, watching as he turned to Ava. "Is there anything that you might have seen or heard that might have to do with a demonic war or….or a boy king?"

"Boy king?" I turned to Sam sharply, my eyebrows furrowed. Sam glanced at me and then lowered his eyes before turning back to Ava. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I let out a small growl when Sam ignored me.

 _"_ _Find anything?"_ Akuma sent me text message, I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment and then left the room quickly, hitting speed dial on her number, feeling slightly panicked.

"Alice?" Akuma picked up on the third ring as usual, her voice a bit muffled.

"Akuma, Scott spoke to Azazel and was told about an army of psychic children being used in an upcoming war. Do you know anything about this?" My voice was a bit harsh but Sam had filled me in on a bit of what Akuma had said about the dream she had from her dad and I needed to know if she was hiding anything else from us. She had a habit of not telling us anything and it was getting on my nerves.

"A war? What no. Jesus, what the fuck does he think he's doing? Fuck, Alice I want you guys to get out of there and come back, I don't like this." Akuma sounded panicked and I heard movement in the background. Towards the end her voice picked up a dark growl that had become pretty familiar lately. Sometimes it scared me, but with everything her dad was putting everyone through it made sense. I just hoped she didn't completely snap.

"Yellow eyes is up to something big and I need you and Dean to come and check this out. I need your demon powers, maybe you can sense something, Akuma I know you want nothing to do with your dad but if this has something to do with what he did to Sam then I need you here, for him, for me." I basically begged, though I knew that I wouldn't have to. She always came around, but it helped if I didn't act like I would get my way no matter what, that was usually when I didn't. And I was desperate for her help and didn't want to risk getting a no.

"Alice, don't do this." Akuma's voice was tired and scared. I could easily picture the look that would be on her face right now.

"Please Akuma, it might have to do with the dream. Boy king? What if he means Sam?"

"Okay, okay. Relax. Dean and I will be there alright. Stay hidden, please don't do anything stupid. I love you." Akuma's voice hardened a bit now that she had made up her mind, but I knew she would still be worried about running into her dad. We were all scared, but after what she went through last time, I wouldn't want to risk running into him either.

"Love you too, see you soon."

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

"What was that about?" I asked after Akuma hung up her phone. She let out a slow breath and then turned to me, her pupils dilated a little more than normal and her face strained.

"Alice and Sam need our help. They found something in a file about my father and a demonic war that he's planning." I could barely move after she spoke. There was nothing I could say or even think that could counter that idea, what if this was what yellow eyes was planning; a war with Sammy as a part of it.

"Then let's go." We exchanged glances and then grabbed our stuff, packing it into the trunk of Akuma's car, and hitting the road as soon as we could. We had only been driving for a couple hours when my phone rang, the number that showed up was one that I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered, hoping it wasn't from some demon or something.

"Agent Smith?" The voice on the other line was rough. "This is Sheriff Morton, we met a while back, you asked me to call you if I received anything about Gordon Walker, well I have something."

"Sheriff, right yes. Go on."

"He's surfaced again and in Lafayette, Indiana. He previously bought a sniper rifle and, well this might sound a little strange Agent but, he stole blood from a local blood bank." The sheriff sounded a bit worried, like I would think that he was crazy or something.

"That is strange, but thank you sheriff. I'm actually on my way there right now. Keep me posted." I hung up and tossed my phone into my lap, running my hands over my face.

"What's up?" Akuma asked, turning the music down, though she kept her eyes on the road, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. It looked as if she was ready to bend the thing or break it off.

"Gordon is back and I think he's going after my brother...again. We have to get to them as soon as possible." I muttered, turning my gaze to the window beside me, watching everything pass by in a blur.

"You got it." She said, wasting no time in speeding up.

 **Akuma's P.O.V**

I stopped outside an old bar that looked like it was ready to fall apart. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and got out, ditching my jacket in the car before walking into the building, not even waiting for Dean. My eyes grazed over everyone before raining in on Gordon who had his back to us. The bar was relatively empty but the few people here were completely hammered and extremely gross old men. "Gordon." I called, walking further in and stopping by him, my eyes dropping down to meet his when he turned to face me.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice low and a bit confused. I didn't bother to answer but rather let Dean come up and sit down across from the other man. I didn't really pay attention to what either of them said after that, I was too busy concentrating on getting into his mind. There was a jumble of things, he didn't really have anything but Sam on his mind at the surface, so that confirmed Dean's suspicions. I frowned and pushed a bit further, leaning my hip against the wall to support me as different images and words washed through my mind. I stopped digging when a strong image of vampires in cages hit me hard, making it harder to breathe. I never thought that I would pity any monster, but this was just disgusting. I swallowed hard and pulled back from Gordon's mind, taking a step back and breathing in deep, taking a moment before looking at Dean. He frowned at me and I held up a finger, taking another breath before turning back to Gordon, concentrating on just finding out what he knew about Sam, not letting anything else get in my way.

I tilted my head back, letting it fall back against the wall and breathed deep while I dug, stopping when I found what I wanted. There were images of demons and the conversations about yellow eyes. I swallowed hard and forced myself to listen to the plans that they were talking about, how he wanted to use Sam and other psychic children, and the thoughts of how he wanted to kill Sam. I pulled myself back and closed my eyes, fighting off the surge of anger that lifted in my chest. This man wasn't a good man, he was evil. I finally opened my eyes and looked at Dean, gesturing for him to follow me before I turned and walked out of the bar, leaving them to finish the conversation. I had only been outside for a few moments when I heard the door slam shut. I turned, expecting to find Dean and swore when I was slammed against the wall, a hand over my mouth.

"Find anything interesting princess?" I didn't answer the older man's question and instead lifted my leg up hard between his legs and my palm to his chin. For a hunter he was pretty dumb.

"Found everything I was looking for, asshole." I growled as he hit the ground. I walked into the bar and frowned when I noticed Dean with his head in his arms on the table, the drink next to him empty. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over, crouching down to pull an arm over my shoulder and lift him up. I wrapped an arm around his waist and half carried, half dragged him out of the bar. "You know I'm starting to realize that you're blonde for a reason dumb ass." I grumbled, pulling him through the door, my eyes stopped quickly to the spot where I knocked Gordon out, though he was gone. I groaned again, walking up to my car and dumping Dean into the backseat and getting into the driver's side. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number as I drove, my eyes flicking over the road as I waited for her to pick up.

"Akuma? Is everything alright?" Alice sounded nervous. I picked up the sound of papers ruffling in the background, assuming that she and Sam were nose deep in research.

"Yeah yeah, we're around. Dean needs some time to wake up, he's a dumb ass." I rolled my eyes again, glancing in the rearview mirror to see Dean drooling on my backseat.

"Alright? Well we haven't made any more headway… what do you mean he's a dumb ass?" There was a small giggle in her tone.

"Long story. I'll explain later." I let out a sigh and turned my attention back to the case. "We'll be there right away… we just gotta track down this Gordon fucker to keep Sam safe."

"Alright… be careful, keep me updated please." Alice sounded more confused than anything.

"Yep." I hung up the phone and focussed my eyes on road until we arrived at the motel. I was glad that it was night now, otherwise I would have gotten some pretty strange looks from the people walking passed as I hauled Dean into the room. I dumped Dean in the bed and flopped down in the one next to him. I wanted to do some more research but I was exhausted from carrying his ass around all night. It wasn't long before I had passed out and before I knew it the sun was rising, waking me. I glanced at the clock, it read six thirty, I groaned and made a beeline for the shower, I wanted to get cleaned up and changed into something a little more comfortable and easier to hunt in.

"What happened?" Dean finally spoke when I got out, his voice muffled and groggy from sleep.

"Nothing important. Gordon's got away, so we gotta go get him again." I walked out of the bathroom in a towel, steam following me. I grabbed a pair of leggings and a tank top to quickly change into, now that Dean was awake. Dean gave me a weird look but I shrugged it off. I slipped on my boots and puts a few knives in them, followed by a knife that was placed into a small compartment in my jacket sleeve, and lastly my gun on my hip.

After Dean showered and changed he met me in car. I had already called Alice again and made plans to meet up at a warehouse. The drive was quiet, Dean was rifling through some papers on Gordon and recent police reports that might have involved him. Which turns out that Gordon had visited here a month earlier and all leads point to him in the murder of Scott Carey. I turned into an empty lot other than the impala and parked. We exchanged looks and then got out, guns in hand, just in case.

"Hey." I called to Sam and Alice.

"Got anything?" Sam asked, his voice low. He wasn't too happy that Gordon was trying to hunt him down.

"Not a whole lot, turns out Gordon killed Scott." Dean grumbled out, he wasn't too thrilled with this whole situation either.

"Figures. Well, this is where he was last month, maybe we can get some clues as to where he's squatting." Alice turned to head to the door of the warehouse, her shoulders rolling as if she was already ready to fight. I made a move to follow in line behind Sam and Alice but Dean grabbed my arm and whirled me around.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Up there" Dean pointed up at a vague shape that was on the roof across from us. I let out a breath, a low growl escaping my lips.

"Fuck. Gordon." I watched as Sam and Alice worked to get the door open, I took off as quickly as I could after hearing the sound of a sniper rifle cocking. Dean was right behind me, though I as a lot faster than him I managed to land a kick to the gun and knock it out of his hands before he could take the shot. He twisted and knocked my legs out from under me, sending me to my ass while Dean came up a few seconds later. He tackled Gordon before he could do any damage. His fists landing a good punch to the other hunters face.

"Don't even think about it." Dean growled.

"Too late, I thought about it. Looks like I win no matter what."

"What?" Dean glared at Gordon and then back to me. "What does that mean?" Gordon pulled out something that looked like an igniting device.

"Make another move and Sam and his pretty lady friend go boom. That warehouse is lined with explosives." He laughed to himself. Dean let go of his collar and stepped back, looking towards the building.

"You don't want to do this." I spoke quickly.

"Oh I think I do." He placed his finger over the trigger and grinned.

"Wait, wait, stop. I'll trade places with him. Take me instead." Dean spoke gruffly. He held up a hand when I went to protest. Anger rocked through me. Dean was, again, being a dumbass and trying to play the hero.

"Hmm, alright. Deal." I could see the sick smile on his face grow as his plans shifted.

"Akuma, go get Alice and Sam and make sure their safe." Dean gave me a worried look, he knew that I'd come after him no matter what. I nodded and slowly walked away, I started sprinting as soon as I was back on the ground, I busted through the door and got Sam and Alice out of there. I didn't really want to tell them what was happening at the moment, so instead I took off yet again. Racing to my car to follow Gordon and Dean. I followed behind a fair distance away until they reached a house, I could see Gordon half dragging Dean into the house, and he had a bag over his head. I got out of my car and ran towards the door but hit an invisible wall, hard. I swore under my breath and glanced around, pulling out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice!" I called into the phone as soon as she picked up. "I'm at an abandoned house off the highway, you can't miss it. I can't get in, I'm stuck in a devil's trap. He's got Dean."

"Slow down! What?"

"Gordon has Dean and he's torturing him to try to get any information about Sam and his powers. Hurry!" I hung up the phone and again tried to push through the trap. I could remember from when my dad was possessing John, after Dean brought me into the house when I was stuck in a devil's trap, I pushed through it just a little but I could do it, which means I could get out of this one. It wasn't helping that all I could hear was Dean getting beaten to a pulp, all I wanted to do was get out of this fucking trap and then take this dickbags head off. Dean had mentioned a long time ago that he and Sam had met a hunter named Gordon, though he specialized in vampire hunts he was on a case about the yellow eyed demon. He had pushed his way into their hunt and screwed it all up and then found out about Sam's visions and why they were hunting my father in the first place. There was no way in hell that I was letting this guy get off easy once I had my hands on him. I closed my eyes to try and calm myself down, if I got out of this trap, what was my next move going to be? I listened for moment, hearing the muffled conversation.

"Hit me all you like, I'm not giving up my baby brother, ever." I could hear the blood dripping from Dean's mouth as he spoke. I shivered at the thought that I was useless right now and Dean was getting punished for trying to protect his brother; I listened in again.

"Now, now, big brother Deano. Don't be like this. He's a monster and you know it. Didn't your daddy tell you that he's a messed up freak? Azazel's got big plans for him, you know a demon war. If he lives long enough I'm afraid that he might destroy the world. And I can't have that, not when I'm so damn close. You know, I might as well kill you off too."

"Bite me!"

"You're a damn fine hunter Dean Winchester, but you and your freak brother, and those two little girlies you've been hanging around with...yeah that's right I know about the demon whore and her sister. Well, all I can say is that they're next on my list." I felt a surge of rage fill me and I pushed forward, swearing loudly when I hit the wall again. I knew I needed to be calm and maybe desperate but I couldn't calm down now. He was never going to be able to kill me, I knew that, but I couldn't risk the rest of their lives.

"Akuma." Sam called from behind me. I turned to face them, noticing that Sam already had his gun drawn. Alice walked beside him, her eyes meeting mine for a moment, her face changing from worry to understanding.

"Gordon's in there, he's going to kill Dean." My voice was low and rough as I gestured towards the house, another wave of anger hitting me. I looked back at Alice and studied her face, it had the expression that usually meant please calm down, but I shook my head at her; I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Akuma, please." Alice's voice held a sigh as she crouched to the ground, Sam walked past the both of us and I turned to watch him, frowning when he went to open the door. He couldn't be so stupid, could he? "Sam wait! The vision." Alice called and he turned to glance at both Alice and I before nodding.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I waited a moment for Alice to stand up, guessing from the look that Akuma gave her that she hadn't finished breaking the trap. Alice nodded at me as she slowly opened the door and I slowly examined the doorway before stepping in. It was excruciating to work my way over, under, and around all of the triggers for traps that Gordon had set but I didn't particularly want to die so it was worth it. When we finally got past them all I silently gestured at Alice to wait before I walked into the room.

"Gordon." I called, walking around to the side and pulling his attention with me. Dean sat in a chair, his face bloody and bruised from Gordon. I swallowed and looked back at the man, my hand tightening on my gun as I raised it. "Let him go." I demanded, moving further, giving Alice time to slip into the room unnoticed.

"And why would I do that?" Gordon asked with a laugh as he trained a gun on me as well.

"Because I'll blow your brains out if you don't." Alice said calmly, coming up behind him and pressing a gun to the back of his head.

"It's over Gordon." I muttered lowering my gun when he lowered his. I moved and grabbed Dean, supporting him as Alice pushed Gordon out of the house. I slowly followed behind, watching as Alice forced Gordon to break the rest of the devil's trap. The moment Akuma was free she kicked Gordon down to the ground and leaned low, growling something in his ear that made his eyes widen a bit before she straightened and turned towards me and Dean, her eyes cold as she moved forward.

"Is he okay?" She demanded. I frowned and nodded, shifting a bit. "Perfect." She said before smacking Dean hard across the face. "Stop being such a fucking dumbass!" She growled, biting down on her lip and staring at Dean, her eyes slightly sad before they returned to a glare. "Give up this stupid death wish you have, it's not helping anyone or anything." She snapped before spinning on her heel and storming away.

I stared after her and turned to look at Dean who looked confused. "What?" He muttered as the sound of Sirens filled the air.

"I... really don't know." I muttered, helping Dean to the Impala. He got into the passenger side as I got in the driver's seat and started the engine, waiting for Alice to leave and get into Akuma's car before I pulled away, watching the cars pull into the lot that was empty except for Gordon.

Once we were back at the motel I took Dean into the room he had rented with Akuma and set him on one of the beds, turning when the girls walked in. "I need to go check on Ava." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. Gordon could have gotten to her before he came after me, or something worse could have happened, like Yellow Eyes getting to her.

"I'll go with you." Akuma called, coming up behind me.

"... Alright yeah, that works." I thought about it for a minute, knowing that I'd need her help if there were any demons along the way, and with her current mood, I don't really want her near Dean.

"I'll stay with Dean, wash him up a bit." Alice piped in, and I gave a nervous chuckle when I caught the glare that Akuma gave her, my mind still on Ava.

"Let's go then." I walked out of the room, Akuma followed but moved ahead to get to her car. We were deep in our own thoughts when I got curious.

"So why'd you slap Dean?" I smiled at her.

"Because he's a dumbass. As I've been saying." Akuma sounded a bit grumpy, taking the turn a little faster than usual.

"Is that all?" I pushed. Alice and I had been talking about how both Dean and Akuma have changed, and why. I had figured that Dean was having some major feelings about Akuma now.

"... Yes." There was about a thirty second hesitation from Akuma before she spoke, bringing a small smirk to my face.

"Okay then." We pulled up to the house and Akuma's face paled. She got out and ran to the house. Startled, I followed her with my gun in hand. Once inside I froze, looking around to see the living room in shambles, I darted to the windowsill, swiping my finger across the yellow powder.

"Sulfur." Was all I could manage as I turned around. I stared in slight confusion when I saw that Akuma had pulled her hair from its ponytail and was crouched on the floor with her hands wrapped in it. Her pupils were dilated, but their usually icy blue was still visible.

"He was here. My fucking father. He can't just leave anything alone can he?" She looked like she was in pain and like she was trying hard not to lose her shit. I swallowed hard, feeling a slight wave of anger that was amplified by the anger I could feel rolling off of Akuma. I looked around the room once more before turning to the nearest wall, punching it hard and wincing as I felt my hand go through the drywall.


	21. Sinners and Skinners

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

"Is there _anything_ that we can hunt down?" I asked, walking into the room. I placed a box of beer on the table and sat down across from Alice. Taking one of the bottles and popping it open, taking a long swig to calm my nerves. I'd been feeling off and nervous ever since I saw the place where Ava was taken.

"No." Alice called back, her voice was a mixture of a sigh and a growl. I glanced over to her, concerned. Though my face obviously held another kind of expression by the look that Alice gave me. "Are you doing okay?" The boys had gone to do a grocery shop, even though I had just gone out to get beer, I wasn't really in the mood to eat anything. I made a quick glance around the room just to make sure that no one else was here, and then looked back to Alice.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly." Alice held a slight sarcastic tone in her voice, she was no more happy about this situation than I was. I sighed and slid one of the beers across the table to her.

"I'm really freaked out… after everything that happened the last time my father was around." I swallowed hard, shivered and pushed the beer away. No matter what I did I felt the sick feeling in my stomach whenever the thought of my father crossed my mind. I felt a dull pain in my lower stomach where the scar over my uterus was and the scar of the cross from after he burned me. My fingers inched their way to the scar, feeling the outline of the upside down cross on my hip. I turned away for a moment, trying to clear my head again, and then finally back at Alice. "And with that dream…Yellow eyes said that I would be Sam's blood bag and help him to reach the goals that yellow eyes has set out. And after he took that other girl… I'm just really worried about all of it."

When I looked up to meet Alice's eyes, she was staring at me, and I immediately regretted telling her. We looked at each other in a long silence, only breaking eye contact when Alice took a sip of some beer. "He's just trying to psych you out again." Alice spoke, breaking the silence completely, though she sounded like she didn't really believe what she was saying. I picked up on a slight hint of projection from Alice, even though I said I wouldn't read her mind or anything, I was curious as to what she was thinking, but I didn't want to make it obvious. Apparently, after everything that's happened, she still doesn't fully trust me after disappearing from the hospital.

"Yeah. Well it's working I feel like I need to keep an eye on Sam but also stay a decent distance away to keep him safe." I ran a hand through my hair, narrowing my eyes at the glare that Alice was giving me. "What?"

"I can keep Sam safe you know." Alice's voice was cold and hard, her eyes even went a shade darker.

"I never said that you can't." I was confused but I was also getting defensive. I didn't say that Alice couldn't do it, I was more interested in and worried about the fact that I could be leading my father right to Sam.

"You were implying it." Alice straightened her back, crossing her arms over her chest. I threw my head back and laughed, almost falling out of my chair. I grabbed my beer and took a swig.

"Get over yourself Alice. All I said was I felt the need to help, I'm not trying to take over. You going to start calling me hells whore too?" I stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind me and leaving my half empty beer on the table. I turned the corner and took off to go for a walk, I didn't need her shit right now. She was supposed to be helping me.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I shifted my weight and let out a relieved sigh when I finally found an online article that pointed towards what looked like a ghost. I glanced towards the bathroom door and listened for a moment, confirming that Sam was still in the shower before standing and going to inform the girls first. I had heard the door slam a few minutes earlier but it could have been Akuma getting something from the car. I only gave brief knock before pushing the door open and looking around. Alice was standing by the counter, drinking a beer, but Akuma was nowhere to be found. "Where's Akuma?"

Alice looked at me weird for a moment before finishing off her beer and shrugging. "Don't know, don't care." She grumbled, putting down the bottle and running a hand through her hair. She looked mildly pissed and I bit back a groan. They had been getting along fine but it looked like they were fighting again. Hopefully this hunt would help it. I wasn't ready to have them fighting again.

"Alright… Well I found a hunt." I muttered, walking to the table and grabbing a beer, popping off the cap with my palm and taking a long swig before looking at her again. "It could be a ghost, but I'm not fully sure." I offered, watching Alice slowly nod, her green eyes thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll ride with you guys." She said, moving towards a bag and zipping it closed. I frowned and opened my mouth, stopping when Alice spun to face me. "I'm not riding with Akuma so forget it." She said, her voice going cold. I just nodded in response, not wanting to get into the middle of it.

"We can leave when she gets back. Sam should be out of the shower if you'd like to go talk to him." I muttered, trying to keep my voice calm but not being able to fully hide the sarcasm and grumpy tone. Alice shot me a small glare and I rolled my eyes, drinking some more beer and following her out of the motel. I didn't want to blame Alice for them fighting, but that was how it went last time and Akuma didn't usually take off when she started fights, so the fact that she wasn't here spoke volumes. I leaned against the wall and let my eyes wander around, stopping when I noticed someone standing at the end of the parking lot, though I couldn't make out who they were.

"Dean?" Akuma called from behind me and I spun to face her, shocked that she was there and not the person at the end of the parking lot. A quick glance over my shoulder told me that the stranger was gone, causing a weird feeling to form in my stomach. "Earth to Dean? What's going on?"

"Oh... uh we have a new hunt, could be a ghost but I'm not sure." I explained, finishing the beer and tapping the glass against the motel wal. Her facial features relaxed a bit and she nodded, her gaze falling somewhere over my shoulder. I followed it and saw nothing. When I turned back she had moved a bit closer, close enough that I had to tilt my chin down to look at her. I swallowed lightly, trying to ignore the fact that my heart rate had risen.

"Alice riding with you guys?" She asked, pushing past me and opening the door to the room again. I followed her and nodded, silently cursing myself when I realized that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah she is… what's going on? If you don't mind me asking." I set the empty beer bottle on the table and frowned when I noticed a half empty one with cracks running up the neck.

"Alice is acting like a twelve year old again. Have fun with that. You want the beers?" Akuma wasted no time in gathering her stuff before cleaning the table, grabbing the half empty bottle and pouring the rest down the sink. I stared at the back of her head in shock, wondering if I should offer that she come with us or something along those lines. Seeing anyone but Sam pour beer down the sink was concerning in this line of work. "I'll follow behind you guys, just lead the way." I just nodded as she turned to face me, my eyes travelling over her face once more before I went to get Sam and Alice ready.

I couldn't help but glance in the rearview mirror again when we pulled up to a motel in the town. I was relieved to see Akuma still right behind us, she seemed to be in a better mood now that she was alone. I parked in the lot and went to grab the bags while Sam and Alice went to go get the rooms. I dropped the bags on the sidewalk, eyeing Akuma; still sitting her car. I tried to follow her line of sight when I noticed her staring but there was nothing I could see that would mean anything. I stood there contemplating whether or not to go over there and talk to her, but Sam slapped me on the shoulder, handing me a key.

"Rooms thirty five and thirty nine." He announced and I took the key nodding. By the time I turned around, grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder, Akuma had come up behind me, twirling her keys around her finger.

"Who's posing as Feds, who's poking around town, and who's stuck on the computer?" I broke the ice, noticing that Akuma still hasn't made eye contact with Alice. I shot a quick glance to Sam and he half nodded, catching on to what was happening.

"I'll poke around town." Akuma finally said something. She took the room key from me and disappeared into the room, probably to change into something more casual. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam and Alice.

"Well, that leaves Feds and computer duty." I half chuckled to myself, knowing full well that I wasn't going to be stuck on the computer.

"Alice and I can check out the cop sho-" Sam started but I interrupted him.

"No way am I stuck on the computer."

"Dean…" Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. I stared my younger brother down for a long moment. He groaned and then held out his hands, making one of them into a fist.

"Winner gets the research duty." Sam and I played rock, paper, scissors so often that I knew he'd win no matter what, that and I really didn't want to be stuck in a room with a grumpy Akuma all day. Sam was a lot better at dealing with her when she is like this anyways. I held out my hands and we counted to three.

"Looks like rock beats scissors, Sammy."

"Dean, you always do scissors first!" I heard Alice groan, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on Alice, let's get into our Fed threads." I smiled at her and pushed past my brother to go get changed.

I sighed and rolled my shoulders as I pulled up and parked at the bar Akuma had told us to meet her at. We hadn't had a whole lot of luck with the victim, only if anything it seemed more like a shifter, but this thing was smart. The victim didn't have a solid alibi and we hadn't been able to get our hands on the security footage of the bank yet, so it could be a possession or it could be a shifter. Either way we had to be prepared. Akuma had called once we finished at the cop chop and so we swung by the hotel to pick up Sam. I was the first out of the car and loosened my tie as I headed into the bar. I hated this monkey suit and the worst thing about it was the tie, though it did help me pick up chicks.

"Hey Dean." Akuma sat at a table directly to the left, a glass of something clear in her hand. I offered a wave and walked over, taking the seat across from her and stretching out my legs. "Have you heard much of anything?" She asked, leaning back and tucking some hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear.

"No we haven't. Have you?" Sam and Alice took the remaining two eats, Sam beside Akuma and Alice beside me. I glanced at the small redhead beside me and sighed before turning and looking at Akuma again, waiting for her to reply.

"I did some canvassing, only some of it mentally. I think our guy is here." Akuma said, finishing off her cup and leaning back, waving over a waitress. "Or close. We should keep an eye out." She said, looking up as the waitress came over. "Another water for me and three beers for them, whatever brand, it doesn't matter." She instructed, tilting the chair back onto two logs and looking between all of us.

"Do you know what it is?" Alice asked and Akuma stared at her sister, looking shocked that she had spoken. She gave a short headshake in return, letting the chair fall back onto all fours with a loud thump.

"No. Do you three at last have an idea?" She asked, looking away from Alice and meeting my eyes, her eyebrow cocking up a bit.

"Well from what we got it could be either a shifter, a ghost, or a demon." I said with a shrug. She frowned a bit and looked at Sam and Alice and then back towards the waitress as she dropped off the drinks and an extra shot of what looked like tequila. Akuma gave her a wink, lifting her eyebrows a bit before taking the shot from the girl who smirked and walked away. Akuma's eyes stayed firmly on the ass of the waitress as she walked away.

"I don't think it's a ghost." She said, finally looking back at me. I forced a small smile and nodded at her, my eyes flicking to the waitress and a small sigh escaping my lips. The waitress was pretty attractive but we were on a hunt, Akuma could at least hold off on the flirting until after we were done. "The other two would make more sense. We should get back to the hotel and start working on it. Figure out what it is." She suggested, standing up and tugging her hair from its ponytail. She ran a hand through it and grabbed the shot from the table, taking it easily. "I'll meet you guys there, I just gotta grab this girl's number." Alice scoffed as her sister walked across the bar and leaned over a counter, clearly holding nothing back while she flirted with the waitress. I glared a bit and turned back to Sam and Alice, looking between them.

"Alright well… let's go then." I said, finishing off the last bits of my beer and waiting for Sam and Alice to do the same. I stood and headed for the car with Alice right beside me. It wasn't until I got into the driver's side that I realized Sam wasn't behind us, though a text from him a few moments later told me he was going to wait for Akuma and make sure she was okay

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"Dean?" I called as soon as the blur in my vision disappeared. I could feel the soreness settle in on the back of my head from where I was hit. I pulled at my hands, realizing that they were bound behind my back, around a metal pipe. I groaned and left my head fall back against the pipe, knowing that I was in trouble, in the lair of the shifter. It all happened so fast, we were leaving the bar and I was hit over the head with something from behind. The last thing I could remember was Dean and Alice walking away from me, towards the car. I pulled at the ropes again, feeling the burn after twisting and trying to get my hands free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you….hahaha, wait, I am you." I looked up, started, staring at myself. I felt a shiver run down my spine, he did look exactly like me. He laughed, throwing his head back while he paced. "So, you're a hunter, you and your little team." He pulled a knife from behind his back, barely holding onto the handle, as it was silver.

"What do you want?" Now fully knowing what we were dealing with, a shifter.

"Well, Sam Winchester, I want to live and be my own shifter without you jack asses stomping up in my shit, trying to kill me."

"Funny, didn't you just break into a bank, and kill someone. Kind of a hypocrite don't you think."

"It's all a big game, don't you know. That what we do, we play, 'because you hunters always pick on us."

"If your species wasn't so stupid and well really easy to kill, then maybe we would actually leave you to your business, but come on, you're useless. The best you can do is look like someone. Oh, sure, take my place. I'll give you a few hours before they know that you aren't me."

"Shut up." I gritted my teeth when the bastard punched me hard, his fist making a solid connection with my jaw. "Well, I'm off to resume your place, oh yes, I think this is will be fun. I get to play hunter and then lead your people to their deaths. I'm going to like this game." The shifter left, leaving me to try and pry myself free. By the time my wrists were rubbed bare and mostly likely bleeding, was when I had an idea. I could try to use my powers to get free. I had only used them once before to move something, by accident, but I was able to move things with my mind. I need to get out of here and save everyone from the shifter, I did kind of doubt that they would be able to tell if it was me or not, given that we didn't figure out that Dean was being possessed by a ghost for a couple days. If only I could remember what set me off and made me use my powers, well I remember that I was angry, but I don't think that I can get really mad right on the spot. I closed my eyes and tried to focus, clearing my mind and letting it focus on the one thing that I wanted, the ropes to break. I sat there thinking and pushing my mind, it felt like hours, and I was getting nowhere. Instead I was giving myself a nasty headache, and as it turns out, a bloody nose. I opened my eyes and tilted my head down and let the blood slowly drip from my nose, my head was pounding now, and there was no way I could get out of here alone.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

Akuma threw the door open, dropping her jacket to the ground and flopped on the bed. Her clothes and hair were all over the place, drawing a weird glance between Dean and me. I squinted at him and he shrugged. "Hey, find anything new. Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long."

"Hey… where's Sam?" I asked, frowning at Akuma's appearance. She peered up from the bed, turning so that she could sit on the edge.

"What do you mean?" She pulled her hair back, trying to make it somewhat neat.

"He was waiting for you." I could feel the panic start to rise in my chest. Ever since the Ava thing, I've been worried that he would go missing just like her.

"Noooo… I'm pretty sure he wasn't." She stood up, crossing her arms over her chest and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he was. He told us he was." The panic started to settle in even more, making my stomach ache. I had a million thoughts going through my mind now.

"Well considering that I just got laid for like an hour and a half, I don't think he was there." Akuma ran hand through hair again, sass hanging on her tongue. "I think I would remember if he was there because I'd be kicking his ass out of the room. He probably geeked out and went to the library." I walked up to her, almost grabbing her shoulders, her expression changed when she saw the panic on my face.

"No he specifically said he was waiting for you." Akuma finally looked concerned, she understood where I was coming from now and she snaps into action. Akuma opened her mouth to speak but Sam waltzed in, smile on his face.

"Where were you?!" Dean shouted, concern spread across his face as well. We were all uptight about Sam's whereabouts now. The last thing we wanted was for Sam to go missing, and end up dead somewhere in a ditch.

"Akuma was taking a long time so I went for a walk. She was gone when I came back." Sam shrugged as he explained. "I forgot to text her and let her know that I'd be around waiting for her so I caught a cab back." I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. There was tingling sensation in my chest, telling me that something was weird but I ignored it, knowing that it was probably just my nerves. I pulled away, running a hand over my face.

"Alright. Well just text us next time…anyways... we should look for more information on what this thing is." Dean cleared his throat, turning to the table and picking up a book.

"It think it's a shifter." I looked up to Sam when he spoke, his eyes wandering around.

"How do you know?" Akuma's voice held a questioning tone, though it sounded more accusatory.

"I'm not totally sure. Just a thought." Sam eyed Akuma, as did I. She's never doubted him before, why now?

"So… how do we know it's really you if you were a shifter." Akuma shrugged while crossing her arms over her chest. I glared at her again. "I mean, you disappeared for a while and you were alone."

"You were alone too… and with a stranger." Sam retorted and Akuma snorted with a laugh. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach, the only person that I sure was actually the real person was Dean. Akuma and Sam couldn't be trusted now, and I got starting to get really worried.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I jumped into the shower as soon as everyone stopped giving everyone the stink eye. I wanted to get this sex smell off of me and into some fresh clothes. This potential shifter hunt needed to be taken care, it was causing more trouble than anything. I slipped into a pair a jeans, a tank top and sweater before I went out to get some air. I hadn't been feeling well since the bar and I needed some time to myself. I leaned against Sirius and sucked in a deep breath, calming my mind, when Sam came out to get a coke from the vending machine. He spotted me and walked over, a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"Hey Samuel." I pushed, trying to make him uncomfortable, it was a test to see if he responded the same way as usual.

"Hey. What's up? You look worried, are you okay?" I lifted my eyebrows, making the decision to read his mind, even though I had promised that I would never do it unless it was a live or die situation. I straightened up after finding out that my intuition was right and this thing wasn't Sam.

"So… where do you think this thing is hiding?" I locked eyes with it, trying to get a read on what he was planning. My voice had dropped slightly, becoming more sarcastic.

"A sewer probably." He shrugged, putting his hand in his pockets as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Probably? God. All of your species hide in the sewers. It's where you belong really." I stood up tall, moving closer to him. I was ready to attack but he got the first punch, knocking me down. I let out a growl but his foot came down as I looked up to him, smashing my head off the pavement, sending me into a spiral of blackness until there was nothing.

"Hey." Sam glanced up to me as the shifter pulled the bag off my head, I could feel the blood trickle down the side of my head from where the bastard hit me. I looked to him, seeing how dirty and tired he looked. There was dried blood on his chin and nose and down his shirt. I pulled at the restraints on my wrist and winched, feeling a burning sensation settle into my skin.

"Hey." I groaned back, watching the shifter as he bent down beside me and twirled my hair between his fingers.

"You're pretty. I'd like to look like you but Sammy-boy over here has this cute little red head wrapped around his finger. I think I'm gunna take that for a spin. What do you think?" He turned his head to Sam and laughed as Sam growled and spat at the shifter.

"If you touch her-"

"You'll do what, huh?" He taunted Sam, standing and taking a few steps closer to the younger Winchester.

"I wouldn't worry about what he'll do to you, after all she is _my_ sister and I'll make sure that you die in the most painful way possible. No one fucks with me and my family." Akuma's pupils dilated.

"Ooooo, scary." The shifter turned to me, his hand connecting with my face with a loud slap. He circled around, tapping his fingers on the pipes as he moved. "Hmm, well, I'm bored now, you're not very interesting to play with, and I liked it better when Sam was squirming… Well, change of plans, I think I'm gunna go back and play. Don't go anywhere." He winked and laughed again, disappearing into the tunnel. It was unnerving at how he looked like Sam, I didn't like it all. Sam was way too innocent to be like this, my eyes shot to him remembering that he was there, seeing how upset he was.

"Hey, we are going to get out of here and save Alice and Dean." I tried to reassure him.

"I've already tried to get out, these ropes are like unbreakable and he took my blade." There was a long pause, I tried to use my demon strength to break the binds but it was no use, it hurt way too much to pull against the holy water soaked ropes.

"How'd you know it wasn't me?" Sam spoke after a few moments of silence. I swallowed hard and let my gaze drift away. I felt bad for having read the shifters mind but I had a strong feeling that the Sam I had seen wasn't the real one, but I had to be sure that he was the shifter.

"Well, it was pretty convincing until I read his mind." I offered a small shrug and finally met his eyes again, guilt hanging deep in my stomach. I hated breaking promises, it made me feel like shit, but in some situations it just had to be done.

"I thought you said you wouldn't read my mind." Sam sounded a bit off and I let out a small groan, leaning my head back against the pipe, wincing at the sore spot from where it hit the pavement.

"I know, but I needed to be sure. I'm sorry." I tried to make my tone as apologetic as possible, though it could have come off as a bit cranky. I was being attacked a lot right now and I was getting pretty defensive.

"I forgive you, I'm glad that you did. But, well, now we're both stuck here." I turned back to Sam as he spoke and watched him nod before he nodded in my direction. "How's your head?"

"Throbbing, what happened to your face?"

"I tried to use my powers and gave myself a headache, and a nose bleed."

"You tried to use your….Sam that's dangerous. You could have killed yourself. You need more practice, last thing we want is for your head to explode." I tried to hold back the fear and anger from my voice but it didn't really work. What he said made sense, but he couldn't do that. It was exactly what Yellow Eyes wanted.

"I know, but I was desperate." We lapsed into another long silence and I fell into my thoughts. Sam using his powers was what my father wanted, but this clearly didn't have anything to do with him. And the shifter was a good Sam, except for the fact that he acted like he was going to wait for me. That wouldn't happen, he would have gone with Alice. So we needed to get to Alice and Dean to warn them. But with my hands bound by the rope soaked in what definitely felt like holy water, I couldn't do much. I groaned and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to Sam again.

"I can train you."

"What?" Sam sounded shocked and his eyes widened as he looked at me. I swallowed hard and spoke again.

"Right now, I can coach you. Teach you how to use your new power. But you have to do exactly what I say." Sam nodded eagerly and shifted his weight to focus better. "You need to relax your whole body and most importantly, your mind. Go to your happy place. You need to enter an almost meditative state in order to use your telekinesis." I locked my eyes onto Sam, monitoring him to make sure that he was okay.

"Now what." Sam spoke, his eyes closed loosely.

"Move the ropes, make it so that this is the only thing that you have in your mind. It's the only thing that you want, that you need. Sam you need to pull the fibers of the rope apart in your mind. Piece by piece." I could feel Sam's pulse slow, his breathing was deeper and slowly. There was something in the air between us that I felt contract, as if the air was being pulled away from me and swirled around Sam. It was mesmerizing, feeling my breath fall in time with Sam's, and feeling him draw off my energy. The sound in the room seemed to vanish, it was like Sam and I were stuck inside a vacuum, or in outer space, no air, no sound, and there was practically nothing other than Sam and me. But then the sound rope tearing echoed loudly throughout the room. I smiled as Sam pulled his hands free, rubbing his raw wrists gingerly.

"You did it." Surprisingly I was out of breath, though a smile plastered across my face. My smile dropped from my face after Sam untied my binds, realizing that this was what my father was talking about. He wanted me to help Sam, he wants me to help him with his powers, and to fulfill what yellow eyes has planned. I cringed, my blood going cold. I pushed out a breath, shivering when I felt the addiction slowly building in my core. The feeling of Sam feeding off my energy felt really good, it felt like I was serving a purpose, like I was needed and wanted and safe. I could feel the tears prickle my eyes, but I held them back.

"You okay?" Sam's voice was quiet as I turned to face him.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine. We need to get out of here and to Alice and Dean." I cleared my throat and got up quickly, wanting to avoid Sam at all costs now.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sam, where's Akuma?" I asked as soon as he walked in the door. He looked more chipper than from when he left to go after Akuma.

"She wanted to be alone." He responded, his eyes scanning the room and landing on Alice. I glanced to Alice quickly and then back to Sam, something was wrong.

"Oh well, okay. Uh, so about the case. I'm pretty sure it's a shifter and that it has a lair in the sewer. As soon as Akuma gets back we should head down there and clear out whatever this asshat has set up." I started, watching as Alice stared at Sam, eyeing him up and down. She knew that something was wrong as well.

"That sounds like a good plan." Alice approached him slowly, running her hand up his arm and going up to her toes to kiss him, though he pulled away from her for a moment. She frowned and pulled a blade from her hip, shoving Sam up against the wall.

"Hey, whoa. What's going on?" Sam's face twisted up in confusion as he tried to push Alice away.

"Nice try. Where's Sam?" Alice demanded, pressing harder against Sam. I lifted my eyebrows and looked up at him. I knew she was probably right, but it was still hard.

"I am Sam."

"No you're not. You don't think I could tell my boyfriend from some sleazebag?" Alice laughed at the end and I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Sam, if it really was the shifter and not Sam then that meant that he had Akuma and Sam locked away somewhere. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket just as Alice pressed the blade against his skin, burning him.

"Yeah?" I questioned, not looking at the caller ID.

"Dean! That's not Sam, it's the shifter!" It was Akuma. "I'm with Sam, we are on our way. Where are you? Are you safe? Where's Alice?" Akuma sounded frantic, which set me off, I was extremely worried now. What if something happened to Sam?

"At the motel, she's got the son of a bitch, is Sam okay?" I looked to Alice, who dug the blade into the neck of the shifter.

"He's fine. We're almost there." I heard that she had started running, Sam calling to her from somewhere in the distance, and with that Akuma hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and raised my gun again.

"Alice…" I started, moving forward a bit. I could do this, she didn't need to.

"It's okay Dean, I can do it." She pulled the blade back and lunged it forward into the shifters chest, killing it. It didn't last long before the body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Akuma burst through the door, almost ripping it off the hinges, her skin pale with a dark stain of blood on the side of her face. I saw Sam come in behind her, panting. I reach out and pulled him to my chest, he hugged me back hard. I was so glad that he was okay. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at the shifter on the floor, no longer looking like my brother, but more like a gross slimy blob. I made a gross face and then glanced back at Sam.

"Dude, you stink." Sam frowned and smelled himself, shutting his eyes and making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Hey, can we talk." I felt Akuma's hand on my shoulder. I looked to her but shrugged it off.

"I think it can wait for now. I wanna get this," I pointed to the gooey body on the floor. "Thing outta here before I puke." I coughed and shivered.

"Kay." Akuma's voice dropped, she went to the TV and turned it on to mask that sound of us cleaning up and gagging at the dead shifter. My face shot to the TV when a Christmas commercial came on.

"Oh come on!" I shouted, dragging the body out the door.

"What?" Alice asked, holding the other side of the bag.

"I just realized that we missed Christmas!" I frowned hard, grumbling to myself. If I wasn't already grumpy, I sure as hell was now.


	22. New Years

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

I groaned softly and quickly slammed off my alarm quickly, not wanting to wake up anyone else. I glared at the clock that read five AM, groaning again. I took a breath and rolled out of the bed, shivering and pulling on a large sweater before padding out of my room and down the stairs, being careful to stay quiet. I sighed hard and turned on music at a low volume, starting to pull out the dishes I needed to cook. We had gotten to the farm shortly after the last hunt to give some down time and we were all exhausted so I wasn't worried about waking them up. I sighed and started the stove, starting to hum softly under my breath as I grabbed the ingredients for the pie. I had made pies plenty of times with my mom when I was a kid and remembered the recipe for them. I didn't enjoy waking up at five in the morning, but it was necessary to have time to make everything for breakfast.

After about an hour the first pies were in the oven and the rest were waiting, it was more of a decent time so I turned up the volume on the radio and started to clean things up, making space to make some actual breakfast. I felt bad that we had all missed Christmas because of the last hunt and so I had cooked up a small plan during our short break. I had picked up presents for both Sam and Dean as well as Alice. I knew they weren't expecting it but everyone, especially Dean, were a bit grumpy about the whole thing so this was a way to make it better. I stopped and frowned at the sound of a bed creaking but brushed it off, returning to singing and cleaning, then easily shifting the pies in and out of the oven until they were all done and cooling off.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I grumbled as I woke up, ready to go complain to whoever had the music playing, but stopped when I recognized Akuma's voice. I laid in bed for a moment and listened to its calming tones before I took a deep breath in through my nose, my stomach growling when the scent of baking pie slapped me across the face. I was up in a second and yanked on sweats, not bothering with a shirt before I left the room and headed down the stairs. I stopped when I reached the kitchen, my eyes wandering over everything. There was a large breakfast set up on the table and cooling pies covering the counters. Akuma stood in the middle of the kitchen dressed in a baggy white sweater and leggings, her hair hanging around her face as she set the food on the table.

"Morning." I called, stepping into the kitchen, eyeing what looked like a small pile of presents in the middle of all the food. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. It was very likely that this was a dream, there were so many pies and so much bacon and eggs and it was almost like a dream I'd already had before.

"Just wait. I gotta go get Sam and Alice." Akuma offered a small smile and walked out of the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a groggy Sam and Alice in tow. They both lifted their eyebrows at the sight as they sat down while Akuma grabbed coffee, pouring cups for all of us.

"What is this? How long have you been awake?" Alice sounded as confused as I felt as she took her coffee and basically downed it. I turned back to Akuma, waiting for an explanation, watching as she set down the rest of the food on the table, serving herself up a plate.

"I felt bad that we missed Christmas, so this is a Christmas breakfast instead of dinner." She explained, giving a shrug as we all filled our plates with food. I eyed the pies over my shoulders again before I turned back to the table, shovelling eggs into my mouth. I groaned softly and smiled at everyone. "The pies will be cooled down soon, but those are for later. I got you guy's presents too." Akuma finished, reaching into the middle of the table and grabbing at a pile, placing them all in front of us.

"We agreed not to do this because we missed Christmas." Alice pointed out, lifting an eyebrow at her, only getting a smile in return.

"Since when have I listened to rules? Especially when I'm surrounded by a bunch of sulky assholes." Her voice was light and teasing as she leaned back and started eating. I stared at the box she had placed in front of me, curiosity filling me, but hunger getting the best of me. I forced myself to eat at a normal rate so I wouldn't get sick, but the moment I was done my hands shot to the present in front of me. I wasted no time in tearing off the paper and opening the box. Inside of was a bracelet with some sort of charm on it. The chain was thick and sturdy and consisted of quite a few different metals, some of which looked silver. I studied the charm, running my finger over it and jumping slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's an anti-possession symbol. The chain is mostly made from silver, but there's other metals that are in it so it won't bend or break." Akuma said from behind me, grabbing my plate as she spoke. I studied her as she moved, grabbing the rest of the dirty dishes from the table, depositing them in the sink.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but let the smile cross my face, I fixed the bracelet on my wrist and admired the charm. I could feel a warm tingle spread through my chest, my eyes slowly wandering over to Akuma.

"Oh wow. Where did you get these?" Sam sounded shocked, running his hand over cover of one of the books. His excitement drew my attention away from Akuma and back to the table.

"I know someone who knows someone who had access to a really old library that went out of business and was selling lore books. I translated most of the stuff, whatever's left is basic Latin. One of those is a Latin dictionary though so if you're struggling you have the sources." Akuma said coming back to sit at the table. She was playing with her locket a bit. This must have cost her a lot, if I knew that she was going to do this, I would have gotten her something. Again my eyes darted away from Akuma, focussing on Alice as she opens her presents, on top is her book. She opens it and her eyes get wider, a smile growing on her face, and the second gift was a journal.

"How did you translate this?" Alice stood up, going to hug her sister. She was practically jumping with joy. "And how did you get it anyways?"

"You're a heavy sleeper and I just read it, I'm not sure what language it's in but I understood some of it so I translated what I could." Akuma smiled, her cheeks turning red slightly. "Anyways, you're a giant nerd and I know you'll want to read it, but first we should do pie. There's two apple, a blueberry, two pumpkin, and a cherry." Akuma stood again and went to the kitchen.

"So, two shots each of, well, the strongest thing they got. Drink up." I distributed the shots and easily took one of mine, though I coughed a bit after. I didn't know exactly what it was but it was strong and it burned.

"You trying to get us drunk?" Akuma's voice was light and teasing as she watched me sputter after the first shot. She tossed her hair back and lifted an eyebrow, her smirk growing into a small smile.

"It's been a good day, what other way would you want to end it? After all it is New Year's Eve." I chuckled and played with the second shot, though I didn't take it quite yet.

"Well, there's no way you'll out drink me." She started to laugh and tilted her head back, taking both shots in succession without any sign of the burning. Of course it was easier for her, being a half demon and all. She was probably right, but she was also half human so here was still a chance that I could beat her.

"Wanna bet on that?" I downed my second shot and forced my face to stay straight, ignoring the eye roll I received from my brother.

"Alright, yeah. What are you willing to bet on?" Akuma waved over the bartender, quickly ordering more shots, a sly smile on her face.

"Okay, well Alice and I are gunna sit this one out. Thanks for the shots but we're gunna go wait for the parade and fireworks." Sam stood up and Alice nodded in agreement, sliding off of her chair and running a hand through her hair.

"Fine, be that way. If you need us you'll know where to find us." Akuma shared a pointed look with Alice who nodded before taking her last shot and leading Sam out of the building. Akuma grinned at me once they left and watched the bartender return with a large platter filled with shots. We both took some and lined them up on the table, leaving us both with two large lines of assorted alcohols.

"How about, if I win, we trade cars for a week." Akuma piped up on the terms, her blue eyes sparkling in the dark light of the bar. I nodded a bit and thought for a while on what I'd take if I won, taking a few shots as I thought. Akuma did the same and I stared at her for a long moment before taking two more and leaning forward slightly, careful not to knock over the shots I had left.

"Alright, then if I win…" I bit down on my lip, hesitating for a moment and taking another shot, the last in the first line, before speaking. I had a good buzz going on, though not a whole lot of control over my desires. "You gotta kiss me...on the lips." I offered a flirty smile and watched as Akuma smirked, finishing off her first row of shots.

"Alright fine, deal." She finally said, her usually pale face flushed. I chuckled and leaned back, letting her count down before we raced through the last row of shots. I waved over the bartender and ordered a few more shots and a couple of actual drinks. It was just after 11 by the time we left the bar and cabbed back to the farm. Akuma had suggested we leave early and drink back here so we could see the fireworks and I had agreed. I hadn't seen fireworks since Sammy was young. "So the fireworks, you can see them best from the, the, roof, yeah the roof of the barn." Akuma's words mixed together and she sounded a bit confused at what she was saying, making me laugh hard.

"You're so drunk you can't even talk." I laughed again and stumbled, bending at the waist to take a moment before trying again, my knees sinking into the snow when I tripped, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Well at least I can fucking walk...look at, at you, you're crawling." Akuma let out a laugh that was closer to a giggle as she pulled me up with ease, wrapping an arm around my waist. I laughed with her and leaned on her a bit as we walked forward. She pulled open the barn door with her free arm and I walked in, watching her close it and turn on the light. It was designed like a guest house with a living room on the bottom and I saw a nice bedroom as she led me up the stairs. Akuma paused for a moment to grab more alcohol before leading me up a ladder to the roof, which had been cleared of snow.

"Hey, we got two minutes till midnight! Another year added, still not dead you bitches." I yelled towards the sky as I sat on a blanket that had been set out, probably by Akuma earlier in the day when she set everything else up. I fiddled with the bracelet again and leaned back, taking the alcohol that she held out to me.

"We never decided who won yet." Akuma said after she finished laughing and I turned my head to look at her, meeting her eyes for a moment before shrugging.

"Well...I don't really care anymore, you know." I said, looking back at the sky and taking in the stars. With all of the time on the road I hadn't looked at the stars a lot, they were beautiful. I sighed and we fell into silence for a while before I felt her roll, landing half on top of me. I frowned and looked at her and frowning. "What are you doi-" I was cut off when she wrapped a hand behind my neck and kissed me hard on the lips. "What was that for?" I asked, a bit breathless when she finally pulled away.

"I wanted you to win." She kissed me again and I let my eyes close, returning her kiss as the fireworks went off in the background I pulled her a bit closer and brushed hair back as Akuma moved so she was straddling me, a hand in my hair. I opened my eyes a bit, taking in the curtain of her dark hair around us before I pulled her down and closer, wrapping a hand up in the silk curtain of her hair. She pulled me up and pulled away, her eyes moving between mine. "If I'm being totally honest I desperately want to fuck you right now and that would be a lot more comfortable in the guest room underneath us." She sounded a bit breathless as she spoke, a feeling I could relate to. I didn't hesitate before I stood, taking her with me and setting her on the ground, letting her lead the way down to the room. The moment we were inside with the hatch closed she kissed me again, urging me to the middle of the room, wasting no time in removing my over shirt. I pulled back to remove my tee shirt but she pulled me back, kissing me hard while she tore the shirt off and tossed it to the side. I stared at the fabric for a moment before turning to her, pulling her hard against my body and kissing her, dipping my hands to her things and lifting her up, carrying her towards the bed while she pulled off her white button up and tossed it to the side as well. I dropped her onto the bed the second it was off and bent down to kiss her, frowning when she placed her hands on both of my shoulders, holding me back.

"What?" I asked with a frown, lifting a hand to take one of hers.

"Are you sure? That you want to do this?" Akuma looked a little nervous as she spoke, though she was clearly drunk and very much turned on by how her free hand was constantly running through my hair.

"If I wasn't into this I would have already left." I chuckled lightly. Akuma nodded and pulled me down by the shoulders, her nails digging into my skin and making me groan. My lips trailed down her neck leaving wet kisses behind, my hands skimming her skin, making their way down to undo her pants. I continued kissing her while moving down her stomach, pulling her pants down and stopping at her hips, nipping at her skin and making her whimper. I couldn't help the smirk that crept on my face as I hooked a finger through the strap on her thong, biting her hipbone again and chuckling when she lifted them in response. I shoved them back down and lifted myself, kissing her hard on the lips again and leaving her underwear on. She moved her hands to remove my pants and boxers, her fingers dancing across my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. As soon as I was free of my clothing I grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, using my free hand to undo her strapless bra and tossed it to the side. My mouth latched onto her breast, sucking on her nipple and making her squirm beneath me. I let go of her arms briefly to take off her panties, one of her hands gripping onto my hair as I left a hickey on her boob. I took her other breast in my hand, massaging it and drawing a low moan from her. I hummed against her skin, kissing my way back down to her hips and licking the skin where I left teeth marks, leaving a trail of hickeys behind. I continued down, biting the inside of her thigh and leaving a larger hickey there. Akuma tried to urge me forward but I pinned her hips down again and chuckled. I paused to look up at her, her pupils were dilated, only leaving a blue sliver around her pupils.

"Deeeannn" Akuma is whining and pouting now and desperately trying to lift her hips, though I still held her down.

"Beg me." I growled low in my throat, watching as she let out a small gasp. I waited for a moment, nipping at her thigh again.

"Please Dean, please eat me out." Her voice was husky and low, and she was still whining. I smirked up at her and dipped my head, easily finding her clit and running my tongue over it. I moved my head lower as she tangled her fingers in my hair. She was already pretty wet when I ran my tongue over her entrance, lifting an eyebrow at how easy it was to get moans from her. I pressed further, licking up all the flavour that I could. I felt her squirm under my hands as I let up a bit, pulling back to breathe for a moment before I swirled my tongue around her clit again, going until I felt her thighs tighten around my head and start to shake. I pulled away, dragging my tongue up her stomach, between her breast and up to her neck, then kissing her hard to stop her from saying anything. I pressed close to her, lining up the tip of my cock to the entrance of her pussy but pulled away a little when she lifted her hips.

"Do you want to use anything?" I managed to say in between my own heavy breaths. Akuma gave me a strange look before she answered.

"I can't get pregnant and I'm clean of everything. If you're clean it's all good." Akuma sounded rushed as she spoke. I nodded in response and kissed her again, pushing in slowly. Akuma dug her nails into my back and dragged her hands down, earning a low moan. She bit down on my neck, leaving what felt like a decent sized hickey and pulling another groan from me. She bit down on my shoulder and most likely left another hickey, rolling her hips up to meet mine as I moved down and into her. It went on like this for a while before Akuma grabbed my shoulders and tightened her thighs on my hips, flipping me over and pressing my shoulders into the bed. I swallowed hard and stared up at her, letting my hands grip her hips as she started to move slowly, her pussy tightening around my cock as she started to move faster. Gripping her again, feeling the white hot essence pooling in my lower half, she dug her nails in and then down my chest, leaving red marks and earning a moan from me. A smirk crossed her face as she leaned down and kissed me hard, the taste of alcohol still on her tongue. I met the intensity of the kiss easily and bucked my hips to meet her down stroke, feeling a buildup of pressure again. I could feel it coming, it was hard enough to try to focus on not coming yet, but with the way that she was grinding down on me, it was inevitable.

"I'm close." I panted out, my hand moving from her hip to pussy, rubbing her clit with the pad of my thumb making her gasp.

"Fuck, me too! Don't stop." She moaned out, just as breathless as I was. I let my head fall back, my eyes fluttered closed as I felt her clench down hard on my cock.

"I'm gunna-" But it was too late, I was already letting go, as did Akuma. I let out a long groan, feeling electricity strike up and down my spine. We held each other tight as we came, her hands leaving fingerprinted bruises on my chest. After a moment or two I finally opened my eyes to see Akuma rolling off of my lap carefully. She laid down beside me and I rolled onto my side, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her flush to my chest. She rolled her head back to look at me, offering a smile and I hummed against her mouth for one last kiss before we both fell into what felt like eternal slumber.

"Have a good sleep, angel." I managed to get out, though I was trying to catch my breath. My head was spinning a million miles an hour now, and I was starting to come down from my high. I let my head fall to the side, still holding her against me. My eyes fell shut just as Akuma spoke, her voice lulling me to sleep.

"You too, Dean." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into bliss.


	23. Confessions of Dean Winchester

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I groaned and rolled over in the bed, rubbing a hand over my eyes and looking around. It looked like I was in the barn which I vaguely remembered coming to. I frowned when I saw the mess of my clothes on the floor. The more I tried to think about the night before the more my head pounded so I decided to just leave it until I had some coffee and Tylenol. I dressed into the dirty clothes and frowned when I couldn't find my jacket right away but brushed it off, thinking that I'd find it later, slipping on my shoes and heading outside. The cold air clearing my head a bit as I sucked in a deep breath. I shivered and picked up the pace, relaxing when the front door closed behind me, the warmth from the fire crackling in the living room enveloping me. "Morning." I called to Akuma as I walked into the kitchen, frowning when she gave me a half wave and stood up from where she sat at the table and walked out of the room in a hurry, pulling the towel off of her head as she walked. "... Alrighty then." I muttered to myself as I moved to the coffee pot, making myself a cup and sitting at the table, slowly drinking the cup and thinking back to the night before. I knew for sure that I had slept with someone last night, but I couldn't quite remember who. I looked up from my cup and watched Akuma hesitate by the door of the kitchen before turning her head to look in the direction of the living room, revealing a fading hickey on her neck. I lifted an eyebrow before I frowned, something clicking in my head. "Oh... oh shit." I finished off the coffee in a quick swig and moved upstairs to the bathroom, pausing to grab a towel on my way. I locked the door behind me and leaned my hands against the counter, twisting my neck and pulling off my T-shirt, taking in the small trail of hickeys. I swallowed and looked down, taking a deep breath to think everything over. Now that my head was a bit more clear I could remember most of the night and how fun it all had been. Akuma had seemed actually relaxed for the first time since I met her and how things between had changed. Like our stupid little fits and jokes, it wasn't just for fun or for random banter and bickering, it was our awkward way of flirting. To try and tell each other that there is something more than just friendship between us. It was a nice feeling, to open up to someone and finally have them understand, not that Sam didn't, but it was different with her.

I jumped into the shower, trying to wash my mind of all the bad things that happened between us. I was ready to confess to her, or someone. I wanted to sort out all my feelings and get to point, do I want this? Or is it just a phase? I couldn't help but remember when after Gordon kidnapped me, Akuma slapped me, realizing that it was probably because she was freaked out about me and that I might not make it and that I sacrificed myself for my brother. But to be honest I deserved that, after what we had already gone through, and now that I knew she had feelings for, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed me, right? I mean that's what started it, the sex. I dried off quickly, grabbing my stuff and getting into a new change of clothes once I was in my room.

I poked my head into the room Sam used when he wasn't with Alice, relaxing when I saw he was actually in there. "Hey Sam… Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" Sam asked, lifting an eyebrow and gesturing me to come in, he closed his book and set it down beside him.

"So, I've been thinking..." I ran my hand through my hair as I moved into the room, leaning against the desk that was in there and shoving my hands into my pockets so I wouldn't fidget as much, though I ran my hand over the pocket knife I had in there, just to keep calm.

"Oh that's never a good thing." Sam's tone was joking but I couldn't hold back a glare, I needed him to take me serious for this because I could barely understand it myself. "Alright, fine sorry. What?" He asked, his tone returning to normal as he set his book down and shifted to a sitting position on the bed.

"Uh, it's about Akuma." I grumbled, clearing my throat and sighing, watching my brother lift his eyebrows high and shift so his feet were in the ground and he was leaning forward. I clearly had his attention now and for some reason it made me way more nervous. I swallowed hard, trusting and hoping that Akuma couldn't hear us.

"What about Akuma?" Sam pushed after about a solid minute of silence. I swallowed and averted my gaze so I could speak.

"I think that, well, you know that we have been spending quite a lot of time together recently, and after the whole djinn thing…" I trailed off and cleared my throat again, it all sounded a little stupid out loud. I wasn't in high school, I should be able to deal with this shit on my own.

"You have a crush her?" I scoffed at Sam's words and rolled my eyes. He was still such a kid sometimes.

"What, no, it's not a crush, that's stupid. Sam, I'm trying to be serious." I grumbled, pulling a hand from my pocket and rubbing it through my hair.

"I thought you said no chick flick moments, like ever?"

"Well, this is different." I turned my gaze back to my brother and met his eyes, pleading for him to take me serious. "I can't really explain what's going on, like how I'm feeling, it's weird."

"Do you love her?" My eyes widened and it took all my willpower not to laugh at him. This wasn't going well at all.

"What?! No! God no!" I expected the words to come out in a laugh but they came out sounding shocked and slightly disgusted. I didn't do anything to cover for it, it was pointless and would take too damn long. This entire thing was being dragged out already.

"Then what?"

"Well, alright I'm gunna tell you but please don't say anything to either of the girls." Sam nodded in response and I relaxed, waiting for a moment before I continued. "On Akuma's birthday she got really wasted and she, uh, she sucked me off. And then the whole trickster dream thing, and the djinn…"

"Wait what? She did what?" A smile spread across my brother's face, though he sounded shocked and his eyes widened. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck before I returned my hand to my pocket, narrowing my eyes at my brother.

"Shut up Sam, just, help me understand what's going on."

"Well, Dean. Whatever you're feeling or think you're feeling. I think you should talk to Akuma about it. That will help clear up all this" Sam gestured to me and leaned back in his chair. "You're going to have to work all this out with her, because your beef or whatever...is with her."

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"Hey." I walked up to Alice and kissed her on the nose before pulling her into the hug. It had been a while since Dean talked to me and while I wasn't planning on saying anything about exactly what Dean told me, I did want to talk to her about my brother and her sister. I plopped onto the couch and stretched out my legs, relaxing when she sat beside me, leaning into my shoulder.

"Hey. What's up?" Alice asked, clearly reading the look on my face when she shifted and laid her head on my lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about, well, Dean and Akuma." I muttered, brushing some hair out of her face and running my fingers through it, watching a smile spread on her face.

"Oh thank god I'm not the only one who's noticed." She laughed.

"Dean talked, or tried to talk to me this morning about his feelings for her but, well he's never been good with that kind of thing." I shrugged and chuckled a bit twisting a curl around my finger and meeting her eyes, waiting for her to pipe up again.

"I get it, Akuma is the same. But I have noticed that they act a lot different around each other, ever since the djinn." Alice said, chewing on her lip a bit and shifting so her hands were under her head.

"The story goes farther back than that. With the whole trickster thing." I pointed out, bringing up some of what Dean had said to me. And it was true, after they were done pretending like they hated each other they had acted a lot differently around each other.

"Right!" Alice laughed a bit and I joined her, shifting so I was leaning into the couch more, burying my hand in her hair, letting her take my free hand. "You know actually now that I think about it, I haven't seen Akuma this happy in a long time."

"Happy?" I lifted an eyebrow and tilted my head, Akuma seemed somewhat better but she didn't seem _happy_ , though Alice would know better than anyone.

"Yeah, she's smiling all the time, making jokes about and well sometimes with Dean. I think she's trying to flirt with him, but he's just so awkward about it…" Alice laughed, though a weird look crossed her face. "She's not good at flirting when she actually likes someone, she hasn't done it since her ex."

"That makes a lot of sense." I muttered, wondering why Alice's eyes darkened at the mention of Akuma's ex, but brushing it off and leaving it for another conversation.

"If you're saying that Dean has feelings for Akuma, I think she has them for him too. I can go talk to her about it and see if she'll talk to Dean, 'cause like hell she'll go on her own." Alice laughed a bit and her eyes lightened back to their usual bright green. She released my hand and I pulled my other from her hair as she sat up and turned to face me, her hair poofing up on top of her head where my hand had been, making me chuckle.

"I have noticed that they have been avoiding each other all morning, so...maybe we could at least get them in the same room for a while and let them sort out their feelings." I suggested, lifting an eyebrow as she tried to flatten her mess of curls.

"I'm glad you're not that complicated." Alice giggled and finally gave up, kissing my cheek before standing and leaving the living room, probably to find her sister.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I frowned at the sudden knock at my door. I lifted my head off my pillow, shifting more into a sitting position. "Come in." I called, setting my book on the ground beside my bed, lifting an eyebrow when Alice walked in.

"Hey." Alice sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling a pillow to her chest and stared at me strangely.

"Well?" I asked, my voice a little more sour than I wanted it to be.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She held the pillow tighter to her chest.

"About what?" I yawned, rubbing a hand over my face.

"You and Dean." Her voice went quiet as she spoke, lifting up the pillow to half hide behind it. If I wasn't immediately shocked and nervous, I would have thought she was being adorable.

"Put that down. I'm not going to hit you!" Rolling my eyes and reaching for the pillow. "What about me and Dean." I cleared my throat, thinking about how I was trying to be super careful about leaving the barn after I realized what had happened last night.

"Just...that you've been acting kind of…you know…. do you like him?" Alice was still holding up the pillow. I stared at Alice, my face blank other than the slow rise of my eyebrows.

"No. No no no no no. GOD NO!" I started shaking my head and used my hands to shove her away. "Nope. We are _not_ talking about this because it's not a thing." I stopped shaking my head and stood up, adjusting my pj's and running a hand through my hair nervously. Alice on the other hand started laughing, trying to hold herself up on the bed, before falling off when I shoved the blankets at her.

"Bullshit. You should really talk to him." Alice had a stupid smirk on her face as if she knew something, but how could she have known that we slept together, it literally just happened. I frowned harder as she threw a pillow at me. I caught it and tossed it to the floor. "Just do it you giant wimp. Tell him that you liiiiiike him." Her tone was teasing and I rolled my eyes, tossing the pillow back to Alice, almost knocking her over with the force. Though Alice just seemed to laugh harder.

"I'm not a wimp and I am not talking to Dean about something that's not a thing."

"Chicken!" Alice placed the pillow on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, her face falling serious. "But really, you should. You seem really happy lately, it could turn out to be something good." She spun on her heels and left the room, a bounce in her step. I let out a low growl in my throat, glaring at the open door only realizing that I cracked the door frame when the door fell off the hinges. I sat back on the bed, resting my head in my hands. I knew that I had messed up, even _if_ I did like Dean, and after everything that we've been through, a relationship wouldn't work, especially with me. I can't go through this again, after Luke and everything, I couldn't do it. But then again this could be beneficial in another way, I mean Dean was a good fuck….like a really good fuck, and if he was willing to, we could possibly be fuck buddies. That way we can relieve the stress of the hunts with no strings attached.

Later on in the day I had started to rummage through the kitchen for food. I was mentally complaining about the lack of lunch and dinner foods that we had, in which we were in desperate need to go shopping. I spun around to go grab a note pad and pen to take down a list of food but found Dean standing, crossed arms and leaning against the counter.

"Hey." I cleared my throat.

"Hey… can we talk?" Dean sounded nervous, shifting his weight before sitting down.

"Look if it's about last night…" I stood opposite him, leaning against cabinets, grabbing it, slightly to brace myself for whatever Dean was going to say.

"No it's…not... well it's kind of…" Dean seemed super frustrated by what he was trying to say, though I smirked a little. There was a long, awkward silence before I clued into what he wanted to say.

"Well it was pretty fun… I mean maybe we could just keep that whole thing going or something." I tapped my nails on the counter behind me, chewing on my bottom lip. HIs eyes quickly shot up to my face.

"Wait... what?"

"Like a whole no strings attached thing. Sex but nothing more." I kind of rushed through it, trying to not let Dean get in a word. "Is that what you were trying to suggest?" I turned to rummage through the cupboards behind me, stalling from looking at him as the blush crept onto my face.

"I… no I was going to…" Dean was stumbling over his words. "I wanted to...actually never mind, forget about it." I could hear the slight crack in his voice before he cleared his throat. I heard him push off the counter and walk out of the kitchen, probably to go find Sam or something and I let out long breath. Closing my eyes as I turned back around to lean against the counter, groaning.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

"Come on, can we go now?" I rolled my eyes at Dean as he stood behind the Impala, a grumpy look on his face. I sighed and moved forward, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Dean, you're a grown ass man, can't you go to the store by yourself?" I grumbled, walking to the car and sliding into the front seat before Sam could, sticking my tongue out at him as he got into the back seat and Dean got into the driver's side.

"I don't wanna...be alone…and anyways, I don't know what kind of rabbit food you hippies like." Dean's voice was low and cranky as he started the impala and took off towards the store, his hands firm on the wheel.

"You're acting like a five year old." Sam said, leaning forward from the back seat and poking my arm. I rolled my eyes again and poked him back, though Dean's eyes stayed focussed on the road ahead.

"Shut up Sam, you guys eat weird shit." I twisted and looked at Sam, frowning a bit before looking back at the road. I glanced at Dean a couple of times, noticing his hands were tight on the wheel and his mouth had formed into a very flat thin line, and he seemed... off. I narrowed my eyes for a moment, trying to think and looked out the side window, opting to ask Akuma about it later, after we got back from the store. Once there I sighed and sat up in the seat, stretching out my legs and looking at the building, a small pit forming in my stomach. I felt like something bad was going on, but I obviously couldn't be sure. I was probably just letting Dean's sour mood rub off on me but still... something was different.

"Hurry up." Dean groaned, pulling me from my thoughts. I noticed Sam was already standing outside of the car but still turned to give Dean a small glare, hoping that he would get himself in line.

"Alright alright, calm your tits." I snapped before opening the door, stepping out and groaning softly when Dean called after me.

"I'm starving….hey! See if they have any pie. Bring me some pie!"

Yeah alright." I shut the door a little harder than I meant to, and walked to Sam who was standing closer to the store's door. "God, he's in a bad mood." I muttered, taking Sam's hand and opening the door.

"Well Akuma did just shut him down. Give him some slack, he's just trying to cope, you know how he is with his feelings." Sam chuckled as he stepped inside.

"Fair enough, well, maybe we could get some whipped cream for him." I laughed, stepping in after him and frowning when I felt a wave of sickness wash over me. Something wasn't right. "Sam." I muttered, low in my throat while I grabbed his arm, stopping him before he went to the counter. My eyes drifted and I closed them for a moment before opening them and looking to Sam.

"What?"

"Look." I gestured to the space around us. I hadn't really been looking before, but now…. There was people laying in booths and one in an aisle and they were all surrounded by blood and a very faint scent of sulphur hung in the air.

"What the hell?" Sam moved to the side but I held onto his arm, breathing in deep through my nose and gagging on the fresh scent of sulphur that overwhelmed me, I turned to look around but was surrounded by a bright white flash before everything vanished.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

If I hadn't looked up exactly when I had I probably wouldn't have seen the white flash. I got out of the car and was immediately hit with the scent of sulphur, making me gag. I felt a deep pit of worry form in my stomach as I pulled out my phone and dialed Akuma's number. "I need you. Right now." I uttered the moment she picked up, moving closer to the diner door and pulling it open, my eyes scanning the area.

"What?" Akuma sounded a bit bored and very unimpressed which just made me pissed off. This day was going to shit so far and everything just hit the fan.

"I need you here now!" Fear filled my voice as I stepped into the building, taking in the mess of bodies but a lack of Sam and Alice. I looked around again and shifted forward, gently pushing over the body of a woman with long red hair, letting out a sigh of slight relief when I didn't recognize her.

"Why what's going on? Dean?" Akuma sounded worried now, finally, and I heard something happening in the background, though I wasn't sure what, nor did I care. I needed to figure out what happened.

"Demons! Akuma, they took Sam and Alice!" The line went dead the moment I finished talking and seconds later Akuma was in front of me, her face set like stone and her pupils dilated enough to leave only a sliver of blue. She didn't say a word before spinning and looking around, taking a deep breath through her nose and letting it out in a rush of air from her lips. I moved and looked around, trying to find a clue as to where they might have been taken. I had only been looking for a few minutes when I heard something smash and turned to see Akuma standing over a pile of shattered glass, her eyes completely black now.

"Fuck! It's my father, I know it!" Her voice was a deep growl, though there was no yellow in her eyes. She looked ready to throw herself at anyone and anything that came her way. I studied her for a moment, taking a moment to process everything. Yellow eyes had them. A wave of panic hit me hard, almost knocking me to my knees, and a million scenarios started running through my mind, all of them ending with Sammy either dead or completely off the handle. I swallowed hard and tried to breathe, but I couldn't stop the tears that prickled at my eyes.

"What are we going to do?"


	24. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I groaned softly as I lifted my body from the ground, taking a moment to clear my vision and look around the area I was in. I was on a dirt road in the middle of some town that looked pretty abandoned. "Sam?" I settled into a crossed legged position and looked around again before rubbing my eyes and trying to remember what happened. All I could think of was the diner with all the dead bodies, sulphur, and a bright white light. I swallowed hard and stood up, lifting my fists a bit incase any demons popped out. It wouldn't do me much good, but I wasn't going to go out without a fight. "Sammy?!" I called again, turning around and walking up the street again, peeking into empty doorways in an attempt to find clues as to what was going on.

"Uh, hello?" I spun at the sound of a voice behind me, lifting my fists again, only relaxing when I saw a man step out from behind an old wooden building. He could be a demon but he looked pretty confused as well, but even then it would be stupid to fully let down my guard. I kept my body tense and ready for an attack or defense while I studied him; he was pretty young, probably around the age of twenty three.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, my eyes finally meeting his.

"I could ask the same." He stood in front of me, his hands deep in his pockets. "I'm Andy." He said, hesitating for a moment before slowly moving into arm's reach and holding out a hand to me.

"Alice." I took his hand lightly, still unsure of if I could trust this guy. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not really, I woke up here yesterday. I think I've seen other people but I'm not sure. This place gives me the heebee geebees, big time. Hey, just a random question, but are you psychic too?"

"Psychic?" I turned sharply, fear suddenly rocking through me so hard I thought I was going to puke. I bent over at the waist ready to brace myself.

"Woah, woah you okay there?" I felt his hand on my back as my chest started to heave. I tensed hard and stepped away, placing a hand on my throat. No matter what he said, I couldn't trust him.

"I'm not psychic. I need to find Sam!" I stood up, swaying slightly.

"Sam? As in Winchester?" I nodded, taking a breath to hold down my vomit while I glared at him. If this guy was a demon he was pretty dumb at being subtle to get close to me. "How do you know Sam?"

"He's my boyfriend." My voice was cold, but if this guy was a demon he would already know about me. But when it came to Sam a lot of people knew about him.

"Ohhh, you're that Alice! He told me about you. We had a run in a while back, found out that we were both psychic, my mom died in a house fire too." The guy explained, I tilted my head as I looked up at him. I didn't fully trust him, but he hadn't made any moves to hurt me and if he had been here all along he could have killed me when I was asleep.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we can." I kept my voice deadpan as I dropped my hand from my throat when the urge to puke left.

"Why?"

"Cause we're all gunna die if we don't." My voice was harsh as I rolled my eyes at this guys idiocy.

"Alice?!" I heard a voice call my name from down the road and I turned sharply, seeing Sam stagger towards me. I broke into a sprint, crashing into him and wrapping my arms around him as hard as I could.

"Sam. We need to get out of here, now!" I urged, planting a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and searching his eyes.

"What's going on?" He still looked confused and a bit groggy. I swallowed hard as I pulled away, realizing that anyone could be possessed at this point, but if this is what I thought it was, then none of us were possessed, though yellow eyes couldn't be too far away.

"It's yellow eyes! This is his plan moving forwards." I said, shifting so I could look between both Sam and Andy.

"What's this about yellow eyes?" Andy piped up, smiling at Sam.

"Andy? You're here too?" Sam asked, a small smile pulling at his lips at the sight of the other man.

"Yeah."

"Uh, there's a demon that is planning something really bad that has to do with psychics, like us. But I don't know why you're here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here and I know you're okay, but what does he want with you?" Sam asked, turning to me as he spoke. I shook my head and shrugged a bit. I really didn't have a complete idea, there was only thing that I could think of.

"I don't know either, I mean, maybe it's because I'm Akuma's sister. He probably wanted to get her too pissed to think properly or something." I ran a hand through my hair at the thought of the state Akuma was probably in right now. Last time it was her and she never cared enough about herself to care about what happened to her and she thought it was all fine as long as we were safe. But with us gone… she was probably pissed, especially if she knew that it was her father who caused this shit show. Sam looked like he was about to say something when something that sounded like banging started up a few houses away. We all looked at each other before taking off, following the sound to a locked barn. I stepped back and watched as Sam managed to pry the lock off and yank the door open.

"Thank you!" Was the response as a young woman fell out of the building, looking completely panicked.

"Ava?" Sam asked, a smile crossing his face. I swallowed back a wave of anger and jealousy and forced a smile onto my face as she relaxed, recognizing all of us.

"Sam! Thank god you're here. I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever!" She gave Sam a small hug and smiled at me. I returned the smile half heartedly and took Sam's hand.

"We should keep looking around." I suggested, tugging Sam back towards the dirt road I had woken up on. The others voiced their agreements and we split into two groups, looking in houses and buildings. About twenty minutes later we all met up back on the dirt road. I lifted my eyebrows at the sight of two people tagging behind Andy and Ava.

"Hey guys… These two were wandering around too. Their names are Jake and Lily." Andy explained, gesturing to both strangers as they slowed to a stop. I nodded a bit warily and was about to say something when a black figure that looked like a smoked out demon dropped down on us. I swore loudly and jumped back, dragging Sam with me.

"RUN!" I yelled, tugging on Sam and starting to take off down the street. A flurry of panicked screams and swears roared behind us, but I didn't bother looking back until we were inside a building that seemed like it would be easy to defend. I swallowed hard and stepped back, letting the others in, my heart dropping when I noticed that the newcomer Lily was missing. I closed the door and looking at the rest of them. "I don't know what that was but we need salt… and weapons." I instructed, not bothering waiting for a reply before heading off to search the house. I heard Sam mutter something followed by footsteps, which I assumed was them all looking for weapons and salt as well. I found salt hidden in the back cupboards and started lining windows and door ways, meeting up with everyone when I had finished. I shared a look with Sam and sat on the ground, feeling exhaustion seep into my bones.

Everything fell into a silence as we all sat down and relaxed a bit. "So, Jake, what can you do?" Andy asked, bringing all of our attention to the former soldier as things started to feel a bit awkward.

"I, uh, I have like super strength. I can bench over 500 pounds no problem, lift cars and punch through walls kinda thing." Jakes voice was low as he rubbed the back of his neck, sounding a bit awkward.

"That's so much cooler than mine." Ava didn't sound very envious and she shouldn't. What she could do was way more helpful than what Jake could do.

"Why? What can you do?" Jake asked, sounding curious now. I was much more worried about figuring out how to get out of here than talking about powers like we would at a stupid sleepover.

"I can see the future and that's it." I rolled my eyes a bit and leaned my head back against the wall, a soft sigh escaping my lips.

"Andy?" Jake questioned, and we all turned to face him, lifting our eyebrows and waiting for a reply.

"I can push thoughts into people's heads, mind control them type of thing. There was this guy in my high school that used to bully me all the time and now I have constant gay porn playing in his head at all hours of the day!" Andy laughed as he spoke and we all gave a shot not to laugh in response. I fell silent when they looked at Sam and I. I frowned slightly but piped up first.

"I'm not exactly a psychic." I shrugged, holding back another sigh. I hadn't had a vision or heard the voices since the accident. I had no idea why but it was annoying and a little lonely at times. I had no clue what to do because the voices were gone and it was strange to me. I shrugged when they gave me some weird looks, like they were expecting me to explain further. After a moment of silence they all turned to Sam.

"I have visions sometimes and I can move things with my mind."Sam explained with a shrug. We all fell into a silence again and I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of what to do next. "Uh, I think we should have a night watch and do shifts to make sure that whatever that thing was that killed Lily doesn't come back."

"I agree. Who wants the first watch?" I asked, standing up. Sam lifted his hand and I nodded at him, quickly kissing his cheek before we all got set up and headed to bed.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I sighed and ran my hand over my face one more time before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I reached out and grabbed my phone the moment I finished wrapping the towel around my waist, flipping it open when I saw that I had a message from Ash. "Hey, how soon can you guys get here? Because you need to be here like now. It's urgent. I'm pretty sure I know where the psychics are." Was all it said, though it was all I needed. I moved across the hall to my room and got dressed into my usual outfit before heading downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Dean." Bobby uttered as I rounded the corner.

"Hey, we gotta go to the roadhouse, Ash has a lead… where's Akuma?" I looked around the room, finally realizing that she wasn't down yet. We needed to go as soon as possible, but if anything she could meet us there easily with her powers.

"Right here." Akuma said walking into the room, coming from the direction of the living room. "Let's go, we don't want to put his off." She brushed her hair behind her ear and lifted an eyebrow at me. I nodded in response, swallowing hard, I had a bad feeling about this. Shortly after Sam and Alice had gone missing we contacted Ash and headed back to the states to meet up with Bobby. It had been nearly a week without any news and I wasn't going to hesitate, and I was sure that Akuma wasn't going to either. This whole thing had a giant stink to it but we needed to find Sam and Alice before something happened that we couldn't fix.

The ride to the roadhouse was silent for most of the way, except for the soft music hummed in the background, though I didn't really hear it. I was thinking too hard about what could be happening to my brother, all of the bad, and very little good. I had a sour feeling in the bottom of my stomach like I had just drank two week old milk. I reached over and turned down the music, about to speak as I rounded a corner, what I had been about to say slipping from my mind as I took in the scene before me and slowed to a stop.

What used to be the roadhouse was a cascade of shrapnel and ash piled in a massive heap. Akuma was the first to speak, the only thing that came from her mouth was a short and quiet "Fuck" before she got out of the car and headed for a mostly intact beam that lay across the worst of the wreckage, the smell of ash and smoke filling the car as she left. Bobby got out right behind her and started digging through some of the smaller things while she picked up stray pieces and threw them out of the way, her body tense. I followed last, a thousand thoughts of what we might find filling my head. The first images were of scarred skeletons and blackened skin, though I had some hope as I reached the mess that they weren't here, that no one was here, though I knew in the back of my mind that Ash was here for sure. I sucked in a breath through my mouth, trying not to smell it but the taste was worse. I grimaced and bent to start digging, everyone silent as we searched through the mess, hoping that we wouldnt find what we thought we would.

"I found something." Bobby said quietly after a few minutes. I looked up from the pile I was digging through, swallowing hard as I walked towards him, stopping when I saw an arm with a watch attached sticking out of the rubble. I let out a breath I hadn't notice that I was holding and ran a hand through my hair, looking away. We hadn't found anything else but it would take too long to search through the rest.

Akuma grumbled from my side and I looked up at her, taking in the dilate pupils and frustrated look on her face. "I swear to god I'm going to kill him." She snapped, turning away from me and walking towards some rubble. I watched her for a moment before backing out of the mess, a frustrated sound escaping my throat as I leaned against my car, watching Bobby and Akuma continue to dig. Time seemed to stop for a few moments while I was trying to figure what our next move, Ash was dead and our lead gone with him and we were on our last hope that something would show up as it usually does. By some miracle something always shows up to save the day, and yet we have had nothing. The only good that came out of this whole situation was that Ash was the only body found in the rubble, which means that Jo and Ellen got out. The hard vibration of my phone broke me from my thoughts and I answered it.

"Hello?" I called out with a harsh tone, I was in no mood for wrong number callers.

"Dean, find the old bell with the oak tree on it, you'll find what you're looking for there. You don't have much time." The woman on the other line hung up immediately, leaving me with no time to ask questions. I looked at the phone for a moment remembering how Sam got a strange phone call just like it last year about our dad. Maybe it was from the same person, well I was hoping so, she must be connected to all this just like we were, or something. Whatever she was or who she just gave us our escape route.

"Guys, come over here please." I called out and stuffed the phone into my pocket. Bobby stopped searching and groaned at me, Akuma was right behind him in no better mood.

"What?" Akuma bitched, her arms folded over her chest.

"Looks like we got a lead after all, Bobby you know where an old bell is with an oak tree on it is?" There was a long silence and blatant staring before Bobby nodded and sighed in relief.

"I know where they are!"

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I blinked and frowned at the empty room around me, wondering where I was. "Hey there, Sammy." With the first word I felt a hard shiver run down my spine, causing me to curl into myself. I tensed hard and forced myself to stand with my back straight and turned to look at the monster behind the voice. I swallowed hard as my eyes met the yellow of those who killed my mother, an angry pit forming in my gut.

"Yellow eyes." I managed to get out, my voice wavering a lot more than I wanted it to, but it had to do. I swallowed hard and forced myself to hold his eyes as a dark, sick smile crossed his face.

"It's actually Azazel, but whatever gets you through the night." He said with a laugh, stepping closer to me and circling, I followed him as best I could. I felt like a mouse in a cage being circled by a cat that was trying to decide the best way to kill it, it wasn't a feeling I was used to and I didn't like it at all. I waited for a while for him to speak again before I finally spoke again.

"What do you want?" I demanded, forcing my hands to stay by my sides, though my hands formed fists. I was trying to play it cool but so far it was turning into a disaster. I couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and fear that seemed to block out most of my common sense.

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it Sam? You know, I've been keeping tabs on you your whole life, after all you're my favourite, I want you to win." Yellow eyes let out a sick laugh that sent another shiver down my spine. I swallowed again as he stopped a few inches in front of me, his eyes burning with intensity.

"What do you mean you want me to win?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice even. I went to take a step back and frowned, a slight wave of panic hitting me when I realized that I couldn't move.

"You're sleeping dear, you move if I want you too. And alright, I can't keep it to myself any longer. I brought all of you together so that you can fight to the death. Leaving the sole survivor to become the leader of _my_ massive army of demons." He let out a cackle, beginning to circle again, cracking his neck as he moved.

"I will never-" I started, stopping when he lifted a hand.

"Oh, you will fight, or you will die, as will your little redhead. Just like Jessica." His voice was light and joking, which just fed the pit of anger and disgust filling my chest. "That's right, I killed your girlfriend. She was in the way of my plans for you. But then again, I could have had Meg possess her and then that whole thing could have worked too, but I want you and my daughter to be the ones to make my plans work." He continued, a wide smile crossing his face as he changed the direction that he was circling.

"You killed Jess… And now you're going to kill Alice and then drag Akuma into this?" I swallowed hard at the images of the fire that killed Jess and the thought of the same thing happening to Alice. I closed my eyes for a moment to ensure I could hold back the tears that were pricking at them before opening them to glare at him, a hard feeling of loss joining the anger and disgust in my chest.

"Precisely….and you know what makes this even sweeter? Once you and my daughter join together, I can grant you a child, my new successor!" I couldn't help but laugh at what the monster in front of my said, though I could also feel bile rising in my throat because of how serious he was. That was something that would _never_ happen. If Akuma was here she would have tried to tear her father in half for even suggesting that. "But that's only if you win. If you lose, well you lose and then boohoo. You go to Hell and join my army anyways."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Not everything is about me, or you, it's all for the greater cause. See look here." I jolted a bit as we left the creepy old building and were standing in a dark room where a man was standing over a cradle. Something about the area seemed familiar, though I couldn't quite place it. "See here you are, all tiny and potato like, baby Sammy. And there's me giving you the source of your psychic abilities." He gestured to the man and cackled a bit. I couldn't actually remember this moment but I had over heard John talking to Dean about the nightmares they had both had about this night. It was the night my mother was killed.

"Is that blood?! Are you bleeding into my mouth?" I demanded, bile rising in my throat yet again.

"Uhhh, yeah. My blood runs through your veins, kid. I own you. Oh, wait but here, look. See, if your mommy hadn't come in and interrupted me, well this would never have happened. She got in the way, just like Jessica, just like Alice." I stared in shock and horror as my mother entered the room, seeming to recognize yellow eyes before she was dragged to the ceiling and the room went up in flames. It lasted only a moment before we were back in the town, Yellow eyes only inches away from me again, his eyes filled with determination. "So, my cards are on the table for you, I want you to win. Don't disappoint me." His breath was hot on my face as he cackled again, the sound breaking off as I jolted awake.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

It had been a few hours since everything died down. Sam had fallen asleep early in the morning hours so I took his place as watcher. I did a routine check around the house, looking for salt lines and checking the doors and windows. Before I got back to the room I heard a creaking sound, drawing my attention to one of the vacant rooms across the hall. I quickly peeked back into the room where everyone had been sleeping and realized that both Andy and Ava were missing. I pulled out one of the knives that we had found from the kitchen and slowly approached the other room. Peaking around the corner just enough to see Ava standing over Andy, a black cloud of smoke swarming around them. I sucked in a short breath when I saw the smoke form into a demon and kill Andy, shoving it's hands into his chest while Ava covered his mouth, muffling his screams so that no one could hear them. I stared between them for a moment, watching the silent exchange before I spun and ran into the room where I had left Sam and Jake.

"Sam… Sam wake up!" I whispered, shaking his sleeping body as panic coursed through me. This place was already bad enough without Ava being evil and killing Andy as well. I swallowed hard and shook him again, my body staying completely tense until he slowly opened his eyes, though the tension didn't fully leave my body.

"Mmm… What's wrong?" Sam croaked, clearing his throat and sitting up a bit, still clearly out of it as he rubbed his eye. I stood up and ran a hand through my mess of hair, my eyes scanning the room.,

"It's Ava… she killed Andy." I hissed, watching Sam's eyes widen and back stiffen. I turned again at the sound of light footsteps and glared as Ava approached. I moved in front of Sam as he slowly stood up and gripped the knife tight in my hand. "Stay away from us." I snarled, a bit shocked at how dark my voice sounded. It kind of reminded me of a tone Akuma used when she was ready to go in for the kill. I tilted my head a bit as Ava slowed to a stop, doing my best to keep the dark glare in my eyes, knowing that if I could channel Akuma i could probably scare her off a bit.

Ava's laugh was harsh. "I've been here since this whole thing started shorty. Do you really think you're going to stop me from winning? I've already killed off nearly every other competitor that Azazel has sent here, and I'm going to finish it off." Ave threw her hands up into the air with another wicked laugh, throwing her head back as the black smoke started to pool into the room and began to circle around us. I stumbled back into Sam, feeling his arms wrap about my waist to hold me close just long enough to shield me from the smoke. I glanced back in time to see Jake come up behind the bitch and snap her neck with ease, sending a dark feeling over me. The smoke vanished at the moment Ava's body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Holy shit." I breathed, glancing up at Sam who looked just as horrified as I felt.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"I can't do this anymore, I need to get home." Jake's voice was low with fear and worry as we all left the building, his body taut with the anger that was written all over his face. "I can't sit back like this, this has to end, now." His glare hit me hard and I swallowed, tightening my grip around Alice for a moment before releasing her and pushing her to the side.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I demanded as Jake lifted a metal pipe that looked as if it had come from a car before he started in my direction, a dark cloud crossing his face. I swallowed hard and stepped to the side, my hands out in front of me so I could defend myself."You don't have to do this Jake."

"Yes, I do. He said there can only be one. I'm sorry Sam." Jake darted towards me, swinging hard and managing to catch my arm with a sharp _crack_ as I jumped back. The familiar searing pain of a broken bone spread up my arm and blinded me for a moment, causing me to stumble to the side.

"Sam!" I heard Alice's scream through the pain and my vision came back to me just in time to see her run at Jake from behind. In what was only a few seconds but felt like much longer, Alice stabbed Jake in the shoulder and he whipped around, hitting Alice and sending her flying backwards. When she hit the ground it came with a sickening thud as her head bounced off the hard packed dirt and her body fell at a weird angle, her face pale and blood already making its way across her face.

"Alice!" My voice felt hoarse in my throat as panic filled my chest. I couldn't tell if she was breathing and she looked so still and pale. I made to move towards her but was cut off by Jake stepping in my way and cutting off my view of her. The pain and fear was quickly replaced with rage and I felt it take over my body. My amr no longer hurt, all I could think about was Alice and what yellow eyes had said about killing her. If Jake had succeeded in doing that for him I was ready to skin him alive. I easily used my good arm to fend off an attack and quickly managed to get the pipe away from the other man, though it ended with me flying through the air and being winded when I hit a fence near where Alice landed. I felt around for the pipe and looked down when my hand wrapped around the knife instead. I snarled as I stood, still not being able to see any sign of life from Alice. I shot towards Jake and got a few cuts into his skin barely managing to keep him off of me, anger fueling my movements. I stopped for a breath, a brief moment of worry crossing my mind before it was replaced with a surge of power, power that felt sweet filling my body but was tinged with something dark and evil that I knew must be from yellow eyes. I didn't hesitate before letting it out, watching with satisfaction as Jake flew back and hit a rock hard enough to be knocked out. I walked up to his unconscious body and stared down at him for a moment, ready to stab him, but killing him would make me the monster yellow eyes wanted me to be and I would never do that. I dropped the knife and turned, realizing that the fight had brought Jake and I to a dirt packed road. I looked around and saw Alice's body closer to the town gates. I took a step for her before stopping when I heard my name called out behind me.

"Sam!?" I turned to the voice, seeing Dean jog up the road with Akuma and Bobby right behind him. I let out a small sigh of relief, not fully knowing how they had found us, but glad they had. I looked back over my shoulder to see Alice stirring on the ground and my chest heaved hard; she was alive. She slowly stood up, blood covered one side of her face from where her head hit the ground. I gripped the arm that I knew was broken, pain throbbing through my whole body when I did. I moved to go to her as she swayed trying to stand. I saw Akuma start to make a bee-line to her from the corner of my eye and frowned when she froze. I turned to look at her and saw her staring hard at me, her mouth gaping open as if to speak, but her paling face said it all just as Dean came up behind her. The moment Dean's shoulder smacked against hers they both took off into a full sprint towards me.

"Sam! NO!" Was all I needed to hear from Alice, my heart sinking for a moment as I turned to look at her. My eyes met her and time seemed to stop for a moment before everything sprung into action, everything happening so quickly. My eyes stayed on Alice, watching her face contort and cry out just as a cold prick formed in the centre of my back, making my legs go numb in an instant. I arched at the feeling, letting out a strangled cry though there was no sound around me. I couldn't hear anything, it was like a white noise; nothing. I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling gravity pull at my body, a warm embrace nearly knocking me backwards before my knees hit the ground. I opened my eyes for a second to see Akuma's pale face hovering above me, her eyes already filled with tears and her pupils almost completely dilated. She was mouthing words to me, though I couldn't understand any of them, they were all silent screams of white noise. My mouth was open, gasping for the absent breath that I needed. Time was going by like hours and seconds all at once, long drawn out seconds into hours and hours into short and crisp seconds. Dean grasped the both of us, sandwiching Akuma in the middle, his hands groping all over my body though I felt mostly numb and cold, like I was sinking into a bottomless pit of darkness and ice.

"Sam, Sammy, hey look at me." I opened my tired eyes at his voice, the only voice that I seemed to be able to hear. It was broken and strangled, he was on the verge of tears, choking over his own voice but I wanted to hear the sound; I need it. "You're gunna be fine, you're a champ. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, see." I shut my eyes again, feeling the pull to the edge. The numbness seemed to take over the rest of my body, letting my head fall in all direction as the muscles gave out and I collapsed completely. This is it, there's no coming back from this. The last breath passed between my lips and then there was blackness, there was nothing, just silence.

 **Akuma's P.O.V.**

I slid out of the back seat when Dean pulled to a stop at the end of a dirt road blocked off by a fallen tree. I frowned as a familiar sense of sickness hit me, though I didn't pay it much attention. We needed to get to Sam and Alice… I needed to make sure my sister was okay. I looked at the others and we shared a silent nod before we made our way past the tree and started up the dirt road. I don't know what I was expecting, but seeing Alice laying completely still on the ground and Sam fighting off a huge, muscular man wasn't one of the scenarios I had imagined. I swallowed hard as the man Sam was fighting few back and hit his head on a rock, seemingly falling unconscious. Sam clearly didn't notice us as he turned towards Alice, only turning to look at us when Dean called out his name, I briefly looked at Sam and started towards Alice, though turned my head again when I caught a slight movement from the corner of my eye. Sam was past the man he had knocked out now, but the man was rising behind him, something glinting in his hands. I felt my blood drain from my face and I opened my mouth, trying to speak but failing as I changed direction, breaking into a dead sprint as Dean's shoulder hit mine. "Sam!" I managed to get out, dread filling my chest when I knew it was too late. Dean was a few steps ahead of me but I somehow made it to Sam first, violently shoving the man away from the younger Winchester before my arms wrapped around Sam's falling body, pulling him tight against me, my knees hitting the ground hard.

"Sam!" Alice screamed, her voice high pitched and filling my ears as I wrapped my hand around the knife in Sam's back, ready to pull it out before I moved it away, pushing my fingers against his neck in search for a pulse.

"Sam... come on Sam. Don't fucking die on us." I begged, meeting his eyes as they opened a crack. There was a pulse under my fingers but I could feel it rapidly growing weaker. I wasn't sure if I was speaking anymore but I felt a cold hand grasp at my heart as Dean hit me from behind, squishing me between them in his attempt to reach Sam. I started shaking my head hard, a sharp sob ripping out of my throat. My hand growing cold from the cooling blood that pooled where my hand covered the wound on his back, making my fingers go numb like the rest of my body. I could hear Dean speaking beside my ear but I didn't care to make it out. I heard Alice repeatedly screaming Sam's name from where she stood and I could vaguely hear Bobby say something but it was all a jumbled mess. I kept my hand pressed against Sam's back and fingers against his neck until his pulse stopped and his body let out one short breath. I shook my head again, feeling Dean shake against my back before I managed to pull myself out from between them. I looked between everyone, my body shaking uncontrollably as I stepped towards Alice, wanting to comfort my sister in any way possible. I managed to get within arm's reach before she pushed me away hard enough to make me stumble back before she collapsed beside Dean, taking Sam's head into her lap.

I felt the wave of sickness hit me again and this time I paid attention to it, turning my gaze to the field across from me. I heard a dark sigh and irritated groan as I met my father's eyes, his face filled with an angry glare for a moment before it turned into a knowing smile. The anger that filled me at the look burned through every other emotion and the air around me cracked sharp, lightning streaking through the sky. He gave a small wave and laughed loud and dark before disappearing. I glared where he had been, wanting to start after him but falling to my knees instead. I barely registered the ground around me cracking up in a few layers of rings, earth sticking up jaggedly, but I noticed it. It had a familiar shape, a shape close to the glass like structure I had seen when retrieving my jacket. I shook my head hard and laughed, starting to cry again as thunder cracked and rain started to pour, as if an imaginary heaven had begun to cry with us.

 **A/n: Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I don't have word on my new computer and we write on google docs which doesn't edit very well**


	25. The Road So Far

After the car accident in the last book, Dean wakes up in the hospital but later finds out that he is on the verge of death. He realizes that he is wandering around the hospital as a spirit, but later finds out that Akuma, the new found half-demon, is also 'stuck' in this veil. Dean unleashes his very angry thoughts about Akuma and tells her that she _needs_ to leave or else she will get everyone killed. Akuma takes off at the first chance possible, however Dean is unaware of the danger that he is already in. A reaper has been wandering around the hospital killing people and Dean is next on her list. Dean's new friend Tessa is then revealed as the very thing that his hunting him and he is about ready to give up his life and move on. Though at the same time John Winchester has just done the unthinkable, selling his soul to the very demon that he has been hunting for the last fifteen years, all in order to save his son from the too close for comfort death. Once Dean is awake and very much alive, he finds out that Akuma has snuck away and left them all behind, though he can't remember anything from when he was in the veil, other than a pretty girl named Tessa. Alice at the time discovered the now past John and then her missing sister. Sam and Dean are deeply upset that their recently reunited father is now dead and they think that he did the worst thing possible and dealt with the devil to save his son. Alice, however still sad for the brothers, is pissed to the max at her sister's departure. And this sends her into a downwards spiral of drinking and rage.

While the boys and Alice stayed together as hunters to take down monsters with more ease and also to ensure that Alice doesn't become too destructive, Akuma spends time with her (still unnamed) demonic uncle, healing from her wounds before she began training to take down her father. During this time Alice is getting more and more pissed off and the boys are trying their best to help, especially Sam who had secretly gotten Ash start tracking down possible places that Akuma could be. One night Alice has a terrible nightmare and Sam is there to help, bringing emotions bubbling to the surface for both of them. Sam gets word about a hunt up in Canada that leads to them staying in a gorgeous old farm house that Alice's father handed down to her before he was killed. Dean and Sam are shocked and pleasantly surprised at the place and Dean nearly deems it his dream house. The three are finally reunited with Akuma when they go to take down a nest of vampires and werewolves. To say the least they are surprised, especially at finding Akuma pinned beneath a wolf who is working hard at trying to tear her apart. One of the boys shot the wolf in the shoulder and Akuma finished it off by stabbing it through the skull with a silver knife. When Alice finally realizes who it is she launched herself at her sister. After a short fight the boys separate them and Akuma admits that she left because Dean told her to, a fact that shocks all three of them, including Dean.

The team takes some time up in Canada to deal with a case and camp out at the girl's farm house, later revealing that the house is seen as the most perfect dream house that the boys could ever imagine. Realizing that it's Akuma's birthday Alice and Sam wake up early to make her a breakfast cake, knowing that Akuma would be pissed, Alice was more than happy to fuel the fire, though it also happens to be Halloween, which means costumes. By this point Sam and Alice had somewhat secretly been dating and that means that Alice wanted to have matching costumes. As a joke, and for the whole idea of being a couple, Alice dressed up as an angel and Sam as the devil. Dean had put on a makeshift renaissance king's guard outfit, and to everyone's surprise Akuma had dressed up as the most slutty cowgirl that she could. If Alice was going to celebrate Akuma's birthday, which she hated because of her father, then Akuma was going to at least get drunk and laid. After a small rival at the bar between Alice and Akuma, Alice drags Sam out to dance and then later back to the farmhouse to share the night with each other, though nothing happened as they were way too tired and drunk. On the other hand, Akuma was plastered and Dean had dragged her off the table and out to the car. He was so done with babysitting Akuma's drunken, slutty, dancing ass. That and he was slightly jealous of all the guys that she was giving her attention to. Once in the car a very drunk and very horny Akuma makes a last minute to decision to give Dean a blowjob, and to his surprise he enjoyed it, and was probably the best he's ever had. This was not going to be the last of their sexual encounters.

Shortly after the team experiences an encounter with a djinn, only to find the both Akuma and Dean had been tricked and succumbed to his power. In the dream world Akuma and Dean are happily married with a child on the way, the dream life that perhaps both of them so desperately want. Still the question arises, does Dean have feelings for Akuma, and does she feel the same? It seems that way in the dream world, where Akuma is accepting this new life as reality where Dean knows it all to be some massive hallucination and they need to get out as soon as possible. Dean, not knowing what else to do and at his lowest point, stabs himself and dies. Only to wake up in the real world, his world, tied to a chair. Alice and Sam come to save the day, but a very heartbroken Akuma kills the djinn and enters a state of silence.

After the fiasco with the Djinn, Sam and Alice finally get a chance to themselves and actually confess their feelings for each other and that their relationship is more than just a connection. Sam, afraid that he might not get the chance to tell, or rather show Alice just how he feels - after seeing how the djinn's fantasy world had affect both Dean and Akuma - he takes a chance and Alice is just as willing to reciprocate her feelings, and with that they make love for the first time, not sex, but love.

When the team gets a new hunt, and a very terrifying vision of Dean from Sam's dreams, they all run down to investigate, leading them to an almost empty town, with a few crazed townspeople who desperately want to spread a violent disease. Looking back into John's journal Sam figures that it has something to do with Croatoan, in which he's not wrong. They end up locked in a hospital with a possible victim, the one that Sam had seen in his vision. Though he was not infected, the nurse was and attacked Sam, bleeding on his wound, also getting Alice and Akuma, though Dean stayed clean. After a long wait and blood tests it determined that Sam and Akuma were virus free, although Alice on the other hand was experiencing a major turn of events. Though she did not have the virus, her body had sent her into a fit of shock as it attempted to heal itself at a very fast speed, something that no one has seen before. As the team leaves, a single demon stayed behind to catalogue the events, noting that Akuma and Sam were immune, as expected, though a new discovery was found when Alice also fought off the infection. Leading yellow eyes, the man behind the virus, to wonder what, or who Alice really was. This whole fiasco leads Akuma to a very disturbing dream with her father, one in which suggests that her and Sam are to be destined together to rule Hell. Her father also suggests that Sam is not exactly normal, he is supernatural just like Akuma. Which leads her to think that her father had done something to Sam to change him, to make him different. It's only then that she puts some of the pieces together. She confronts Dean with what she suspects and he reveals to her that John had told him something before he died. Something that has been bothering Dean for months, she convinces him to talk to Sam about what's been going on and finally reveals the secret that Sam is not exactly normal, that if he can't save Sam, then he will have to kill him. This pushes everyone's relationships to the limit as new feelings and information are being brought up and tossed around.

The intense feelings that have shared between Akuma and Dean are now being stressed to the max after a very drunk Akuma gives Dean the best blow job he's ever recieved, but that's not where it ends. Dean has been having second thoughts about the ways he's been feeling about Akuma and with the tricksters crazy sex dreams and the life never had with the djinn, Dean and Akuma find themselves having a drinking contest. Which ends in his favour as they again, drunkenly make out on New Year's Eve and eventually leading to a night of hot sex and a plethora of hickeys and bruises. While Dean, very interested in taking their relationship to the next level, finally realizing that he has feelings for Akuma, she doesn't feel the same way (that she wants him to think, as she doesn't want to get even more attached) turns him down. Leading to a very grumpy and slightly heartbroken Dean to drive Alice and Sam to the store to get some groceries and a very much needed pie. Which leads us to the most recent event, Sam and Alice have been kidnapped by the yellow eyed demon, Akuma's father, and has let all his other psychic children on the loose to kill or be killed in the mess that Alice and Sam are smack dab in the middle of. Consequently, Jake fatally stabs Sam in the back after knocking Alice to the ground hard enough to give her a severe concussion, which actually caused the voices that were once cluttering her mind to come back, all screaming her name and for her to get up. Akuma catches the falling Sam and cradles him in her arms until Dean takes her place. Akuma sees her father fleeing from the scene and ends up cracking the earth beneath her, realizing that now... Sam is dead, her sister is severely injured, and Dean is brotherless and heartbroken.

What will they do now?


	26. Live and Let Die

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I stood in the corner of the room where we had laid my brother's lifeless body on a bed three days ago and chewed on my bottom lip, the skin already raw. I flicked my eyes to where Alice sat in a chair, her chest moving evenly with her deep breaths of sleep. She had barely left the room or slept until now so we didn't try to wake her. I swallowed hard and looked away, turning my attention to my brother again. From the moment my brother died in my arms I had basically decided that I was ready to sell my soul to get him back. The only reason that I hadn't yet was because I knew Sam would be pissed and so would Bobby and Akuma, but I would rather have my brother alive and everyone pissed off at me. Hell would seem like a terrible idea if I wasn't already sure I'd somehow end up in in the pit anyways. I'd been going over the same three points for the last few days and it was time to stop procrastinating and to make up my damn mind. I took one more breath and looked at Alice again before turning slowly and walking out of the room. I grabbed my keys from my jean pocket and made a beeline for the front door, only stopping when Akuma walked through it. Her lip was split and her shirt was torn and stained with some blood. She hadn't really been around since Sam was...murdered...but when she came back injured she wouldn't say why. "... Hey." I said, my voice gruff from lack of use.

"... Hi." Akuma said curtly, turning and walking away before I could say anything else. A wave of disappointment and anger hit me hard. I frowned at it, I knew she accidentally projected strong feelings onto others, but it was like she knew what I was about to do, though she had said she wouldn't read our minds and had told us how to keep her and other demons out. I swallowed hard and watched her disappear into the kitchen before I continued to my baby, getting in and making the quick drive to the nearest cross roads. I hesitated before going through the process of summoning the demon. I had the matches burning in my hand for a long moment before I let of a slow breath, closing my eyes I threw it into the pot and a scorching flame exploded into the air only to be replaced by a woman.

"Hmm, Dean Winchester, we've had our eye on you for a long time, keeping our distance of course." The demon appeared in the devil's trap, her arms folded over her chest as she paced back and forth. Her one eyebrow cocked, ruby red lips pursed. "Alright, enough with the staring, what do you want?" There was a long silence, the very much debated topic swirling in my head. This is the only way. I promised I'd take care of him, I'd do anything for him. I let out a low growl and stepped into the devil's trap. Her lips curled up into a wicked smile and she dropped her arms, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"I wanna make a deal."

 **A/N: Keep an eye out for the third season, titled delirium!**


End file.
